


Another World

by AkaneMikael



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 109,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac e Don hanno una relazione, ma ce l'hanno anche Mac e Danny. E pure Danny e Don. Come uscire da questo intricato labirinto di relazioni? Chi ama chi? In che modo? E se per trovare la risposta giusta bisogna andare oltre le regole, oltre i limiti morali ed etici? E se la risposta è in un mondo diverso da quello solito, convenzionale, contemplato dalla maggior parte delle persone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lo sbaglio più grande

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fic la iniziai moltissimo tempo fa, parlo di anni... era il periodo in cui scrivevo moltissimo di loro senza saper mai decidermi sulla coppia finale, infatti ho sempre trovato fantastiche sia le Don/Danny, le Mac/Danny e le Mac/Don... alla fine mi sono detta che sono perfetti loro tre insieme! Inizialmente volevo fare una fic con dinamica a tre, ma scegliere una coppia finale, poi scrivendo scrivendo ho deciso che avrei fatto una threesome a tutti gli effetti, solo che come sempre a me piace arrivare dal punto A al punto Z passando per tutti gli altri che sono nel mezzo, adoro mostrare tutto quel che ritengo necessario e questo tutto è espresso in 37 capitoli. Ci ho messo tanto perchè nel mezzo sono andata in crisi, ma finalmente l'ho finita.   
> La fic percorre le vicende principali e rilevanti delle serie originali, tranne che ad un certo punto dove mi scosterò dalla trama originale per fare una piccola ma importante modifica. A suo tempo vedrete tutto. Per cui intrecciate con le loro vicende personali, ci sono gli eventi accaduti nel telefilm.   
> La fic parte dalla terza stagione, dal momento in cui Don e Mac litigano per via dell'arresto che Mac deve fare all'agente della squadra di Don. Nella serie si vede che i due trascinano un po' d'amaro e ad un certo punto litigano sul serio. Ecco, la mia fic parte da lì.   
> Comunque è tutto comprensibile e leggibile anche da chi non ha visto la serie o non si ricorda i dettagli, perchè io li ho inseriti come se fosse una fic original, non faccio riferimenti a cose che dovete sapere da voi, descrivo tutto quel che serve.   
> La fic è completa, quindi pubblicherò ogni 4 giorni circa. Buona lettura. Baci Akane

ANOTHER WORLD

 

  
CAPITOLO I:   
LO SBAGLIO PIU’ GRANDE   
    


  
“ _Sangue negli occhi_   
_Dite che non è colpa vostra_   
_e giurate che sto sbagliando io_   
_Avete detto che non è come sembra_   
_Nessun rimorso per la fiducia che state spezzando_   
_Voi correte ma è allora che ricadete indietro_   
_Soffocate nel casino che state creando_   
_Non ne avete abbastanza”_   
[ /Blackout - Linkin Park/ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FZyDiuzpHCg)   


  
Schiacciato e appesantito come mai era certo di essere stato, lo guardò nella speranza che questa volta qualcosa cambiasse, che ci riuscisse senza sentirsi male, senza avere il voltastomaco, senza che la testa gli esplodesse, ma ancora non cambiò nulla e lo sguardo altrettanto tirato e severo di Mac gli fece capire che anche per lui era così.   
Forse era vero che sarebbe potuto bastare poco, per ritrovarsi. Forse era vero che stavano esagerando con questa stupida lotta d’orgoglio. Forse erano vere un sacco di altre cose, ma al pensiero che Mac l’avesse obbligato a tradire uno della sua squadra per delle stupide regole che lui stesso calpestava se preso dalla furia cieca, lo mandava in bestia.   
Era intransigente solo quando gli faceva comodo e non poteva negarlo. Era nobile che per certi casi sapesse mettere da parte il suo rigore passando i limiti, ma il punto era che solo lui poteva farlo.   
Il suo agente aveva sbagliato e su questo non c’erano stati dubbi, ma le conseguenze di quell’arresto sarebbero sicuramente presto arrivate.   
Eppure non era questo il punto, non era questo che lo faceva arrabbiare con lui tanto da non riuscire a perdonarlo e passarci sopra.   
In fondo stavano insieme, si volevano un bene superiore a quello che provavano per altri ed anche se non sapeva in che modo chiamarlo -amore, affetto o che altro- la loro relazione, seppure non l’avessero da molto, contava molto per Don.   
Però rimaneva che si era fatto dare il suo taccuino come prova per accusare il suo agente e ci era riuscito perché era il suo compagno.   
Se non fossero stati fidanzati non glielo avrebbe mai dato e Mac avrebbe chiesto un regolare mandato da subito dimostrando che non era complice con Don, che lui anzi aveva cercato di proteggere la sua squadra fino all’ultimo.   
In un gruppo di polizia era importante la fiducia dei suoi uomini, era tutto sia per chi dirigeva, che per chi veniva diretto. Se veniva a meno era dura, poi, andare avanti. Venir visti come il traditore che li guidava dandoli in pasto ai lupi, e poco contava se chi veniva arrestato se lo meritava. Era il gesto che loro guardavano.   
Il gesto che il loro capo squadra aveva aiutato un altro a metterli dentro.   
Questo, loro guardavano, e Mac sapeva benissimo che il punto della questione era ciò.   
Sapeva che chiedendogli a lui direttamente il suo taccuino dove annotava tutto su ogni operazione che eseguiva, equivaleva a chiedergli di tradire la fiducia dei suoi uomini e questo l’avrebbe pagato.   
Però Mac aveva pensato bene di fare leva sul sentimento che li legava senza passare per i metodi comuni, saltando un passaggio che per lui sarebbe stato essenziale.   
Avrebbe potuto rifiutarsi, certo… ma lui era Mac… stavano insieme… come poteva mettergli davvero i bastoni fra le ruote nel suo lavoro?   
Per Mac contava troppo. Rifiutargli quel gesto avrebbe significato troncare comunque il loro rapporto.   
Si era trovato con le spalle al muro.   
Dargli quel dannato taccuino era come stato scegliere i sentimenti verso Mac, ma vedendo come i suoi uomini poi l’avevano guardato quando il suo agente era stato arrestato davanti a tutti, gli aveva fatto capire che forse non era stata la scelta giusta.   
Aveva capito che Mac non avrebbe nemmeno mai dovuto chiederglielo.   
Che era stato egoista.   
Che evidentemente non provava la stessa cosa che sentiva lui.   
E non era più riuscito a parlargli se non con fastidio, astio e acidità.   
Si erano visti poco e sebbene Don avesse inizialmente cercato di far finta di nulla, non ci era riuscito a lungo, quando la propria squadra aveva iniziato a parlare male di lui dicendo che non meritava la loro fiducia.   
Ed ora guardare quello che doveva essere il suo uomo, equivaleva a stare male con sé stesso e basta, a non sentirsi a posto. A non riuscire più a stare con lui come un tempo.   
Gli bruciava. Tutto gli bruciava. Anche il fatto stesso che per un fatto accaduto a lavoro, la loro vita privata stesse subendo quella crisi.   
Non sapeva come muoversi, come affrontarla, come superarla. Non sapeva.   
Non si sentiva più capito da Mac, ancorato nelle sue immutabili idee granitiche irremovibili.   
Certo, solo se riguardavano lui, ovviamente!   
Ma non potevano più andare avanti così.   
Quel giorno, dopo l’inseguimento fatto insieme, era stato impossibile ignorarlo e non parlarne. Quella guerra fredda non era per loro.   
Un primo litigio che non aveva portato da nessuna parte, la solita presa di posizione ferrea di Mac, un allontanamento sempre più incombente.   
E poi quella sera a casa, l’inevitabile.   
\- Chiariamolo subito! - esordì in quel modo, Mac, vedendosi Don entrare con un’aria cupa dopo che non l’aveva fatto per giorni. Il tono duro come lo sguardo gelido. Si vedeva però che era infuriato. - Se sei venuto a scusarti per la tua immaturità sei il benvenuto, altrimenti non abbiamo altro da dirci! Quello che ti ho detto oggi rimane! -   
Non urlava solo perché non era da lui fare scenate, ma la voglia di Don di farlo, invece, stava raggiungendo i limiti massimi. Le vene gli pulsavano, i muscoli erano tesi, la mascella contratta, il respiro pesante. Cercava di trattenersi solo perché lui non stava urlando, però voleva. Oh, se voleva.   
Non sapeva nemmeno perché diavolo, dopo tutto, era venuto lì.   
Forse perché dopo l’aperto litigio di quella mattina, aveva sperato che quel dolore potesse finire visto che non ce la faceva più.  
Però lui era ancora là, irremovibile come sempre, nelle sue dannate posizioni rigide.   
Anche lui non aveva cambiato idea. Anche per lui la squadra aveva ancora la precedenza, la fiducia dei suoi uomini era tutto, visto che ci si salvava la vita a vicenda con quella. Però era venuto alla ricerca di una via di mezzo che li facesse andare avanti, perché non ne poteva più senza parlare alla persona che per lui al momento contava di più.   
Eppure o si faceva secondo le sue regole, o niente.   
Così non poteva starci.   
Così davvero non ci riusciva. Era più forte di lui.   
\- Anche per me quello che ho detto e penso rimane. - Lo disse con forza cercando con tutto sé stesso di non urlare e trattenersi, ma aveva un tale bisogno di lasciarsi andare, invece, che sapeva sarebbe esploso. I lineamenti di Mac si indurirono ulteriormente, metallo allo stato puro.   
\- Allora perché sei qua? - anche lui non ne poteva più dell’atteggiamento di Don, però il divario che si era creato fra loro era davvero così grande, dopo tutto quello che erano diventati l’uno per l’altro?   
Don si morse il labbro, girò lo sguardo per la stanza che ormai conosceva a memoria, cercò di calmarsi, di frenare la propria lingua, di non dire quel che pensava disperatamente. Ci provò con tutto sé stesso, ma sapeva che come avrebbe aperto bocca, sarebbe andato tutto a quel paese.   
Si avvicinò a Mac che lo fissava duramente ed impassibile, quindi al limite di un’esplosione atomica, disse basso, penetrante e con voce quasi tremante dalla rabbia:   
\- Non lo so, forse speravo potessimo essere abbastanza adulti da mettere da parte entrambi le nostre divergenze di idee per stare insieme, ma evidentemente mi sbagliavo. - E sapeva che non doveva dirlo, ma ormai lo pensava troppo profondamente. Era arrivato al capolinea anche lui: - Evidentemente per te contano più le tue dannatissime regole! Non sono un motivo abbastanza valido per venirmi incontro come io stasera ho provato a fare con te. E venire qua è stato l’errore più grande della mia vita. Non succederà più. -   
Uno sparo avrebbe fatto meno male, ma non solo a Mac che aveva ricevuto tali parole, anche a Don che le aveva dette.   
Perché non era certo piacevole dire una cosa simile al proprio uomo, specie se lo si pensava fortemente.   
Era come rendersi conto che non si era amati abbastanza dall’altro, non come invece amava lui.   
Era una tortura.   
Dopo averlo detto, sperò solo che Mac gli desse un pugno per fargli cambiare idea e fargli capire che invece si sbagliava e che voleva ricominciare mettendo tutto da parte.   
Lo sperò fortemente, ma al suo silenzio gelido che prese come un assenso alle sue accuse, si girò e se ne andò sbattendo la porta, giurando a sé stesso che non l’avrebbe più varcata e che sarebbe potuto anche affogare, ma che per quanto lo riguardava per lui, Mac, era come morto.   
Anche se forse quello che stava morendo era lui, altrimenti come spiegarsi il non riuscire più a respirare, il nodo allo stomaco e alla gola e il peso al petto schiacciante? La testa batteva e forse pure le ossa gli bruciavano.   
Così male, ne era certo, non era mai stato e voleva gridare. Solo gridare. Gridare e piangere.   
Cosa fare?   
Da chi andare?   
Aveva bisogno di qualcuno.   
Aveva fortemente bisogno di qualcuno.   
Ce l’aveva così tanto che avrebbe potuto soffocare.   
Non sapeva altro, era tutto confuso, un atroce caos atomico, non capiva nulla, però aveva bisogno di qualcuno a cui ancorarsi, a cui… non sapeva nemmeno cosa e perché.   
Aveva solo bisogno. 


	2. Le fasi del dolore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don si è appena lasciato con Mac ed è sconvolto, ha bisogno di un sostegno e lo troverà in Danny.

CAPITOLO II:   
LE FASI DEL DOLORE

    


  
“ _Madri dite ai vostri bambini_   
_Di non fare come me_   
_Mentre spendete la vostra vita in peccato e miseria_   
_Nella Casa del Sole che sorge”_   
  
[ /House of the rising sun - Muse (cover)/ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4DPDpz-m0xg)   


Quando se lo vide piombare in casa, si era appena messo comodo.   
Per Danny, comodo significava boxer.   
La giornata era stata massacrante ed il giorno dopo avrebbe ricominciato presto, quindi l’unica intenzione per quella sera era stata la sua sacrosanta partita di basket. Era cominciata da poco quando avevano suonato il campanello, con un’imprecazione da scaricatore di porto aveva messo giù la birra e si era diretto all’ingresso superando il biliardo e l’Harley che faceva bella mostra di sé in perfette condizioni, ad eccezione del resto del suo appartamento che era un campo di battaglia.   
Alla vista di un Don sull’evidente punto di scoppiare diventando una specie di buco nero risucchiante ogni cosa nel raggio di chilometri, impallidì chiedendo preoccupato:   
\- Cosa c’è? -   
Avrebbe voluto dire che sapeva di trovarlo in casa a guardare la partita e non in dolce compagnia, visto che per Danny l’unica cosa che batteva il sesso era il basket, ma non gli venne fuori niente. Solo non riusciva ancora a respirare bene, come avesse un qualche attacco.   
L’amico capì subito che doveva essere successo qualcosa di brutto, quindi sempre più in ansia lo tirò dentro di forza chiudendo la porta, poi guardandolo negli occhi da vicino tornò a fargli la domanda. Ancora invano.   
Stufo di quel silenzio, vedendolo come non era mai stato, sapendo che doveva essere qualcosa di grave, lo prese per le spalle e lo scosse violentemente, alzando la voce spazientito e brutale:   
\- DANNAZIONE, DON, VUOI DIRMI CHE DIAVOLO E’ SUCCESSO? - Non era molto paziente di suo e quando voleva far parlare qualcuno non andava certo per il sottile.   
Buon metodo per uno come Don che finalmente si riscosse e come se si sciogliessero i nodi che lo bloccavano facendolo impazzire, mormorò più a sé stesso che a Danny, quasi che non ci credesse e che dovesse ancora realizzarlo:   
\- Ci… ci siamo lasciati… - Perché, semplicemente, era quello che era accaduto.   
Né più né meno.   
Danny si fermò di colpo, sgranò gli occhi incredulo, quindi senza chiedere se fosse serio visto che era evidente, lo abbracciò con decisione senza saper che altro fare, pensando solo che non ci voleva e che non aveva certo una bacchetta magica per quel genere di cose.   
Certo, se si fosse trattato di vendicare un torto subito era il migliore, ma consolare uno che si lasciava col proprio compagno era tutt’altra cosa.   
Era un ruolo che detestava visto che sapeva bene che non c’erano molte cose che si potessero fare per aiutare davvero.   
Danny era l’unico a sapere che Don e Mac si erano messi insieme ed anche se non era successo da molto, dopo l’esplosione nella quale erano entrambi rimasti coinvolti ed il detective era quasi passato a miglior vita, questi era stato il primo a cui l’aveva detto.   
Del resto erano molto amici e tendevano a coprirsi a vicenda qualunque cosa facesse l’altro.   
Come persone erano molto in linea l’uno con l’altro, al contrario di Mac che pareva di un altro pianeta.   
Dolorosamente di un altro pianeta.   
Lo sentì abbandonarsi contro di lui, aggrappandosi come se fosse una specie di ancora sul mondo, gli parve come di sentirlo sciogliersi e trovandosi addirittura a reggerlo di peso, lo trascinò al divano tirandoselo addosso mentre si lasciava cadere sopra.   
Sapeva bene come ci si sentiva.   
Un peso tale da voler sbarazzarsene a tutti i costi. Un dolore capace di far impazzire. Era provare tutti i sentimenti più negativi amplificati in una volta sola.   
Non c’era niente che si potesse fare per aiutare, solo aspettare la fase successiva, quando si riusciva a svuotarsi di ogni sentimento e peso ed invece che sentirsi più leggeri e meglio, il vuoto era peggiore dello stato precedente. Arrivati alla fase del vuoto si sentiva un immane ed incontrollato bisogno che qualcosa riempisse quel buco rimasto, che scaldasse il freddo.   
All’inizio era solo bisogno di qualcuno, poi era bisogno che quel qualcuno riempisse e scaldasse.   
Un bisogno fisico incomprensibile ed inspiegabile, nulla di più.   
Danny lo sapeva perfettamente e la fase del vuoto aveva sempre cercato di riempirla con la prima ragazza che trovava, non aveva mai avuto difficoltà in quello.   
Assurdamente aiutava, non sapeva spiegarlo, non era un processo logico e di sicuro era parecchio discutibile, però funzionava.   
Dopo di ché semplicemente si diventava intrattabili per un po’ e fino a che l’elaborazione di quella specie di lutto non terminava, non si poteva più fare altro per la persona che stava male.   
Solo starle vicino pazientemente e aspettare con lei.   
Sentendo piangere Don in quel modo rabbioso con la voglia di gridare, avendo ancor di più le sue unghie conficcate nelle spalle nude, capì che lasciarlo sfogare così non l’avrebbe aiutato più di tanto.   
Sospirò stringendo le labbra, non voleva sentirlo così disperato, capiva quanto forte fosse il sentimento che provava per Mac solo in quel momento e non avere idea del motivo per cui si erano lasciati, non gli permetteva di fare granché e avrebbe voluto poter fare di più.   
Carezzandogli la schiena alternando dei buffetti, cercò di parlargli con un certo impaccio, visto che non era un asso in quel genere di cose richiedenti una certa sensibilità che non pensava di avere:   
\- Su, Donny, su… vedrai che la supererai… magari non è definitiva ma solo un momento… non può essere stato davvero così grave… - Sapeva che la cosa peggiore era tentare di sminuire l’accaduto, però ora che si trovava da quella parte non riusciva a fare nulla di meglio.   
A quelle parole Don ebbe un moto di rabbia e ribellione e separandosi dall’amico si mostrò in tutto il suo fervore, col viso deformato dalla furia, dal dolore e dal pianto.   
\- GRAVE?! GRAVE?! E’ ABBASTANZA GRAVE SECONDO TE CHE LUI PREFERISCA LE SUE FOTTUTISSIME REGOLE A ME? CHE ABBIA USATO IL NOSTRO LEGAME PER FARMI FARE QUALCOSA CHE IN OGNI CASO, ANCHE SE AVEVA RAGIONE, NON DOVEVA CHIEDERMI? CHE NON RIESCA E NON VOGLIA NEMMENO TENTARE DI CAPIRMI, CHE NON MI VENGA INCONTRO IN NESSUN MODO, CHE PREFERISCA RIMANERE NELLA SUA DANNATA POSIZIONE SENZA NEMMENO METTERE DA PARTE LE DIVERGENZE DI OPINIONI E PRETENDA LE MIE SCUSE E BASTA? E’ ABBASTANZA GRAVE CHE DOPOTUTTO A LUI NON FREGHI UN CAZZO DI ME? LO E’? -   
Ed in quello fu chiaro e cristallino tutto quello che era accaduto fra i due, specie alla luce degli avvenimenti di un paio di settimane prima, quando Mac aveva chiesto a Don di aiutarlo a smascherare ed arrestare uno dei suoi agenti perché si era intascato della droga da una vecchia retata che avevano fatto.   
Danny si dispiacque ma non si schierò e non disse nulla, scosse solo la testa sapendo che il caratteraccio del suo capo era quanto di peggiore potesse esistere al mondo. Certamente Don non era un Santo, però non poteva dire chi avesse ragione, solo che al posto di Don avrebbe sicuramente agito allo stesso modo e che, anzi, non avrebbe cercato di andargli nemmeno incontro, alla fine, per mettere da parte tutto e non rovinare il loro rapporto. Peccato che l’intransigente di turno fosse Mac e non Don.   
\- Fra me e Mac non funzionerebbe mai, già come capo e sottoposto gli do mille grane, se stessimo insieme sarebbe un dramma! - La riflessione venne ad alta voce senza essere pensata prima, spontanea come lui era sempre, quindi Don lo fissò stralunato riuscendo finalmente a bloccare le lacrime che gli rigavano il volto stravolto. Pensando di aver capito male chiese che diavolo stesse dicendo, indeciso se spaccargli la faccia o ridere o ignorarlo.   
\- Forse era fuori luogo… - Rispose infatti Danny con una buffa aria di scuse rendendosi conto di averla detta ad alta voce invece che pensata. - Dai, colpiscimi così ti sfoghi… - Si tese porgendogli la guancia con grande tranquillità, consapevole che dopotutto se l’era meritato e che gli avrebbe fatto bene.   
Don era il suo migliore amico e l’uno per l’altro avevano sempre fatto di tutto, anche a quello era disposto pur di aiutarlo. Era un continuo scambio di favori, del resto, ma non solo.   
Erano davvero disposti a mettere le rispettive vite nelle mani dell’altro. Era uno di quei rapporti rari e puri così com’erano.   
Uno di quei rapporti che potevano sopportare e passare di tutto e che non si sarebbero distrutti.   
Don lo guardò pensando fosse impazzito, quindi Danny ripeté:   
\- Avanti, tu ne hai bisogno, io non sono bravo a consolare, ma posso farti sfogare un po’, non c’è niente di male, fra amici… - Ed entrambi ne erano convinti, ma come si rese conto che per lui Danny si sarebbe fatto prendere a pugni senza reagire -forse-, cosa più unica che rara, fu come se si sgonfiasse e la rabbia scemasse in un istante.   
Stanco, tremendamente stanco, si svuotò di tutte le emozioni negative e potenti che l’avevano devastato fino a quel momento facendolo scuotere violentemente, quindi rimase vuoto e senza più niente a reggerlo.   
Senza la voglia di picchiare, gridare e nemmeno piangere.   
Solo di… una presenza fisica… sincera… calda… qualcosa che lo riempisse con dolcezza…   
Scosse il capo sconsolato e carico di quel vuoto tremendo, si accasciò su di lui, stendendosi per metà sulle sue gambe nude.   
\- Non importa… non voglio niente… non riuscivo a stare solo… - Mormorò con fatica ricordandosi che in passato Danny per lui c’era sempre stato e che da subito avevano instaurato quel rapporto paritario per la compatibilità dei loro caratteri. Avevano lo stesso modo di prendere le cose, di arrabbiarsi, di soffrire, di cercare di stare meglio, di scherzare, di essere felici… per questo c’erano determinati momenti in cui potevano stare bene unicamente fra di loro, sebbene non si amassero.   
Troppo simili.   
Danny capì che era giunto alla seconda fase, quindi si mise comodo, lasciandolo con la testa sulle sue cosce che continuavano ancora ad inumidirsi delle sue lacrime ora lente e silenziose.   
Quello lui lo definiva il momento delle coccole.   
Era stupido, forse, però di quello si trattava. Bisogno di una consolazione fisica in grado di scaldare, semplicemente quello.   
Don non gliela stava chiedendo espressamente, ma memore delle proprie esperienze sapeva bene che la cosa in grado di aiutare davvero in quel momento, era proprio il sesso.   
Per lo meno per lui era così e quindi doveva esserlo di certo anche per Don!   
Sapeva anche che non glielo avrebbe mai chiesto, però era ovvio che ne avesse bisogno e non vedeva perché essere disposto a farsi picchiare e non a fare un po’ di sano sesso di consolazione fra amici.   
Tanto più che sapeva con certezza che l’avrebbe aiutato davvero.   
\- Donny… - Iniziò piano riprendendo ad accarezzargli lieve la schiena. Danny era uno dei pochissimi che lo chiamavano così. - sei in un posto delicato, lo sai? - Non che potesse eccitarsi così facilmente. Cioè, non avere problemi a fare sesso col proprio migliore amico era una cosa, eccitarsi solo perché lui era appoggiato sul bacino coperto da dei boxer sottili, era tutt’altra cosa. Non era così facile…   
All’udirlo, seppure fosse nella fase apatia, si rese conto di essere su un Danny praticamente nudo e che l’unica stoffa che indossava era proprio quella che lo separava dalle sue parti intime per il momento a riposo.   
Arrossì rendendosene conto e si tirò su borbottando un flebile ed imbarazzato: - Scusa… - Però la verità era che non aveva per niente voglia di staccarsi, aveva bisogno di contatto fisico, di qualunque tipo. Non sapeva spiegarsene il motivo specifico, ma era proprio così.   
Lo guardò smarrito non sapendo cosa dovesse fare e Danny capì la sua lotta interiore ed il suo problema. Stava bene sdraiato su di lui per il contatto fisico che c’era, perché era di quello che necessitava.   
Il ragazzo dai capelli più chiari e spettinati sorrise incoraggiante e sicuro di sé, trattenendolo senza farlo allontanare, guardandolo dritto negli occhi da vicino. Erano di un azzurro splendido, più chiaro del suo solito cielo. Le lacrime ancora brillavano, seppure si fossero fermate.   
\- Non importa… - Mormorò facendosi serio. - va bene lo stesso… - gli prese poi il viso fra le mani trattenendolo, scrutandolo in profondità, ammirando quelle iridi lucide smarrite - so cosa si prova. Hai bisogno di qualcuno. Qualcuno che ti dia calore. Eccomi qua. Ci sono io con te questa notte. - e non si sentì stupido a dire una cosa simile, seppure magari non fosse molto da lui. La risolutezza con cui lo disse colpì Don che si aggrappò più al tono che alle sue parole e contento di trovare nel suo amico una specie di ancora di salvezza, non si divincolò e non cercò altri significati ad un qualcosa che era chiaro.   
E lì, nella confusione più totale che regnava, nel dolore che provava, nel vuoto in cui affogava, nel freddo che sentiva, gli parve l’unica cosa sensata. Come se capisse che quel qualcosa di indefinito che cercava disperatamente fosse proprio quello.   
Pensando fortemente che non c’era davvero niente di male e che l’unico da cui avrebbe potuto accettarlo in quell’istante era proprio Danny. Danny con cui non si sarebbe rovinato nulla, dopo, perché il loro legame era diverso da quello che aveva con gli altri.   
Non era Mac, Mac che amava davvero, dopo tutto, Mac che desiderava da matti e profondamente, che lo eccitava solo pensare a lui, con cui aveva fatto l’amore e desiderava rifarlo sapendo però che non era più possibile.   
Però era Danny… il suo amico… il suo confidente… quello che lo capiva al volo, che il più delle volte passava le sue stesse identiche cose, che sapeva perfettamente ciò che gli serviva… Danny era Danny…   
Specchiandosi nei suoi occhi non provò più né imbarazzo né vergogna, ma solo bisogno di quello.   
Quel calore, quella presenza, quel contatto profondo, quel riempimento fisico.   
Ed in quello le loro labbra si incontrarono fondendosi in un attimo, trovando e dando conforto nell’ottenere e nel dare.   
Le loro lingue si mescolarono mentre si trovarono a confondere le rispettive bocche senza trovare più i confini, dimenticandosi di loro stessi, di ciò che facevano, come erano messi, dove e perché.  
Cancellando l’ambiente circostante.   
Perdendo la cognizione di ogni cosa.   
Chiudendo gli occhi Don poté forse illudersi che quello fosse Mac… magari…   
Le mani vagarono istintivamente sui loro corpi, Danny a spogliare Don e Don a sentire quanto caldo, liscio e forte fosse il corpo di Danny.   
Disponibile per lui, mentre il sottofondo della partita di basket non veniva nemmeno sentito.   
Uscito dalla sua bocca, Danny scese a divorare il collo di Don che si lasciò fare mentre si stendeva nel divano, cambiando posizione e mettendosi più comodi.   
Alzandosi leggermente, Danny che momentaneamente conduceva il gioco si tolse anche ciò che gli rimaneva, mentre in poco sfilava il resto dei vestiti del compagno sotto e nel farlo assaggiava il suo corpo.   
Per nessuno dei due era la prima esperienza con altri uomini, Don con Mac e Danny a sua volta in gioventù aveva provato di tutto.   
Giunse sul suo inguine e com’era da lui non perse tempo in piaceri intermediari, infatti si occupò subito della sua intimità che fra le labbra, sotto la lingua, si eccitava incontrollato.   
Lo sentì fremere nella bocca, le mani premute fra i capelli, il bacino che spingeva contro il viso per chiedere di più, la voce roca che gemeva sempre più rumorosamente.   
Finalmente cominciava a stare bene e non poteva che esserne contento. Non era una soluzione duratura e decisiva, ma un sollevarlo momentaneo per farlo uscire dall’apatia vuota in cui stava per cadere.   
Don non aveva idea del motivo per cui Danny lo stese facendo, ma non intendeva fermarsi a chiederglielo. Stava bene così e basta.   
Il calore aumentava di minuto in minuto e le ondate che lo travolgevano erano sempre più intense. Un attimo prima stava sprofondando nella merda fino a non volere nemmeno più gridare e piangere, ed ora si stava aggrappando a quell’atto fisico come se fosse la sua salvezza.   
Perché lo faceva sentire pieno.   
Quando sentì di stare per venire, se lo staccò dall’inguine brutalmente e fra quel vortice di domande, sentendosi a tratti cosciente, ad altri totalmente sconnesso, riprese possesso della sua bocca mentre le mani cercavano di ricambiare il favore ad un Danny piacevolmente colpito dall’iniziativa.   
Lo sentì eccitarsi e si chiese se l’avesse almeno mai fatto con un uomo, ma la domanda scemò nel rendersi conto che finalmente non stava più pensando a Mac e anche se il suo nome fu un lampo, tornò subito via mentre si girava di schiena, alzandosi e piegandosi per dare all’amico un migliore accesso.   
Non avevano bisogno di preliminari, cose dolci, romantiche e quant’altro.   
Non stavano facendo l’amore.   
Si stavano riempiendo, scaldandosi e basta.   
Non avevano bisogno di altro se non quello.   
E nel loro stile, andarono subito al sodo.   
Danny se ne compiacque vedendo Don chiedergli subito quello, a lui non importò, andava bene così, addirittura volgare e sbrigativo, senza sentimenti di mezzo.   
Stimolando la sua apertura e preparandolo, entrò senza perdere tempo, eccitato comunque da ciò che facevano. Il piacere investì entrambi e Don fu catapultato nuovamente altrove, il cervello sconnesso, pieno di sensazioni fisiche violente e piacevoli in grado di scuoterlo e fargli dimenticare tutto. Solo per un istante.   
Sbalzarlo via, lontano, e farlo stare bene. Per un istante, solo bene.   
Fu perfetto l’orgasmo che ebbero in sincronia, senza sentimentalismi di mezzo, senza significati profondi, senza vergogne ed imbarazzi.   
Un riempirsi ed uno svuotarsi. Un prendere ed un dare.   
Semplicemente trovare ciò che avevano cercato e voluto.   
Completare un momento che non era più critico, per quell’attimo non lo era più stato.   
Ora, e Danny lo sapeva bene, la fase successiva per Don sarebbe stata più sopportabile e lui l’avrebbe aiutato a superare anch’essa.


	3. Cose fra amici

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbiamo lasciato Don che rompeva con Mac e fuori di sé dal dolore andava da Danny a sfogarsi, il quale per consolarlo se lo è portato a letto. Metodi da schizzato. Adesso vediamo la spiegazione e come pensano di procedere.

CAPITOLO III:   
COSE FRA AMICI   
  

  
“Ero alla ricerca   
Tu eri in missione   
Allora le nostre vite si combinarono come   
Una stella di neutroni in collisione”

[ /Neutron star collision - Muse/ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MTvgnYGu9bg)

Il mattino dopo furono i dolori a svegliare Don, visto com’era anchilosato per la scomoda posizione assunta tutta la notte.   
Con una smorfia cercò di aprire gli occhi pesanti che non volevano proprio saperne di farlo tornare al mondo, quindi trovando anche la propria gola secca ed ogni altro muscolo di sé atrofizzato, rinunciò all’impresa di parlare o alzarsi da quell’irriconoscibile qualcosa che non ricordava proprio.   
Cosa diavolo aveva fatto la sera prima per ridursi così?   
Prendendosi la testa fra le mani si accorse di essere praticamente sopra ad un’altra persona e nella mente ancora mezza assonnata pensò fosse Mac, ma quando tentò di dare conferma di questo si ricordò con dolore che non avevano fatto pace. A quello, il pensiero successivo prepotentemente crudele fu che non solo non l’avevano fatto, ma si erano addirittura lasciati.   
I ricordi con la potenza di un elettroshock ebbero il potere di svegliarlo insieme alle stilettate figurate e letterarie. La schiena lo stava facendo impazzire, così come le braccia ed il collo.   
Alzò un sopracciglio interrogativo.   
Ma allora su chi diavolo stava dormendo?   
Mugolò cercando di riattivarsi, ma la testa gli esplodeva e gli occhi gli bruciavano più che mai senza nemmeno aprirli.   
Toccò il petto che gli aveva fatto da cuscino, quindi capì di essere su un divano e su… un momento, ma quella medaglietta al collo la riconosceva!   
Spalancò di botto gli occhi iniettati di sangue, gridavano vendetta per il modo in cui li aveva aperti bruscamente, e fissò Danny a conferma di ciò che aveva intuito.   
Il suo amico dormiva della grossa e come facesse a non avere atroci dolori per la posizione assunta, solo lui lo sapeva!   
Dannazione, gli aveva anche fatto da materasso…   
Dopo del suo viso addormentato, imbronciato anche nel sonno, abbassò lo sguardo terrorizzato temendo il peggio che in un istante fu confermato.   
Eccoli lì nudi e crudi.   
Cos’è, si erano ubriacati e poi avevano fatto sesso?   
Sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe successo…   
“ _No, maledizione… non ho i postumi di una sbronza! Cioè sono a pezzi ma non perché mi sono ubriacato… e forse lo preferirei, visto che sto così male principalmente per Mac. Cazzo, mi sono lasciato con lui e poi… sono venuto qua, immagino… e… “_   
Ricostruendo di malavoglia la sera precedente, si ricordò tutto, quindi si drizzò a sedere svelto abusando del suo corpo non ancora pronto che scricchiolò facendogli non poco male.   
Si prese la schiena imprecando sia per quella che per ciò che aveva ricordato.   
\- Porca troia… abbiamo fatto sesso! - Quindi si girò verso Danny e lo scosse brutalmente per svegliarlo: - DANNY, SVEGLIA, MALEDIZIONE! SVEGLIA! COSA SEI, MORTO? - A quel poco dolce risveglio, Danny aprì gli occhi ancor più di malumore, quindi ringhiando insulti lo spinse brutalmente giù dal divano facendolo cadere a terra, con un tonfo rimase lì non riuscendo comunque a sentire più dolore di prima.   
Si guardarono male, quindi il biondo grugnì:   
\- Che diavolo hai, vuoi morire tu? -   
Era davvero un suicidio svegliarlo a quel modo, ma al poliziotto non gliene importava molto e prendendolo per le braccia muscolose e nude, lo scosse poco gentilmente dicendo con una certa agitazione:   
\- Mi hai drogato in qualche modo? Perché abbiamo fatto sesso? O era un sogno? - Quasi lo sperò, nel caos totale in cui si trovava.   
Non riusciva a ricordare tutto quello che era successo la sera precedente, o per lo meno non i suoi giri mentali. Gli sfuggivano i dettagli, il motivo per cui avrebbe dovuto fare una cosa simile, come avrebbe dovuto sentirsi ora…   
Danny, dal canto suo, con un risveglio simile provò un fortissimo istinto omicida ed invece di tranquillizzarlo ed aiutarlo a ricordare tutto, lo trucidò con lo sguardo più tremendo che possedeva, domando un fortissimo impulso di prenderlo a pugni.   
\- Non ti ho drogato, ma se non la smetti ti drogo ora! - La minaccia fu efficace, visto che si impose di calmarsi rendendosi conto che stava per avere una reazione isterica, se già non l’aveva…   
\- Perché… l’abbiamo fatto? -   
Chiese allora cauto ad occhi sgranati e l’aria di uno zombie alquanto confuso.   
Danny sospirò cercando di calmarsi a sua volta, quindi stendendosi di nuovo si premette le mani sulla faccia sperando che la testa smettesse di battere i tamburi di guerra per colpa del suo ‘adorabile’ amico.   
\- Stavi male… era sesso di consolazione… per combattere la fase dell’apatia! - Quella sua teoria aveva dell’assurdo, ma lo comprese solo lì, mentre si ricordava che ieri sera gli era parsa un’ottima idea.   
\- Ma davvero ho accettato una cosa simile? - Chiese scettico e confuso, stendendosi a sua volta per terra, sul tappeto, premendosi gli avambracci sulla fronte dolente.   
\- Sono cose normali… per superare i momenti in cui ti senti vuoto… il sesso è l’unica. Certo, non è una soluzione duratura, ma per un po’ funziona. - Lo disse semplicisticamente facendo allibire Don. Forse una volta la pensava anche lui così, ma ora che l’aveva fatto si rendeva conto che anche se il momento tosto l’aveva superato probabilmente grazie a quel dannato sesso consolatore, dopo si stava male comunque. Anche se non come prima, doveva ammetterlo.   
Ora si sentiva solo uno straccio, mentre la sera precedente, prima gli era parso di essere una bomba atomica e poi la città di Hiroshima dopo l’esplosione. Deserta e piena di fumo nebbioso.   
Piegò le labbra con ironia rendendosi conto dell’assurdità della situazione, quindi diede voce a quel pensiero con una certa leggerezza che voleva essere un contrasto al malessere interiore che provava.   
\- Ora sono solo quello che deve ricostruire la città devastata dalla bomba atomica! -   
Anche se Danny non aveva sentito il suo pensiero, non aveva bisogno di farselo dire visto che da quell’uscita aveva capito a cosa alludeva. Sorrise a sua volta ironico e facendo cadere pesantemente il braccio giù dal divano, diede un buffetto a Don sullo stomaco dicendo allo stesso modo:   
\- Una sciocchezza! -   
Beh, che non sarebbe stato facile l’aveva predetto, ma lui sapeva che era possibile.   
Lo sapeva perfettamente.   
\- Avanti… - Disse poi incoraggiante, sforzandosi di mantenere un po’ della sua caratteristica allegria squillante. - Puoi stare qua finché non ti riprendi! Stare solo in momenti simili è la cosa peggiore. - Non che questo lo consolasse molto. Don sospirò sapendo cosa l’aspettava.   
\- Che bellezza! -   
Danny, in risposta, gli diede un pugno amichevole sempre sullo stomaco, quindi si alzò e superandolo lo prese per le braccia e se lo trascinò per il pavimento fino al bagno senza il minimo della pietà.   
\- Avanti! Sorgi e brilla, fanciulla… si ricomincia! -   
E a Don non rimase che affidarsi alle cure anomale del suo amico invadente, deciso e talvolta bizzarro.   
    
Un altro turno massacrante era passato, ma forse era il fatto che fosse massacrante ad essere utile a Don.   
Non tanto a Danny che stanco e svogliato si era buttato nel divano di nuovo in versione da casa, ovvero coi soli boxer. Allungate le gambe sul tavolino basso davanti, era scivolato col sedere e appoggiata la schiena comodamente in modo da adagiare la testa sullo schienale dietro, con una mano impugnava il telecomando alla ricerca di qualche partita, mentre con l’altra una bottiglia di birra fresca.   
\- Sono stravolto! Questa volta la battuta di caccia è stata tosta! - Si lamentò senza curarsi di Don che lo fissava con un sopracciglio alzato interrogandosi se fosse una regola girare per casa in boxer. Lo conosceva da tanto ma non avevano mai convissuto, era capitato stessero a casa di uno o dell’altro, ma era diverso, stando con un amico si era vestito… ora sembrava lo considerasse parte dell’arredo!   
\- Dai, mettiti comodo anche tu! Non sei stanco? - Chiese accorgendosi che lo fissava stralunato ancora in tenuta da lavoro. - Che c’è, vuoi un invito scritto? - Fece allora ironico.   
Don scosse il capo slacciandosi i bottoni della camicia già fuori dai pantaloni. Si tolse le scarpe e si accomodò allo stesso modo, prendendo la birra che l’amico gli aveva preparato.   
Effettivamente non era male…   
\- Puoi anche metterti in boxer, se vuoi… fa come se fossi a casa tua! - Non lo disse con nessun doppio senso dietro, lo pensava davvero che potesse appropriarsi di casa sua come voleva.   
Don ridacchiò riflettendo che stava semplicemente facendo di tutto per aiutarlo. Anche il non proporgli qualche serata fuori, di sicuro era una sorta di riguardo per lui. Lo conosceva e sapeva che nulla lo stancava davvero.   
Probabilmente pensava fosse troppo presto per provare la fase del distrarsi divertendosi un po’…   
\- Per ora va bene così… - Rispose allora bevendo un sorso mentre una partita di due squadre minori di campionato giocavano a basket con un’andatura non molto accesa.   
\- Allora, come va oggi? - Chiese improvvisamente con finta noncuranza, in realtà ancora preoccupato.   
A provare a rispondere, Don si trovò a pensare a come effettivamente si sentisse e con stupore dovette ammettere che la sensazione di straccio della sera precedente era meno forte. A dover fare un altro paragone non sapeva bene a cosa pensare, però non era più uno straccio…   
\- Hai presente quando ho detto che ero come quelli che dovevano ricostruire la città distrutta dalla bomba atomica? - Fece allora trovando qualcosa di adeguato: - Ecco, ora sono arrivato a togliere il grosso delle macerie per fare spazio. - Nell’ironia dell’uscita c’era anche qualcosa di vero e serio, che però fu percepito ma non esaltato. Danny sapeva che preferiva appesantire le cose il meno possibile, specie se riguardavano a lui. Parlarne liberamente, poi, era fuori discorso!   
Non gli avrebbe chiesto com’era andata di preciso, tanto sapeva alla larga qual era stato il problema e andava bene così. I dettagli l’avrebbero solo depresso!   
\- Credo che i tuoi metodi assurdi abbiano un po’ funzionato! - Disse allora per cambiare discorso ma rimanere alla larga sull’argomento. Era stupito nel dirlo poiché era vero e quella mattina aveva pensato fossero solo un sacco di cavolate!   
Danny colse l’incredulità e fintamente offeso lo guardò permaloso:   
\- Ne dubitavi? - Don rise, anche se il suo sguardo rimaneva con quell’ombra di tristezza di fondo. Non sarebbe certo stato così facile…   
\- Ma come facevi a sapere che una cazzata simile funzionava? Voglio dire, almeno un po’… - Non poteva dire che era stata la soluzione del secolo, però almeno un po’ l’aveva aiutato.   
Danny tornò a guardare distrattamente la partita e ricordando il momento in cui aveva sperimentato in prima persona il metodo del sesso anti-apatia, gli venne su una gran voglia di fumare che trattenne.   
Si strinse nelle spalle stampandosi una delle sue facce toste e alleggerendo una situazione che dopotutto non lo era molto, disse distrattamente:   
\- L’ho sperimentato! -   
Don gli diede una gomitata sentendosi preso in giro:   
\- Ma va’! Non l’avrei mai detto! Intendo… non sei tipo da storie serie, che io sappia non ne hai mai avute. Non che ti distruggessero così poi… - Ed era dannatamente vero. Danny si sentì improvvisamente messo sotto torchio, ma rendendosi conto che Don semplicemente era suo amico e che sapeva certe cose, anche se non tutto, perché era normale fra di loro, strinse le labbra e piegò la testa di lato ripensando a quei momenti difficili, quando aveva avuto bisogno di qualcuno che riempisse il suo vuoto.   
Gli occhi si oscurarono di un velo che Don colse ma solo in parte, quindi si fecero entrambi seri.   
\- Quando hanno mandato in coma Louie per colpa mia. - Lo disse con un filo di voce e non aggiunse altro sapendo che non sarebbe stato necessario.   
Don ricordava bene quel momento di alcuni mesi prima. Era stata molto dura per lui ritrovarsi un fratello che per difenderlo e aiutarlo si era fatto pestare a sangue e quasi a morte. Un fratello con cui aveva sempre avuto un pessimo rapporto, che si era convinto di odiare poiché odiato da lui. In realtà quella notte si era reso conto di non aver mai capito niente di Louie ed i sensi di colpa l’avevano schiacciato. Se l’era vista molto brutta anche il fratello e Danny non aveva più saputo dove sbattere la testa. Dopo la rabbia cieca che lui stesso aveva fatto fatica a contenere, si era sciolto in un mare di lacrime e ad accoglierle era stato Mac. Quando li aveva visti abbracciati, Don se ne era andato silenzioso pensando che il suo amico era in buone mani.   
All’epoca non erano ancora insieme.   
Don a quello si rese conto di cosa significava l’uscita di Danny… che avesse fatto sesso quella notte per superare il dolore era chiaro, ma con chi no… cioè, aveva sempre pensato che avesse passato la notte con Mac…   
\- Ma Danny… - disse incuriosito non arrivando nemmeno lontanamente a pensare che potesse essere con lui, rifiutandosi più che altro. Lo guardò corrugato senza capire. - Pensavo che quella notte fossi stato con Mac… - E che potesse essere lui non era davvero impossibile, però concepirlo non era certo facile.   
A quello Danny fece una smorfia spontanea di chi sapeva di essere nei guai più enormi della Terra, inghiottì e si tirò su a sedere bene, appoggiò telecomando e birra sul tavolino libero dai suoi piedi e intenzionato a non guardarlo, sperando non gli spaccasse la faccia, lo disse con onestà, seppure tirato:   
\- Infatti… - Quello bastò. Pochi secondi e Don lo realizzò, o meglio fu costretto a realizzarlo, quindi sgranando gli occhi chiari non credendo ai suoi orecchi, lo fissò pensando che scherzasse:   
\- Cosa?! Tu e Mac avete fatto sesso quella notte? - Impossibile, assolutamente impossibile… e che ne sapeva del perché? Era impossibile e basta!   
Danny si morse il labbro preparandosi ad essere colpito, quindi con ancora la vigliaccheria di non riuscire a guardarlo, rimase a fissare in basso, le sue mani che si contorcevano dal disagio:   
\- Beh, sì… ma era prima che tu e Mac vi metteste insieme… e poi è stata solo quella volta, non è successo mai nient’altro. Cioè non c’è quel tipo di sentimento fra noi e nemmeno quell’attrazione, se è per questo… - Faceva fatica a parlarne, però sapeva che a quel punto se non sarebbe stato convincente, Don l’avrebbe ucciso ed il fatto che ancora non avesse reazioni disastrose non sapeva come interpretarlo. Quindi proseguì con più coraggio, cercando le parole giuste per spiegare quello strano casino di una sola notte: - Non so perché è successo, lui era lì, mi ha accompagnato a casa, si è fermato perché stavo male e in un altro momento di crollo mi ha consolato di nuovo. Bene. Molto bene. Troppo… - Con un flash irruente gli tornarono alla mente i momenti di quella notte, momenti bellissimi, pieni di un fuoco che l’aveva divorato e riempito impedendogli di pensare, di stare male, di crollare nell’apatia e di distruggersi. Un modo per volersi bene, per non fermarsi, per sentirsi bene e basta.   
Doveva ammettere che era stato il sesso più bello della sua vita.   
Don capendo il senso di quelle parole, capendo che doveva essere stato bellissimo, se ne ingelosì e con fastidio tagliò corto seccato:   
\- Sì, ho capito! È stato bello! -   
Danny si riscosse e proseguì sempre senza guardarlo:   
\- Non ha avuto un seguito, non ha significato nulla se non che lui è una persona che mi ha aiutato a superare un momento terribile. Come vedi non ci siamo messi insieme e non c’è stato imbarazzo fra noi nemmeno una volta. -   
\- Però non me ne avete parlato! - Lo disse immediatamente capendo dove stava la stonatura in quella storia.   
Il ragazzo si strinse nelle spalle, sospirò e cercò di pensare a qualcosa di accettabile senza trovarlo, quindi alzò lo sguardo sull’amico confuso e contrariato.   
\- Te lo doveva dire lui… e onestamente pensavo l’avesse fatto… - Cercò di sviare.   
\- Avrebbe dovuto e non l’ha fatto, e questo è un punto che non mi piace, ma tu… tu dovevi dirmelo subito, appena successo… eravamo amici… - Anche questo era vero e Don sapeva non perdere di vista i punti salienti.   
Danny sospirò di nuovo abbattuto, sapendo di averne fatta una delle sue. Lo sguardo era di scuse anche se dalla sua bocca non sarebbero uscite, non ne era capace…   
\- Hai ragione… immagino che dovevo… è che… è stato così strano, non sapevo cosa pensare, credevo di averlo sognato o di essere stato ubriaco… - A quello Don capì che era sincero visto che era stata la stessa sensazione provata da lui dopo. - Ero tanto confuso, non sapevo cosa fosse stato, che nome darci… ed un po’ mi sono vergognato… ho pensato di averlo usato in un momento di debolezza… ma lui non me l’ha mai fatto pesare e così è andata. Però immagino avrei dovuto dirtelo lo stesso… - Concluse piano come un cane bastonato. Era convinto di averla combinata più grossa di quel che non l’avesse effettivamente fatta.   
Don sospirò tirandosi su a sua volta, mise giù la bottiglia e si passò le mani fra i capelli neri e corti.   
Era complicato, non sapeva come prenderla, cosa pensare… se non fosse stato davvero niente perché non dirglielo?   
E Mac… diventava il suo compagno e non gli diceva una cosa del genere?   
Come aveva potuto?   
A quello si rese conto che la parte più grave era proprio quella e decise che Danny dopotutto non l’aveva fatta così grave come inizialmente era sembrata.   
O magari si rese conto di aver bisogno di lui e di non poter reggere anche ad un litigio.   
Così scosse la testa e fece un gesto sminuente con la mano.   
\- Non importa… è andata… però a Mac non andrà così bene! Dopotutto è lui quello che poi è diventato il mio compagno! -   
Danny ricambiò il suo sguardo turbato e leggendoci di nuovo del dolore si maledì per aver tirato indirettamente fuori quella dannata storia passata e sepolta.   
In fondo i problemi di coppia erano i loro, lui non era colpevole dei silenzi di Mac e di tutti gli altri mille difetti che aveva.   
Come non lo era del fatto che Don non sapesse superarli.   
Amarsi e volersi bene non era sufficiente, talvolta… con il loro esempio se ne rese conto pienamente.   
 


	4. Incapaci di stare insieme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny aveva giusto rivelato a Don che lui e Mac, prima che si mettessero insieme, erano andati a letto insieme. Don, furioso per quella rivelazione, era deciso più che mai ad affrontarlo appena l'avesse rivisto. Comunque abbiamo visto come Don affronta la separazione, vediamo come l'affronta Mac.

CAPITOLO IV:   
INCAPACI DI STARE INSIEME   
  

  
“Prima che tu capirai sarai solo   
Ed io me ne sarò andato.   
Finché non ci incontreremo ancora…”   
  
[ /Tonight – Dommit/ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V96_zCyrCFg)   


  
Chiuse con un gesto di stizza la cartella e la gettò nella rispettiva scatola insieme alle altre prove del caso appena concluso.   
Si appoggiò allo schienale della propria sedia facendo stendere finalmente la schiena ricurva ed intorpidita, quindi piegò la testa a destra e a sinistra facendo scricchiolare anche il collo che gli doleva, infine con un sospiro scontento guardò l’ora. Aveva chiuso un caso come al solito a notte fonda e come al solito, in quell’ultimo periodo, senza Don che faceva di tutto per non lavorare con lui, proprio come un bambino.   
Se non era capace di gestire le proprie emozioni e di tenere fuori la vita privata, era peggio per lui. Non voleva farsi toccare da quel suo comportamento, così come dal fatto che si era lasciato col suo compagno e che a conti fatti non ne aveva non solo parlato con nessuno, ma non si era nemmeno sfogato.   
Si era limitato a buttarsi di più nel lavoro per occupare anche quel po’ di tempo libero.   
Fra poche ora sarebbe ricominciato il turno, doveva decidersi a far riposare almeno poche ore le sue stanche membra o non avrebbe retto un altro turno di fila.   
“ _E poi parlarne con chi?”_ Si chiese seguendo la propria linea di pensiero che gli diceva che non aveva ancora affrontato il distacco da Don come un normale essere umano. “ _L’unico che lo sa che stavamo insieme è Danny che, guarda caso, coincide anche col ruolo di migliore amico di Don. E’ ovvio che sta da lui e che lo sta aiutando a superare il momento difficile. Quei due spesso sono un tutt’uno!”_   
Non se lo disse con gelosia ma con consapevolezza.   
Consapevolezza che Danny stava aiutando Don e che presto sarebbe tornato quello di sempre e che lui, invece, per quanto avesse uno splendido rapporto con Stella, non gli aveva mai detto del suo piccolo segreto, ovvero che si era innamorato di Don e che dopo la sua quasi morte si erano messi insieme.   
Rifletté con amarezza su quell’ultimo punto.   
“ _E dirglielo ora non servirebbe a nulla, tanto ormai ci siamo lasciati, no?”_   
Tipico suo pensare di poter fare a meno dell’aiuto degli altri. Non era tanto una questione di riservatezza quanto di rifiuto alla confidenza. Era difficile che parlasse dei suoi fatti più intimi, anche se era molto amico di una persona.   
Nemmeno a Don aveva detto tutto, anzi… molte cose non le sapeva. Cose che magari avrebbe dovuto dirgli.   
Sospirando scontento si decise ad alzarsi dalla scrivania e ad uscire dall’ufficio con ancora la testa piena di pensieri e ricordi.   
Passato a parte, sapeva bene che c’era almeno una cosa specifica che avrebbe dovuto dire a Don.   
Da un lato aveva sperato l’avesse fatto lui e probabilmente era così, però non averlo sentito gridare gli faceva anche capire che non era successo.   
“ _Comunque il momento giusto sarebbe stato quando ci siamo messi insieme, ora non ha più nemmeno senso dirgli che sono stato a letto con Danny quando eravamo ancora solo amici. Quel che è stato è stato. “_   
Si guardò bene dal spiegarsi come mai non ne avesse parlato.   
Era riservato, ok, però quella era una cosa da raccontare al proprio compagno, specie se il soggetto con cui aveva fatto sesso era proprio il suo migliore amico.   
Con ancora la mente immersa in quelle considerazioni, non notò di essere giunto invece che a casa sua, in quella di Danny.   
Il suo palazzo non era in uno dei quartieri migliori della città, era per questo che non si fidava a lasciare la sua adorata Harley Davinson in un comune garage, ma se la teneva addirittura in casa!   
Solo lui poteva fare certe cose, del resto…   
Guardò la porta accigliato chiedendosi come mai fosse andato da lui, a quell’ora tarda della notte per di più, invece che a casa.  
“ _Ci sarà di sicuro Don e se non c’è allora Danny dorme… cosa mi salta in mente di venire? E perché, poi? Non ho provato il bisogno di parlarne con nessuno, perché dovrei farlo proprio ora? E con lui?!Solo perché è l’unico a sapere della nostra situazione non mi giustifica. Cioè… abbiamo un certo rapporto io e lui però non è paragonabile a quello che hanno loro due, non vorrei invadere in nessun modo il territorio di Don. E Danny è territorio di Don. A parte in un paio di eccezioni… “_  
Di nuovo la famosa notte passata con Danny gli venne prepotente a chiare immagini, come se la pellicola scorresse davanti ai suoi occhi.   
Sospirò.   
In fondo se per aiutare un amico era disposta ad andarci a letto -cosa che di sé stesso non avrebbe mai detto nemmeno fra milione di anni luce-, perché non provare a riscuotere quel favore?   
No, non intendeva allo stesso modo… il sesso consolatore era una prerogativa unicamente di Danny, però magari poteva essergli utile. Del resto era arrivato fin lì.   
Valeva la pena vedere se era solo e se era sveglio…   
Bussò cercando di non fare forte… se dormiva non l’avrebbe svegliato, mentre se era sveglio avrebbe sentito.   
Una strana sensazione lo prese alla bocca dello stomaco un istante prima che gli venisse aperto, anche se l’aveva immaginato si rese conto di non essere comunque pronto alla conferma.   
Davanti alla porta, invece di Danny apparve Don.   
Un Don scarmigliato, con la camicia tutta aperta e sdrucita, scalzo e con la birra quasi finita in mano.   
I due si guardarono sorpresi ed increduli, atterriti, senza dire nulla per un attimo, quindi pensando di aver avuto le visioni, si chiamarono entrambi per nome nello stesso momento.   
Da dentro l’appartamento sbucò anche l’abitatore, un Danny nei soliti panni ‘da casa’, ovvero i boxer.   
\- Chi è? -   
Quando vide Mac e vide come i suoi due amici si guardavano, fece una smorfia che intendeva dire chiaramente ‘Ahia!’   
\- Scusa, Danny, non volevo disturbarti… immaginavo potessi essere con lui ma non credevo di interrompere niente… - Mac con sforzo immane finse di ignorare Don ancora davanti a lui, quindi puntando tutta la sua attenzione sul biondo che dava bella e tranquilla mostra del suo corpo e che non era affatto imbarazzato per quello ma per l’incontro a tre inaspettato, sperò tirasse fuori una delle sue solite dannate battute fuori luogo sdrammatizzanti.   
\- No, ma che disturbo, non stavamo facendo niente… guardavamo una noiosissima partita! - La televisione accesa era proprio su un canale sportivo, ma il volume era molto basso. Non significava niente. Danny era anche capace di far sesso guardando una partita!   
Mac strinse le labbra a disagio, cercando di domare la voglia di piantare una scenata di gelosia, non l’avrebbe mai fatto, detestava quel genere di cose e non erano nemmeno da lui. Ma lì gli sembrava di stare per esplodere. La vampata di calore per il fastidio la domava a stento, così come tutte le altre accelerazioni corporee. Trattenersi così era pericoloso e cominciava a sentirsi male. Forse però il problema non era la gelosia quanto l’aver rivisto Don dopo che si erano lasciati.   
\- Avevi bisogno di me, immagino… - Disse mentre Don stava ancora impalato con tutti i muscoli tirati a fissare il proprio ex che invece si sforzava di ignorarlo. La mascella contratta, gli occhi infuocati e la voglia di gridargli contro.   
\- Sì, ma… - E al momento di spiegarsi, si dimenticò l’uso corretto della parola, mentre prepotente gli veniva in mente il reale motivo per cui era andato da lui invece che a casa propria. Pensando alla loro notte insieme, quando Mac aveva consolato Danny, aveva finito per sperare in un cambio di favori. E anche se si rifiutava di credere che volesse da lui esattamente quello visto che non pensava di essere il tipo, alla fine doveva ammettere che probabilmente, inconsciamente e ad un livello di sé stesso che nemmeno lui conosceva, voleva proprio quello. Accorgendosi che la sua testa ormai gli rimandava ripetutamente solo quelle immagini -loro due che si baciavano, loro due che si avvinghiavano, loro due che si univano in un amplesso senza precedenti- avvampò imbarazzato senza saper più cosa dire, indietreggiando spaventato dall’idea che potessero capirlo. Che Don potesse capirlo.   
Spaventato da sé stesso che improvvisamente si metteva a cercare quel genere di cose per stare meglio.   
Stava davvero così male, dunque?   
Era vero che aveva solo finto di non aver bisogno di niente per superare il distacco dal suo compagno?   
\- Mac? - Lo chiamò di nuovo vedendolo in difficoltà. Sapeva bene, Danny, che non era una situazione tanto normale e si chiedeva se dovesse defilarsi per farli parlare, se mediare per loro ed evitare si prendessero a pugni fraintendendo, o che altro fare.   
\- Niente, non importa… c’è già lui… - Così dicendo scosse la testa per sgusciare via lontano da loro.   
\- Mac! - Lo chiamò Danny facendo per inseguirlo, capendo che comunque aveva bisogno di aiuto anche lui, pur cercasse di non darlo a vedere e di fare tutto testardamente da solo.   
Ma come fece per uscire di casa, venne subito superato da Don che scalzo e impresentabile com’era, gli corse dietro come un fulmine afferrandolo per il braccio e girandolo con forza senza nemmeno chiamarlo.   
Quando Mac se lo vide davanti rimase di sasso e scosso nel profondo, confuso e ancora più imbarazzato di prima per aver appena scoperto brutalmente una parte di sé che aveva sempre accuratamente ignorato, non seppe proprio più cosa dire. Specie a lui.   
\- Mac, non stavamo facendo niente! - E perché, ora, si sentiva in dovere di dirglielo?   
\- Non importa, potete fare quello che volete, non stiamo insieme. - Lo disse con durezza sperando di poter andarsene presto senza rimanere lì a farsi torturare.   
Era stato un idiota a pensare di poter superare tutto da solo, lavorando e basta.   
Don era lì e lo guardava con quei suoi incredibili occhi azzurri ed era come essere ucciso due volte. La prima era stata quando l’aveva lasciato.   
\- Già… e tu perché sei venuto? Per riscuotere il favore che gli hai fatto mesi fa? - All’udire quelle parole dure e sostenuto, capì a cosa si riferiva e gli parve di essere stato colpito con un pugno allo stomaco.   
No, non era uno che scappava e nemmeno che si pentiva di ciò che faceva. Quindi avrebbe affrontato a testa alta anche quello.   
Se aveva certi tipi di bisogni come tutti non c’era niente di male.   
In fondo aveva un dolore non da poco da superare e standogli davanti capiva quanto male stesse realmente e quanto idiota fosse stato ad ignorarlo e trattenersi.   
\- Te l’ha detto lui? - Alla conferma Don non ci vide più, cominciò a gesticolare agitato ed infuriato. Non pensava di averlo mai visto così, se non due sere prima, quando poi se ne era andato.   
\- Certo che me l’ha detto lui! E chi doveva dirmelo, tu? Solo perché eri il mio compagno pensi di aver avuto il dovere di dirmi che prima che ci mettessimo insieme eri andato a letto col mio migliore amico? E perché mai? Non sono cose che normalmente ci si dice in una coppia! Ah, scusa… forse ho frainteso tutto… magari ho solo creduto di essere stato con te! No, perché non me lo spiego in un altro modo il fatto che tu me lo abbia semplicemente taciuto! -   
Ora aveva gridato fuori di sé e grazie a questo tutto il piano sapeva i fatti loro. Non certo una grande pubblicità per dei poliziotti!  
Sentendolo, Danny gli tirò una scarpa per farlo stare zitto, che lo colpì sulla gamba, quindi Don smise di sventolare a tutti i fatti loro privati e a quel punto cominciò Mac, ma senza gridare.   
\- Non te l’ho detto perché quando è successo non stavamo insieme e poi è stato un caso isolato che non si sarebbe più ripetuto, non c’erano stati sentimenti di mezzo, era stato solo… -   
\- Solo qualcosa che stasera speravi di rifare per essere consolato tu, no? - Lo interruppe ancora arrabbiato Don, cercando di domare un po’ il suo tono comunque alterato. I suoi occhi lo guardavano furibondi e se avesse potuto, l’avrebbe incenerito con dei raggi laser. Come poteva non ammettere nemmeno in un caso simile le sue colpe? Perché continuava sempre a ritenersi sopra tutti?   
Mac capì che dopotutto aveva ragione. Avrebbe dovuto parlargliene quando si erano messi insieme e spiegargli allora che era stata un’eccezione senza significato. Ma non facendolo l’aveva involontariamente trasformata in qualcos’altro di più grande, qualcosa che non pensava fosse.   
\- Non ero qua per quello… - Tentò, ma mentendo a sé stesso si sentì peggio di mentire a Don che comunque capì che non diceva sul serio.   
\- Mac, ti prego, non sono idiota! L’ho fatto prima di te, se lo vuoi sapere… e aggiungo che è davvero un ottimo metodo per combattere quel dolore sordo che poi ti svuota e ti fa desiderare solo di sparire dal mondo! - Lo disse con amarezza, raffreddando improvvisamente il suo sguardo dove ora si specchiava il dolore.   
Poteva esserci una ragione nel mezzo, poteva esserci un punto d’incontro, poteva esserci un modo per rimediare a tutto… poteva, visto che entrambi stavano così male l’uno per l’altro… ma avrebbe come minimo dovuto esserci la volontà di mettere da parte il proprio orgoglio e nessuno dei due, in quel momento, era pronto.   
Mac si sentì come pugnalato nell’apprendere che alla fine l’avevano fatto davvero.   
Come lo chiamava Danny?   
Sesso consolatore fra amici per combattere la fase dell’apatia.   
Già… infallibile… poi rimaneva solo da superare il malessere generale, l’amore non ricambiato, la solitudine ed una serie di altre cose che stava scoprendo ora.   
Ma Don aveva Danny, lui chi aveva?   
Aveva bisogno di qualcuno anche lui, ce l’aveva disperatamente e sentendo che Danny sarebbe stato suo e che ce l’avrebbe fatta grazie a lui, Mac non si sentì certo meglio e non perché era geloso o perché non voleva che Don stesse bene, ma perché si sentiva indietro.   
Improvvisamente si sentiva terribilmente indietro, così come non era mai stato.   
E non era il fatto di non essere primo, ma il fatto che era così lontano da Don.   
Don per cui sarebbe morto, quando l’aveva visto sfuggirgli dalle mani mesi prima.   
Amarsi e non essere capaci di stare insieme.   
Era questo, no?   
Semplicemente questo…   
Forse non erano compatibili e questo non aveva nulla a che fare con l’amarsi o meno.   
Con un’improvvisa tristezza e degli occhi apertamente feriti, uno stato di sé che non aveva mai mostrato nemmeno nei momenti peggiori, Mac più stanco che mai scosse la testa e mormorando un flebile: - Pensa e fa quello che vuoi, non me ne importa più niente… - che tradiva sé stesso per primo, visto che non era affatto vero, se ne andò credendo che ogni passo sarebbe stato un ulteriore allontanamento indelebile dalla persona con cui invece avrebbe voluto stare più che mai.   
Era tardi.   
Ora ne era certo.   
Qualunque cosa sarebbe potuta essere, non sarebbe più stata.   
Aveva sbagliato a venire lì, a seguire il suo istinto, il suo inconscio e qualunque altra cavolata l’avesse condotto lì. Aveva sbagliato tutto.   
Ora doveva solo raccogliersi.   
Raccogliersi e andare avanti da solo, come aveva sempre fatto.   
Oppure trovare anche lui qualcuno, qualcun altro che non aveva mai avuto a che fare con lui, qualcuno che l’aiutasse a superare quel terribile momento. Qualcuno diverso da Don come il giorno e la notte.   
Qualcuno.   
Chiunque.


	5. Così lontani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> abbiamo Don e Mac che hanno appena litigato brutalmente, vediamo come reagisce Don con Danny e poi che fa lui per aiutare i suoi due amici. Magari parlerà con Mac?

CAPITOLO V:   
COSI’ LONTANI   
  

  
“Non vuoi raggiungermi, vero?    
Non significo niente per te    
dai via le piccole cose    
ma ora non ci saranno più fraintendimenti    
gli argini stanno cedendo    
tutto quello che hai sempre voluto    
era qualcuno che ti rispettasse sinceramente”

[ /The little things give you away - Linkin Park/ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O_Et0L_4vJU)   


  
Rimasto solo in corridoio, Don diede un forte calcio alla scarpa che un attimo prima Danny gli aveva tirato e facendola finire davanti alla porta aperta di casa, la ricalciò buttandola rabbiosamente dentro, quindi entrò e sbatté la porta con forza.   
Una volta dentro vide Danny che apriva altre due birre e si rese conto di aver mollato la propria all’ingresso prima di uscire a rincorrere Mac.   
Era ancora furioso, non vedeva nulla e nessuno, non sapeva nemmeno di essere nell’appartamento di Danny. Si piantava le unghie nei palmi e stringeva le mascelle tirando tutti i muscoli del corpo.   
Voleva esplodere, morire, gridare di nuovo.   
Di nuovo come due sere prima.   
Di nuovo dal punto di partenza.   
Di nuovo tutto bruciava, tutto esplodeva, tutto ingigantiva.   
Caos atomico, non sapeva dov’era, cosa faceva, cosa pensava… sapeva solo che stava male, così male che non era mai stato, o almeno lui credeva così.   
Diede un calcio al divano che si spostò in avanti, quindi senza sentire dolore al piede e vedere Danny che lo fissava preoccupato e dispiaciuto, cominciò la sua sfuriata sapendo che con lui poteva e che se non l’avesse fatta, sarebbe impazzito.   
\- MA COME PUO’ NON PENSARE CHE DOVEVA DIRMI CHE AVETE SCOPATO? COME PUO’ DIRE CHE ERA UN CASO ISOLATO E CHE NON AVEVA SIGNIFICATO NULLA SE ERA VENUTO QUA PER RIFARLO! DANNAZIONE, E’ OVVIO CHE ERA QUA PER QUELLO! PER COS’ALTRO POTEVA VENIRE, VISTI I PRECEDENTI? MA CHE MALE C’E’? L’HO FATTO ANCHE IO! MA ALLORA DILLO, SII ONESTO! E’ QUESTO IL PUNTO, LUI NON SA ESSERLO E NON SOLO CON GLI ALTRI, NEMMENO CON SE’ STESSO! PERCHE’ DIAVOLO NON SA AMMETTERE LE SUE COLPE? IO DEVO FARLO MA LUI NO. ALLORA PERCHE’ DOVREMMO STARE INSIEME SE NON E’ CAPACE DI SCENDERE A DEI DANNATI COMPROMESSI? E PASSI QUELLO, PORCA PUTTANA, MA COME POSSIAMO STARE INSIEME SE NON SI APRE, SE NON E’ SINCERO, SE NON MI DICE LE COSE IMPORTANTI! CHE RAZZA DI RAPPORTO E’? LUI… - A questo la voce gli si strozzò e perdendo fiato e forza, si afflosciò a terra, piegato sulle ginocchia, prendendosi il viso fra le mani, carico di vergogna, di dolore, di stanchezza, di un vuoto che era ora peggio della rabbia.   
Danny lo raggiunse inginocchiandosi davanti e lo prese per le spalle facendogli appoggiare la fronte contro il suo collo. Lo sentiva stanco, stanco in ogni sua fibra, fragile come un cristallo sottile.   
Poi continuò sfinito, con la voce rotta e il nodo che ormai usciva in nuove calde lacrime che bagnavano la pelle sensibile di Danny:   
\- …lui è così distante… è così lontano… come può funzionare un rapporto se lui se ne sta da solo a fare le sue battaglie, ad affrontare i suoi fantasmi, ad aiutare gli altri invece che chiedere aiuto a sua volta… come può? Pensavo che il sentimento bastasse, ma evidentemente non è così forte come credevo… non è sufficiente… ed io non so cosa altro serva e forse sono solo io che non vado bene per lui. Forse sono solo io… - La voce gli morì del tutto, soffocata dalle lacrime silenziose che ora bagnavano entrambi.   
Percependo in pieno tutto il suo dolore, Danny lo avvolse con le braccia come due sere prima, quindi rimase fermo a stringerlo a sé senza dire nulla, solo ascoltando il suo pianto, i suoi dubbi che ormai erano certezze e assaporando il suo dolore.   
Era così dura lasciare andare… lui sapeva bene anche quello.   
E non trovò parole di conforto che non sapeva mai dare, ma rimase con lui trascinandoselo a terra, seduti scomodamente l’uno appoggiato all’altro, incapace di mentire dicendo che tutto si sarebbe risolto.   
Don rimase così aggrappato a Danny a lungo, a piangere come un bambino, bisognoso di un qualcosa che ormai non poteva più essere nemmeno il sesso.   
Bisognoso solo di Mac.   
Mac che ormai era lontano da lui anni luce.   
Mac con cui era davvero finita.   
    
Il mattino dopo fu dura aprire gli occhi al suono insistente della sveglia.   
Danny si lamentò mugugnando un qualcosa di incomprensibile, quindi la spense con un gesto secco e tentò di riattivare il cervello che proprio non voleva saperne di darsi da fare.   
Fra un lamento e l’altro, dopo un paio di altri minuti, si mosse sentendo un peso addosso, un peso che ultimamente sentiva spesso contro.   
Lo tastò e si rese conto di avere Don addormentato sopra proprio come erano rimasti qualche ora prima, quando erano crollati.  
Sospirò ricordando cos’era successo e scostandosi le lenzuola si rese conto di non averlo solo sognato.   
Era successo di nuovo.   
Si strinse nelle spalle con un gesto di pazienza.   
Anche se aveva creduto non sarebbe successo visto quanto depresso era, avevano finito per farlo lo stesso.   
Sesso.   
Era una soluzione momentanea, ma quella definitiva sarebbe stato un chiarimento pacifico fra i due, indipendentemente da come si sarebbe risolta, se cioè sarebbero tornati insieme o no.   
Non aveva importanza, bastava che si parlassero con calma ed onestà una volta per tutte.   
Dopo di quello, lentamente, avrebbero ricominciato.   
Danny non era tipo da intromettersi troppo in quel genere di cose, erano affari degli altri, lui si limitava ad esserci per i suoi amici e a fare quello che serviva, non se ne vergognava e non se ne pentiva, aveva una filosofia di vita piuttosto anomala dopotutto.   
Scostandolo delicatamente da sé si alzò e ricordandosi che il turno di Don iniziava più tardi, si dileguò nel bagno nudo com’era per lavarsi mentre un’idea gli balenava in mente a dimostrazione che il sonno portava consiglio e che ad aiutarlo il sesso era infallibile.   
“ _E’ Mac quello con cui si può ragionare. Con Don non si può, l’unica con lui è essere furbi e Mac ne è capace. Ecco perché è lui che deve convincersi che devono chiarirsi con calma. Non importa che tornino insieme o no, devono comunque far pace e decidere lucidamente cosa fare del loro rapporto. Così non andranno avanti. È con Mac che devo parlare!”_   
Così, sorprendendo sé stesso per primo, Danny decise di intromettersi davvero per la prima volta in quello che era un rapporto che non lo riguardava.   
    
Quando entrò nel suo ufficio sapeva di trovarlo lì già da un po’, infatti quando alzò gli occhi dalle sue scartoffie, vide i suoi occhi arrossati e piccoli. Occhi di chi aveva pianto e poi rinunciato a dormire e quindi cercava di fuggire dal dolore lavorando.   
Classico comportamento da stacanovista riservato.   
Quando lo vide entrare, rimase turbato e combatté i ricordi di poche ore prima, quando si era di nuovo scontrato brutalmente con Don.   
Potendo l’avrebbe evitato con tutto sé stesso, ma ormai era fatta.   
Danny fece un’espressione apertamente dispiaciuta, incapace di mascherare le proprie emozioni.   
\- Mac… come va? - Domanda stupida a cui non rispose.   
\- Cosa c’è? - Gli chiese eludendola. Aveva la voce roca e stanca.   
\- Devo parlarti… - Con l’istinto di fare il capo e cacciarlo, si controllò per poter sapere come stava quello che ormai non era più il suo compagno, così si alzò e si sistemò nel divano imitato da Danny.   
Si guardarono e il giovane partì andando subito al sodo, com’era nel suo stile. Ma con un tentativo di riguardo e delicatezza.   
\- Così non potete andare avanti. Io non volevo intromettermi, non è nel mio stile, lo sai… - Su questo era d’accordo. - però state entrambi male e basta. Io non voglio dirvi cosa fare, se tornare insieme o no o chi ha sbagliato e chi ha ragione. Sai, non me ne frega proprio nulla, io sono amico di entrambi e faccio quello che devo per tutti e due. - Anche se era vero che al momento stava di più con Don per ovvie ragioni. - E a proposito, prima di continuare… - Danny fissò gli occhi chiari nei suoi di una sfumatura di azzurro simile, solo più grigiastra. Serio e sincero, dannatamente serio e sincero. - Mi dispiace che ieri sera alla fine non sono potuto esserci per te… io… ecco, ci tenevo a… non dico ricambiare il favore… insomma, se tu avresti voluto in quel modo sarebbe andato bene, in fondo tu l’hai fatto per me, sarebbe stato giusto. È che mi ero ripromesso che dopo quella volta se tu fossi venuto da me per una mano te l’avrei data, in qualunque modo. E non ci sono potuto essere. Mi dispiace. - Mac sperava solo di non dover dire niente, visto che solo l’alludere alla sera prima era una tortura per lui. Era colpito dal suo gesto e contento che glielo stesse dicendo, se fosse venuto il giorno prima probabilmente l’avrebbe accolto meglio e avrebbe risparmiato una scenata assurda.   
\- Lo so, Danny… grazie…. - Disse ammorbidendosi, sentendosi meglio solo per la semplice presenza di un amico dalla sua parte, che poi comunque non era per niente schierato.   
\- Io credo che dovete parlarvi con calma e lucidità. Così non potete andare avanti. Cioè indipendentemente dal lasciarvi o meno, dovete chiarirvi per bene, senza gridare e litigare. Don… - Esitò chiedendosi se dovesse dirlo, ma certi riguardi non erano per lui, gli pareva giusto che Mac lo sapesse. - non dico che piange ogni notte, ma quasi. E non è da lui. Che io sappia non ha mai pianto e vederlo così fa impressione. Io faccio quello che posso, quello che so gli serve, però in realtà sei tu. Sei tu quello che gli serve. E non voglio dire che dovete cercare di tornare insieme, ma parlarvi con calma sì. Decidere insieme lucidamente cosa fare. Poi vedete voi. - Mac sospirò stringendo le labbra stanco e addolorato, voleva trattenere quel che sentiva ma ormai stava diventando troppo forte.   
Non era infastidito dalle parole di Danny anche se inizialmente aveva creduto di esserlo. In realtà aveva ragione e lui stesso sapeva che prima o poi avrebbero dovuto farlo.   
\- Penso che tu non abbia torto, Danny. - Fece allora con un filo di voce, guardandolo negli occhi un istante e poi scivolando via per la stanza, senza vedere nulla se non Don con la mente.   
Il giovane a quello gli posò la mano sulla spalla e strinse con decisione infondendogli quel sentimento sincero.   
Il modo di dimostrare l’affetto di Danny era singolare, in effetti. Totale, passionale, assoluto. Si dava totalmente senza vergogna, istintivamente, non ci pensava minimamente che certe cose forse non andavano proprio bene o magari potevano venir fraintese. Lui aveva le sue idee un po’ strambe ed un po’ fuori luogo, ma idee che spesso funzionavano e forse proprio perché erano assurde.   
Con il medesimo affetto, un affetto quasi paterno, gli sorrise lieve ringraziandolo, poi lo vide alzarsi e prima di uscire dire:   
\- E’ a casa mia che dorme… - Dopo di che gli lanciò le chiavi e se ne andò lasciandolo solo con il mazzo in mano ed un’espressione allibita e quasi stordita.   
“ _Eccolo qua, il suo modo di voler bene e di aiutare gli amici… diretto e lineare. Come il discorso del sesso consolatore fra amici… uno sta male, si sente vuoto e freddo? Ha bisogno di calore e di essere riempito di un piacere momentaneo, di una presenza fisica, quindi ci vuole del sesso. Tanto fuori dal comune, quanto vero, dopotutto. È solo che la massa non ha il coraggio di ammettere che si tratta di quello, lui sì.”_   
Sospirando per l’ennesima volta, alla fine si decise e si alzò per andare a casa di Danny.   
In fondo era vero che così non potevano andare avanti.


	6. Sentimenti confusi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny fa in modo che Mac vada a parlare con Don, nella speranza di aiutarli a ricominciare.

CAPITOLO VI:   
SENTIMENTI CONFUSI   
    


  
“ _Gli uomini saggi dicono che solo gli stupidi si gettano nelle cose_   
_Ma non posso fare a meno di innamorarmi di te._   
_Dovrei trattenermi?”_   
  
[ /I can’t help falling in love With you - Elvis/ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uqv5b0UjR4g)   


Girò le chiavi nella toppa ed entrò silenziosamente. In realtà essendo che dentro c’era Don che dormiva, avrebbe dovuto suonare e farsi aprire, ma Danny gli aveva dato le chiavi e non vedeva perché non usarle.   
Appena dentro aprì la bocca con quella di chiamarlo ma la consapevolezza che stava dormendo dopo una notte difficile, lo fermò e lo condusse in quella che sapeva essere la camera.   
Conosceva bene l’appartamento di Danny, ormai, e andò a colpo sicuro nella sua stanza.   
Come da lui previsto, lo vide addormentato nel letto matrimoniale completamente disfatto e nudo.   
Del tutto nudo.   
S’irrigidì capendo cosa avevano fatto di nuovo.   
Del resto Danny era stato chiaro, come sempre. Faceva quello che poteva, quello che sapeva gli serviva.   
Strinse le labbra contrariato, rendendosi conto che non poteva nemmeno recriminare nessuna proprietà, visto che effettivamente non stava più con Don, poi sospirò e semplicemente si fece avanti silenzioso cercando di non fare attenzione nonostante fosse lì per svegliarlo e parlargli.   
Si sedette leggero sul letto e lo guardò per un po’ dormire.   
Aveva il viso segnato anche nel sonno, un’aria poco serena e un evidente tormento.   
Seguì la linea del suo corpo, era a pancia in giù e teneva la mano nascosta sotto il cuscino. Poteva immaginare la posizione che poco prima, con Danny steso con lui, avevano assunto.   
La stessa nella quale si era ritrovato con lui quella notte dove prima del divano e poi in quello stesso letto, avevano fatto quello che non poteva chiamarlo in altro modo che sesso.   
Quella notte Danny aveva pianto tutto il tempo e l’unico istante in cui aveva smesso, era stato quando l’aveva posseduto sbalzandolo fuori dalla sua coscienza, trasportandolo lontano da lì, facendogli dimenticare per un attimo suo fratello Louie.   
Aveva tutto impresso così bene nella mente che dimenticarlo non era possibile e non si era mai spiegato il motivo, visto che dopotutto era stato solo del sesso e nulla di più.   
Però Don aveva ragione. Perché non dirglielo se era stato solo del sesso?   
Anche se era successo prima che si mettessero insieme, dopo avrebbe comunque dovuto dirglielo, ma evidentemente c’era stato dell’altro.   
Altro che non era mai riuscito a decifrare perché nessuno dei due, né lui né Danny, ne avevano più parlato.   
Non ci aveva semplicemente più pensato, tutto lì.   
E Don era quasi morto sotto le sue mani e lui era impazzito per salvarlo, vendicarlo e poi ad aspettare che si risvegliasse. Aveva pregato che ce la facesse, capendo che se così non fosse stato sarebbe morto anche lui.   
In quel momento, quella notte, aveva capito che per Don provava qualcosa di speciale ed il sentimento era stato lampante. Non erano mai stati capaci di chiamarlo amore, ma comunque era qualcosa che ci andava vicino.   
Entrambi non avevano molto coraggio di usare quella parola speciale.   
Ora, ricordando i momenti in cui aveva capito di vivere per lui, guardandolo dormire come quella lunghissima notte tremenda nella quale era stato in coma in bilico fra la morte e la vita, si chiedeva se non fosse proprio amore.   
Ma allora perché non riuscivano a vivere quella storia che tanto desideravano?   
Cosa c’era che non andava?   
Non riusciva a capirlo, però gli dispiaceva, gli dispiaceva oltre ogni dire, perché ci aveva creduto per la prima volta con tutto sé stesso. Dopo sua moglie non aveva più avuto storie con nessuno, Don era stato il primo e qualcosa doveva pur aver significato.   
Toccandogli lieve la spalla nuda, sussultando al contatto, lo chiamò delicato ricordando uno dei loro risvegli di quando stavano insieme. Poco tempo, dopotutto.   
\- Don… - A quella voce roca e leggera, quasi dolce, Don parve di essere tornato indietro nel tempo o di svegliarsi da un incubo.   
Aprendo gli occhi si ritrovò Mac seduto sul letto, vestito, che lo guardava quasi con dolcezza e credette di aver sognato tutta la loro rottura e il dolore sordo di quei giorni, ma quando si rese conto, spaesato, di essere in camera di Danny, capì che invece era successo tutto.   
Corrugò la fronte.   
Ma allora cosa ci faceva lui lì?   
Si tirò su sentendo subito la testa martellargli, gli occhi bruciargli e indolenzimenti generali. Eppure quella volta l’avevano fatto a letto, perché tutti quei dolori?   
Poi si ricordò delle poche ore di sonno e del pianto prima del personale metodo infallibile di Danny per consolarlo.   
\- Cosa c’è? - Chiese confuso non riuscendo ancora a capire se dovesse essere infuriato, acido, speranzoso e se dovesse allontanarlo o saltargli addosso.   
Per un momento gli parve di essere di nuovo ad uno dei loro dolci risvegli e credette di poter baciarlo e dargli il suo personale buongiorno.   
Oh, come l’avrebbe voluto…   
\- Danny mi ha dato le chiavi ed il consiglio di parlare con calma per chiarire lucidamente la situazione. - Disse Mac con la sua placidità tipica. A Don quel tono faceva sempre impazzire, così come la sua voce sussurrata e lo sguardo intimo. Sembrava non fosse successo più nulla e ancora stralunato pensò di poter dimenticare tutto e ricominciare. Semplicemente quello.  - Io sono d’accordo… - Concluse.   
\- Cosa? - Non capiva bene, era ancora troppo addormentato. Mac lo capì e sorrise dolcemente divertito, quindi piegando la testa si raddrizzò osservandolo nell’interezza, mentre si girava e si stiracchiava sinuosamente fra le lenzuola che lo coprivano poco. Conosceva a memoria il suo corpo, ma il desiderio di toccarlo era ancora così forte…   
\- Ti serve un caffè… e a me che tu ti vesta ed usciamo dalla camera da letto. - Lo disse con chiarezza, senza paura di farsi capire troppo bene. Doveva imparare a lasciarsi andare un po’ di più.   
Don capì cosa intendeva e gli piacque essere ancora il suo punto debole.   
L’attrazione era immutata e per quanto lo riguardava anche i sentimenti.   
E allora perché dovevano lasciarsi?   
Perché litigavano? Perché non sapevano mettere da parte i rispettivi principi? Perché Mac era troppo chiuso e lontano e sembrava che in realtà non gli importasse davvero di lui?   
Era sufficiente per non stare più insieme?   
Corrugando la fronte di nuovo, cercò di capirlo senza riuscirci.   
Non sapeva proprio cosa pensare, dopo aver passato gli ultimi due giorni a ponderare su tutto e di più senza trovare soluzioni.   
\- E va bene… parliamo come si deve… - Disse con voce roca e assonnata che fece rabbrividire Mac. - Se rimaniamo qua ti salto addosso… - se ne uscì poi limpido senza il minimo problema. L’altro alzò scettico un sopracciglio, quindi capì che forse sarebbe stato meglio parlare in un luogo con meno tentazioni.   
Lo voleva ancora così tanto…   
Si alzarono dal letto insieme e Don fece scivolare il lenzuolo che lo copriva per quel poco, quindi mostrò tutto il resto del suo corpo nudo, sentì gli occhi desiderosi di Mac divorarselo e fece finta di nulla, compiaciuto di metterlo in difficoltà in quel senso, quindi si mise dei boxer soppesando l’idea di imitare Danny e rimanere così, poi però ad un’occhiata di sottecchi all’altro capì che era molto in difficoltà visto che ancora non usciva dalla camera ma gli teneva gli occhi incollati addosso. Accennò ad un piccolo ghigno, quindi con pietà si mise anche i jeans ed una canottiera intima.   
Non che questo fosse un’idea migliore… un abbigliamento simile era comunque un invito, per Mac, ma era sempre meglio di prima.   
Uscirono dalla camera in silenzio e Mac si mise ad armeggiare con la cucina per fargli un caffè, sapeva muoversi perfettamente e Don capì che era stato in quella casa più di una volta.   
Il moto di gelosia fu d’obbligo, mentre si rendeva conto che lì dentro lui e Danny ci avevano fatto sesso.   
Appoggiato al tavolo lo guardava con imbarazzo muoversi fra i fornelli come un paio di volte aveva fatto a casa sua, da soli, quando tutto andava bene.   
Non certo a casa di un loro amico, dopo che si erano lasciati ed avevano pianto l’uno per l’altro.   
Quella situazione aveva dell’assurdo ed era molto difficile da affrontare per entrambi.   
Quando l’aroma del caffè si levò nella stanza ancora in perfetto silenzio, con le menti rivolte a ricordi più o meno lontani e a cosa dire, Don riuscì a riattivarsi per bene; ancora meglio andò quando ingoiò i primi sorsi bollenti.   
Rimasero poi a debita distanza, preoccupati di non riuscire a resistere se troppo vicini.   
Mac osservava ogni dettaglio come era nel suo stile, Don si lasciava osservare, sempre com’era nel suo stile.   
Adorava quando lo fissava a quel modo.   
\- In realtà mi dispiace molto di come è andata… vorrei che avesse funzionato… - Introdusse così Mac. Don smise di bere e abbandonò la tazza calda dietro di sé. Lo sguardo rattristato e perso sul suo ex compagno che però non vedeva davvero.   
\- Anche io… perché non va, Mac? - Pensieroso e lontano.   
Mac allo stesso modo, provò a rispondere:   
\- Non lo so… -   
\- Tu sei così distante… non mi dici le cose importanti, non ti apri davvero, non ti avvicini mettendo da parte certe cose che invece andrebbero messe da parte… - Non era un tono d’accusa ma sincero e dispiaciuto, come la preghiera che potesse smettere di comportarsi così. Mac sapeva che aveva ragione, ma il punto era che lui era così.   
\- E’ di questo che ti eri innamorato… - Gli fece notare sapendo di avere ragione, anche lui senza nessuna accusa dietro.   
Don piegò la testa e si strinse nelle spalle. Era vero.   
\- Cos’è cambiato? Perché ora è diventato quello che ci ha allontanato? -   
A quello proprio non sapeva rispondere. Se fino a poche ore prima era pronto a sciorinargli una serie di accuse e di insulti, ora non sapeva più che dire, come se non trovasse più effettive colpe.   
Ecco a cosa serviva parlarne lucidamente e con calma. A capire che non esistevano colpe se le cose andavano in determinati modi. E che quindi si poteva ricominciare.   
O insieme o separati.   
Erano lì per capire quello.   
\- Mi dispiace averti nascosto che ho fatto sesso con Danny prima di stare con te. Pensavo davvero che non fosse nulla, ma ora mi rendo conto che non te l’ho detto perché invece, evidentemente, per me qualcosa ha significato. È solo che l’ho soffocato perché ho capito che per Danny non era stato nulla se non uno sfogo. -   
Sentirglielo finalmente ammettere era una liberazione ma anche un dolore immane. Gli si strinse lo stomaco in una morsa di ferro e indurì il viso in un’espressione chiaramente amara.   
\- E cos’è per te allora? - Il punto era capirlo una volta per tutte.   
Forse il motivo per cui non riuscivano più a stare insieme era quel sentimento per Danny, quello nascosto, soffocato ed ignorato, mai coltivato poiché creduto non ricambiato.   
Mac si strinse nelle spalle, aveva sempre rifiutato di pensarci però capiva che forse era quello il punto, in fondo.   
La litigata peggiore era nata a causa di Danny e di quella notte di sesso, era ora di capire che diavolo fosse, ma quando ci provò la sua mente si bloccò nuovamente rifiutando di dargli, stranamente, delle risposte.   
Capire cosa fosse Danny per lui era diventato improvvisamente impossibile ed ancora più strano era il non riuscirci.   
Smarrito e stranito, Mac guardò Don non sapendo cosa dire. Non gli piaceva quello stato confuso, non avere le idee chiare per lui era tremendo.   
\- Mi… mi dispiace ma non so diertelo… - E questa volta era finalmente sincero.   
Don lo capì subito e se da un lato la vedeva come una conquista, visto che non aveva più distanze e muri intorno a sé, dall’altro lo devastava.   
Significava solo che non potevano davvero più stare insieme, che non c’era molto altro da fare se non accettarlo e andare avanti.   
\- Ma… per me? - Però almeno quello lo voleva sapere.   
Mac capì che glielo doveva, ma a quello non trovava difficoltoso rispondere. Lo raggiunse e una volta davanti, gli prese il viso dolcemente fra le mani, quindi lo guardò deciso assorbendo ogni particolare, penetrandolo a fondo, infine disse sicuro:   
\- Sei la persona più importante per me al momento, ma sono importanti anche tutti gli altri miei principi che tu conosci bene. Ho dei valori che rispetterò sempre, non mi tradirò mai. - Poi aggiunse con un tocco di dispiacere onesto: - Se riesci a convivere con queste cose, e anche col fatto che sono confuso riguardo a Danny, io ne sono felice davvero. Ma sono consapevole del fatto che nessuno accetterebbe questa seconda cosa. E non te lo posso chiedere. - Avvicinò il viso ancora al suo, Don cominciava a sentirsi la testa girare sia per ciò che gli diceva che per il contatto e la vicinanza. Voleva mandare tutto a quel paese e baciarlo, stringersi a lui e possederlo di nuovo. Lo voleva con tutto sé stesso. Ma quello che gli stava dicendo non era certo una sciocchezza. Per niente. E il suo sguardo si fece oscuro. Oscuro e addolorato. - Però il sentimento che provo per te è grandissimo e forte. Non so darci un nome. Amore? Chi lo sa… ma c’è e non morirà mai. Non voglio che tu ne dubiti mai. Come che non dubiti del fatto che ti ho sempre desiderato e ti desidero ancora. E penso che non smetterò mai di volerti. - L’avrebbe baciato, ma si stavano lasciando davvero e non era giusto farlo. Se ne rendeva conto.   
Non dello stesso avviso Don che contrariato, dispiaciuto e infastidito da quelle parole, invece colmò la distanza posando quasi con disperazione le labbra sulle sue.   
Le posò e basta. Rimasero così fermi, con gli occhi chiusi per un po’, i respiri sospesi ed i cuori a mille.   
Non si poteva ignorare l’eccitazione e l’attrazione che c’era fra loro, come il sentimento che li faceva stare così male perché si stavano lasciando.   
Ma non si poteva nemmeno ignorare Danny e quel qualcosa che provava -o provavano?- per lui.   
E l’onestà, dopotutto, era proprio quello che Don chiedeva a Mac. Ed ora gliela stava dando.   
Al momento di schiudere le labbra e unirsi con le lingue, entrambi scossero la testa ritrovando la volontà e la ragione.   
Non dovevano.   
Non dovevano e basta, o non sarebbero mai riusciti a separarsi più e non potevano ignorare ciò che non andava.   
Non potevano.   
Quindi si staccarono, si guardarono da vicino smarriti ed intensamente, sospirarono sconfitti e consapevoli, quindi Mac disse:   
\- Ci vediamo a lavoro. -   
Dopo, semplicemente, erano andati avanti.


	7. Voltare pagina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quando Danny e Mac si troveranno in pericolo entrambi nello stesso momento, ma in luoghi separati, sarà Don a correre in aiuto di uno dei due...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> siamo passati in avanti, al finale della terza stagione, quando Don guida una retata di polizia per confiscare un grosso carico di droga che poi viene cercato di recuperare dai proprietari scappati. Prima prendono in ostaggio Danny ed Adam e nel frattempo evacuano la scientifica fingendo una fuga di gas, Mac si accorge che sta succedendo qualcosa e cerca di contrastarli con Stella. Don, fuori, viene informato solo degli ostaggi perchè Danny lo chiama, quindi Mac se la vede praticamente da solo. Alla fine risolvono tutto. Il capitolo si svolge in quella puntata e prende l'introspezione dei 3 protagonisti nelle loro vicende.

CAPITOLO VII:   
VOLTARE PAGINA   
    


  
“ _Puoi sentirmi?_   
_Questo è il suono del limite disperato del nostro urto_   
_Noi siamo la voce spezzata”_   
  
[ /The sound – Switchfoot/ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gwPiLr_EwGI)   


  
La sensazione era stata pessima da quando aveva incontrato Don nel magazzino della retata, quando guardandolo negli occhi gli aveva chiesto come stava dopo la sparatoria e quella specie di inferno che aveva affrontato per quel grossissimo carico di droga, lui gli aveva detto che non faceva certo piacere trovarsi un fucile grosso calibro puntato in faccia.   
Aveva detto che avrebbe preferito cominciare diversamente la giornata e lui aveva pensato, senza però dirglielo, meglio quel criminale morto che Don.   
Tutto quel grosso carico di droga confiscato non era piaciuto a nessuno di loro, tutti avevano capito che era più una rogna che una conquista.   
La conferma era arrivata poco dopo, quando una misteriosa fuga di gas aveva fatto evacuare tutta la scientifica rivelandosi solo un falso allarme.   
I proprietari della droga scappati dallo scontro con la polizia, avevano deciso di riprendersi la loro proprietà organizzando una sceneggiata da premio oscar. Con tutta la scientifica fuori dai laboratori, loro potevano agire indisturbati, ma come avevano pensato di riuscire ad andarsene indisturbati con tutto quel carico appresso? Per non parlare delle armi che avevano confiscato insieme alla droga…   
Ma quando, nascosto con Stella, aveva sentito dalla loro radio che due poliziotti e due della scientifica erano stati presi in ostaggio nel magazzino di quella mattina, a Mac gli si era stretto lo stomaco improvvisamente ed era impallidito.   
Se cercare di fermare quei criminali senza farsi vedere gli era parsa un’impresa, ora con la consapevolezza che Danny era là in pericolo tenuto da quella gente senza scrupoli, sarebbe stato ancor peggio.   
Ecco come intendevano uscire dalla scientifica con tutto quel carico… la polizia veniva tenuta occupata nel tentativo di liberare gli ostaggi, mentre loro se ne andavano tranquilli!   
Dovevano fermarli, certo, ed anche sbrigarsi. L’idea che per della stupida droga Danny stava rischiando la vita insieme ad altri, gli montò su una rabbia che fu controllata a stento.   
Doveva mantenersi lucido e calmo, o non sarebbe mai riuscito nell’impresa di fermare quelli che erano lì.   
A Danny avrebbe pensato Don, si disse, ed era di certo in buone mani.   
Anche se lì per lì avrebbe dato non sapeva cosa per poterci essere anche lui.   
Improvvisamente l’idea di voltare pagina con un’altra donna, gli era parsa idiota quanto non pensare a cosa provava per Danny.   
Se solo l’avesse capito prima, magari non si sarebbe nemmeno mai lasciato con Don.   
Non seppe come mai in quell’istante di pericolo gli saltarono in mente considerazioni simili, fuori luogo ed inutili, dopotutto, ma l’aiutarono stranamente a tranquillizzarsi.   
Forse perché se sarebbero usciti da quella situazione tutti integri, poi magari sarebbe riuscito una volta per tutte a farsi chiarezza sui propri sentimenti per entrambi.   
Stare con Payton era solo un esperimento provvisorio per vedere se buttarsi in una storia totalmente diversa, per di più con una donna, poteva calmare le acque fra loro tre e quindi vivere il rapporto da amici e basta.   
Non credeva stesse funzionando anche se doveva ammettere che non c’era più tensione fra lui e Don ed era quasi come una volta, prima che si mettessero insieme.   
Quasi.   
Però stavano di nuovo bene insieme e già quella poteva considerarla una conquista.   
In fondo bastava evitare di guardarlo in certi momenti, quando diventava malizioso per qualcosa o quando mostrava quei lati di sé che avevano il potere di accendere tutti i suoi più bassi istinti.   
O evitare il suo sguardo quando in certi istanti diventava troppo profondo e limpido fino a fargli male, come se gli leggesse dentro.   
Non era certo un buon modo di vivere, quello, e se ne rendeva perfettamente conto, però non sapeva cosa farci.   
Aveva pensato fosse meglio provare a ristabilire i vecchi rapporti d’amicizia, gli era sembrata l’idea migliore per tutti, ma in tutta onestà, sapendo Danny in pericolo e ricordando come si era sentito quella mattina quando aveva saputo di Don davanti ad un fucile grosso calibro pronto a spazzargli via la faccia, credeva proprio che fosse pura utopia.   
    
    
Avere al telefono la sua voce così spezzata e affaticata che gli faceva capire quanto male stesse, era peggio di sapere che era stato preso in ostaggio.   
Danny era un combattente, sapeva che in una situazione simile invece di stare buono per non farsi male, reagiva cercando di cavarsela da solo, procurandosi così solo più dolore che mai, rischiando una pallottola in fronte.   
Sapere tramite la sua voce che era già passato alla fase del reagire, non gli era piaciuto e si era sentito mancare per un attimo, nella speranza che fosse uno dei suoi scherzi idioti.   
Speranza che poi era stata vana.   
L’impulso era stato quello di entrare con un carro armato e sbaragliare quei pezzi di merda che gli avevano già fatto del male; l’aveva trattenuto solo la consapevolezza che così avrebbe spazzato via anche Danny!   
La seconda mossa spontanea che ebbe, fu quella di scambiarsi a lui. Lo propose a quello che trattava al telefono nella speranza che accettasse di essere preso al loro posto. Naturalmente non aveva funzionato.   
Non avrebbe esitato a sostituirsi a Danny, pur di assicurarsi la sua vita.   
Al rifiuto alimentato da altre richieste, aveva provato una tale frustrazione che l’aveva riportato ad uno dei litigi con Mac di mesi prima.   
Si erano lasciati da un po’ e dopo aver chiarito, lentamente erano riusciti ad avere un rapporto decente che non poteva certo chiamarsi amicizia. Ma la sua scelta era stata quella di stare con Payton, quindi doveva rispettarlo e accettarlo.   
Così come doveva accettare i suoi mille difetti ed il fatto che per certi principi non guardasse in faccia niente e nessuno.   
Era vero quello che aveva detto.   
Erano stati proprio questi suoi modi intransigenti a farlo innamorare, come poteva essere che ora erano quelli che li avevano anche allontanati?   
Una persona poteva procurare tanto contrasto nei sentimenti altrui?   
Mac… pensò a lui con l’adrenalina alle stelle e la tensione che l’uccideva.   
Avrebbe voluto averlo lì.   
Non è che non fosse all’altezza di una trattativa di ostaggi, quel genere di cose purtroppo le aveva fatte in abbondanza.   
Era che il suo sostegno era sempre stato prezioso e provare a negarlo sarebbe stato da idioti.   
Prezioso non solo quello, in effetti.   
Anche la sua sola presenza, la sua calma, la sua certezza di poter sempre risolvere le cose più complicate.   
Eppure perché non era riuscito a risolvere la loro situazione?   
Se gli avesse detto che non provava niente per Danny che non fosse amicizia, se l’avesse convinto, Don sarebbe stato disposto a mettere da parte ogni altra cosa e ad andargli di nuovo incontro, e l’avrebbe fatto perché ne era davvero innamorato. Lo era come non era stato per nessuno.   
Però si era messo con Payton e con lui era tornato a quella specie di amicizia. L’apparenza di un rapporto normale fra tutti e tre, quando normale comunque non lo sarebbe mai stato.   
Però Danny non potevano toccarglielo e con o senza Mac a rassicurarlo, aiutarlo e sostenerlo, l’avrebbe tirato fuori vivo.   
Danny era la sua ancora di salvezza in ogni istante della sua vita e lo era proprio perché non stavano insieme.   
No, si disse con risoluzione, non glielo avrebbero portato via.   
    
Che lui stesse buono a fare il bravo ostaggio era fuori discussione e dopotutto, pur picchiato a sangue, con una mano rotta e chissà quante costole, era riuscito lo stesso a risolvere la situazione.   
Però sentire l’irruzione di Don era stato comunque bello.   
Aveva reagito e si era ribellato solo perché sapeva che era lì fuori e che sarebbe entrato subito. L’aveva fatto principalmente con la sicurezza che lui l’avrebbe aiutato subito e che sarebbe finita bene.   
Così poi era stato.   
Gli era parso anche strano, alla fine, veder spuntare il viso di Lindsay prima di quello di Don.   
Fisicamente stava male, ma non era ancora del tutto andato da non ricordare che la sera prima aveva fatto sesso con lei. Beh, era stato bello.   
Lui non era tipo da cose serie, non ne aveva mai avuta una duratura, però appoggiarsi a lei non gli era parso male, anche se però aveva subito cercato Don con lo sguardo e solo una volta trovato poi era stato meglio.   
Aveva detto di stare bene e lui non aveva scherzato. Sentirlo preoccuparsi davvero per lui gli aveva dato un’altra consapevolezza.   
Nemmeno lui se l’era passata molto bene, fuori, sapendo che la testa matta in ostaggio che rispondeva al ruolo di suo migliore amico, sicuramente stava reagendo facendosi picchiare per benino.   
Seguì Lindsay fuori verso i paramedici, non dopo comunque avergli lanciato uno sguardo di ringraziamento. Non aveva fatto niente, probabilmente Don avrebbe ribattuto questo, ma la verità era un’altra. Si era dato tanto da fare esagerando a quel modo, proprio perché sapeva che sarebbe arrivato in tempo.   
Don era tornato a casa sua dopo qualche giorno dicendo che stava meglio. Non avevano più fatto sesso e non ne avevano più parlato, ma sapeva bene che nessuno dei due provava vergogna o imbarazzo. Nessuno era pentito di quello strano modo di aiutare e di farsi aiutare.   
Non ci avevano comunque mai pensato che potesse esserci qualcosa di diverso dall’amicizia, come invece sostenevano con convinzione.   
Peccato che fra amici non si facesse sesso per consolarsi.   
Lindsay? Gli era semplicemente parsa una buona idea, così come tutto quel che faceva precipitosamente senza pensarci un attimo.   
Se fosse andata avanti bene, altrimenti per lui era uguale.   
    
Vedere l’esplosione nel piano della scientifica e sapere che Mac era ancora dentro, aspettarlo senza sapere se ce l’avesse fatta, andargli incontro nella speranza di vederlo comparire… quello era stato paragonabile solo all’attesa di Danny fuori da quel magazzino.   
Quando l’aveva visto tornare tutto bagnato, contuso, ma vivo, gli era sembrato di tornare alla vita.   
E aveva realizzato un istante, col tempo che si fermava, che sia Danny che Mac erano vivi e stavano bene, il resto non contava. Non contava con chi stavano, con chi vivevano le loro storie più o meno serie, quale fosse il vero rapporto che avevano fra loro. Non contava, purché stessero bene. E loro stavano bene.   
Si scambiò uno sguardo significativo con Mac, qualcosa che non sarebbe mai stato approfondito ma che era fin troppo chiaro, perché gli sguardi di Don lo erano sempre, aiutati da quell’azzurro cielo che in pochi possedevano.   
Prese la sua pistola che gli porgeva come da protocollo dopo una sparatoria e il tempo riprese a scorrere come niente fosse, con tutti che lo abbracciavano e lui che voleva farlo al loro posto. Non lo fece ed anzi lo vide andarsene con Payton dicendo che sarebbe andato un po’ con lei a Londra prendendosi delle meritate ferie. Dicendolo, non l’aveva poi guardato, come se non avesse il coraggio di vedere se l’avesse ferito o no.   
La situazione fra loro non era chiara e continuando così non lo sarebbe mai stata, ma un modo per ricominciare anche per lui doveva esserci.   
Doveva.   
Così come Mac era riuscito a fare, indipendentemente dal fatto che fosse o meno riuscito a capire cosa provava per Danny e cosa provasse ora per Don.   
Mac aveva voltato pagina, doveva farlo anche lui. 


	8. Richiesta d'aiuto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny affronta una delle prime crisi, quando muore Ruben e va in crisi nera con Lindsay. Sarà Don, fra tutti, ad aiutarlo in modo particolare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gli episodi di riferimento sono la 4x11 e la 13, un bambino, amico di Danny, muore per colpa di una sparatoria in cui rimane coinvolto Danny il quale si incolpa dell'accaduto e ci sta molto male. In seguito Danny per consolare la madre del piccolo, ci va a letto. Sprofonda in un periodo molto difficile dove si allontana da Lindsay ed invece lo si vede girare con Don. Poi il colpevole della sparatoria esce di prigione e la madre, Ricky, cerca di vendicarsi. Danny cerca di tirarla fuori dai guai e Don cerca di tirare fuori dai guai lui. Il capitolo si ambienta proprio dopo tutto questo, quando si capisce che c'è una rottura fra Danny e Lindsay e Ricky a sua volta se ne va per ricostruirsi da sola.

CAPITOLO VIII:   
RICHIESTA D’AIUTO   
    


  
“ _Tenace, credi di essere un duro_   
_Stai dicendo a me e a tutti_   
_Che sei abbastanza forte_   
_Non devi sempre metterti a combattere_   
_Non devi sempre avere ragione_   
_Lasciami prendere qualche botta_   
_Al posto tuo, stanotte_   
_Ascoltami adesso_   
_Ho bisogno di farti sapere_   
_Che non devi fare tutto da solo_   
_E quando guardo nello specchio ci sei tu_   
_E quando alzo il telefono sei tu_   
_A volte non puoi farcela per conto tuo “_

[ /Sometimes you can’t make it on your own – U2/ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6_VHA0WsRUQ)   


 

  
Non aveva la minima idea del perché arrivato al momento cruciale finiva sempre per scappare, forse per lo stesso motivo per cui non era mai riuscito ad avere una relazione seria.   
Proprio quando avrebbe dovuto farla diventare tale, nel suo momento di crisi nel quale si sarebbe dovuto appoggiare a lei, ne era scappato, scappato totalmente, sbagliando intenzionalmente e coscientemente in tutti i modi possibili.   
Eppure il sostegno di cui aveva avuto profondamente bisogno non era stata Lindsay anche se era la sua ragazza, e nemmeno Ricky con cui era stato un paio di notti per consolarla.   
Colui che poi aveva cercato era stato Don e solo un istante, un istante durato un soffio, si era chiesto se non dovesse andare da Mac. Non l’aveva poi fatto per un unico motivo, dopo la rottura brutale con Payton di sicuro sarebbe stato lui quello bisognoso di consolazione, lui non ne era capace di darne. Non in quell’attimo, anche se aveva sempre giurato di esserci quando ne avrebbe avuto bisogno, per ricambiare quando invece c’era stato.   
Si sarebbe forse solo sentito troppo egoista nell’andare a casa sua a chiedere un favore che non aveva ancora restituito e che sapeva invece sarebbe stata ora. Aveva il vago sospetto che non lo facesse perché si vergognasse visto che l’unica volta che ci aveva provato era stata disastrosa poiché aveva incontrato Don, la fonte del suo dolore.   
No, era andato dal suo amico di sempre consapevole che da lui doveva ancora riscuotere e che avrebbe saputo come stargli vicino senza infastidirlo, consapevole che chiedere aiuto a lui invece che alla sua ragazza era un concludere il loro rapporto.   
Quando lo vide, Don non se ne stupì più di tanto, anche se a onor del vero sapeva che razionalmente sarebbe dovuto andare da Lindsay. Il vederselo davanti sapeva bene cosa significasse.   
Danny non aveva la minima intenzione di stare seriamente con lei.   
Non disse niente, ma si fece da parte e lo fece entrare. Aveva un’aria davvero tremenda, da giorni non si radeva e si teneva i capelli selvaggiamente spettinati, per non parlare degli abiti trasandati.   
Gli dispiaceva sinceramente vederlo consumarsi così nei sensi di colpa e sapeva bene che cosa stava combinando, credendo di espiare le sue colpe.   
Andava a letto con la madre di Ruben per darle conforto.   
Don, in effetti, era l’unico a sapere completamente le vicende di Danny, anche che tradiva Lindsay.   
Si chiese di chi gli importasse, ma forse l’averlo lì poteva essere una risposta.   
Danny in perfetto silenzio non si giustificò e non parlò per un po’, si sedette sul suo divano come fosse passato sotto un tritacarne e solo dopo aver preso la bottiglia di birra ed averlo avuto vicino, in silenzio, si decise a parlare come lo facesse più che altro con sé stesso. Per mettere un po’ di ordine in sé stesso, magari.   
\- Ricky se ne è andata… ha detto che continuavamo solo a farci del male… ed io penso di aver appena rotto ufficialmente con Lindsay, non so… se fosse venuta non l’avrei mandata via, ma non l’ha fatto e credo che quello sia stato il momento in cui ci siamo lasciati. - Sospirò, appariva sinceramente amareggiato, smarrito e perso. Così Don non lo aveva ancora visto e lo conosceva da molto. Si teneva le mani in mano e lo guardava con preoccupazione e dispiacere, cercando qualcosa da dire o da fare per tirarlo su, ma sapeva che con Danny niente era sufficiente e forse solo una cosa.   
Si ricordò della sua assurda teoria che per un modo incomprensibile aveva un po’ funzionato anche su di lui.   
Era il momento di ricambiare?   
Era così cupo, confuso, sprofondato… ricordava quando qualche giorno prima aveva dovuto tirarlo fuori dai guai perché Ricky, la madre di Ruben, il piccolo rimasto ucciso in una sparatoria sotto la sorveglianza a Danny, l’aveva cacciato per farsi vendetta da sola. Ricordava quanto difficile era stato aiutarlo perché Danny era così allergico all’accettare una mano… era pronto a darne a tutti, specie se erano suoi amici, ma se si trattava di prenderne allora era tutta un’altra cosa.   
Però con insistenza e caparbia ci era riuscito e per lui aveva lasciato perdere l’approfondimento con Jessica decidendo di rimandarlo a quando Danny sarebbe resuscitato. Sì, perché lui l’aveva saputo dall’inizio che sarebbe toccato a lui raccogliere i cocci.   
Quel giorno era stato Mac a sostenere il suo peso, ma quando giorno dopo giorno si era distrutto in tutti i modi possibili per espiare delle colpe che di certo non aveva, si era detto che ci sarebbe stato per raccoglierlo e gli era andato dietro mano a mano che seminava pezzi per strada, li aveva tirati su e l’aveva seguito in attesa che venisse senza più nulla di sé stesso da sparpagliare.   
A Danny ora non rimaneva più niente e si vedeva.   
Ora poteva restituirgli pian piano tutti i vetri di sé stesso.   
Fu allora che l’amico alzò lo sguardo colmo di disperazione e di un pianto che non aveva ancora fatto, lo guardò e parve perdersi nell’azzurro limpido del cielo che c’era nei suoi occhi, lo percepì perché fu come essere visto da lui per la prima volta dopo molto tempo.   
\- Cosa devo fare, ora? - Era come se avesse esaurito i modi per farsi male e non sapesse più come infliggersi altre pene.   
Si disse che se ci fosse stato Mac avrebbe saputo cosa dirgli perché trovava sempre le parole giuste, ma Danny lo conosceva meglio lui e sospirando amareggiato lo cinse per le spalle attirandolo a sé, gli affondò la mano nella nuca e gli premette il viso contro il proprio collo, poi l’accarezzò mentre se lo stringeva addosso e lui si aggrappava come fosse un’ancora di salvezza.   
Infine disse con calma e delicatezza:   
\- Stai qua tutto il tempo che ti serve. Stare solo in questo momento è peggio. Ci sono io. -   
Come mesi addietro aveva fatto Danny con lui.   
Lo sentì come sciogliersi repentinamente e diventare gelatina e non osò vedere se tremava perché piangeva, sapeva che non avrebbe comunque voluto darlo a vedere nemmeno a lui, così lo nascose dandogli tutto il tempo che gli serviva.   
Tempo per piangersi addosso e colpevolizzarsi senza poter fare niente, niente se non trovare la forza di andare avanti.   
Perché nessuno l’avrebbe mai convinto che Ruben non era morto per colpa sua.   
Il freddo devastante che Danny sentiva dentro per essersi accuratamente distrutto in tutti i modi possibili, fu dolcemente contrastato dal calore che Don quella notte fu in grado di portargli ed entrambi se ne sconvolsero poiché fra amici ci si poteva aiutare in molti modi, ma quello…?   
La domanda che si posero nell’apice del loro amplesso fu quanto di più spontaneo potesse nascere in mezzo alla confusione di cui furono preda.   
Erano davvero solo cose da amici, quelle che facevano loro?   
Essere l’uno l’ancora di salvezza dell’altro, darsi una tale pace, scaldarsi e riempirsi, scacciare i demoni… erano veramente solo cose da amici?   
Quella sera, come tutte le altre che seguirono, non trovarono risposta al loro quesito intrufolatosi strisciante, anzi lo ignorarono a lungo ancora per molto tempo.   
    
Il mattino dopo il primo a svegliarsi fu Don il quale per prima cosa guardò l’amico accanto a sé steso a pancia in giù nel letto, dormiva ancora della grossa quindi sospirò notando ancora l’ombra che oscurava il suo viso rilassato solo in apparenza.   
Sarebbe stata lunga, si disse, ma non l’avrebbe mollato più, ora che si era deciso a venire da lui.   
Il segno che stava arrivando al limite gli era arrivato la sera precedente quando era voluto venire con lui alla partita di basket ammettendo che aveva litigato con Lindsay e che aveva voglia di qualcosa fra amici.   
L’aveva accolto con gioia sapendo che era il suo modo per chiedergli aiuto. Aveva scherzato dicendo che avrebbe voluto litigassero più spesso visto che gli mancavano le loro uscite insieme, poi erano stati comunque interrotti dall’omicidio in campo ed il loro piacevole momento fra amici si era concluso con una nuova indagine.   
L’allarme era stato comunque quello, averlo con sé in quella partita di basket.   
Si tirò su a sedere e guardò l’ora, quel giorno avrebbero iniziato il turno insieme e non era di certo il caso di farlo dormire quanto voleva, anche se sarebbe stato meglio visti i suoi occhi gonfi per il pianto della sera prima.   
Per lui aveva sospeso l’inizio di un’interessante relazione con Jessica, la sua collega, però poteva aspettare, era intelligente da capire che il suo amico aveva bisogno di lui in quel momento. Quella ragazza valeva la pena di essere approfondita con ogni attenzione, se avesse avuto metà cervello a quel disperato ed incosciente del suo migliore amico che in quei momenti era capace di tutto, non se la sarebbe goduta a fondo.   
Tornò a Danny ed hai modi migliori per svegliarlo in quei momenti e senza complimenti lo scoprì e lo scosse brutalmente chiamandolo con voce squillante:   
\- Su mia bella addormentata, è ora di andare a lavoro e massacrare qualche cattivone che aspetta solo tu sfoghi le tue frustrazioni su di lui! - In effetti non aveva tutti i torti, in certi momenti Danny poteva essere placato solo da un buono sfogo fisico. Fatto il sesso gli rimanevano le maniere forti e per quelle solo il lavoro poteva aiutarlo.   
Il ragazzo aprì stralunato gli occhi arrossati e piccoli, quindi cercando di ricordare perché fosse ancora vivo e soprattutto nel letto di Don, guardò prima lui e poi sé stesso.   
Erano nudi.   
Fu allora che capì e spinse la faccia contro il cuscino non sapendo se dovesse sentirsi meglio o cosa.   
L’idea di rimettersi in moto lo massacrava ancora di più e non sapeva nemmeno se ci sarebbe riuscito, si sentiva messo in un tritacarne ma doveva dire che era fisicamente rilassato.   
Fino alla sera prima si era sentito, giorno dopo giorno, sempre più un fascio di nervi incattivito, teso e pronto ad esplodere o a suonare una sinfonia intera!   
Ora non si sentiva più la rigidità di una corda di violino… era mollo e sciolto, anche troppo…   
Beh, doveva dire che il rimedio era infallibile… ma funzionava solo se non c’erano implicazioni sentimentali di mezzo e se c’era comunque un certo rapporto di fiducia reciproco.   
Con Ricky per quanto giusto gli fosse sembrato, e soprattutto spontaneo, non si era sentito meglio, dopo, e gli era andata bene così perché era doveva soffrire, non doveva stare meglio.   
Con Lindsay non ci aveva nemmeno pensato anche se forse l’avrebbe fatto se fosse venuta, ad un certo punto.   
Però doveva dire che l’unico in grado di curarlo era stato poi Don.   
Sì, perché era andato da lui non per continuare a distruggersi, ma per provare a ricostruirsi, perché inconsciamente aveva capito che doveva piantarla e che non poteva continuare su quella strada.   
Inconsciamente.   
Ma era giusto voler ricominciare e stare bene dopo quello che aveva fatto?   
Un bambino era morto per colpa sua ed anche se non era stato di certo di proposito e tutti gli dicevano che non era veramente colpa sua, lui sapeva che una responsabilità in tutta quella maledetta vicenda ce l’aveva.   
Immerso nelle sue considerazioni mattutine, non si accorse che Don era già andato a fare la doccia, per cui si alzò barcollante e confuso dirigendosi al bagno a sua volta.   
Entrando si ritrovò l’amico che usciva dal box, era tutto bagnato e fumante d’acqua calda, lo guardò senza la minima inclinazione specifica e forse nemmeno lo vide veramente. Forse era così abituato a vederlo nudo che non gli faceva più alcun effetto.   
O magari la sua mente era troppo annebbiata dai molteplici pensieri che gli vorticavano in quel momento delicato, con la testa che suonava i tamburi di guerra e gli occhi che minacciavano di togliergli la vista tanto che gli bruciavano.   
Senza nemmeno dire la minima parola, già pronto per la doccia, vi si infilò al posto di Don sfilandogli accanto, come se fossero cose normali per loro che facevano ogni giorno.   
L’amico lo lasciò entrare tranquillamente, quindi andò allo specchio e avvolto ad un asciugamano alla vita cominciò a farsi la barba.   
\- Ehi, ci sono delle lamette nuove, fatti la barba che sembri un vagabondo! - Il suo silenzio denotò che non ne aveva la minima voglia, così Don riprese più deciso: - Te la faccio io, eh? - Minaccia originale che restituì un brevissimo e fugace sorriso a Danny il quale scuotendo il capo borbottò con un principio di ironia:   
\- Non vedo l’ora… - Che in condizioni ottimali sarebbe stato molto più maniaco di così.   
Ci mise poco e quando uscì Don aveva appena finito di sistemarsi il viso, si girò verso l’amico che si avvolgeva a sua volta in un asciugamano e prendendolo con forza lo fermò contro il muro, in seguito prese la schiuma da barba e gliela spalmò sul viso.   
Danny cominciò a sbuffare come un bambino, al che l’altro continuando imperterrito lo ammonì severo come un papà cattivo:   
\- Fai schifo! Ed anche i capelli, devi farteli sistemare o ti faccio licenziare per indecenza! -   
\- Solo Mac può licenziarmi e poi l’indecenza non è una valida motivazione! Ti faccio causa! - Replicò ancor più lamentoso il biondo dai capelli effettivamente più lunghi del suo solito che ora, grazie alla doccia appena fatta, gli stavano schiacciati intorno al viso. Era davvero quasi irriconoscibile e Don non poteva lasciare che si lasciasse andare a quel modo, non era da lui.   
Concentrato gli passò il rasoio sul viso dalla bocca imbronciata, quell’espressione lo faceva ridacchiare divertito e senza pietà gli girò il viso a destra e a sinistra per ripulirlo accuratamente.   
\- Ma Mac è dalla mia! - Asserì malizioso.   
\- Le palle! - Brontolò schietto Danny: - Si è messo con Payton ed anche se si sono già lasciati, intanto ha preso una posizione netta! Questo significa che non è sempre dalla tua! E a proposito… non sai quanto ci sono rimasto male quando ho saputo che stavano insieme e che tu lo sapevi già! Com’è che non mi sei piombato addosso piangente e disperato? - La sua parlantina si era svegliata ed era sintomo che si stava riprendendo, anche la sua ironia era più marcata e a Don parve di tornare a respirare dopo settimane di apnea. Aveva avuto davvero paura di non riavere il suo amico come prima.   
Concluso il suo lavoro, gli buttò un asciugamano più piccolo in faccia indicandogli di asciugarsi bene, poi uscendo dal bagno rispose altrettanto ironico:   
\- Forse perché non ero così disperato? - Era la logica, ma una logica falsa…   
Danny lo seguì a ruota lasciandosi il piccolo telo rosso intorno al collo, mentre si passava la nuca con un lembo insistette come il caterpillar che era di solito:   
\- Certo che lo eri! Non l’hai dimenticato così in fretta e poi continuerete sempre ad amarvi. Non vi siete lasciati perché erano finiti i sentimenti, ma perché eravate troppo coglioni e non riuscivate a stare insieme! Il che è diverso! - come apriva lui gli occhi non lo faceva nessuno e definirlo brutale era un eufemismo.   
Don lo conosceva e gli piaceva per quello.   
Scosse il capo divertito da quelle sparate, in realtà aveva ragione.   
Si tolse l’asciugamano e cominciò disinvolto a vestirsi mentre Danny preferiva guardarlo aspettando una risposta soddisfacente.   
\- Sono venuto, Danny… non ho pianto e non mi sono mostrato disperato, non ho parlato di quello che mi rattristava, però sono venuto. Ho cercato quello che mi serviva in quel momento, distrazione. E tu me l’hai data! Sai, quando siamo andati a vedere la partita di hokey su ghiaccio… - Danny parve ricordarselo, ancora non sapeva di Mac e Payton e quindi non aveva avuto la minima idea delle sue condizioni, gli era sembrato un po’ strano ma non eccessivamente. - Tieni, mettiti questi! - Disse poi lanciandogli dei vestiti propri di ricambio. Danny li prese ma non li calcolò, ancora immerso in quel ricordo.   
\- Certo… ricordo quella sera… mi sembravi un po’ sotto tono infatti ho fatto l’idiota… ho pensato ti mancasse Mac… beh, ci avevo preso… - Concluse trionfante cominciando a vestirsi a sua volta con naturalezza senza rendersi conto di quanto repentinamente con lui cominciasse a stare meglio.   
Continuarono a scherzare a modo loro per tutto il tempo fino a che, pronti per uscire di casa insieme, Don non gli lanciò la copia delle chiavi dicendo:   
\- Visto che spesso abbiamo i turni diversi… - Non servì dicesse altro, il resto fu sottinteso e chiaro: Danny sarebbe rimasto lì per un po’ e non poteva sempre aspettare Don per entrare od uscire.   
Il ragazzo le prese di buon grado e se le mise in tasca pensando solo che sarebbe andato di corsa a prendersi dei cambi e sarebbe tornato lì fino a quando il passare davanti a casa di Ruben non l’avrebbe più massacrato.   
A lavoro a Mac non sfuggì di certo il fatto che A: fossero arrivati insieme e B: che Danny avesse i vestiti di Don. Non sfuggì nemmeno la loro conversazione riguardo alla copia di chiavi che Don aveva dato a Danny per consentirgli di entrare ed uscire da lui a piacimento.   
In un istante Mac dovette velocemente elaborare delle valide giustificazioni per tutto quello, per impedirsi di gelarli con lo sguardo peggiore esistente.   
Capì in fretta che probabilmente Danny si era deciso a chiedere aiuto a Don e che finché l’assenza di Ruben dall’appartamento accanto al suo non gli avrebbe dato problemi, sarebbe rimasto da lui.   
Purtroppo non riuscì ad andare abilmente oltre a quello figurandosi tutta la sera precedente ed anche il motivo per cui avevano lo stesso profumo di bagnoschiuma ed uno indossasse i vestiti dell’altro.   
Quello che provò non gli piacque.   
  


	9. Bisogno di pace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adesso la fic prende una piccola piega diversa rispetto alla serie dove Danny torna con Lindsay perchè la mette incinta. Qua lui la mette incinta, ma...

CAPITOLO IX:   
BISOGNO DI PACE   
    


  
“Ogni volta che sento il sole   
Ringrazio il Signore lassù,   
perché vedo qualcosa che prima   
Non riuscivo a vedere.”

[ /Grace - Ed Kowalczyk/ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mI_aFpSvL64)   


 

  
Forse Danny si era ripreso anche troppo bene dalla sua crisi.   
Lo si poteva capire in virtù del fatto che aveva ricominciato a fare i suoi soliti guai…   
Guai che questa volta non avevano la solita connotazione pericolosa, ma bensì un altro genere…   
Appena appreso ciò che quella volta aveva combinato, piombò a casa di Mac in modalità disperata. Era tremendamente isterico, un mitragliatore che sparava proiettili a tutto andare, senza mai fermarsi, muovendosi ed agitandosi come un matto.   
Mac rimase impietrito e senza parole a vedere quell’uragano, ma cercò di capire cosa gli prendesse.   
Accigliato e allibito lo fissò come fosse impazzito, poi via via che il discorso insensato proseguiva, recependo alcuni tratti qua e là ed unendoli a ciò che sapeva di Danny, cominciò a capire.   
\- Sono un caso senza speranza, Mac! Ne ho fatta una delle mie, ma questa volta è tosta… cioè non sono cose che tu in quanto capo mi puoi risolvere e nemmeno Don andando a sbaragliare chissà chi. Cazzo, sono proprio un coglione… certo non l’ho fatto apposta, ma magari potevo evitare di andarci di nuovo a letto visto che avevo accuratamente compreso che non provavo niente per lei se non un forte affetto ed un ottima intesa.   
Ci siamo lasciati e non è che sono tornato con lei, solo che definendo e facendo pace per riottenere un rapporto amichevole e disteso siamo finiti a letto insieme e… beh, ti risparmio i particolari di quella notte. Era comunque finita lì, fra noi le cose andavano di nuovo bene, amici come prima e tutte queste palle qua… ed ora che è incinta cosa dovrei fare?   
Lei non vuole niente da me, non vuole che mi metta con lei solo per il bambino, ha detto che mi lascerà fare la parte del padre e che manterremo i rapporti molto stretti ma non vuole tornare con me… ed io nemmeno se è per questo, cioè potrei sforzarmi e vivere insieme, ma senza l’obbligo di consacrarmi a lei! Capisci, con Lindsay è ormai finita… ma diventerò padre e non sono innamorato della mamma di mio figlio… cioè, porca puttana, il punto non è nemmeno questo ma semplicemente che… CAZZO MAC, DIVENTERO’ PADRE! -   
Il fiume di parole si concluse con un acuto non da poco a ravvicinata distanza, fu a quel punto che Mac capì di dover intervenire e l’abbracciò con decisione e pienezza placandolo istantaneamente, come l’avesse spento.   
Solo lui era in grado di trovare così facilmente il suo interruttore…   
\- Congratulazioni, intanto… - A ricordare lo stato distruttivo in cui verteva solo settimane prima e vederlo ora che addirittura diventava padre… beh, non poté non concludere che di strada in avanti ne aveva fatta molta!   
Padre… una gioia preclusa anche a lui che era stato sposato per un po’… lui che aveva sempre voluto un figlio e che coi bambini ci sapeva fare, non ne aveva, invece Danny che non ci aveva mai pensato e che a guardarlo non sarebbe sembrato nel suo DNA, invece lo diventava.   
Trovò la situazione alquanto comica, ma comprendeva tutta la sua agitazione e sapeva che non aveva nemmeno una motivazione specifica se non per l’unico fatto che diventava papà.   
Lo staccò da sé e lo guardò con calma ed attenzione, quindi con fermezza asserì:   
\- Andrà tutto bene… se tu e Lindsay siete disposti a collaborare in ottimi rapporti per il bene di quella creatura, andrà tutto bene… - E sentirglielo dire gli permise di crederci anche a Danny che finì di sgonfiarsi e si calmò definitivamente. Gli si tenne a sua volta per non finire disteso per terra dalla tensione sciolta tutta d’un tratto, quindi chiese smarrito:   
\- Tu… tu credi? Cioè… sei convinto che ce la potremo fare anche se non vogliamo stare insieme? Insomma, non è che sembro uno che non vuole assumersi le proprie responsabilità? Cazzo, dovrei sposarla, prendere casa con lei, pensare al bambino… mettere la testa a posto… - Lo riconosceva lui stesso che così com’era non poteva andare avanti. Se solo fosse stato più maturo avrebbe evitato di mettere incinta la sua ex ragazza che, per quanto in buoni rapporti fossero rimasti, si erano lasciati.   
Mano a mano che riprendeva, l’agitazione si riaccendeva e Mac la spense nuovamente stringendo la presa sulle sue spalle e rendendo più intenso il suo sguardo.   
\- Penso che non dovete fare qualcosa perché in quei casi si fa così, dovete farlo solo se lo volete davvero e ne siete convinti. E da quel che mi dici non lo volete, quindi va bene come avete deciso. -   
Danny tornò allora lentamente a connettersi col proprio cervello, quindi proseguì con un po’ più di calma, pensando a quello che aveva deciso con Lindsay.   
\- Sì sì… è quello che ci siamo detti anche noi… io voglio fare tutta la mia parte ma essere anche onesto. Collaboreremo e faremo tutto insieme lo stesso, non voglio che le manchi niente e che tutto vada bene. Anche dopo, se serve mi avvicinerò a casa sua o insomma, vedremo di soddisfare tutte le esigenze del bimbo… - Al dirlo di nuovo cominciò a capire quanto reale fosse e la tensione che lo attanagliava fu sbaragliata da un ampio sorriso di commozione: - Oh Mac… diventerò padre… proprio io… - Mac a quello sorrise comprensivo e tornò a stringerlo a sé per dargli quella pace che ora cercava.   
\- Sarai un ottimo padre. - Danny ci si aggrappò e non lo mollò a lungo sentendosi tranquillo e forte solo lì. Sapeva che oltre a fungere da calmante, Mac era la sua fonte di certezze. Don lo conosceva a menadito ed in certi aspetti erano paurosamente simili, condividevano molte cose, ma con Mac… Mac spesso era semplicemente la sua pace.   
Si sciolse e si lasciò condurre al divano dove si afflosciò prendendo dopo poco una tazza di tisana fumante.   
La guardò come a non sapere cosa dover farci, quindi, Mac, accorgendosi che era così svampito da non riconoscere ciò che aveva in mano e nemmeno dal sentire il bollore, gliela tolse prima che si scottasse:   
\- Questa dovresti berla per calmarti, non tenerla in mano per farti male… - Disse ironico sedendosi accanto e posando la tazza di ceramica sul tavolino davanti a loro.   
\- Sì sì… giusto… - Ma non la riprese e non si accorse ancora di essa.   
Mac sorrise lievemente nascondendo abilmente il proprio divertimento, quindi rimanendo composto guardò l’ora, era tardi e fra poche ore sarebbe iniziato il suo turno… avrebbe voluto solo dormire, ma non poteva certo lasciare Danny in quello stato… sarebbe stato anche capace di distruggersi senza accorgersene.   
Sospirò paziente rassegnandosi ad una notte in bianco, quindi si appoggiò allo schienale, si mise comodo e gli parlò per farlo sfogare e sviscerare tutto ciò che vorticava in lui come una giostra impazzita. Sapeva bene a cosa pensava…   
\- Stai pensando a quanto tu e tuo fratello Louie avete fatto impazzire i tuoi da piccoli? - Danny non si stupì che ci avesse schifosamente azzeccato, anzi, come non aspettasse altro cominciò con un altro discorso interminabile, ma questa volta più calmo e posato.   
Cominciò a fare qualcosa che non aveva ancora mai fatto.   
Parlò della sua infanzia e di come era finito nei guai per colpa di suo fratello e della sua banda di svitati.   
Parlò del fatto che non erano stati anni facili né per lui né per Louie né per i suoi genitori.   
Disse che lui al posto di suo padre non avrebbe saputo cosa fare con dei figli delinquenti che spesso e volentieri tornavano a casa con merce non loro oppure con delle ferite preoccupanti.   
Spiegò cos’era stato a spingerlo a mollare Louie e ad allontanarsi… quando l’avevano quasi fatto ammazzare… ammise anche che poi fu merito di suo fratello se riuscì davvero ad uscirne, poiché al tempo lo venerava ma lui sembrava detestarlo. Il fatto di essere allontanato l’aveva sicuramente aiutato molto.   
Non poteva negarlo.   
E non poteva negare l’amore che ora, alla luce di tutto quello che era successo fra lui e Louie, provava.   
\- Dopo tutto spero che mio figlio abbia lo stesso qualcosa di lui… quel… quella capacità di fare la cosa giusta fra mille sbagliate… - Concluse sommesso tutto rannicchiato sul divano, con la testa stancamente appoggiata allo schienale. Non sapeva proprio come poteva stare comodo.   
\- Sarà così anche lui. - Disse placido in un sussurro che rassicurò Danny dandogli la pace che gli rimaneva per chiudere gli occhi senza nemmeno accorgersene.   
Mac lo vide addormentarsi e rimase in silenzio a guardarlo per un po’, perplesso per quei suoi modi irruenti ed incredibili e per tutta la passione che sapeva mettere in ogni cosa che faceva, quindi sorrise intenerito e si alzò. Lo coprì con una coperta sistemandolo delicatamente fino a stenderlo più comodo, dopo di ché lo sfiorò con una leggera carezza che fece nascere un’espressione rilassata sul viso addormentato del giovane. Infine con un turbamento che non poteva negare di avere nei confronti di Danny e di quel che provava per lui, si diresse in camera propria consapevole che quel finale era quello più giusto.   
La memoria non poté non riportarlo alla volta in cui, in crisi per il coma di Louie, Danny era stato con lui tutta la notte piangendo, sfogandosi e ricevendo un aiuto di cui aveva avuto un bisogno disperato.   
Un aiuto che lui gli aveva dato senza il coraggio di rimpiangere.   
Circostanze a parte, non poteva negare che fosse stata comunque una bella notte.   
    
Fu lieto Danny di ritrovarsi vestito, il giorno dopo.   
Lieto ma al contempo con un vago ed inspiegabile assonnato senso di delusione.   
Appena aprì gli occhi e realizzò di essere nel divano di Mac, per un momento aveva creduto di essere finito come suo solito per andare a letto con qualcuno, ma realizzando che così non era stato si era limitato a ripensare, per assurdo, all’unica notte avuta con lui. E si rese conto di provare della strana ed incomprensibile nostalgia.   
Corrugando la fronte si tirò su a sedere e a riportarlo al presente fu l’odore aromatico di caffè che accolse di buon grado.   
Si guardò intorno e vide Mac aggirarsi in pigiama per casa e si sentì parte di lui per un istante.   
Non l’aveva comunque mai visto in certe vesti se non quando erano andati a letto insieme quella famosa volta, poi era sempre stato un rapporto molto professionale anche se comunque d’amicizia.   
Un rapporto strano in effetti… perché non poteva definirsi suo semplice amico, era comunque il suo capo e c’era un certo distacco, però spesso lui era tutto ciò che gli serviva e quel che faceva, anche un semplice sfogo od una confidenza privata, andava ben oltre il rapporto lavorativo.   
Lo confondeva perché era intimo e al tempo stesso distante e professionale.   
\- Buongiorno… - Disse col suo consueto tono suadente di natura. Danny se ne beò, era come avere un’assicurazione sul fatto che quella sarebbe stata davvero una buona giornata… la sua voce bassa e penetrante che glielo augurava in quel modo non poteva promettere che quello.   
Si alzò barcollante e si stiracchiò tirando i muscoli accentuati, dopo di che si sistemò i vestiti stropicciati e si grattò la nuca dove i capelli erano stati accorciati da un paio di giorni, ora il suo taglio era di nuovo decente e non sembrava più un barbone!   
\- Buongiorno… - Rispose roco dirigendosi in cucina dove sperava di trovare del caffè anche per sé.   
\- Te ne ho lasciato nella macchinetta… - Fece l’uomo più grande sapendo cosa cercava. Se lo vide comunque comparire poco dopo già vestito e sistemato, quindi si mise a guardarlo con la sua pacatezza e penetrabilità, come cercasse di capire quanto bene stesse e quanto affidabile sarebbe stato per quella giornata.   
Lo vide sorseggiare il caffè come fosse una pozione per risorgere, così inclinò appena il capo imprimendosi bene quella sua immagine arruffata e ‘stropicciata’ che trovava adorabile.   
\- Come va? - Chiese come se invece gli avesse fatto chissà quale proposta. Danny sbatté le palpebre per un po’ cercando di capire il senso della sua domanda, poi Mac la ripeté paziente sapendo che per riconnettersi al mondo gli ci voleva di più. Allora si decise a rispondere:   
\- Oh, bene, bene… -   
\- Hai dormito poco, sei sicuro di farcela oggi? - Chiese con riguardo consapevole che a lavoro non si poteva certo sbagliare per troppa stanchezza…   
Danny si affrettò a rispondere:   
\- Certo, mi ci vuole solo una violenta scossa e poi mi riprendo. Anche tu, piuttosto, hai dormito poco per colpa mia… scusami, eh? - Come fosse cosa comunque ovvia.   
Mac sorrise alle sue trovate originali, gli piacevano sempre.   
\- Anche io ci sono abituato, non preoccuparti… vedi di non farti scuotere sul lavoro, mi raccomando. - Rispose a tono senza scomporsi. Danny ghignò:   
\- Non preoccuparti… non è così facile riuscirci! -   
Mac a quello lo guardò con un pizzico di malizia che all’altro piacque, e aggiunse:   
\- Lo so. - a cui sembrava mancasse qualcosa che però il giovane non seppe decifrare.   
Rimase inebetito a guardarlo a bocca aperta per un po’, dopo di che si riscosse e, ricordandosi della notte precedente, di ogni suo dettaglio e di quanto l’avesse stressato, a scoppio ritardato disse candido:   
\- Ah, grazie per stanotte… non eri tenuto a sorbirti i miei scleri… sei stato grande… - I suoi soliti modi di parlare.   
\- Tranquillo, l’ho fatto con piacere. - Ma piacque ad entrambi quel piccolo scambio che aggiunse una preziosa parte di intimità al loro rapporto. - Quando vuoi ci sono. -   
Un rapporto ancora piuttosto indefinito e confuso comunque.


	10. Tempeste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriviamo alla fine della quinta stagione, quando Jessica Angell viene uccisa e Don, che stava con lei, passa il periodo più brutto della sua vita. Quel giorno non finisce bene nemmeno per Danny, quel giorno le vite di tutti vengono drasticamente cambiate ed ora inizia la parte della fic che preferisco.

CAPITOLO X:   
TEMPESTE   
    


  
“ _Ed ogni perdita_   
_ed ogni luce_   
_in ogni verità che neghi_   
_ed ogni rammarico_   
_ed ogni addio_   
_era un errore, un modo per nascondersi_   
_e la tua voce è tutto ciò che ho sentito”_   
  
[ /New divide - Linkin Park/ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ysSxxIqKNN0)   


  
E poi, come un fulmine a ciel sereno, arrivarono l’inizio delle tenebre.   
    
Danny era ancora con la mente rivolta alla sua piccola Lucy, convinto fosse comunque la cosa più bella della sua vita nonostante le circostanze che l’avevano messa al mondo.   
Era così appena uscito dal suo piano e raggiunto Mac al suo ufficio per prendersi il lavoro di quel giorno, quando una chiamata proprio davanti al suo principale l’aveva fermato.   
Una telefonata che fu come un inizio, sia per chi la faceva che per chi la riceveva, in un certo senso.   
Qualcosa che innescò un meccanismo a catena anche se non collegato da quell’unico evento.   
Mac si girò guardando il ragazzo attraverso il vetro del suo ufficio, lo vide rispondere al telefono e subito impallidire violentemente come avesse ricevuto la notizia peggiore di quegli ultimi anni.   
Così, in effetti, era stato.   
Capì subito che era qualcosa di grave e affacciatosi subito alla porta, gli si piazzò davanti chiedendo con sguardo d’urgenza cosa fosse accaduto.   
Ricevette risposta poco dopo, quando riattaccò e nei suoi occhi blu vi lesse il caos e l’incredulità più acuti.   
\- Angell è rimasta ferita in una sparatoria, sembra grave… Don la sta portando all’ospedale! -   
A Mac gli ci volle un esatto istante per fare mente locale su tutto quello che la riguardava, sul suo compito di quella mattina, su chi scortava e su cosa potesse essere successo.   
Ma fece in tempo solo a sgranare gli occhi di un azzurro tendente al grigio sperando di poterci non credere, che subito gli arrivò la conferma. Una conferma che avrebbe preferito non avere, per una volta.   
Il proprio telefono squillò e mentre lui e Danny ancora si guardavano negli occhi esterrefatti sospesi in una dimensione a parte, gli fu girata la chiamata d’emergenza che indicava la sparatoria ad un bar dove era rimasta coinvolta una loro agente di polizia, Jessica Angell.   
Messa giù la comunicazione ci fu un secondo, in realtà non quantificabile.   
Fu proprio un soffio o forse di più.   
I due si guardarono esitando con degli sguardi che in quell’attimo comunicarono tutto il necessario e con una vampata di adrenalina che li riportava alla vita violentemente, furono attivi ed efficaci consapevoli che da lì in poi non si sarebbero potuti permettere altro.   
\- Danny, vai da Don immediatamente! Dammi notizie appena puoi! - Così dicendo si separarono svelti e mentre Mac urlava altri ordini a chiunque gli capitasse a tiro, conscio che oltre alle condizioni critiche di una loro detective dovevano far fronte anche ad un altro guaio non da poco -il rapimento di un testimone chiave per un processo ad un pezzo grosso-, Danny cercava solo alla velocità della luce tutta la forza che poteva raccogliere per far fronte ad un momento che definire critico sarebbe stato usare un eufemismo.   
Una volta ognuno per la propria strada, con un compito diverso e specifico, il ritmo partì in un crescendo incessante e non si sarebbe fermato che nella maniera più tragica per tutti.   
Quando varcò la soglia del reparto del Pronto Soccorso e percorse pochi metri, fra la folla lo distinse subito e per un momento si chiese perché diavolo avesse chiamato lui e non Mac, mille volte più adatto a sostenere certi momenti drammatici.   
\- Don! - Lo chiamò teso e gli bastò uno sguardo per capire che Jessica, la ragazza di Don e sua collega, non ce l’aveva fatta.   
Un sussurro.   
\- E’ morta… -   
E dicendoglielo, Danny capì che lo stava realizzando veramente anche Don stesso, ma fu quanto di più atroce da sostenere… il suo migliore amico ed il suo sguardo che dallo smarrimento ed incredulità, passava alla disperazione più oscura fra le lacrime.   
Si sentì sciogliere ogni tensione accumulata in quel breve tragitto, una tensione arrivata alle stelle per così poco… si sciolse e poi si ricaricò come un cuore in arresto cardiaco e stimolato dall’elettroshock.   
La scarica lo fece ripartire bruscamente e col pugno che batté sul muro, il suo animo inveì con rabbia contro un destino bastardo che voleva solo ferire Don per impedirgli di essere un po’ felice.   
Fu quello il primo pensiero.   
Che la serenità meritata del suo amico, ora, se n’era andata.   
Poi venne il dispiacere per aver perso lui stesso un’amica e per la situazione in sé.   
Ma quando si girò ancora, dopo aver appoggiato la fronte al muro colpito, vide lo sguardo di nuovo perso carico di lacrime di Don e per un momento vacillò.   
Vacillò e si ricordò da solo di non poter permetterselo poiché quello era il momento di restituire tutto quello che aveva ricevuto, era il momento di dimostrare chi era per lui e di sostenerlo.   
Per soffrire di quella situazione di merda avrebbe avuto tempo un’altra volta.   
Non ancora.   
Non lì.   
In pochi passi gli fu davanti e sebbene avesse la testa completamente vuota, gli pareva come di sentirlo dentro, in un pugno tremendo allo stomaco, tutto il dolore di Don, nulla a confronto del proprio.   
Lo guardò in uno scambio di sguardi che rappresentava il vuoto in entrambi, il caos ed il panico, poi Danny con una forza ed un coraggio che non seppe lui stesso da dove scaturì, gli circondò la testa e gli nascose il viso contro di sé consapevole di quanto odiasse piangere in pubblico. Ed ora, lì, di gente ce n’era decisamente troppa.   
Don gli si aggrappò e fu un momento breve o forse anch’esso lunghissimo, ma lo sentì aggrapparsi, stringerlo fino a togliergli il respiro e tremare.   
Quando lo disse a Mac per telefono, non fu facile ma l’udire la sua voce che comunque fu laconica e poco più di un sussurro, gli permise di ritrovare quella forza e quell’energia che per un istante e solo uno, aveva di nuovo perso.   
Tutto il tragitto di ritorno fino alla centrale, lui e Don lo fecero nel silenzio più completo ed ebbe solo per un attimo la tentazione di deviare e portarlo via, lontano da lì, da quella città e da quell’Inferno.   
Fu talmente grande che si domò a stento. Solo un modo istintivo ed inutile di proteggere il suo amico da un dolore peggiore.   
Vivere e andare avanti nonostante tutto.   
Non aveva idea di quanto l’amasse, Danny aveva sempre creduto che Don sarebbe stato solo ed unicamente innamorato davvero di Mac, però aveva sperato trovasse in qualcun altro un po’ di pace e la voglia di andare avanti.   
Con Jessica l’aveva visto invogliato a ricominciare, come Mac aveva fatto con Payton e poco importava che poi fosse finita anche con lei. La volontà c’era stata ed era stata una cosa positiva.   
Ma perché questo, ora?   
Il desiderio di ricominciare di Don spazzato via in quel modo assurdo.   
Più se lo chiedeva e meno se ne capacitava, ma la frustrazione peggiore era la consapevolezza di non poter comunque fare nulla per chi voleva aiutare con tutto sé stesso.   
Questa era davvero grossa, indipendentemente dal fatto che lui l’amasse già sul serio o meno.   
Era comunque la sua via d’uscita ed ora gli era stata portata via in quel modo.   
No, non era per niente giusto.   
Quando giunsero alla centrale ad aspettarli era stato solo Mac il quale sapeva la voglia di Don di non essere assalito da tutti i colleghi per fargli le condoglianze.   
Facendo in modo che nessuno arrivasse a lui, fu il suo modo di aiutarlo e sostenerlo. Il resto l’avrebbe fatto prendendo l’assassino della sua ragazza.   
Scesi dall’auto, i tre si guardarono e gli occhi di Mac e Danny furono insistentemente per Don il quale non riuscì ad evadere e forse perché non era più lì con loro, con la mente riviveva a ripetizione tutti gli ultimi istanti di vita di Jessica e si chiedeva perché, solo perché, senza soffermarsi su ciò che provava lui o su cosa dovesse fare.   
Gli occhi gonfi e lucidi, di un chiaro tanto meraviglioso quanto intenso, turbarono Mac il quale provò l’istinto irrefrenabile di abbracciarlo. Istinto che non domò reputandolo giusto.   
Lo strinse a sé e fu l’unico momento in cui Don poté ricordare, nella confusione senza precedenti che l’avrebbe colto da lì in poi, di aver avuto un contatto con la realtà e di essere stato ad un soffio dalla sua stessa morte.   
Lui l’avrebbe definita pace.   
Un breve calore momentaneo in grado di scacciare il vuoto, il freddo e l’assenza di sé dal proprio corpo.   
Fu catapultato al proprio posto e sentì concretamente Mac riportarlo al di qua e pregò solo che potesse rimanere così per sempre, aggrappandosi alla sua schiena, stringendo gli occhi e premendo il viso contro il suo collo.   
Mac e Danny, le sue due ancore sul mondo, l’accesso per la pace.   
Quando si separarono si guardarono e lo smarrimento di Don si allacciò alla certezza di Mac che avrebbero preso il colpevole e che avrebbero risolto tutto.   
Quello ma non solo.   
Certezza nei sentimenti che ancora, dopo tutto, a ragione di Danny, li legavano e non sarebbero mai svaniti.   
Non si dissero niente e Don sparì come un lampo in cerca di un po’ di solitudine e di chiarezza.   
Rimasti soli i due si guardarono con stanchezza consapevoli che quando sarebbe finito tutto, raccogliersi sarebbe stato davvero duro.   
\- Non so se chiederti di stargli vicino per impedirgli colpi di testa o di dare fondo a tutto te stesso per aiutarmi a risolvere il caso. - Disse Mac dimostrandosi straordinariamente incerto, spiazzando per questo il più giovane che comunque sospirando e passandosi le mani sul viso trovò risposta:   
\- Don non è una testa calda come me, anche se lo sembra. È quello affidabile. Non farà niente che non vada fatto. Servo più a te. - Concluse.   
\- E’ proprio questo che temo. Che faccia quello che va fatto. -   
E su questa affermazione laconica, Danny non poté che trovarsi d’accordo visto che tutti, al suo posto, si sarebbero fatti giustizia da soli in un modo o nell’altro.   
    
Il lavoro era stata la sua terapia e per tutto il caso né Danny né Mac comunque gli si staccarono di dosso, eseguendo tutte le indagini del caso insieme.   
Per Don non era stato facile doversi sostanzialmente trattenere tutto il tempo, consapevole che fare colpi di testa con quei due angeli custodi e la loro sorveglianza serrata, non avrebbe potuto nemmeno volendo.   
Però poi il momento si era presentato e trovatosi ad un bivio non era stato capace di scegliere la cosa giusta, o forse era stata così giusta da stordirlo.   
Da solo con l’uomo che aveva assassinato la sua ragazza, dopo che si era disarmato, non aveva saputo trattenersi e non aveva seguito quel dannato protocollo.   
In un istante aveva rivissuto tutto e questa volta dentro si erano messi i suoi sentimenti, la consapevolezza che lei avrebbe potuto significare rinascita, un modo per ricominciare, l’unica per cui si era detto valesse la pena voltare pagina ed andare avanti.   
Aveva capito che ora sarebbe sprofondato, che non ci sarebbe stata una via d’uscita ma che soprattutto ogni cosa, per lui, era finita.   
Jessica per lui aveva rappresentato la speranza di una nuova vita felice ed ormai non avrebbe mai potuto sapere come sarebbero andate le cose e se quello che cominciava a provare fosse stato effettivo amore o cosa… non l’avrebbe mai saputo.  
Ormai era finita.   
Ed in un istante, un solo brevissimo alito di vento, solo col proprio Dio personale, Don aveva sparato ad un uomo disarmato reo di aver distrutto tutta la sua vita e quella di una donna innocente.   
Sebbene comunque nessuno l’avrebbe mai biasimato, lui non capì proprio come mai già da quel momento, quando incrociò gli occhi con Danny accorso poco dopo, non si sentì meglio nemmeno di un po’.   
Aveva fatto vendetta ed ottenuto giustizia.   
Perché non poteva sentire una sorta di peso in meno?   
Perché quella rabbia cieca c’era ancora e non lasciava spazio alla semplice disperazione?   
Non avrebbe trovato la risposta tanto facilmente, ma proprio quando cominciava a riflettere se fosse il caso di stare per un po’ con Danny poiché sapeva quanto sarebbe stato peggio stare solo  -ed istintivamente voleva solo quello ma in uno sprazzo di lucidità capiva cosa fosse meglio- quella breve tregua raggiunta venne di nuovo spezzata.   
Davanti ai suoi occhi.   
Incapace di reagire, impossibilitato a fare qualcosa, una qualunque, aveva solo assistito all’inizio di un’altra disfatta. Quella del suo migliore amico o qualunque definizione potesse avere la propria eterna ancora di salvezza di sempre.   
Riuniti nel solito bar, tutta la squadra al completo ascoltava il toccante ma semplice discorso di addio di Stella a Jessica e fu in mezzo a mille elucubrazioni confuse che vagavano fra il razionale e l’irrazionale, che si udì una scarica di mitraglia inconfondibile e il rumore vetri infrangersi.   
Fu tutto veloce e al tempo stesso rallentato.   
Gettarsi a terra, gridare di stare giù, cercare di capirci qualcosa, affidarsi al solo udito perché era l’unica dannata cosa a funzionare, aspettare che tutto quel frastuono finisse e poi fra i vetri rotti e le urla distinguere qualcosa di specifico e preciso.   
Sangue e non di una persona qualunque, proprio di quella più sbagliata di tutte a cui si tiene in un modo inimmaginabile.   
Di nuovo il sangue di chi non si vorrebbe.   
Quando Don capì fra la confusione che il sangue che si spandeva a terra fra i pezzi di vetrina rotta, proveniva dal corpo di Danny, gli parve per la seconda volta quel maledetto giorno, di morire.   
E da una sensazione simile non ci si riprende più tanto facilmente, non dopo che l’hai appena passata e ci stavi affogando dentro.   
Questo cominciò a far inabissare Don definitivamente.


	11. Buio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siamo fra l'ultima e la prima puntata della quinta e sesta serie, quando c'è la sparatoria al locale in cui viene colpito Danny, ho cercato di prendere ogni dettaglio mostrato nelle puntate per poi aggiungerci qualcosa a seconda di quello che so di mio. In queste situazioni il sentire o meno il dolore nella ferita sulla schiena è soggettivo, dipende da come c'è stata la lesione a livello midollare, a volte non si sente nemmeno la ferita, altre sì.

CAPITOLO XI:   
BUIO   
    


 

“ _non crescere troppo in fretta_  
 _e non abbracciare il passato_  
 _questa vita è troppo bella per durare_  
 _e io sono troppo giovare per averne cura “_  
   
[/Blackout - Muse/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KNJYBOj7Cfc)

Essere riuniti per un’occasione tanto drammatica era già di suo qualcosa di eccessivamente pesante, ma non ci fu tempo di realizzare che le cose stavano peggiorando.   
In realtà non ci fu proprio il tempo di capire niente e non solo di pensare.   
Da che erano in piedi coi calici alzati a salutare Jessica, a che il chiasso li fece buttare tutti a terra, rumori indistinti che poi vissuti al rallentatore li avrebbero attribuiti agli spari ripetuti, alla vetrina che si infrangeva, alle urla, alle sedie che si rovesciavano e alla gente che si faceva cadere sul pavimento.   
Sul momento ci fu però solo un raggruppamento di fragori assordanti indistinti e quando tutto si placò fu innaturale: dal delirio al silenzio.   
O forse così parve a Mac.   
Si guardò intorno stordito come tutti gli altri e cercando di capire se lui stesso avesse dolori da qualche parte, la sua vista catalizzò ogni proprio senso sul sangue che strisciava poco distante da lui, fra i vetri, partendo da dei corpi a lui familiari.   
Anzi.   
Uno.   
C’era così tanto disordine, come poteva capire di chi fosse quella sagoma stesa?   
Come poteva capire qualcosa, qualunque cosa?   
E nonostante fosse un tipo sempre molto intuitivo e reattivo, con degli ottimi riflessi e dalla mente più veloce del normale, lì tutto in lui funzionò al rallentatore senza fargli capire ciò che con urgenza doveva captare all‘istante.   
Chi si era fatto male?   
Ma forse non voleva saperlo, spaventato dall’idea che fosse qualcuno di cui non avrebbe potuto reggere la batosta conseguente.   
Come poteva non sbagliarsi?   
Fu sentire la voce di Lindsay che lo chiamava, che gli fece capire di chi si trattava ed i suoi occhi finalmente misero a fuoco il resto della persona supina fra i vetri da cui il sangue si spandeva.   
\- Mac! Mac! - Lo chiamò a gran voce. Non avrebbe saputo dire se avesse risposto, forse si concentrò solo sull’udire il resto della sua frase, ma gli bastò sentire il suo nome a conferma di ciò che ormai aveva capito anche se si era sforzato di rifiutare: - E’ Danny! - E l’inclinazione terrorizzata nel tono non gli lasciò scampo per fuggire ancora dalla realtà nella quale si trovò catapultato brutalmente dentro.   
Appena ci entrò capì che non avrebbe più potuto permettersi di staccarsene.   
Si trascinò sperando non fosse grave, pregando ma senza farsi illusioni… da come era cominciata la giornata aveva capito che le fantasie positive non erano di quel mondo.   
E a conferma anche di quello fu il viso carico di panico di Danny.   
Il suo Danny. Se lo disse solo un attimo, una frazione di secondo, mentre si chiedeva che cosa diavolo avessero osato fargli.   
Danny incrociò i suoi occhi spaventati, ma non lo vide risollevato come normalmente succedeva quando si guardavano, così gli esplose il bisogno impellente di capire concretamente cosa gli fosse successo e quanto grave fosse.   
Infilò senza pensarci la mano sotto di lui, sulla sua schiena da dove vedeva provenire il suo sangue e quando toccò la ferita capì di cosa poteva trattarsi. Lo capì perché la posizione della pallottola che l’aveva infilato era innegabilmente chiara, crudelmente senza speranza.   
Ritirò la mano tutta rossa e fu allora che il lamento terrorizzato di Danny gli diede conferma.   
\- Mac… Mac non sento le gambe… non riesco a muoverle… non riesco ad alzarmi… Mac… Mac… cos’ho… - E pur lui lo sapesse, avrebbe provato a credergli se lui e solo lui gli avesse detto che non era niente.   
Gli avrebbe creduto e si sarebbe alzato, ma nei suoi occhi Danny lesse una verità innegabile e dura, troppo per non capirla subito.   
Si chiese che cosa avesse sbagliato per ridursi a quel modo.   
Perché in quei casi uno se lo chiede, credendo di essere preda di una punizione.   
\- Danny… - Mormorò sperando di trovare la forza per affrontare anche quell’inferno che gli si stava affacciando.   
Fu un attimo, solo uno. Breve ma intenso.   
Un istante in cui Mac cadde nel panico all’idea di perdere Danny o vederlo paralizzato e lo sapeva con una lucidità pazzesca che i rischi erano quelli.   
Fu quanto di peggio in quella giornata provò, per tanto che la morte di Jessica l’avesse sconvolto.   
Lui era Danny, dannazione.   
E se lo ripeté fino a che una scarica non lo attraversò.   
Fu la mano del ragazzo traumatizzato che si serrava sul proprio braccio e furono poi i suoi occhi carichi di una paura che non vi aveva ancora letto, a riconnetterlo.   
Perché anche il giovane cominciava a capire cosa significava il sangue nella schiena ed il non sentire le gambe.   
Quello lo riportò alla vita e gli riaccese la mente.   
In un istante divenne lucidamente pratico e cominciò a pensare a tutto ciò che di utile si dovesse fare, come un automa che sapeva a menadito le procedure d’emergenza.   
Le conosceva in quel modo perché decisamente aveva dovuto applicarle fin troppo.   
Con freddezza chiamò i soccorsi descrivendo la scena, chiese a gran voce se ci fossero feriti e sentendo riferì quanto udito, poi ordinò a Sheldon di occuparsi del barista che dalle urla sembrava il più grave di tutti. Agli altri della squadra diede una serie di ordini precisi volti a vedere chi si fosse fatto male e a mettere in sicurezza l’ambiente, poi si chinò su Danny e lo costrinse a concentrarsi sul suo sguardo per rimanere sveglio e vigile.   
Danny lo fece automaticamente e fino a che continuò a sentire la sua mano stringerlo ossessivamente, capì che era ancora con lui, ma quando cominciò a sentirlo mollare, si trovò a gridare il suo nome per impedirgli di perdere i sensi.   
Arrivò però il momento in cui la sua luce divenne troppo confusa per distinguerlo e non poté più fare niente.   
    
Chiamarlo inferno fu dopo tutto un eufemismo.   
Dilaniato fra la voglia di stare attaccato alla porta della sala operatoria per sapere di Danny e vegliare su di lui e il desiderio di fare subito vendetta, fu Don ad un certo punto a trarlo dall’impaccio.   
Quando lo vide capì subito il suo stato altrettanto confusionale, ma capì che il suo era peggiore poiché veniva da un altro lutto grave ed i suoi occhi azzurri furono espliciti.   
Mac seppe all’istante, guardandolo, che non sarebbe stato minimamente utile in quelle indagini e quanto fatto quel giorno per Jessica poteva considerarsi un miracolo.   
Aveva dato fondo a tutte le sue energie per prendere i responsabili della morte della sua ragazza.   
Ora, per quello, non ne aveva più nonostante questo lo frustrasse non poco vista la voglia di vendicare il suo amico.   
Ma l’ultimo sprazzo di lucidità doveva metterlo nel capire che non era più in grado di fare nulla.   
Aveva dato tutto.   
Ogni cosa.   
Forse anche troppo.   
Mac lo capì e sebbene inizialmente aveva sperato, finito il loro addio a Jessica, di andare a casa sua e stare con lui tutto il tempo necessario per sostenerlo a dovere, ora sapeva come sarebbe andata.   
\- Sto io qua, tu vai a prendere quei bastardi. - Sussurrò nelle ultime forze che gli rimanevano.   
Mac sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito a fare altro e con uno sguardo dispiaciuto e apprensivo, si guardò le mani sporche del sangue di Danny, lo stesso che gli macchiava la camicia e parte del viso poiché se l’era toccato senza accorgersene. A quel punto capì cosa doveva fare, seppure con riluttanza poiché avrebbe di certo preferito vegliare su entrambi senza staccarsi da loro un secondo.   
\- Chiamami subito. - Non servì specificare altro.   
Non aggiunse altro, Mac, ed andandosene si portò via Lindsay convincendola che dovevano aiutare gli altri con la pista ancora calda e che ogni minuto era prezioso.   
I due non stavano più insieme, ma il fatto di avere una figlia aveva fatto sì di mantenere degli ottimi rapporti e sarebbero comunque stati sempre legati.   
Portandola via il pensiero del supervisore andò involontariamente alla piccola di cui Danny andava tanto orgoglioso e si chiese, con un brivido che non avrebbe mai scordato, se quella creatura non sarebbe rimasta quella notte orfana di suo padre.   
Pregò Dio che così non fosse.   
    
Scollegato col tempo oltre che con lo spazio, coi sensi totalmente svaniti, l’unica cosa che viveva di continuo era una sorta di luce tiepida che lo cullava.   
Quella in eterno. Senza percepire altro, non fruscii o sussurri, non suoni, non sensazioni fisiche, non pensieri. Solo quella luce che lo avvolgeva.   
Fu paradossale poi aprire gli occhi e sentirsi al contrario immerso in un buio profondo. Solo in un secondo momento capì che non era vero poiché la stanza era illuminata, ma bensì ciò che sembrava confrontando i due diversi tipi di luce.   
Ci impiegò un lasso di tempo indefinito a mettere a fuoco tutto e riottenere l’uso quasi completo di tutti i suoi sensi e funzioni vitali.   
Quando la vista tornò alla normalità prima delle sensazioni fisiche, capì di essere vivo grazie agli occhi azzurro cielo che lo fissavano rabbuiati e preoccupati.   
Don si sforzava di sorridere incoraggiante, fingendo di essere contento che il suo amico si fosse svegliato e che invece non ci fossero mille altri pensieri peggiori ad oscurarlo e Danny lo capì immediatamente.   
\- Ehi… - Mormorò con un filo di voce affaticato, la bocca impastata, tutto ancora ovattato, anche i dolori che non capiva bene da dove venissero, sapeva solo che c’erano.   
\- Ehi… Aurora, era ora… temevo di doverti baciare per svegliarti! - Rispose con delicatezza ed uno sforzo di ironia con riferimento a La bella addormentata nel bosco.   
Danny capendo fece cenno di ridere, ma ci rinunciò sentendo male quasi ovunque.   
\- Non farmi ridere, amico, che non arrivo… - Si lamentò infatti. A quello Don sembrò accendersi e si sistemò meglio sulla sedia, avvicinandosi al letto e chinandosi per guardarlo più da vicino:   
\- Senti dolore? - Sapevano entrambi quanto importante fosse quella domanda e non una stupidata e sapevano anche che la risposta avrebbe potuto troncare di netto ogni altro buon umore improvvisato.   
\- Sì… sulla schiena… - Don aveva lo sguardo attento ed un’espressione sospesa.   
\- E… nient’altro? - La voce urgente ma spaventato dall’idea di mettergli pressione e ricevere la risposta sbagliata.   
\- No… - Poteva essere più chiaro e Danny si chiese, nella propria confusione mentale, mentre i neuroni riprendevano a connettersi con più efficacia, se dovesse osare o no. Ma non era tipo da girarci troppo intorno e lo disse così com’era: - non sento dalla vita in giù. -   
Il silenzio calò ancora per interminabili minuti, Don spostò gli occhi che da accesi si spensero, percorsero il corpo di Danny alla ricerca disperata di una soluzione, di una speranza a cui aggrapparsi e poi tornando sul suo amico provò senza però crederci molto nemmeno lui:   
\- Magari… sono gli antidolorifici… ti avranno imbottito… ti hanno tenuto sotto i ferri per un sacco di tempo, sai che anestesia avrai in circolo? -   
Però entrambi sapevano che era un’eventualità talmente remota che fosse solo quello, da non aver bisogno nemmeno di demolirla.   
\- Sì… magari… - nessuno dei due riusciva ancora ad affrontare la realtà insieme. Poco dopo Danny tentò di cambiare discorso: - Mac? -   
Dopotutto lui avrebbe avuto la forza di dirgli le cose come stavano e l’avrebbe fatto nel modo giusto.   
A lui avrebbe creduto, qualunque cosa gli avesse detto. Perché a lui si credeva sempre, in ogni caso.   
E ci si affidava ciecamente.   
\- Quando sei uscito l’ho chiamato ed è corso qua, sta inseguendo il chirurgo che ti ha operato che non si è degnato di dirci come è andata. Sai… solita gente… - Provò ad intavolare un qualunque altro tipo di conversazione ma preferirono comunque tornare sempre su Mac.   
\- Starà licenziando metà personale medico… - Scherzò debolmente Danny facendo ridere Don solo con la bocca. I suoi occhi ancora tremendamente spenti.   
Per quanto lo sarebbero stati?   
Eppure quelli di Danny, ora, non erano poi tanto diversi…   
Quando lo videro entrare, entrambi catalizzarono immediatamente la loro attenzione su di lui come fosse l’ultima speranza rimasta.   
Mac si fermò al lato del letto opposto a Don e guardò brevemente il moro per poi concentrarsi sul giovane steso.   
Dal suo sguardo serio capirono subito quanto grave fosse, anche se sul suo volto di natura affascinante veleggiava un vago sorriso di sollievo per vedere Danny sveglio, cosa che ad un certo punto non era stata scontata.   
\- Te la sei vista davvero brutta, Danny… - Introdusse l’uomo più grande, ancora in piedi.   
\- Quanto? - Una domanda non rivolta al ‘quanto brutta’, ma al ‘quante possibilità di ripresa ho’. Mac lo capì e anche quell’ombra lontana di positività svanì nel dirglielo.   
\- Dieci per cento. - Don e Danny sgranarono gli occhi nello stesso identico stupore, avevano immaginato fosse grave, ma non fino a quel punto. - Hai rischiato di morire, ti hanno preso per i capelli, hanno fatto tutto quello che potevano ma… il dieci per cento è il meglio che sono riusciti a strapparti. Sheldon sta massacrando il chirurgo per sapere quanti più dettagli medici possibili, è convinto che si sbagli… -   
Si sprecò in un discorso completo ed articolato sapendo che comunque Danny si era fermato alla percentuale. Non lo biasimò e sospirò sconfitto.   
A quel punto poteva bastare fargli giustizia?   
\- Non… non tornerò più a camminare, in pratica… - Giunse immediatamente alla conclusione più catastrofica, Danny, consapevole che a quel punto, dopo tutto quello che era successo nell’arco di ventiquattro ore, illudersi andava bene per i bambini che credevano ancora nelle favole e non per lui.   
Smarrimento. Un tale smarrimento i due uomini non glielo avevano mai letto.   
La paura subito dopo la sparatoria al locale, quando per la prima volta non aveva più sentito le gambe, era stata una cosa, ma lì c’era solo smarrimento. Smarrimento che scemò repentinamente nel buio e nella perdita di ogni speranza.   
Per quanto testardo fosse sempre stato quel ragazzo, il suo limite era giunto anche per lui e da lì in poi l’insistenza, l’ottusità e la cocciutaggine che avevano forgiato un carattere d’acciaio incrollabile e pieno di volontà, sarebbero solo stati ricordi.   
Danny alla velocità della luce che svaniva nei suoi occhi, si spense interiormente davanti a due delle persone più importanti della sua vita.   
Non si sarebbe riacceso per molto tempo.


	12. Lottando con la fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny è nel pieno della sua crisi, è paralizzato e le gambe non reagiscono. Don è in crisi a sua volta per la morte della sua fidanzata e Mac si prende Danny sulle proprie spalle, si prende cura di lui e lavora ogni istante sul suo caso cercando giustizia. Ma da solo quanto reggerà?

CAPITOLO XII:   
LOTTANDO CON LA FINE  
   


  
“Crollo, la paura sta penetrando   
Il freddo arriva, correndo attraverso la mia pelle   
Cercando un modo per arrivare da te   
Attraverso la tempesta tu...   
Vai, rinunciando alla tua casa   
Vai, lasciando tutto quello che conoscevi   
Non sei solo   
Con le braccia in alto, tese verso il cielo   
Con gli occhi come, echi nella notte   
Nascondendoti dall'inferno che hai passato   
Quello silenzioso, tu…”   
  
[ /Not alone - Linkin Park/ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lrbL1s9qwBs)   


  
Come ogni mattina Mac si recò da Danny, aprì la porta con la propria copia di chiavi che si era fatto dare, in seguito, sempre come di consueto, storse il naso all’odore di chiuso che si ostinava a mantenere in casa quel ragazzo.   
Il buio era una costante perenne così come il disordine, del resto era impensabile che mettesse in ordine. Logicamente avrebbe dovuto prendersi qualcuno che l’aiutasse, ma essendo che non gliene importava nulla, era inutile proporglielo di nuovo.  
Sospirò paziente ed aprì le finestre facendo arieggiare, quindi cominciò a raccogliere e sistemare lo scompiglio accumulato in un paio di ore.   
La sera veniva e gli preparava qualcosa da mangiare che puntualmente spiluccava senza troppa convinzione lasciandone metà, poi l’aiutava a sistemarsi nella doccia e nel frattempo che si lavava, riordinava casa. Dopo di che lo tirava fuori, l’aiutava a vestirsi e lo metteva a letto.  
I primi tempi aveva dovuto fargli tutto, successivamente aveva cominciato ad arrangiarsi un po’.   
Avrebbe potuto prendergli gli ausili necessari che gli permettessero di cavarsela completamente da solo, ma si era impuntato e glieli aveva negati sapendo che in quel modo non avrebbe completamente recuperato, tanto più che lasciandolo solo in casa tutto quel tempo lo avrebbe fatto finire ben presto peggio di quanto già non stava, grazie al suo umore nero che gli impediva di interessarsi a qualunque cosa che significasse reagire.   
La mattina si ripresentava per alzarlo, fargli la colazione e mettere in ordine quello che si lasciava lui stesso dalla sera precedente. La pausa pranzo, ovviamente, tornava lì e mangiava con lui, sempre obbligandolo ad ingurgitare qualcosa.   
Per il resto stava prevalentemente in ufficio. Quando non aveva casi lavorava su quello della sparatoria rimasta ancora impunita e le ore di sonno che faceva erano decisamente insufficienti, per tutto quello che faceva.   
Avrebbe potuto farsi aiutare dagli altri della squadra, ma a parte che nessuno sapeva tutto quello che lui faceva, Danny aveva preferito far credere di avere gli ausili per cavarsela da solo e di avere la madre che stava con lui il più delle volte.  
In realtà i suoi genitori non erano mai stati informati dell’accaduto, sempre per volontà di Danny.  
Il ragazzo in poco tempo aveva fatto in modo di isolarsi il più possibile e tranne per Sheldon che lo accompagnava in ospedale a fare le terapie e Lindsay che lo faceva stare un po’ con la figlia -unico momento di sollievo-, accettava solo Mac.  
Avrebbe accettato volentieri anche la presenza di Don, se solo si fosse degnato di venire più di una volta ogni tanto per bere in compagnia.  
Erano tutti consapevoli del suo stato, ma ogni energia di Mac era rivolta a Danny e lui stesso non poteva certo pensare anche all’amico che non trovava le forze per risollevarsi.   
O per lo meno le poche volte che lo vedeva glielo faceva capire.  
Si era messo in licenza per un po’ di giorni, forzato anche da Mac stesso che sperava gli bastasse, così si era visto praticamente per niente.   
Per Mac era dura, ossessionato letteralmente dal prendere i colpevoli ancora impuniti, concentrato sull’aiutare in ogni istante Danny che rifiutava anch’egli l’aiuto di terzi se non strettamente necessario.  
La verità, però, era che nonostante avesse cercato di fare di tutto per il ragazzo, per impedirgli di lasciarsi andare, il risultato di ogni suo sforzo era un Danny sempre più inabissato e nessun passo in avanti in quel maledetto caso.   
E lui quasi senza forze.   
Erano passate due settimane e lui era stato dimesso poco dopo il suo risveglio su serrata insistenza dell’interessato che aveva sbraitato contro i medici incapaci di farlo rialzare.  
Probabilmente stava giustamente sviluppando una sorta di idiosincrasia per il reparto di chirurgia!  
Dopo aver tirato su delle bottiglie vuote di birra e averle buttate, mise su con gesti stanchi il caffè e sistemò sul tavolo il resto del necessario per la colazione.  
Prima di andare in camera si fermò e si girò verso l’ingresso dove di solito c’era la sua moto, l’Harley Davidson di cui era sempre andato fiero. L’aveva fatta portare via da Don. Ogni volta che ci pensava si rendeva conto di quanto fosse strano non vederla lì dentro ed ancora i suoi occhi ormai tendenti al grigio per la cupezza di cui erano padroni, si rattristarono senza controllo.   
Ingoiò il magone e con la sua forza normalmente inesauribile, ora messa fortemente alla prova, entrò in camera.  
Era chiusa e buia, quando aprì anche lì la finestra, la luce entrò abbracciando tutta la stanza con un disordine più o meno in linea col resto dell’appartamento, quindi Danny si girò nel letto e nascose con un lamento la testa sotto il cuscino.   
\- Danny… - Lo chiamò con indulgenza cominciando a scegliere i vestiti che avrebbe messo quel giorno.   
Un mugugno si levò dalle coperte, Mac scosse il capo paziente, poi conclusa la scelta si diresse al letto e lo scoprì poco pietosamente.   
Le gambe abbandonate in una posizione a sé ed il busto avvitato, il corpo vestito solo da una canottiera intima e da dei boxer, come Danny dormiva sempre.   
Tirò via anche il cuscino e finalmente si rivelò il suo viso sciupato con la barba incolta ed i capelli lunghi spettinati e selvaggi.   
Gli si strinse il cuore per un attimo e di nuovo la sensazione devastante di impotenza lo frustrò potentemente. Quello era il risultato del giorno più tremendo che ricordava.  
Ogni volta ripensava a quel dieci per cento di possibilità che lui tornasse a camminare e a quanto per Danny corrispondesse ad uno zero, ogni volta non riusciva a biasimarlo e il buio aumentava anche intorno a lui.   
Come si usciva da quell’affondo fangoso?   
Danny ci era sprofondato del tutto e lui che voleva essere la sua ancora di salvezza per tirarlo fuori, stava cadendo dentro esaurendo tutte le proprie risorse di energie.   
Ecco il frutto di tutto il suo affanno.   
Quanto poteva andare avanti?   
\- A cosa mi serve alzarmi? E poi tu ti svegli all’alba… sono questi gli orari di andare a lavoro? - Brontolò con voce assonnata e roca.   
Mac accennò ad uno squarcio di sorriso che non fu molto felice, ma quanto di meglio riuscì a tirare fuori.   
\- Ho molto da fare. - Rispose con calma senza cadere nei particolari.   
\- Non sei tenuto a fare tutto questo! - Proseguì mettendosi a sedere, si prese le gambe e le fece scivolare giù dal bordo, piombarono di peso sul pavimento. Mac lo guardava con attenzione, con la testa piegata di lato assorbendo ogni suo dettaglio che gli dicesse come stava il ragazzo.   
Nessun cambiamento.  
\- Lo faccio perché voglio farlo. -   
\- Posso chiedere a qualcun altro, Lindsay stessa si è offerta un sacco di volte… - Lei avrebbe anche potuto accettarla, dopo tutto, così avrebbe visto di più Lucy.  
L’uomo più grande gli andò davanti e gli diede la maglia da mettersi mentre lui pensava ai calzini e ai pantaloni.   
\- Voglio farlo io, ci tengo. - Ma ogni volta era sempre lì che si fermava, non andava oltre e Danny era certamente depresso, ma non idiota.   
\- E poi posso prepararmi da mangiare da solo… -   
\- Ma non lo fai. - Replicò con sicurezza sapendo che se non fosse venuto per fargli anche i pasti non avrebbe mangiato.   
Una volta infilato tutto, Mac si piegò su Danny che gli circondò il collo con le braccia, in seguito si alzò portandoselo dietro e mentre questi si reggeva tenendosi a lui di sola forza visto che non aveva la minima sensibilità sulle gambe e non poteva stare nemmeno un attimo in piedi, l’altro gli tirò su i pantaloni.   
Fu esattamente in quel brevissimo lasso di tempo che Danny, stufo di quel suo atteggiamento da eroe masochista, disse sempre stringendolo, col mento sulla sua spalla e guardando dritto:   
\- Non devi espiare nessuna colpa, non sei tu che mi hai fatto questo. - Come uno sparo, in pieno suo stile, centrò il bersaglio e Mac si irrigidì fermandosi in quella posizione, abbracciandogli la vita per non farlo sforzare troppo mentre si teneva a sé con le braccia.   
Fu comunque un gesto istintivo poiché gli parve come se il tempo si fermasse, sentì la forza annullarsi e spaventato dall’idea che l’altro non riuscisse più a tenersi, lo strinse eccessivamente senza rendersene conto.   
Il ragazzo tirò indietro la testa appena per poterlo guardare in viso, in tempo per vederlo mentre mormorava smarrito e dispiaciuto:   
\- Ma non ho preso chi te lo ha fatto. -   
Lo stato apertamente inabissato di Mac permise per un istante brevissimo all’altro di risalire in superficie, una frazione di secondo nella quale si vide di nuovo la tigre testarda di un tempo.   
\- Lo prenderai, ne sono sicuro. Però non devi fare tutto questo per delle colpe che non hai. Ti stai consumando e se ti prosciugherai, non potrai concludere niente di quello che vuoi a tutti i costi. -   
A quello il più grande rispose subito e di slancio, girando il viso a sua volta fino a guardarlo da quella vicinanza ristretta, guardandolo con intensità sconvolgente:   
\- Io voglio solo che tu torni a camminare, però non dipende da me. Ciò che dipende da me è la giustizia. Ma non ti lascerò solo per ottenerla. -   
Danny rimase profondamente colpito dal suo discorso e non controllò gli occhi che gli divennero lucidi, sentì il magone salire e si ricordò di non aver ancora stupidamente pianto. Si morse così il labbro e premette il viso contro il suo collo nella speranza di non cedere ora.   
Mac risalì con le braccia e gli carezzò dolcemente la schiena e la nuca, capendo il suo gesto ed il suo stato d’animo, avendo conferma che fino a che ce l’avrebbe fatta, non avrebbe mai smesso di venire da lui.   
\- Grazie… - Mormorò solamente con voce spezzata.   
Non seppero dire quanto rimasero così, solo quando il respiro di Danny tornò regolare e si calmò, egli stesso tirò su la testa e lo guardò nuovamente da vicino, ancora abbracciato ed aggrappato a lui che lo sosteneva con forza senza lasciarlo andare. Ci fu un momento in cui entrambi pensarono si sarebbero baciati, i respiri rispettivi sulla pelle del viso, gli sguardi che dicevano ogni segreto inenarrabile. Poi però fu tutto scacciato dai mille altri pensieri e preoccupazioni incombenti che non li avrebbero mai lasciati, non fino a che non avrebbero risolto tutto.   
\- Mac… però non puoi continuare così… - E forse fu perché per la prima volta lo guardava da così vicino, lo guardava davvero fino a notare ogni dettaglio che gli faceva capire quanto sciupato fosse, quanto poco dormisse e quanti sforzi facesse solo per lui.   
Danny si stava consumando, ma Mac non era certo da meno e sapeva che era inutile, a quel punto, negare che per lui quella vita fosse difficoltosa.   
Provando a pensare a cosa dirgli, l’unica soluzione che trovò fu ciò a cui aveva pensato appena era stato dimesso, ciò che si era tenuto per sé sapendo quanto orgoglioso fosse il ragazzo.  
Ma a quel punto era davvero l’unica per alleviare almeno un po’ il peso.  
\- Trasferisciti da me per un po’… - Lo disse come di slancio anche se in realtà era una ponderazione di giorni e giorni in cui si era sempre risposto da solo.   
Danny si irrigidì, quindi girò la testa verso la propria sedia a rotelle e Mac lo posò a malincuore su di essa. Ci fu del silenzio durante il quale il ragazzo pensava a quello che significava e mentre lo lasciava fare, il più grande si chinò a mettergli le scarpe.   
Molte delle cose che gli faceva, Danny avrebbe potuto farle da solo, magari con fatica e con bisogno di fare pratica e trovare le giuste modalità, però non erano impossibili per lui. Non tutto.   
Il fatto che gliele facesse Mac però non lo infastidiva mentre succedeva se qualcun altro ci provava. Come non lo infastidiva che venisse così tanto a prendersi cura di lui.   
Era per questo che lo lasciava fare.  
Mac, dal canto suo, lo faceva perché era convinto che altrimenti Danny sarebbe rimasto tutto il giorno a letto, non si sarebbe lavato, vestito e tanto meno nutrito.   
Oltre che alcune cose effettivamente non arrivava, come certi spostamenti e tutto ciò che bisognava fare alzandosi.    
Al lato pratico casa sua non era nemmeno molto accessibile, in certe zone non arrivava a passare e per prendere alcune cose in posti alti faceva cadere tutto.   
A onor del vero casa di Mac era più spaziosa e non aveva punti stretti, per le cose poste in alto gli sarebbe comunque servito aiuto, ma l’essere con lui sarebbe di certo stato un grande aiuto.   
Senza contare tutto il tempo che gli avrebbe risparmiato in giretti per andare tutte quelle volte da lui ed il fatto stesso che sarebbe stato molto più tranquillo nel tenerlo maggiormente d’occhio.   
Per Danny sarebbe stato inoltre uno stimolo maggiore a non lasciarsi andare e darsi più da fare, se non altro per non sentirlo predicare!  
Sapevano entrambi molto bene quanto quella, dopo tutto, fosse la soluzione ideale ed anche se al biondo non gli andava eccessivamente a genio il fatto di rinunciare praticamente del tutto alla sua indipendenza, tutto ciò che gli rimaneva della sua vecchia vita, poteva anche ammettere, per lo meno a sé stesso, che vivere con Mac era quanto di meno peggio potesse ricavare da quella situazione.   
Con un sospiro, infine, mormorò quasi sconfitto:   
\- Immagino sia l’unica soluzione, a questo punto… - Appena lo disse, Mac sgranò gli occhi alzando lo sguardo sorpreso su di lui. Non si sarebbe in ogni caso mai e poi mai aspettato una risposta positiva.   
Smise di macchinare con le sue scarpe e rimase accucciato davanti a lui a guardarlo per un attimo, quando Danny abbozzò ad una specie di sorriso impacciato e tirato, un sorriso di chi non ne faceva uno nemmeno per finta da molto tempo, anche Mac ne fece uno simile, ma più contento e sollevato.  
Non ci aveva sperato molto, però quella sensazione era la migliore delle ultime due tremende settimane.   
In fondo avevano saputo da sempre che sarebbe finita così.   
   
Al tavolo della colazione a sorseggiare il caffè, Danny se ne rese poi conto definitivamente quanto inevitabile fosse il suo trasferimento.  
Quando Mac seduto ad aspettare che finisse, con la testa appoggiata alla mano che scivolava di continuo, lo vide mentre lottava per non addormentarsi. Fece un po’ di abbassare e rialzare il capo, aprire e chiudere a fatica gli occhi fino a che non cedette di schianto, la testa crollò sul braccio piegato sopra al tavolo e lì vi rimase.   
Danny inarcò le sopracciglia incredulo che fosse successo davvero, ma sebbene in un primo momento quell’inedito Mac lo fece incredibilmente sorridere, e questa volta non più di circostanza, poi gli fece capire quanto davvero stanco fosse.  
Non poteva di certo continuare in quel modo.   
Danny stava male ma sapeva che anche gli altri non se la passavano bene. Sapeva in quale fogna fosse Don. Sapeva quanto frustrato e ridotto all’ombra di sé fosse Mac.   
Sapeva che il non aver ancora preso i colpevoli quintuplicava il peso della sua coscienza.   
Lo lasciava fare conscio che almeno quel suo prendersi cura in modo eccessivo di sé, da un lato lo stancava fisicamente, ma dall’altro gli alleggeriva almeno un po’ la coscienza.  
Però avrebbe voluto che smettesse di sentirsi in colpa, cosa impossibile trattandosi di Mac. Era troppo severo con sé stesso per lasciar semplicemente perdere.   
Lui stesso non era tanto interessato quanto lui, di prendere i maledetti responsabili del proprio stato. Non lo era perché tanto anche ridotti in poltiglia, non avrebbe lo stesso camminato.   
Perdeva repentinamente interesse per tutto, specie per ciò che un tempo sarebbe stato vitale per lui. L’unica cosa che lo teneva un po’ su, che gli premeva risolvere, era lo stato d’animo di Mac.   
Vederlo ridursi in quello stato non era una cosa che poteva aiutare Danny.   
Concludendo la colazione prese allora il cellulare e si allontanò per non disturbarlo, dopo di che chiamò Stella e le disse che Mac avrebbe fatto un po’ tardi.   
Successivamente cominciò a raccogliere le proprie cose alla buona, come riusciva, per facilitare il compito dell’amico nel fargli i bagagli.   
Mac era ormai troppo importante per lasciarlo fare di testa sua e se con la propria risalita dalle tenebre, si sarebbe rimesso anche lui, allora si sarebbe sforzato e avrebbe ripreso a nuotare, anche se ormai aveva smesso perché privo di speranza.   
Quando l’uomo più grande si svegliò ad un rumore eccessivamente forte che aveva fatto Danny facendo cadere qualcosa, si rese conto di essersi addormentato e come se gli avessero puntato una pistola alla tempia, guardò l’orologio. Notando quanto tardi fosse sulla sua personale tabella di marcia, schizzò in piedi dimenticando per un attimo il proprio contegno e pacatezza, quindi corse da Danny in camera che cercava di radunare come poteva i propri vestiti, quelli che riusciva a prendere dai cassetti.  
\- Danny! Perché non mi hai svegliato? - Il giovane si girò a guardarlo trafelato mentre si sistemava la camicia.   
\- Scusa, non volevo disturbarti… cercavo di prendere un borsone ma mi è caduto tutto… - Rispose invece l’altro come se non avesse detto niente.   
Mac lo guardò accigliato pensando di essersi espresso male:   
\- Ma non dovevi lasciarmi dormire! Sono in ritardo, prima del mio turno dovevo… - Ma si interruppe accorgendosi di stare spiattellando tutto l’extra che faceva per lui.   
Danny capì ugualmente quali erano le cose tanto urgenti che doveva fare a lavoro, ovvero continuare ad indagare per i fatti suoi sul suo caso, comunque evitò il discorso concentrandosi sulle proprie motivazioni e lo fece con una sicurezza che non aveva più usato da settimane:   
\- Sei crollato, avevi bisogno di riposare e ti ho lasciato fare! Ho avvertito Stella che ritardavi un po’! - Mac capendo che non c’era verso di fargli capire l’importanza dei suoi orari severi, scrollò le spalle indispettito e contrariato ignorò il caos che aveva fatto il ragazzo ed uscì di corsa, sentendolo solo di striscio urlargli dietro: - Se non riposi come si deve ti metto il sonnifero nel pranzo! -   
Questo gli fece fare tutta la strada col sorriso sulle labbra, questa volta non un sorriso stanco e tirato, ma uno più vivace e rilassato.   
Su una cosa aveva ragione… o si dava una calmata, o non sarebbe più riuscito a fare niente.   
Ma ora che Danny veniva a stare da lui, era sicuro che le cose almeno un po’ sarebbero migliorate.   
O per lo meno lo sperava. 


	13. Prove di reattività

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny e la sua crisi, Don e la sua crisi e Mac e la sua caccia... e due anime solitarie che si danno una mano a vicenda per svagarsi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avevamo lasciato la fic nel momento della sesta stagione in cui Danny è sulla sedia a rotelle, all'inizio in pratica. Poco prima che la stagione iniziasse e poco dopo che la quinta finisse. In quel periodo si sa che Mac cerca di prendere i responsabili come un matto, che lavora come un matto e dal fatto che sa ogni dettaglio delle cose che riguardano Danny (come la prognosi del dottore), si può capire che si occupa pure di lui. Ricordo che nella mia versione, Danny e Lindsay hanno avuto Lucy ma si sono lasciati, non sono tornati insieme e rimangono amici. Don, in quel periodo, è preso dal suo lutto e dai rimorsi di coscienza per essersi fatto giustizia.

CAPITOLO XIII:   
PROVE DI REATTIVITA’  
   


  
_ “Penso di essere paranoico _   
_ Complicato _   
_ Penso di essere paranoico _   
_ Manipolato _   
__   
_ Piegami _   
_ Spezzami _   
_ Hai comunque bisogno di me  _   
_ Tanto quanto ti voglio, tesoro è tutto a posto” _

_ [/I think i’m paranoid - Garbage/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ypr18UmxOas) _   


  
Mac era uscito da un paio di ore e a momenti sarebbe tornato per il solito pranzo, quando sentì la porta aprirsi diede per scontato fosse lui e cominciando a parlare ancora dalla propria camera dove aveva accumulato un quantitativo impressionante di vestiti e necessario per il proprio trasloco, aveva cominciato a parlare a gran voce con una certa insolita allegria:   
\- Sono a buon punto, mi mancano solo gli abiti appesi, quelli sono troppo alti e non arrivo… c’è un po’ di casino perché non sono riuscito a buttare giù tutti i borsoni necessari, in compenso sono cadute altre cose che non mi servivano… non spaventarti del macello, è solo che ora non riesco più a muovermi, la melma del mio armadio mi sommerge e mi circonda… Mac, mi puoi prendere… - Si bloccò quando notò lo sguardo interrogativo e scettico di Don fermo sullo stipite della porta. - Oh, sei tu… pensavo fosse Mac… - A quel punto sarebbe stato superfluo spiegargli cosa stava facendo:   
\- Ti trasferisci da lui? - Ma non riuscì proprio a decifrare quella sorta di sottile tensione che si venne a creare nell’immediato fra i due. Nessun’arrabbiatura, nessun malcontento… solo quel qualcosa di teso che fece drizzare Danny sulla sedia. Si girò quanto poté, ma le ruote effettivamente si incastrarono in mezzo a tutte le scatole che aveva fatto cadere.   
\- Sì… - Disse solo cercando nella propria mente le parole giuste per dirglielo. Ma poi perché? Non c’era niente di male, in fondo… eppure si sentiva come se lo stesse derubando di qualcosa. Mac non era più suo e poi lui di certo non puntava all’amico in quel senso. Vero? - E’ provvisorio, ma è la soluzione migliore per ora. Casa mia è per lo più inaccessibile per me e da solo come puoi notare faccio più danni che altro. Ma soprattutto Mac sta più tranquillo se sto da lui, evita di fare tutti i giretti su e giù che fa ora, risparmia un sacco di tempo e può comunque aiutarmi. Finché non divento più indipendente e non sistemo casa mia in modo che arrivi a fare tutto da solo… - Glielo spiegò nei dettagli come se fosse stata una propria idea e se fosse d’accordo al cento percento.  
Don alzò scettico le sopracciglia e centrò in un attimo il punto, come di consueto:   
\- E a te sta bene? - Non dubitò assolutamente che invece fosse un’idea di Mac.   
Danny sospirò rilassandosi, notando quella specie di tensione che scivolava via restituendogli il piacere di stare col suo migliore amico.   
\- Non sono al settimo cielo ma riconosco che è l’unica, per ora. Lui… lui è convinto che se non venisse così tanto e non facesse tutto quello che fa, io starei tutto il giorno a dormire, non mi vestirei, non mi laverei e non mangerei… ed io non lo posso negare. Che mi alzo perché è lui che mi butta giù dal letto. Che mi lavo perché è lui a mettermi nella doccia. Che mangio perché è lui a farmi da mangiare. E poi… - Si interruppe oscurandosi, senza rendersi conto di quanto significasse quel suo discorso per Don che stringeva impercettibilmente lo stipite in legno a cui era appoggiato.   
\- E poi? - Incalzò sforzandosi di rimanere calmo e di focalizzarsi solo su Danny e non su tutto ciò che Mac faceva per lui senza praticamente farsi vivo nei propri confronti.   
Danny abbassò lo sguardo e strinse le mani sui bordi in acciaio delle proprie ruote, serrò le labbra e poi riprese:   
\- Si sta consumando. Da quanto non lo vedi? - Chiese improvvisamente. Don faticò a far mente locale, era effettivamente da molto. Si era messo in licenza dopo quel dannato giorno e non era ancora tornato, considerando che Mac viveva praticamente in laboratorio e se ne staccava solo per andare da Danny, doveva dire che non aveva molto da pensarci.  
\- Sarà da quando sei stato dimesso… veniamo a trovarti in orari diversi, io non metto piede a lavoro dal giorno dell’incidente e lui… beh, lo dici tu stesso… è troppo preso. -   
\- Sì… da risolvere il caso ancora in alto mare. Da risolvere gli altri che gli arrivano ogni giorno. Da vedere di me. Non cede, non vuole mollare, non vuole diminuire nemmeno un po’. Certe cose che fa per me potrebbe farne a meno, ma insiste che vuole essere lui. Dice anche che se metto gli ausili e adatto casa mia alle mie attuali condizioni, questo significa che non mi alzo più da qua e lui non vuole. Si sente poi in colpa perché non è ancora riuscito a fare giustizia ed intanto non dorme quasi niente, non si dà tregua… mangia per far mangiare me, ma per il resto è sempre in laboratorio. È ossessionato. - Il piccolo sfogo colpì molto Don, colpì per quello che stava dicendo e per il fatto che fosse il primo che l’amico faceva. Realizzò pienamente che era tutto per Mac, ma si sforzò di concentrarsi sul sollevargli il peso che involontariamente l’altro gli stava mettendo con l’intento di aiutarlo.   
\- Tipico suo… - Danny per alleggerire l’imbarazzo che gli procurava parlare di certe cose, gli indicò gli abiti appesi e Don, continuando la discussione, glieli passò aiutandolo poi a sistemarli nei borsoni: - non la finirà finché non avrà preso quei bastardi e l’aiuterei volentieri se attualmente non fossi più un pericolo per il mondo. -   
\- Sì, ma così si fa del male… ho accettato solo perché lui è davvero consumato da questa situazione e vuole fare il suo dovere, ma senza lasciarmi solo. Vuole occuparsi di me anche più di quel che effettivamente non serva. Prima si era addormentato sul tavolo, ci pensi Mac che crolla ancora prima di cominciare a lavorare? -   
L’idea era effettivamente comica di per sé, se le circostanze non fossero state invece tragiche. Don accennò ad un ghigno, poi conclusi i bagagli sistemò le scatole ed il resto degli oggetti caduti intorno a Danny, quindi lo prese e lo condusse in soggiorno.   
\- Hai fatto la cosa giusta… - Dovette ammettere lui stesso a quel punto, la loro convivenza avrebbe calmato molto Mac.   
\- Aiutami… buttami sul divano che è più comodo… - Fece Danny tendendo le braccia verso l’amico dalla barba incolta come la propria. Don, continuando il dialogo, si chinò come prima aveva fatto Mac. Lasciò che gli cingesse il collo, gli passò le mani intorno alla vita e poi lo alzò posizionandolo subito nel divano più morbido. L‘operazione risaliva solo a due settimane prima ed era troppo presto per riuscire a fare certi movimenti da solo sforzando del tutto la propria schiena, passata sotto i ferri in quel modo invasivo. Era rimasta lesionata la sua spina dorsale.   
\- Lo farei io se fossi in grado di prendermi cura di te. Ma non arrivo a farlo di me… - L’ammissione la fece solo perché era Danny e a far finta con lui che tutto andasse bene, sarebbe stato inutile.   
\- Non importa, lo so che non te la passi bene. - Rispose mentre l’altro si sedeva accanto porgendogli una birra e tenendosene una per sé.   
Sorseggiarono per un po’ in silenzio, ognuno pensando a Mac, ma in modo diverso, poi Don si scosse ricordandosi che era venuto per vedere come stava, così mettendogli la mano sulla coscia gli chiese:   
\- Allora come va? Continui a non sentire niente? -   
Era consapevole che fosse comunque presto, però il minimo che poteva fare era interessarsi e chiederglielo.   
Danny scosse la testa incupendosi.  
\- Niente. Nessun formicolio, nessun movimento muscolare, niente di niente… dalla vita in giù mi pare di non avere il corpo. -   
Don se ne dispiacque sinceramente e per un momento si sentì frustrato all’idea di non poter nemmeno riuscire a fare niente per lui, capì come dovesse sentirsi Mac, consapevole che comunque nell’altro la sensazione di impotenza dovesse essere più devastante.   
Lui ormai era troppo avvolto dalle proprie tenebre per infangarsi in quelle degli altri e quando provava a concentrarsi in quelle di Danny per provare a risalire o non pensare a sé stesso, poi si sentiva solo peggio perché di fatto era vero che non poteva fare nulla, questo pensiero quindi aggravava la propria condizione psicologica.   
Era terribile, ma la sua stanchezza emotiva era tale che non riusciva a prendersi in giro fingendo di poter fare chissà cosa.   
Certo, prendersi Danny con sé al posto di Mac sarebbe stato un grande aiuto per quest’ultimo, ma quel che aveva detto era vero. Don non era più capace di prendersi cura di sé, avrebbe peggiorato di parecchio la condizione dell’amico, invece di aiutarlo.   
\- E’ presto, devi avere pazienza. Vedrai che tornerai come prima. - Ma dirlo sapeva tanto di presa in giro con l’umore devastante che avevano entrambi.  
Ecco perché non potevano vivere insieme, perché si sarebbero solo inabissati insieme.   
Danny sospirò appoggiando la testa all’indietro, sullo schienale, quindi con una smorfia che denotava tutta la sua frustrazione, disse a denti stretti e disilluso:   
\- Sì, certo… come prima… -   
A quel punto a Don vennero in mente tutti i discorsi che gli aveva sempre fatto sul metodo migliore per tirarsi su: il sesso.   
\- Com’è che dicevi? Che il sesso in questi casi è una gran medicina? - Disse con ironia, guardando il suo profilo scontento.   
\- Sono finiti i bei tempi in cui facevo la puttana! - A volte si definiva così scherzando, per dire che andava un po’ con tutti e che per un po’ di sesso non si tirava mai indietro. Don ridacchiò con poca convinzione, poi chiese cercando di capire meglio il significato di quell’uscita:   
\- Perché lo dici? Hai problemi in quel senso? - Solo con lui avrebbe potuto parlarne, Danny lo sapeva bene. Come sapeva bene che tenersi dentro il proprio dubbio atroce non gli avrebbe fatto di certo bene.   
\- Non ne ho idea! Non sento niente, ti dico! Non so se… stimolando… il giocattolo funziona come prima! - Lo disse col suo solito modo sfrontato e giocoso, nonché comunque piuttosto diretto. Don ridacchiò di nuovo, poi con un sopracciglio alzato in segno di incredulità approfondì capendo che per quanto ci scherzasse su, quello per Danny era un problema serio.   
\- Non hai mai provato da solo? - Il che era anche strano, conoscendo il tipo!  
Decisamente discorsi simili poteva farli solo con lui sebbene Mac o Sheldon avrebbero potuto illuminarlo dall’alto della loro sapienza. L’unico con cui non si imbarazzava a parlarne era Don e visto che c’erano…   
\- No… ho… ho paura che davvero sia finita anche quella vita… non ho il minimo coraggio di provare… potrei rendermi conto che oltre alle gambe, anche ’quello’ non mi appartiene, sai… - si sforzò di scherzarci su ancora ma la spavalderia era ormai sparita di brutto, non poteva negarlo. Poi aggiunse: - Ho lo stimolo della pipì e la faccio, per cui non credo sia proprio andato, ma non ho erezioni spontanee come mi capitava sempre, ogni santo giorno! -   
Era serio mentre ne parlava, gli premeva proprio snodare quell’arcano quanto mai delicato problema, per lui era molto importante ed il poliziotto lo sapeva bene.   
Sospirò, infatti, cercando un modo per aiutarlo. Lui non ne aveva proprio idea come fosse la teoria, però era sempre un tipo da pratica.   
Prima ancora che gli si formasse concretamente il pensiero, lo espose senza il minimo filtro, non nello stato alterato in cui era.  
\- Se vuoi posso aiutarti io. Lo faccio al posto tuo e vediamo che succede! - Del resto dopo tutte le volte che avevano fatto quel famoso ‘sesso consolatore’ insieme, una cosa simile non li imbarazzava minimamente ed anzi pareva quasi naturale.  
Danny non poteva dire che aveva sperato glielo proponesse, ma quasi… lo guardò accigliato per capire se fosse serio, poi notando che i suoi occhi azzurro spento non avevano l’ombra dello scherzo, si sentì quello stupido organo al centro del petto cominciare a battere indecentemente.   
Ci teneva.  
Oh, se ci teneva.  
Ora era solo da capire se ci tenesse tanto perché era Don a farglielo oppure perché avrebbe scoperto la risposta alla sua domanda per lui non tanto stupida.   
Magari fu per entrambi, ma non perse tempo a cercare di comprendere, anche perché l’amico non gliene diede tempo visto che senza aggiungere altro o aspettare una risposta scontata, la mano che prima si era appoggiata casualmente sulla coscia, risalì sull’inguine. In poco più che un battito, continuando rigorosamente a guardarlo negli occhi con fare talmente indecifrabile da lasciar spiazzati, si infilò dentro ai pantaloni in tuta, comodi e larghi, che indossava.   
Sulle prime, come Danny temeva non sentì nulla, non osava abbassare lo sguardo un po’ per paura di chissà cosa, un po’ perché Don effettivamente lo magnetizzava.   
Forse era quella sua versione così trascurata e sopra le righe ad affascinarlo inconsciamente, comunque non distolse le proprie iridi chiare da quelle altrettanto limpide dell’altro.   
Il cuore cominciò a salire in gola e si morse il labbro.   
Non era stata una grande idea, cominciava a pensarlo, ma proprio quando stava perdendo ogni speranza, sentì del calore nascergli inconfondibilmente da dentro.   
E fu come se il ghiaccio iniziasse a sciogliersi.  
Si sentì reagire, sentì eccome e dopo un primo momento di incertezza, riconobbe la mano dell’amico che altre volte l’aveva toccato a quel modo, altre volte gli aveva trasmesso piacere per non sentire dolore o tirarlo su di morale.   
Sentì e gli occhi gli divennero lucidi, si emozionò eccessivamente, oltre il necessario, e istintivamente, mentre si abbandonava al piacere di quel semplice gesto che gli era davvero mancato, gli prese il viso fra le mani e premette le labbra sulle sue in un bacio che inizialmente rimase solo un premersi l’uno sull’altro e solo successivamente, con l’aumento del ritmo e del godimento, si approfondì.   
Prima che se ne accorgessero e che ne fossero coscienti, le loro labbra si schiusero e fondendosi si trovarono con le lingue, si intrecciarono in una piccola lotta erotica spontanea e andarono oltre.  
Oltre ad un semplice scambio di favori quali loro consideravano quegli amplessi occasionali.   
Oltre anche ad un bacio e ad una prova.   
Andarono oltre ritrovandosi per un istante a dimenticarsi delle rispettive pessime condizioni. Ogni angoscia svanì come preda di un sogno e poterono lasciarsi andare a quello che poterono chiamare squarcio di paradiso.  
Un attimo davvero troppo breve per aggrapparsi e proseguire, improvviso ed inaspettato.  
Ed interrotto.  
La porta si aprì e si richiuse, ma solo il silenzio conseguente fece capire ad entrambi di chi si poteva trattare.   
Si separarono e Don ritirò la mano senza la forza di muoversi, poi Danny, più spavaldo e sfacciato, disse con un certo entusiasmo per l’esperimento più che riuscito:   
\- Boom! Grandioso! È tutto a posto! Non sai che paura! - Poi si ricordò delle buone maniere: - Ciao Mac… scusa, spero di non averti sconvolto… -   
Mac stava lì allibito a fissarli come se si fosse intromesso in un sogno altrui e chiaramente a disagio ed imbarazzato, disse:   
\- Sconvolto… non è il termine che userei… - Che però lo fosse era evidente, ma forse era più corretto parlare di imbarazzo.  
Imbarazzo, magari, perché la visione non l’aveva schifato o fatto infuriare come avrebbe dovuto…   
\- Mi stava aiutando a controllare che fosse tutto a posto… sai, non avevo il coraggio a fare da solo… se fosse andata male mi sarei sparato! -   
Don però continuava a non avere il coraggio di dire niente e se era per quello nemmeno di guardarlo, così Danny continuava per la prima volta acceso a fare anche le sue veci.   
\- E… lo è? - Chiese a quel punto Mac senza sapere cosa dovesse dire. Non era certo facile metterlo a disagio, ma loro due, talvolta, avevano quel dono!  
Danny a quel punto sorrise radioso come da giorni, forse troppi, non faceva.   
\- Certo! Alla grande! Mi sarei consultato con te, ma con lui ero meno imbarazzato. Beh… non lo ero per niente… - Ammise poi con solita faccia tosta.  
Per un momento fu davvero come se il vecchio Danny fosse tornato e Mac non poté non rasserenarsi e felicitarsi per quello, così scacciò tutti gli shock e gli imbarazzi. Quel che contava effettivamente di più era che ci fosse ancora qualcosa in grado di tirarlo su… e non solo letteralmente!   
\- Ti sono grato di non aver chiesto a me. Ti avrei comunque detto che è soggettivo e non tutti subiscono, in quel senso, le stesse conseguenze. - Sviando in qualche modo la vergogna, si diresse all’angolo cottura e cominciò, seppure rigido, a preparare il pranzo. Avrebbe voluto saperla una cosa, però.   
Perché per provare se le parti basse funzionavano, avevano anche dovuto baciarsi?   
Si tenne per sé la domanda che comunque al momento si stavano facendo anche gli altri due con una certa insistenza.  
Anche se poi avevano semplicemente concluso che era venuto spontaneo ed era stato anche molto bello.   
Il migliore fra quelli che si erano dati facendo sesso le volte precedenti.   
Probabilmente perché questa volta c’era stato anche dell’altro, ma era ancora presto per ammetterlo e rendersene conto, più che altro il momento era quello sbagliato.   
\- Donny, ti fermi qua a pranzo? Mac è un ottimo cuoco… - Chiese Danny felice di poter cambiare comunque discorso ed usando il loro vezzeggiativo privato.   
A quello parve che qualcuno facesse una scarica di elettroshock al ragazzo poiché come dovette dare una risposta, si alzò di scatto dicendo svelto:   
\- No, no grazie… vado subito, ero passato solo a vedere come stavi… - Detto questo, Don continuò a non guardare Mac e come se avesse chissà quale colpa grave, svanì prima ancora che potessero salutarlo. Una volta rimasti soli, gli altri due si guardarono stringendo le labbra in un chiaro segno di indulgenza.   
Certo per Mac non era stata una passeggiata ritrovarsi lì quei due che si baciavano e ‘provavano la reattività intima di Danny’, ma dopo un primo attimo di smarrimento ed imbarazzo aveva incassato e si era riappropriato della sua famosa capacità di mascherare ogni cosa.   
Il giovane, invece, doveva rielaborare la scena nel complesso per capire ogni dettaglio e significato, gli era chiaro però lo stato d’animo di vergogna di Don ed anzi si diceva che teoricamente avrebbe dovuto sentirsi lui stesso così. Peccato che proprio non gli veniva alcun senso di colpa, nemmeno per sbaglio!  
Per lui era stato troppo importante appurare che fosse tutto regolare e solo da una persona speciale avrebbe potuto farsi aiutare, con Don non esistevano più imbarazzi di alcun tipo, considerando che l’idea di mettere Mac al posto dell’altro… quello sì che lo metteva a disagio! Esattamente lo stesso modo di sentirsi di quando lo spogliava del tutto per metterlo sotto la doccia, quando lo tirava fuori, quando lo rivestiva e lo metteva a letto.   
Un disagio che ancora non sapeva decifrare e che comunque veniva subito sbaragliato dalla frustrazione per la propria condizione fisica che ancora non accettava.   
Finito di preparare da mangiare, Mac gli si avvicinò per metterlo sulla sedia a rotelle e avvicinarlo al tavolo, ma come si chinò su di lui prendendolo per la vita, Danny lo respinse sbrigativo e a disagio:   
\- No no… lasciami qua! - Mac corrugò la fronte senza capire:   
\- Ma devi mangiare, non puoi farlo qua… - A quel punto l’altro capì di dover essere di nuovo schifosamente diretto e schietto… così tossicchiando e grattandosi la nuca, cercando di non toccare l’amico, disse guardando da un’altra parte:   
\- E che… sai, ci hai interrotti prima che… insomma, non ho potuto concludere, così… non vorrei reazioni incontrollate ed inaspettate! - Mac lo capì e tirandosi su di scatto lo guardò con tanto d’occhi e di nuovo l’imbarazzo di prima.   
\- Oh. - Disse secco senza saper che altro aggiungere. - Allora è meglio che rimani lì… - Concluse infatti constatando che per una volta avrebbe anche potuto mangiare sul divano!   
\- Già… - Fece eco Danny coprendosi con le mani il viso arrossito, sperando di riprendersi al più presto possibile.   
Stimolarsi dopo un tempo piuttosto lungo, per i propri canoni, e non arrivare alla conclusione dell’atto non era certo l’ideale. Solo che ciò che lo turbava e lo imbarazzava maggiormente era il fatto di sapere benissimo che al minimo tocco di Mac, l’operazione si sarebbe conclusa da sola!  
Questo sì che lo shockava.


	14. Analisi forzata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La convivenza di Mac e Danny inizia ufficialmente e sul serio e le cose non sono facili e normali come potevano sembrare, prepotenti arrivano certi ricordi messi da parte, ma quanto sarà facile ora far finta di nulla?

CAPITOLO XIV:   
ANALISI FORZATA

  
   


  
“ Si, avevo detto che era tutto a posto   
Ma ora non lo penso più.    
Sai che non è la cosa giusta, lo sai   
Dove m’hai visto andare?   
No, non è che non lo sappia   
Voglio solo che questo cresca “

[ /Erase rewind - Cardigans/ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6I4ezGXVx84)   


  
Mac era appena uscito dalla doccia ed aveva ancora l’accappatoio addosso, era bagnato e fumava dal calore dell’acqua, ma prima di dirigersi in camera per asciugarsi e vestirsi, prese Danny e lo spinse in bagno per prepararlo per la sua, di doccia.  
Quella era la prima sera insieme nella casa sua, una specie di prova, in realtà.  
Dovevano prima capire se la loro convivenza avrebbe funzionato… avevano modi di vivere talmente diversi che non era poi tanto scontato. Soprattutto bisognava vedere se Danny non sarebbe diventato isterico con tutte le attenzioni moltiplicate che Mac ora poteva offrirgli!   
Sapeva bene quali erano i rischi e a parte quell’aspetto, lo impensieriva anche quello squarcio di imbarazzo provato quella mattina.   
Se si sarebbe ripresentato, avrebbe fatto dietrofront e sarebbe tornato nel proprio covo, al sicuro a fare altri danni per conto suo.   
Mentre Mac chinato davanti a lui gli toglieva le scarpe e i calzini, Danny si sfilava la maglia e la canottiera.   
Bastò quello ad irrigidirlo.   
Non era ancora del tutto nudo ma quasi e di problemi ne aveva già eccome.   
Si chiedeva come mai tutte quelle alterazioni arrivavano solo ora!  
Forse perché si era finalmente reso conto che Mac oltre ad essere un prezioso amico che lo aiutava, esercitava su di lui un certo fascino in grado di accenderlo nei momenti sbagliati…  
Certo quella mattina si era trovato eccitato per colpa di Don, ma il fatto che avesse sentito nettamente il ‘pericolo’ di ‘venire’ se l’altro l’avesse toccato, l’aveva obbligato a pensare e ad accorgersi che qualcosa nel loro rapporto non era proprio quello che aveva sempre ritenuto.   
Il giovane scrutava Mac torvo cercando di capire cosa gli passasse per la testa, ma era decisamente un’impresa. Quello aveva sempre la stessa espressione seria e assorta, volta a cogliere ogni dettaglio insignificante dagli altri e a non lasciarne nemmeno uno piccolo di sé.   
Sospirò frustrato mostrando in tutta evidenza la propria difficoltà in quella situazione, ma Mac fece ancora finta di nulla, infatti si alzò e lo circondò come di consueto con le braccia. Danny passò le proprie intorno al suo collo e venne tirato su dall’altro che con una certa forza non da poco lo tenne in equilibrio mentre gli faceva cadere i pantaloni ed i boxer. Quando tutti gli indumenti furono ai piedi, Mac si girò e lo sedette nell’unico ausilio che aveva concesso, la comoda per fare la doccia posizionata nell’ampio box che c’era in bagno.   
Non fu un’azione più lunga di un paio di secondi, eppure in tutto quel breve lasso di tempo ebbero l’occasione entrambi di pensare inevitabilmente all’unica cosa a cui avrebbe in realtà avuto senso pensassero molto prima.   
L’unica volta in cui erano stati insieme ed avevano fatto sesso.  
Sempre che solo di quello si potesse poi trattare, dopo tutto…  
Complice forse lo stato stesso di Mac, oltre alla nudità completa di Danny, complice magari anche il calore emanato dalla pelle umida del primo e l’abbraccio stretto del secondo, ma il flash che ebbero fu inconfondibile ed impossibile da ricacciare indietro ed ignorare.   
E sebbene fu alla velocità della luce, lo vissero comunque come venissero entrambi catapultati in quel tempo di anni addietro.   
Mac dovette tirare di nuovo fuori, a forza, quanto aveva accantonato con maestria dopo essersi lasciato con Don.  
Cosa provava per Danny?   
Certo uno come lui non avrebbe fatto sesso solo per consolare un amico in piena crisi!  
   
/Ci sono i sensi annebbiati dal dolore, la testa scoppia e riporta solo maggiore confusione, si sta solo male, male da morire e non perché fisicamente c’è chissà quale ferita, il male viene da dentro e si pensa che niente possa aiutare.   
Dà fastidio tutto e tutti ma appena si trova una persona che non provoca alcuna reazione isterica, allora ci si aggrappa ad essa.   
Questa persona ha poi il dono di non pretendere di trovare chissà quali parole di conforto e nemmeno spara le solite banalità, semplicemente c’è e non è di troppo. Ascolta ed impedisce di inabissarsi in profondità.   
Nel caos più totale Danny non ha proprio idea di come sia finito da Mac, questa sera, ma di fatto è nel suo divano con una tazza fumante di un qualcosa che non riconosce e che gli scotta le mani. L’uomo gliela toglie dicendo dell’altro che non registra, poi semplicemente lo guarda e appena incrocia i suoi occhi penetranti ed attenti, occhi di una tale intensità da leggere direttamente dentro senza bisogno di parole, Danny si ritrova contro ogni pronostico e volontà a parlare.  
Parlare fino alla nausea, fino allo sfinimento.  
Parla di suo fratello che lotta per la vita, parla di tutto quello che gli ha fatto patire sin da piccolo, delle cose che gli ha fatto fare e di quanto sia arrivato ad odiarlo… e poi parla di quanto non l’abbia mai capito.   
Poi è Mac che finalmente si decide a dire qualcosa.  
Dice qualcosa su Louie ed è esattamente quella giusta, semplice ma vera, senza nessuna presunzione di apparire la frase ad effetto del secolo.   
\- Aveva un modo suo di volerti bene ed anche se tu non l’hai mai capito, non significa che non te ne volesse. - Difficile da credersi e da accettare a quel punto, quando i sensi di colpa schiacciano Danny anche per cose di cui non c’entra nulla.   
E poi arriva la consapevolezza che comunque vada in ospedale, lui perderà suo fratello, sia che viva sia che muoia. Se si risveglia e si riprende finirà poi in prigione, se muore invece… beh, come potrebbe sentirsi, Danny, a quell’eventualità?  
Non lo sa, sa solo che comunque lui, quella notte, ha perso Louie, Louie che si è sacrificato per salvarlo ed impedirgli di pagare al suo posto.   
Le lacrime tornano prepotenti come un fiume in piena. Sono lacrime che lo scuotono con un gran chiasso, non sono silenziose.   
Sono lacrime rumorose di un pianto che non è solo per quella notte, ma per tutte quelle precedenti, quando si era convinto che suo fratello fosse una rovina.   
Sono solo le braccia protettive e piene di Mac a sostenerlo e placarlo, a ridargli il respiro quando lo sta perdendo, a calmargli il battito del cuore prima che questo scoppi e a scaldarlo un po’.  
Trema, Danny, ma non sa proprio cosa fare per scacciare quel gelo che sente e che lo scuote da dentro fino a fuori.   
Sono momenti confusi, confusi per Mac stesso che cerca un modo più efficace per aiutarlo e calmarlo. Non sa cosa fare per lui, sa solo che non vuole vederlo così e quando ancora sta pensando, Danny che non ragiona più ed è totalmente scollegato dalla realtà, risale disperato fino alla fonte primaria di quel calore che comincia a sentire.  
E lo bacia.   
È un bacio vorace e devastante che però per quanto inizialmente sorprenda Mac, non lo rifiuta, ma anzi contro ogni pronostico lo asseconda e lo ricambia con più dolcezza e tenerezza.   
Qualcosa che forse si può definire sentimento, qualunque nome abbia nello specifico.   
Danny finisce per salire su Mac mettendosi a cavalcioni, gli tiene il viso e continua a divorare con frenesia la sua bocca e sebbene l’altro cerchi di placare i bollenti spiriti e rallentare, con lui in quelle condizioni è davvero molto difficile e dopo tutto, con le mani che frugano quasi subito sul suo corpo aprendogli la camicia, è molto difficile mantenersi lucidi. Perché fermarlo? Perché rifiutarlo? Sono domande che di sicuro in un secondo momento avrebbe saputo, ora proprio non ne ha idea.   
Però sa come quel bacio e l’intrecciare freneticamente la lingua con la sua, sia piacevole e non ripugnante come forse avrebbe dovuto essere.   
Non si rende nemmeno conto di aver portato le mani sui suoi fianchi e di stare tenendolo a sé, forse dovrebbe cacciarlo, ma la camicia è slacciata ed ora le dita del ragazzo stanno liberamente vagando sulla sua pelle sensibile, troppo per essere preda di un altro uomo. Se non si è ‘dalla stessa parte’ difficilmente si dovrebbe avere certe reazioni fisiche… in realtà se la mente fa da barriera, non c’è niente che possa stimolare il corpo.  
Con l’anticamera del cervello Mac lo capisce, per questo è turbato dal fatto che gli piaccia e che non voglia minimamente fermarlo. Come è sconvolto dalla propria eccitazione.   
Lo sente sistemarsi meglio e appoggiare il bacino sul proprio, quindi comincia a strofinarlo su e giù continuando a stimolarlo, è su di giri e comincia a sentirsi come se avesse bevuto.   
Non è male. Capisce solo questo, quindi lo lascia totalmente fare.  
Lo lascia uscire dalla sua bocca e succhiargli il labbro inferiore, fare la stessa cosa col mento e poi risalire la mascella per impadronirsi dell’orecchio. Il proprio respiro comincia ad essere affannato e prima che se ne accorga sta armeggiando con l’estremità inferiore della sua maglia. Quando Danny se ne rende conto si separa il necessario per togliersela da solo e svelto come se fosse questione di vita o di morte, si butta di nuovo su di lui, sul suo collo ed in un punto preciso che gli fa tendere la testa dall’altra parte per dargli un migliore accesso.   
Al tatto sente che il torace del ragazzo è ancora coperto da una canottiera intima bianca, una delle sue dannatissime canottiere che evidenziano il corpo atletico e che asciugano la gola di chi lo guarda.   
Sempre al tatto percorre le spalle e le braccia su cui sente appena in rilievo il tatuaggio, un modo del suo passato per avvicinarsi al fratello.   
Anche quello gli dona, l’ha sempre pensato.  
Danny è un tipo da tatuaggi, fisico muscoloso e canottiere bianche attillate!  
Ora si sta alzando appena, rimanendogli comunque sopra, e con le dita armeggia con i bottoni dei pantaloni, una volta che li apre infila la mano e con foga comincia a toccargli l’inguine con fare esperto, quasi che non avesse fatto altro in vita sua e di volata gli viene in mente che crescendo nel quartiere peggiore di New York è possibile che abbia dovuto fare anche quelle cose, da ragazzino. Mac si oscura a quel pensiero, ma Danny lo distrae subito riuscendo ad eccitarlo mentre torna ad impadronirsi della sua bocca.   
Fa fatica a non lasciarsi del tutto andare e a controllarsi, ma sentendolo di nuovo scendere assaggiando la propria pelle nel percorso che lo porta alle parti intime, sente quel famoso limite avvicinarsi.   
Quando la bocca di Danny si chiude sul proprio sesso e la lingua lo manda in estasi, preme la nuca contro lo schienale del divano, ma poi sfuggendogli dei gemiti di piacere non resiste più e agisce prendendo il sopravvento.   
Lo stacca prima che sia troppo tardi ed invece di allontanarlo ed andarsene, lo stende giù andandogli sopra.   
Riprende come lui dalle sue labbra e con più dolcezza e sensualità gli mostra come si procede da lì in poi. Non che lo sappia, è la prima volta con un uomo, ma si fida del proprio istinto.  
Danny è impetuoso e se lo stava mangiando, ma ha bisogno di calore e di pace.   
Ora prende lui in mano la situazione e Danny ne rimane stupito.   
Non quanto quando lo spoglia con quella lentezza esasperante, mentre lo ricopre di dolci e piccoli baci che lo fanno sentire nuovo e lo rigenerano.  
Lo rigenerano come la sua bocca che gli inumidisce la pelle accaldata che poi scivola sulla sua eccitazione. Gli ci vuole poco per reagire ed incontrollato lo cinge con le gambe premendo il bacino contro la sua bocca.   
Non c’è più tempo per i ragionamenti e per le motivazioni.  
Lo stanno semplicemente facendo e se si fermassero a chiedersi perché, non saprebbero nemmeno cosa dire.  
Danny direbbe perché aveva freddo e si sentiva solo e male e stanco e disperato.  
Mac starebbe semplicemente zitto.   
Ma ora è quello che è capace di sconvolgerlo per la dolcezza e la seduzione con cui lo sta scaldando, prendendo, cullando, curando ed amando.  
Che quello sia il termine giusto nessuno dei due lo sa, però non è solo semplicemente sesso, almeno non da parte di Mac.   
Mac che lo prepara con cura e sa che ormai non possono fermarsi.   
Danny freme e vorrebbe prendere di nuovo il sopravvento e bruciarlo, ma ha bisogno di qualcuno che lo plachi e con il compagno non c’è verso.  
È lui, infine, che gli scivola dentro mentre se lo stringe contro da dietro, mentre preme il torace sulla sua schiena, mentre gli bacia il collo, l’orecchio e la guancia.   
È lui che lo ama e lo riscalda placando tutto quello che lo sta devastando e facendo impazzire.  
È lui che lo risana, spinta dopo spinta, movimento dopo movimento, nell’attimo in cui diventano un’unica onda e le loro voci gemono all’unisono coi corpi fusi insieme.   
È lui che lo ama senza dirglielo, tacendolo anche alla propria coscienza, ricacciando quel sentimento esploso improvvisamente  in profondità.   
E sono poi loro che diventano un tutt’uno raggiungendo l’apice e trovando la pace./  
   
Con un certo evidente imbarazzo, quando Danny fu seduto sull’altra sedia in plastica, la comoda, per potersi fare la doccia, i due si guardarono con un’intensità che comunicò per loro, senza bisogno di usare parole. Distolsero poi gli occhi spaventati all’idea di finire per approfondire subito quello a cui avevano immancabilmente pensato, Mac gli preparò sbrigativo il necessario per lavarsi da solo e come se avesse un’incombente impegno filò via dal bagno, lasciando il ragazzo da solo allibito e riflettere.  
Poteva aver accantonato tutto classificando quella notte come unica ed irripetibile, un modo che aveva avuto Mac per consolarlo, però a conti fatti se un loro nuovo avvicinamento poteva scatenare tutto quello, magari era ora di riconsiderare ciò che provava per lui.   
Mac, dal canto suo, si sedette sul proprio letto e rimase imbambolato a ripensare a come si era sentito nell’arco di tutta la giornata, ma soprattutto solo pochi secondi prima ad un contatto simile che avevano avuto migliaia di volte anche se non dopo aver appurato che Danny poteva eccitarsi anche per lui.   
Confuso si rese a sua volta conto che era ora di cominciare a tirare fuori qualche risposta. Quando si era lasciato con Don non aveva saputo rispondergli -cosa provava per Danny?- ma ora avrebbe dovuto sforzarsi visto che avrebbero anche vissuto insieme per quel periodo di lunghezza indefinita.   
E o gli metteva tutti gli ausili necessari per cavarsela totalmente da solo, rischiando così di impedirgli un miglioramento istantaneo, oppure continuava così ad aiutarlo lui creando certe situazioni che avevano cominciato decisamente ad imbarazzarlo.  
Eppure la chiave di tutto era capire perché questo succedeva.   
Mac era convinto che una volta che avrebbe trovato tutte le risposte, le cose sarebbero migliorate. Da cosa venisse tale convinzione era comunque un mistero.   
   
Quando Danny finì si asciugò da solo alla meglio e tenendosi l’asciugamano in grembo per coprirsi, cosa che non aveva mai fatto visto che non si vergognava nemmeno per sbaglio del proprio corpo, chiamò Mac.  
Arrivò già vestito e sebbene avesse una di quelle sue strane espressioni indecifrabili e lo fissava come dovesse vivisezionarlo in laboratorio, senza dire mezza parola lo aiutò come faceva di consueto.   
Asciugò meglio i piedi visto che Danny non ci riusciva bene da solo, poi gli infilò i boxer evitando il resto degli indumenti consapevole che dopo sarebbero andati a dormire e non sarebbe servito altro. Al solito, si fece passare le braccia intorno al proprio collo, quindi prendendolo per la vita l’alzò e mentre si teneva aggrappato per non cadere, Mac gli asciugò la parte posteriore indugiando volontariamente su una sua certa zona di norma invitante e che ora da troppi giorni non la si poteva più ammirare come un tempo. Ora il davanti era di nuovo scoperto e Danny tratteneva addirittura il respiro, anch’essa cosa che non aveva mai fatto. Poteva considerarsi consolato dal fatto che in quella posizione non poteva comunque vederlo come si doveva, quindi gli tirò su la biancheria intima e cercando da quella posizione ravvicinata il suo viso che invece l’altro teneva rigorosamente dritto davanti a sé, lo cinse con un abbraccio pieno che normalmente non compiva e lo sedette sulla sedia a rotelle. Fu come essere attraversati dalla stessa scarica elettrica. Scarica che però Danny non sentì fino alle gambe.  
Una volta separati non poterono negare di sentirsi come privati di qualcosa che, anche se imbarazzante, piaceva innegabilmente.   
Dopotutto, dovettero ammetterlo mentre sempre in silenzio si dirigevano in camera, non ci sarebbe stato poi molto da pensare.   
Era fin troppo evidente, anche se erano stati bravi ad ignorarlo e nasconderlo per tutto quel tempo.  
Cioè nasconderlo a loro stessi.   
Eppure Don se ne era accorto, in un certo senso… se ne ricordarono entrambi della sua scenata di gelosia.   
Don l’aveva capito da tempo prima di loro…   
Mac, quando lo posizionò nel letto -il suo stesso- indugiò nuovamente con un che di sensuale che gli venne naturale, uno scambio di sguardi ulteriore, il principio di una carezza quando lo coprì con le lenzuola, un‘espressione intenerita e penetrante.   
Si era giustificato dicendo che non aveva avuto tempo di preparare la camera degli ospiti che ora usava come una specie di magazzino. Siccome il suo letto era matrimoniale, per la prima notte l’avrebbero condiviso -Danny non poteva certo dormire nel divano…- poi avrebbe fatto in modo di dargli una camera con i suoi spazi.   
Il ragazzo non aveva potuto opporsi, solo che nel momento -e nel modo- in cui lo mise a letto, non poté non pensare con un flash fulmineo che aveva come l’impressione che Mac ci stesse provando con lui.  
Ora che ne fosse cosciente o meno era impossibile capirlo, però Danny cominciò a pensarlo e non smise più.  
Come non perse tempo ad opporsi, visto che ormai era evidente che gli piacessero quelle sue attenzioni e quel suo modo di fare che pareva sedurlo ad ogni gesto e sguardo.   
Si chiese solo, una volta che anche l’altro si stese accanto a lui e chiuse la luce, quanto avrebbero resistito senza fare niente.   
Quella prima notte nessuno dei due dormì. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La questione della gestione di uno su una sedia a rotelle è particolare, io assisto disabili e so come funziona il tutto. Una persona paralizzata sulle gambe può benissimo riuscire a fare certe cose da solo se è allenato nelle braccia ma soprattutto se ha certi ausili, ovvero dei manici/manubri o magari le capre (i triangoli, non so come li chiamate, in gergo si chiamano capre). Però nel caso specifico di Mac e Danny dove non ci sono maniglioni né altro se non appunto la comoda (la sedia da doccia), sono costretti a fare come ho descritto. I movimenti che fa Mac nel sollevare Danny sono quelli che effettivamente si fanno se non puoi usare altro che te stesso...


	15. Convivenza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La storia procede su Mac e Danny e quel periodo difficile dove entrambi sembravano incapaci di riprendere le loro vite in mano. Mac perchè non riusciva a risolvere il caso della sparatoria e Danny perchè continuava a non sentire nulla sulle gambe. E nel frattempo c'è un'evoluzione importante nel rapporto di Danny e Mac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A parte la differenza del rapporto fra Danny e Lindsay, le cose non sono cambiate nella base. Ovvero se Danny torna a camminare, torna a camminare anche nella mia fic. Ovviamente nel telefilm non c'è alcun tringolo, qua invece sì, però gli eventi accaduti non sono cambiati sostanzialmente.

CAPITOLO XV:   
CONVIVENZA  


  
  
“Tutto il nero che è dentro di me   
Sta filtrando lentamente dalle ossa   
Tutto quello che amavo   
Sta morendo lentamente o se n'è andato”   
  
[ /Pyro - Kings of leon / ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gFp7q-IJqno)   


  
Il mattino successivo, la sveglia di Mac suonò di buon’ora anche se un po‘ dopo del solito.   
Danny la sentì vagamente e si girò dall’altra parte, l’altro invece si svegliò subito e si alzò senza continuare a sonnecchiare come qualunque altro essere umano avrebbe fatto a quell‘ora comunque indegna.   
Seduto sul bordo del letto, si girò verso l’altra parte dove una montagnetta ronfava della grossa, un tenero sorriso gli si formò sulle labbra sottili, quindi si passò le mani sul viso assonnato e cercò la propria reattività.   
Normalmente ci impiegava un po’ di tempo a trovare la forza per cominciare la sua faticosa giornata, ma lì si stupì di trovarla molto prima. Era bastato uno sguardo alla sua motivazione principale.   
Danny e la sua sedia a rotelle lì vicino.   
Si riprese quanto prima e si disse che dopotutto la sua presenza in casa gli giovava decisamente, non poteva negarlo.  
Tanto più che poteva concedersi un po’ più di tempo per sé prima di uscire visto che non doveva passare a casa sua ad alzarlo e sistemare il letamaio!  
Lo lasciò dormire ancora un po’ mentre si occupò di sé e del proprio nido, in quell’ultimo periodo aveva trascurato tutto ciò che non riguardava Danny, ma ora che era lì avrebbe come minimo dovuto tornare ad occuparsi anche del resto.   
Girando per le stanze aprì le porte e spostò dei mobili che ingombravano o impedivano il passaggio, quindi abbassò dagli armadietti e dagli scaffali alti le cose che pensava potessero essere utili e si trovò a ringraziare sua moglie Claire quando aveva insistito tanto per prendere quel mobilio più basso della media perché nella vita non si poteva mai sapere le esigenze a cui si andava incontro.   
Sorrise fra sé e sé alla capacità inconscia di preveggenza dell’unica donna che dopotutto aveva amato davvero. Dopo di lei ne aveva avute poche e non poteva dire di aver detto a tutte un ‘ti amo’ sincero e comunque non tanto facilmente.   
Quello detto a Don lo era stato, ma vederlo praticamente morire non poteva che avergli fatto aprire brutalmente gli occhi, forse troppo drasticamente ed in fretta.   
Col senno di poi poteva dire che con lui, straordinariamente, aveva corso troppo, cosa che non faceva mai.  
Ora infatti con Danny ci stava andando forse troppo piano.  
Eppure… col breve pensiero volato a Don, se lo chiese. Così, con la mente fresca.   
Poteva dire di aver mai smesso davvero di amare Don?  
Perfino Claire l’amava ancora, la morte li aveva separati ma non si sentiva di dire che non l’amava più.   
Con Don non era capace di vivere una relazione normale, ma questo non significava che il sentimento che provava si fosse magicamente spento.  
Dunque si potevano amare due persone contemporaneamente, indipendentemente dal fatto che una, sua moglie, fosse morta da anni?   
Evidentemente lo era, due amori diversi, ma non poi così tanto, dopotutto.   
Quello lo portò automaticamente alla successiva domanda che lo turbò.  
E Danny?   
Che fra loro ci fosse attrazione era ovvio, ormai, e non aveva più senso far finta di niente.   
Però lui era capace di provare solamente attrazione per qualcuno senza altri tipi di sentimenti di mezzo?  
Conoscendosi ne dubitava.   
E dunque?  
Cosa provava di preciso per lui?  
Ogni tanto si fermava a ricordare come si era sentito quando aveva visto il sangue uscire dalla sua schiena, quando aveva sentito dove la pallottola l’aveva ferito, quando l’aveva udito dire che non riusciva a muovere le gambe e tornava a rabbrividire, sentirsi morire ancora. Come quando aveva visto Don con quel buco nel ventre per colpa della bomba e saputo che sua moglie era rimasta vittima della strage alle torri gemelle.   
Sospirò con la testa che cominciava a dolergli di nuovo.  
Certo Claire era morta e non aveva senso continuare a fare paragoni con lei, ma Don era ancora vivo e vegeto e sperava di rivederlo presto a lavoro.   
La verità era che a parte tutto, doveva definire per bene la situazione con Danny.   
A quel punto la sua mente fin troppo sveglia elaborò la vera domanda finale.  
Oltre all’attrazione fisica, cosa provava di preciso per Danny?   
Pensava che solo una volta tolto il pensiero di fargli giustizia, avrebbe avuto abbastanza lucidità per capirlo veramente.   
Guardando l’ora si disse che si era concesso anche troppo tempo, quindi con l’intenzione di riprendere le proprie indagini personali sul caso irrisolto di Danny, tornò in camera per svegliarlo ed alzarlo.   
Si mosse nella penombra della stanza e aprì la luce dell’abat-jour invece che invaderlo brutalmente spalancando la finestra, quindi si soffermò ad osservarlo. Anche nel sonno aveva quell’ombra sul viso, la sua tipica spensieratezza era un ricordo e non poteva non chiedersi se sarebbe tornato come prima.   
Si riscosse e si sedette sul bordo, non si rese conto di tutti i cambiamenti che stava adottando e che gli venivano naturali.   
\- Danny… - Lo chiamò con un filo di voce. Il ragazzo non si mosse, quindi gli posò una mano sulla spalla nuda, sopra al tatuaggio, e lo chiamò nuovamente, un po’ più forte ma sempre con dolcezza.   
Quando fra un mugolio e l’altro Danny aprì gli occhi velati di sonno, fece fatica a riconoscere in quei modi affettuosi ed inteneriti il suo capo.   
\- Mac? - Chiese non essendo sicuro che fosse davvero lui.   
Mac accentuò il proprio sorriso, poi con la tipica calma placida, disse:   
\- Devo andare, ti alzo adesso perché fino ad ora di pranzo non tornerò… - Un altro mugugno in risposta, Danny faticava a connettersi, quindi Mac gli toccò istintivamente il viso coperto dalla barba incolta che non si curava dal giorno della sparatoria.  
Funzionò visto che il ragazzo aprì gli occhi bruscamente e tornò al mondo definitivamente con una specie di ondata calda inaspettata.   
\- Hai anche la fisioterapia prima, questa mattina. Sheldon verrà a prenderti ma è bene che tu sia già pronto. Vieni… - Continuò con delicatezza quasi che fossero in un’altra realtà dove non c’erano incombenze gravi su di loro.   
Danny si alzò e lo guardò accigliato preparargli i vestiti, glieli consegnò mentre si metteva quelli che riusciva da solo e lui invece gli infilava i calzini ed i pantaloni.  
Era stranito, non capiva quel modo diverso di trattarlo. Era come se da ieri ad oggi avesse capito qualcosa che prima non gli era chiara.   
A quel punto non poteva evitare di pensare che fosse pienamente consapevole dei suoi sentimenti e che era vero che ci provava con lui.   
Era un po’ confuso all’idea… da parte sua cosa c’era di preciso, a parte che attrazione fisica?   
Non ne aveva idea così su due piedi, ma aveva la vaga impressione che ben presto ne sarebbe comunque venuto a capo.  
Una cosa era certa.   
Quei suoi modi premurosi e quasi dolci che erano tutti per lui, gli piacevano da matti.   
Quando lo tirò su percepì di nuovo, come la sera prima, un modo diverso di approcciarsi.  
Non lo stava semplicemente vestendo e spostando, lo stava proprio abbracciando e per quanto veloci fossero, c’era come un’esitazione ogni volta che si allacciavano in quel modo.   
C’era sempre Mac che cercava di guardare in viso Danny che invece evitava per paura di non sapersi più controllare.   
C’era quello stare bene l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro.  
C’era sempre quello scontento una volta che si separavano.  
C’erano quei sentimenti che striscianti cominciavano a venire in superficie prepotenti e a farsi sentire sempre più e solo perché ora li cercavano, ci facevano caso e li studiavano di proposito.   
Quando lo sistemò in cucina con la colazione pronta, Danny se lo disse risoluto, com’era nei suoi modi.   
Era ora di dare i nomi giusti alle cose e di farlo una volta per tutte.   
Quella sera l’avrebbe fatto… solo che non sapeva che Mac se ne era andato a lavoro con la medesima intenzione, solamente rimandata alla fine del caso, quando avrebbe finalmente fatto giustizia.   
   
Danny non poteva in realtà parlare di vera e propria fatica visto che quando andava a fare fisioterapia non sentiva assolutamente niente, più che altro ogni seduta con un nulla di fatto sostanzioso lui la considerava un fallimento e questo di certo non contribuiva a risollevare il suo umore.  
Era proprio un circolo vizioso poiché il fatto di essere moralmente a terra incideva sulla propria volontà e così non si dava da fare il necessario.   
Non significava che non si impegnasse e non ci provasse, lo faceva, ma non sentendo ancora nulla dalla vita in giù quello che poteva fare era molto limitato.   
Gli applicavano gli elettrostimolatori, ma per lui era come avere degli adesivi qualunque sulle gambe e sebbene gli dicessero che era presto, ma che non doveva arrendersi e soprattutto continuare a crederci, per lui quelle erano solo parole vuote prive di senso.   
Quel maledetto dieci percento era fottutamente basso, per lui.   
Ed i risultati erano ciò che contava.  
Niente.   
Un dieci che stava repentinamente trasformandosi in uno zero.  
Quella sera Mac era arrivato più tardi del solito, Danny notò che lentamente stava aumentando le ore in cui lavorava per cercare di venire a capo del suo caso e con la fame praticamente azzerata gli stava più che bene.   
Probabilmente Mac stesso sapeva che potendo scegliere, il ragazzo avrebbe evitato la cena, per questo si soffermava più del dovuto senza troppi scrupoli.  
Solo che comunque, a qualunque ora tornasse a casa, gli faceva sempre da mangiare lo stesso e per Danny ingurgitare qualcosa era una tortura.   
Ogni volta che aveva quelle sedute in ospedale il suo umore peggiorava nettamente, invece che migliorare.  
Mandato giù a forza la metà di quello che Mac gli aveva presentato nel piatto, rimasero un po’ a tavola a tentare di dialogare sulla giornata, ma giunti entrambi al momento di rispondere sui rispettivi progressi, avevano tutti e due tagliato corto evitando l’argomento.   
Il silenzio era calato pesante e come un macigno gli aveva ulteriormente guastato la fine della giornata.   
Solo una volta a letto, ancora nello stesso visto che Mac non aveva avuto tempo di sistemare la stanza degli ospiti, con la luce spenta e gli occhi che faticosamente si adattavano al buio distinguendo le sagome, l’uomo più grande fece il primo passo seppure fosse per lui difficile:   
\- Non va bene il caso. - E quando diventava troppo ovvio specificare di quale si trattasse, era indice che davvero non andava bene.   
Danny girò la testa verso la sua voce, intravide appena il suo profilo e non disse niente lasciando che continuasse da solo senza alcuna costrizione. Sapeva che non era una passeggiata ammettere che proprio in quelle indagini non faceva alcun progresso.   
\- Sto passando al setaccio tutti quelli che potevano volere uno di noi o tutti nel mirino e li sto escludendo uno ad uno. Il punto è che nessuno di loro quella sera avrebbe potuto e questo non mi aiuta. Sto solo escludendo una serie di indiziati e rimanendo così a mani vuote. Controllo e ricontrollo tutte le prove che abbiamo, ma non parlano di nulla ed io sto esaurendo lentamente le risorse. Ma non mollerò finché non avrò trovato qualcosa. Non mi fermerò mai. Ad ogni costo. -   
Il suo discorso fu quanto di più difficoltoso per Mac, Danny lo sapeva e gli dispiaceva sentirgli ammettere tutti quei buchi nell’acqua per una cosa che era così vitale per lui.   
Avrebbe voluto confortarlo, dirgli che non importava, che andava bene lo stesso, ma non era capace di mentire.   
Non era vero che non gli interessava che quei bastardi pagassero. Non lo era perché sarebbe rimasto solo quello, visto che lui stesso di progressi non ne faceva.  
E se non poteva davvero più camminare, rimaneva veramente solo la giustizia a cui aggrapparsi.   
Però non aveva nemmeno cuore di dirgli quelle cose e fargli pesare la situazione a quel modo, Mac non se lo meritava. Così con un riguardo che in quel periodo Danny non sapeva avere per nessuno, decise di mettere in gioco i suoi, di fallimenti, per non far sentire l’altro solo come era certo pensava di essere.   
\- Continuo a non sentire niente. Nessun formicolio, niente di niente. Mi fanno tutte le stimolazioni possibili, ma è come se io non abbia niente e se mi mettono in piedi alle sbarre, non solo non muovo i piedi di un millimetro, ma non riesco nemmeno a fare il minimo di forza sulle gambe. Non riesco ad aiutarmi in alcun modo. Ed ogni volta che esco dall’ospedale è come una tacca in più sul mio legno delle sconfitte. Mi dicono di rimanere positivo, di non mollare, di insistere che la volontà è tutto in questi casi. Ma io volta dopo volta mi ritrovo sempre più demotivato e per quanto mi sforzi non posso farne a meno. Sono realista, Mac, non un sognatore. I sogni vanno bene per chi può camminare, io sono solo uno su una maledetta sedia a rotelle ed un dieci percento che invece di alleggerirmi, fa da zavorra! -   
Il suo sfogo fu più concitato sebbene inizialmente fosse amareggiato. Dovendo fare un quadro completo ed esauriente della propria situazione, non poteva non sentirsi di nuovo male, arrabbiato, frustrato, infastidito e nero. Nero come la pece.   
Si sentiva giorno dopo giorno svuotato di tutto, i suoi sogni, i suoi desideri, ciò che possedeva, che sapeva fare, che voleva… gli era sfuggito tutto dalle mani con quella pallottola sulla spina dorsale. Specie la voglia di lottare.   
Mac non era pronto ad un Danny così sconfitto, era sempre rimasto catturato dalla sua combattività, dal suo orgoglio, dal suo fuoco che bruciava di continuo, dal suo non arrendersi mai anche a costo di andare contro a chiunque.   
Quello non era nemmeno la sua ombra, ma come poteva biasimarlo?  
Era normale fosse così, lui stesso solo perché non riusciva a risolvere il suo caso si sentiva appesantito e privo di quella sua fiducia incontaminata nella giustizia, ciò in cui aveva sempre creduto, per cui aveva lottato in ogni situazione, contro chiunque.   
Gli si sentiva incredibilmente vicino, come non erano mai stati, in effetti, e non sapeva se potesse essere l’unica nota pallidamente positiva o la peggiore realizzazione di tutte.   
Vicini più che mai perché si stavano inabissando insieme.  
A quello non poté non pensare a Don che sapeva stava male quanto loro, anche se per motivi diversi, e che stava inevitabilmente trascurando.  
In passato quando non c’era stato lui, gli era rimasto vicino Danny, ma ora che entrambi erano ‘fuori gioco’, chi poteva impedire affondasse da solo?   
Non aveva la forza di vedere di sé, di risolvere un dannato caso e di aiutare Danny come si doveva -perché per lui niente di ciò che faceva per il ragazzo era abbastanza-, come poteva pretendere di avere un briciolo di energia per Don?   
Voleva, voleva dannatamente poter esserci anche per lui, gli bruciava l’idea di lasciarlo così solo, ma i fatti erano quelli.   
Non ce la faceva più, ma non avrebbe mollato comunque.   
Pensò a cosa dirgli e non trovò niente. Il vuoto nella sua mente normalmente sempre abitata da qualche valida considerazione.   
Ma cosa poteva esserci da dire ad una persona così giovane la cui vita si stava legando ad una sedia a rotelle e che non ne sapeva nemmeno il motivo?  
Eppure Danny ci sperava.  
Sperava nelle sue parole di conforto, parole che sapevano sempre essere giuste e mai di troppo. Poche ma incisive.  
Sperava che sapesse tirare fuori qualcosa, Mac, e sentendo il suo silenzio cominciò a sentire il gelo attanagliargli le ossa e tutto il suo essere.  
Non seppe dire in reazione a cosa di preciso si mise a tremare impercettibilmente, forse l’idea che se nemmeno lui poteva fare niente allora era davvero finita.  
E sì, era in uno stato di nera crisi personale nella quale rifiutava tutto ciò che coincidesse col vivere, però dentro di sé, in un posto piccolo e ben nascosto, c’era ancora quel Danny che voleva farcela, invece. Quello che amava la vita in modo incontaminato e potente, che l’aveva fatto risalire quando da piccolo suo fratello l’aveva affondato, che combatteva e che ce la faceva sempre prendendo a calci le cose brutte che gli capitavano.   
Danny si accorse di averne un bisogno disperato e senza accorgersene, agendo totalmente d’istinto alla vecchia maniera, cercò da sotto le coperte la mano di Mac e quando la trovò l’artigliò.   
Mac capì il suo grido d’aiuto, il suo bisogno di conforto, di qualcosa che lo tenesse ancora un po’ a galla o che comunque gli impedisse di infossarsi definitivamente, sentì lo stesso identico bisogno, quindi senza pensarci gliela strinse e ringraziò il buio della stanza, perché se sarebbero riusciti a vedersi, non sapeva come avrebbe poi reagito.   
Poteva figurarsi il suo viso adombrato dal sentimento devastante che provava, il peso sulle spalle che si rispecchiava negli occhi.   
Girò comunque la testa verso di lui e notò che Danny faceva altrettanto, non erano lontani più di qualche centimetro, per un momento si trovarono confusi a credere che fossero già arrivati alla fase successive dell’amicizia.   
Pensarono non fosse poi così assurdo una loro eventuale unione e nel caos in cui si trovarono, cercando di distinguere lo stesso i rispettivi lineamenti e le espressioni smarrite e cupe, Mac volle provare a dire qualcosa ugualmente, sapendo quanto bisogno ne aveva Danny.   
Non ci rifletté molto:   
\- Facciamo così. Se io risolverò il caso, e lo farò, allora tu tornerai a lottare per camminare. E a crederci. - Appena la disse pensò che dopotutto poteva andare bene, per uno come lui.   
Mac si trovò a trattenere il respiro nell’aspettare la sua reazione, ma non attese molto.   
Danny, all’udire quella promessa, si accese ritrovando tutta la sua capacità istintiva che possedeva e si tese svelto verso l’altro poggiando la fronte sulla sua guancia, chiudendo gli occhi stretti a trattenere un insperato scoppio di lacrime.   
Non voleva già arrivare a quello, ma tutto partiva dal semplice fatto che sapeva benissimo che Mac ci sarebbe riuscito.   
Lui quei dannati colpevoli li avrebbe trovati e puniti veramente, prima o poi. Allora non gli rimaneva che una cosa.  
Tornare a camminare anche lui.  
Come se tutto questo potesse essere una sorta di incantesimo.   
\- Allora facciamo così… - mormorò domando a stento il nodo che gli salì pericoloso.   
Mac lo cinse come avrebbe fatto col suo ragazzo e gli permise così di sistemarsi su di lui, Danny ci si abbarbicò come fosse la sua ancora di salvezza, oltre che la sua oasi di pace.  
Ormai Mac era tutto ciò in cui riusciva ancora a credere.  
In lui e solo lui.  
Sì, si disse mentre il sonno finalmente lo prendeva con dolcezza dandogli tregua ai suoi tormenti, non c’erano più molto dubbi.  
Era platealmente innamorato di Mac. 


	16. Insieme ce la faremo, divisi cadremo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in questo capitolo si vede come la differenza nei momenti importanti la fanno il loro essere insieme, l'affrontare la cosa insieme. Siamo ufficialmente nel primo episodio della sesta stagione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero sia chiaro che questa è una threesome a tutti gli effetti, il che significa che alla fine, fra mille peripezie e piccoli innocenti cambiamenti rispetto a certi eventi della trama originale, i tre si metteranno insieme. Lo specifico perchè è un particolare importante che potrebbe urtare la sensibilità di qualcuno se legge la fic pensando che sia una dinamica a tre ma che alla fine trionferà una coppia.

CAPITOLO XVI:   
INSIEME CE LA FAREMO DIVISI CADREMO  
   


  
“Non ho paura di stare in piedi   
Ognuno prenda la mia mano   
Noi cammineremo lungo questa strada insieme, attraverso la tempesta   
Qualunque tempo faccia, freddo o caldo   
Basta che sappiate che non siete soli   
Ehi, se sentite questa cosa abbiamo percorso la stessa strada   
Sì, è stata una corsa…   
Credo che dovevo andare in quel posto per arrivare a questo   
Ora alcuni di voi potrebbero essere ancora in quel luogo   
Se state cercando di uscirne, seguitemi   
Vi porterò fuori”   
  
[ /Not Afraid - Eminem/ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j5-yKhDd64s)   


  
Ricevere quella chiamata fu la fine del tempo. Il tempo d’un tratto si sospese in contrapposizione al suo corpo che invece cominciò ad accelerare come un matto tutte le funzioni vitali.  
Il cuore impazzito, il respiro corto e veloce, i sensi amplificati, lo stomaco contratto in crampi atroci, un caldo esagerato a farlo sudare.  
E la voce distinta ed insicura di quella ragazza.  
Ne aveva ricevute tante di telefonate, dopo che era stato aperto il numero verde nella speranza che qualcuno avesse notizie per quella sparatoria al bar dove lui era rimasto paralizzato, ma nessuna era mai stata decisiva ed alla fine nel riceverle aveva cominciato ad infastidirsi.  
Quella volta c’era stato qualcosa nel suo tono che l’aveva reso attento e mano a mano che parlava sentiva il suo stesso corpo impazzito.   
Forse, si era detto, quella volta valeva la pena controllare.  
Mise giù il telefono e guardò l’ora, era davvero molto tardi, i turni dei suoi amici erano finiti, ma Mac non era ancora tornato, sicuramente era ancora in ufficio a lavorare proprio su quel caso.  
Beh, di sicuro non l’avrebbe disturbato… sapeva che non aveva praticamente nulla su cui appigliarsi per proseguire in quell’antro oscuro.  
La voce di Mac gli suonò familiare, era quasi l’unico con cui parlava e si risollevò nel sentirlo d’accordo con lui sul controllare.  
Più che altro si risollevò nel sentirlo nelle sue stesse condizioni nonostante fosse lui quello sulla sedia a rotelle.  
Sapeva che era preso male, che non sapeva dove sbattere la testa, che dopo quella promessa brancolava ancora nel buio ed era quasi come se il fatto che Danny tornasse a camminare ormai dipendesse da lui.  
Danny lo sapeva, quindi si sentì in linea perfetta con lui, sincronizzato sulla sua stessa lunghezza d’onda.  
Stesse paure.  
Stesse angosce.  
Stessi dolori.  
Stessi fallimenti.  
Stessi sentimenti.  
Per questo giorno dopo giorno di vita insieme Mac stava lentamente diventando tutto il suo mondo, l’unico ormai possibile per uno come lui la cui vita era segnata senza possibilità.  
Perché anche se quella notte ci aveva creduto alla sua promessa, ora ogni speranza scemava sempre più e sapeva dunque che sarebbe rimasto solo Mac ed il loro capirsi, la loro profonda unione, i loro sentimenti comuni. Tutto ciò a cui avrebbe potuto aspirare.  
Quando lo venne a prendere era pronto nella sua solita versione trascurata.  
Con praticità lo caricò in auto ed ogni abbraccio ormai era più penetrante e pieno del precedente, ogni contatto era sempre più una carezza, ogni tocco, ogni sguardo, ogni respiro sulla pelle era un crescendo che andava oltre ciò che era stato prima.   
“Forse quando perdi tutto ti aggrappi con disperazione a quel po’ che hai che diventa tutto per te e cominci a vivere per quello. Anche se in condizioni normali non ti saresti mai accontentato.   
È che ormai le mie condizioni non saranno più normali. Tutto qui.”  
Il fatto era che pensieri tremendamente simili li aveva anche Mac giorno dopo giorno.  
Però quella notte dove i due si erano buttati allo sbaraglio in una specie di missione suicida, divenne improvvisamente la luce nelle tenebre.  
   
Ancora completamente immerso nelle proprie elucubrazioni sul fatto che avrebbe dovuto chiamare rinforzi e non andarci da solo con Danny disarmato, che per di più non aveva ancora ripreso a lavorare nemmeno in laboratorio, Mac procedeva nell’edificio deserto convinto che sarebbe stato comunque l’ennesimo buco nell’acqua.  
Nonostante lo fosse, non aveva avuto cuore di rifiutare a Danny quel controllo.  
L’andarci insieme a vedere cosa questa misteriosa ragazza avesse da dirgli, significava troppo per il ragazzo e lo sapeva, non gli avrebbe mai e poi mai detto che non sarebbe probabilmente servito a nulla.  
Farlo per Danny era comunque sufficiente per lui, però non prendendo le precauzioni necessarie era stata una specie di missione suicida e per poco non lo fu davvero.  
La ragazza aveva un viso molto carino, ma era terrorizzata e piena di dubbi, era stato difficile calmarla e convincerla a parlare, la tentazione di scappare l’aveva avuta e proprio per questo Mac aveva capito subito che invece non sarebbe stato proprio un buco nell’acqua.  
Nell’istante in cui lo pensò, però, fu troppo tardi e quando l’ascensore si aprì rivelando un altro uomo che cominciò a sparare, colpendo uno dei lampadari in vetro che si ruppe andando in mille pezzi, il primo pensiero volò immediatamente a Danny.  
La prima volta che usciva escludendo l’ospedale e finiva che gli sparavano contro.  
Di nuovo.  
Come due mesi prima.  
Un salto indietro nel tempo ed il terrore gelido improvviso che potessero finire l’opera.  
“Dio, dove l’ho portato? A morire definitivamente?”  
Dopo i precedenti non fu stupido ed esagerato pensarlo. Per niente.  
Gli venne spontaneo sparare, il suo istinto da poliziotto ormai lo faceva agire prima delle sue stesse priorità, dopo di che poté solo urlare il suo nome nella speranza che questa volta gli rispondesse nel modo in cui anche l’altra volta aveva sperato di sentire.  
\- DANNY! - Gridò spaventato mentre si alzava in ginocchio da terra non sapendo se dare retta all’istinto del poliziotto ed inseguire lo sconosciuto che stava scappando o seguire il suo, di istinto, e precipitarsi dalla persona che ormai contava sopra tutte le altre. Vide poi che si era buttato anche lui a terra per non venir colpito da qualche proiettile volante, proprio come la ragazza che però era stata presa sul collo, ma quando lo sentì rispondere: - Sto bene, Mac. Vai, vai! - per dirgli di rincorrere il ragazzo, si sentì come libero da un peso che per un istante aveva minacciato di schiacciarlo e questa volta definitivamente.  
Prima che se ne rendesse conto stava correndo dietro allo sconosciuto sperando di farcela perché questa volta era importante che ci riuscisse, era davvero l’unica cosa rimasta, ormai. L’unica.   
Sul momento non ce la fece, ma la sua vittoria, quella volta, fu solo rimandata.  
Finalmente.  
   
Danny, dopo aver chiamato rinforzi per la ragazza che gli era morta fra le mani per colpa del colpo al collo, ed in attesa che Mac tornasse magari con una buona notizia, chiamò istintivamente l’unica persona che lì per lì gli venne in mente.  
Era da tanto che non lo sentiva, sapeva che non era ancora tornato in servizio dopo il fatidico giorno e che non era probabilmente ancora in grado di lavorare, ma non lo stava chiamando per la sua parte di detective, bensì per la sua parte d’amico.  
Semplicemente lì, da solo, con l’unica vera testimone morta e l’adrenalina a mille che gareggiava con la delusione, la rabbia e addirittura la paura, sentì un fortissimo ed inspiegabile bisogno di sentire la sua voce.  
Don rispose dopo qualche squillo e la sua voce roca denotava che aveva bevuto e che soprattutto stava facendo qualcosa di probabilmente piacevole.  
Non se ne curò.  
\- Donny, so che interrompo, ma ho bisogno di te. - Non seppe dirla in altro modo, non certo meno agitato e brusco.  
Don, dall’altra parte del telefono, mandò immediatamente via la ragazza occasionale di quella sera che rimase inebetita stesa sul letto, quindi cominciando a vestirsi velocissimo e preoccupato, chiese immediatamente, col cuore che galoppava come un matto.  
Non voleva più provare quelle sensazione, non voleva più.  
\- Cosa è successo? -   
Nel giro di poco era già fuori dalla camera d’albergo.  
\- Avevo ricevuto una chiamata per la sparatoria di quella sera, così io e Mac siamo andati a controllare. C’era una ragazza che questa volta sapeva davvero chi era stato, ma quando stava per parlare è arrivato uno che ha cominciato a sputare proiettili e porca puttana l’ha beccata! Don, è morta! Mac sta rincorrendo il tipo, ma non nutro aspettative… e spero solo che non si sia fatto ammazzare anche lui, cazzo! Ti prego, vieni! - Dopo avergli spiegato tutto, dovendo attivare l’ordine mentale per questo, Danny si sentiva già meglio e solo per aver sentito la sua voce.  
Si rese conto che non era molto normale, specie avergli chiesto di venire in quel modo.  
Malgrado se ne rendesse conto, se ne fregò e sperò solo che semplicemente il suo amico tornasse da lui e questa volta come si doveva.  
Ne aveva bisogno, lo capiva in quel momento di gravità. Ne aveva un estremo bisogno.  
Forse avevano fatto un passo in avanti, forse duemila indietro, ma in ogni caso lui aveva bisogno di Don una volta per tutte accanto.  
\- Arrivo. - Dopo gli disse dov’era e mise giù la comunicazione sentendosi stupidamente sollevato nonostante il pessimo umore per avere davanti il cadavere dell’unica persona che dopo tutto avrebbe potuto effettivamente aiutarlo.  
Don stava arrivando, l’avrebbe rivisto dopo giorni e l’avrebbe di certo anche aiutato. Con lui e Mac di nuovo insieme a lavorare sul suo caso questa volta ce l’avrebbero fatta.  
Fu il pensiero più irrazionale e da illuso che aveva avuto in tutta la sua vita, ma non poté fare a meno di crederlo.  
   
Don arrivò effettivamente in un attimo e mentre Mac era impegnato a setacciare la zona nella speranza di trovare delle tracce dell’uomo che aveva perso, lui salì raggiungendo Danny ancora steso a terra fra i vetri rotti e la sconosciuta ormai morta.   
Nel momento in cui lo vide si scambiarono un’occhiata molto significativa, un’occhiata che a Danny era mancata, come anche a Don.  
Un’occhiata che diceva che avrebbero risolto quel dannato caso e che tutto sarebbe tornato a posto.  
Sentirselo dire ogni giorno da Mac mentre si consumava per aiutarlo era una cosa, vedere che non aveva risultati, che le cose non andavano davvero bene… però sentirselo dire per la prima volta da Don era sicuramente un’altra.  
Per Danny fu diverso perché Don non glielo aveva ancora detto, non si era ancora intromesso in quella faccenda, non aveva mai provato a metterci becco, a darsi da fare.  
Però arrivò, lo guardò e lo pensò.  
E Danny lo percepì e ci credette.  
Perché ora Mac non sarebbe stato solo a combattere per lui.  
\- Adesso basta, da oggi scendo in campo anche io! - Decise infatti Danny mentre Don si precipitava da lui cingendolo con le braccia per metterlo seduto sulla sedia.  
Ricambiato l’abbraccio, Danny esitò a lasciarlo andare, sentendo quel gesto di conforto, come se non fosse solo una cortesia per tirarlo su.  
Si ricordò di come si sentiva ormai mentre lo faceva Mac, si ricordò della sensazione ormai consueta che lo scaldava e lo cullava, quel senso curativo a cui si lasciava volentieri andare.  
Don nel sentirsi trattenere venne come investito da una secchiata d’acqua gelida.  
Fu allora, in quel piccolo gesto quasi impercettibile di Danny, che capì quanto era mancato al suo amico e quanto importante fosse la sua presenza in quella sua lotta quotidiana.  
E capì di essere stato un verme nel lasciarlo solo.  
Stringendolo a sua volta, provocando ad entrambi delle fortissime scariche elettriche mai provate, si disse che per Danny poteva mettere tutto da parte. Ogni dolore, ogni rimpianto, ogni scheletro.  
Tutto.  
Per Danny poteva.  
Danny era di certo più importante di tutti i propri problemi ed i propri affondi.  
Fu così che i due semplicemente tornarono a sostenersi a vicenda come avevano sempre fatto.  
Quello fu una specie di inizio.  
L’inizio di cosa di preciso poi si sarebbe capito solo molto tempo dopo.  
\- Non avrei mai dovuto lasciarvi soli in questa guerra. -   
Disse poi in un sussurro sul suo orecchio. Era davvero sentito, non era una frase di circostanza e Danny si riscaldò ulteriormente volendo per un secondo poter rimanere abbracciato a lui in eterno.  
Ricevere il suo abbraccio gli aveva aperto gli occhi su molte cose e prima fra tutte che era vero.  
Don non avrebbe mai dovuto lasciare lui e Mac soli, né a combattere quella dannata guerra, né a vivere le loro vite.  
Non avrebbe mai dovuto lasciarli e basta.  
E loro anche, perché gli era bastato uno sguardo per capire.  
Nonostante tutta la propria grande agitazione per ciò che era appena successo a Danny, non era sfuggito lo stato ancora tiratissimo di Don.   
Nessuno di loro tre non si sarebbero mai dovuti lasciare soli a vicenda.  
Ora che c’era anche lui, Danny riprese a crederci come non mai, come non era ancora riuscito nemmeno quando si era scambiato quella promessa con Mac.  
Ci credeva perché anche lui stesso adesso voleva mettersi dentro e tornare a lavoro e darsi da fare.  
Ci credeva perché non avrebbero più lasciato solo Mac a risolvere quell’inferno.  
Ci credeva perché erano di nuovo insieme tutti e tre.  
   
Anche Mac dovette ammetterlo, nel vedere Don al lavoro con loro.  
Licenza o non licenza, presto o tardi, condizioni per tornare o no, lui stesso ne aveva bisogno.  
A quel punto, un punto in cui ormai aveva dato tutto e non ne aveva più, saperlo al suo fianco a lavorare per Danny e solo per lui, gli aveva dato dell’assurdo sollievo sebbene razionalmente sapesse che fosse troppo presto tornare per lui, che ne aveva passate tante.  
Si sentì così bene da ritrovare in sé di nuovo delle energie e delle forze per andare ancora avanti, ancora un po’…  
Allora lì, guardandolo negli occhi, i suoi occhi così chiari che gli erano incredibilmente mancati per tutto quel tempo, e capendo che non stava comunque bene, ma che per Danny ce l’avrebbe fatta, fu dentro di sé addirittura contento.  
Non ci avrebbe mai creduto, ma ne era estremamente contento di riavere Don accanto a sé.   
Ora ce l’avrebbe fatta.  
Non poteva capire come e perché un solo uomo poteva fare tanta differenza, ma lo sapeva. E quando seppe che anche Danny sarebbe tornato in laboratorio per quel caso, non ebbe più un dubbio, ma solo certezze.  
Era ora di mantenere quella promessa e restituire a Danny la sua speranza dandogli la giustizia che meritava.  
Era proprio ora.  
Quando finirono di esaminare insieme i nastri di sorveglianza, Mac non riuscì proprio a trattenersi…  
\- Sono contento che tu sia tornato. - Nonostante pensasse fosse lo stesso presto, lo era comunque.  
Don si trovò a sorridere per la prima volta da un mese e si sentì strano, probabilmente non era un gran bel sorriso, ma fu spontaneo e Mac se ne beò sperando che potesse essere il primo di una lunga serie.  
Gli era davvero mancato…


	17. Il giorno delle promesse mantenute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E' un capitolo importante, ambientato nella prima puntata della sesta stagione, quando Danny alla fine del caso risolto, muove la punta del piede. Ed intanto fra Mac e Danny le cose sono sempre più difficili da gestire.

CAPITOLO XVII:   
IL GIORNO DELLE PROMESSE MANTENUTE  
   


  
Ho bisogno di un altro posto   
Là sarò in pace   
Ho bisogno di un altro mondo   
Questo è quasi andato   
Ho ancora molti sogni   
Non ho mai visto la luce   
Ho bisogno di un altro mondo   
Un posto dove posso andare   
  
[ /Another world - Antony and the Johnsons/  ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5qkfAc_6dv0)   


  
Forse era stata finalmente la fortuna che aveva cominciato a girare per il verso giusto, forse chissà cos’altro, ma Danny sarebbe sempre stato convinto che a funzionare quella volta era stata la riunione di loro tre, l’affiancare Mac, il tornare a lavorare insieme.  
Danny sarebbe sempre stato convinto di questo.  
Quando di ora in ora la squadra cominciò a fare sempre più passi in avanti, non ci aveva quasi creduto, ma poi vedendo la confessione di uno dei complici e mentre gli altri erano già stati puniti, alla fine ci si era arreso.  
Ce l’avevano davvero fatta.  
Quando Mac si girò nella sala interrogatori a guardare attraverso il vetro che dall’interno risultava oscurato, sembrò comunque vedesse lo stesso Danny dall’altra parte.  
Non che il sapere il motivo l’avesse fatto sentire meglio.  
Ragazzi che volevano spaventare la città sparando a caso sulla folla, non con quella di uccidere, ma solo con quella di dimostrare che potevano, che avevano quel potere.  
E al perché, avevano detto ‘perché potevano’.  
No, saperlo non aveva fatto sentire Danny meglio, tanto meno Mac che si era sentito quasi responsabile per non aver trovato una motivazione meno idiota alle sue gambe paralizzate, però quello sguardo sorvolò sul particolare della spiegazione per concentrarsi su quello che poi ormai contava sopra ogni cosa.  
‘Giustizia è stata fatta’.  
Ecco cosa i suoi occhi penetranti e stanchi dicevano.  
Lui il suo l’aveva fatto, aveva preso i colpevoli, aveva messo la parola fine a quella storia terribile.  
Era tutto finito.  
Ora toccava a Danny.   
   
Non sapeva quanto tempo era rimasto a guardare le proprie lastre sulla lavagna luminosa. Servendosi di una di quelle in laboratorio mentre aspettava che Mac finisse di sistemare le ultime cose per la chiusura del caso, Danny stava solo in quella stanza a fissarle serio e pensieroso. L’espressione intensa, come se potesse entrare nella sua stessa colonna vertebrale fotografata ai raggi X e sistemare ciò che non andava.  
Ormai le conosceva a memoria, le sue ossa.  
Ma quel giorno qualcosa di diverso c’era, non poteva non accorgersene, era così evidente… quel giorno Mac aveva mantenuto la promessa e aveva preso i colpevoli della sua paralisi, ora toccava a lui.  
Certamente grazie anche all’aiuto di Don, degli altri della squadra e chissà, magari un pochino anche al proprio che si era messo in laboratorio a fare quel che poteva.  
Aveva vissuto fino a quel momento convinto che non sarebbe mai successo, che non avrebbero mai preso i responsabili, che non avrebbe mai avuto giustizia, che avrebbe vissuto tutta la vita seduto su quella sedia a odiare volti ignoti.  
Ora quei volti avevano una forma precisa e pur le motivazioni fossero le più stupide mai sentite, avevano pagato. Tutti.  
E Mac aveva mantenuto la sua promessa.  
Smise di guardare le lastre, ora sotto una luce diversa, e cominciò con le proprie gambe, si chinò sui piedi immobili da settimane.  
Gli era sempre apparso impossibile fino a che non ci aveva nemmeno più provato, non veramente, non con quella di riuscirci, non con un solo briciolo di volontà.  
Però non poteva che ripetersi come una litania che quel giorno era diverso.  
Perché Mac aveva mantenuto una promessa importante per lui e lui ora doveva mantenere la propria, sempre per la persona di cui ormai era certo di essere innamorato.  
Non si era mai fermato a chiedersi cosa Mac provasse per lui, non era tipo, e oltretutto aveva altre priorità per la testa.  
Fu allora che la domanda gli si affacciò per la prima volta, mentre divorava i propri piedi dannatamente fermi da tempo.  
“Cosa prova per me, lui? Perché ha fatto tutto questo? Non ne era responsabile in alcun modo. Ma è andato ben oltre il suo dovere, se mai ne avesse avuto uno. Tutto quello che ha fatto per me non ha nemmeno nome e non potrei ringraziarlo. Ma se devo fare un patto con me stesso, sarà questo.  
Quando camminerò di nuovo, gli chiederò cosa prova per me e gli dirò che io ne sono innamorato. Prima d’allora lavorerò su me stesso solo per rimettermi in piedi e se non ci riuscirò, non glielo dirò mai.”  
Questo patto estremamente severo con sé stesso servì da spinta e Danny sapeva quali erano i metodi che funzionavano, si conosceva.  
Un calcio in culo, come spesso diceva Lindsay.  
E un calcio in culo se lo sarebbe dato da solo.  
Fu così che concentrato e determinato a mantenere le proprie promesse, sia quella a Mac che quella a sé stesso, pensando a lui e a lui soltanto, come una specie di incantesimo mentale, come un mantra per trovare la forza in sé, riuscì finalmente e per la prima volta a muovere di qualche millimetro il piede, con uno sforzo immane e atroce, ma ce la fece e fu netto il movimento, non una falsa illusione.  
Nel vederlo lasciò andare ogni nodo trattenuto a stento fino a quel momento e con gli occhi che bruciavano, il suo pianto fu interrotto sul nascere da una voce familiare, calma e stanca, ma soddisfatta e ferma.  
\- Danny, andiamo? - Danny si tese subito dopo essersi rilassato di schianto, quindi guardò Mac entrare nella stanza per prenderlo e portarlo a casa con ancora un sorriso incredulo e commosso che paralizzò istantaneamente il destinatario di tale espressione mai vista in lui, non certo dopo giorni di cupezza angosciante.  
Mac si fermò, non se lo sarebbe mai detto, non ci avrebbe creduto nemmeno lui.  
Rimase immobile e Danny in risposta sempre con quell’espressione quasi statica e beata, disse trattenendo a stento le lacrime:   
\- La vuoi vedere una cosa? - chiese.  
Mac annuì vago e circospetto.  
Se lo stava prendendo in giro questa volta l’avrebbe piantato lì dov’era.  
Poi si corresse.  
Danny dall’incidente non aveva più scherzato.  
\- Vieni. - Fece allora con un filo di voce e quella nuova luce negli occhi che brillavano. Non voleva illudersi di vederla davvero, probabilmente non c’era…  
Mac si avvicinò e si chinò per guardare ciò che guardava anche lui, le sue gambe, i suoi piedi.  
Possibile?  
Continuava a chiedersi quello e fu al decimo ‘possibile?’ che ciò che era apparso a lungo come un lontanissimo miracolo, divenne realtà.  
Solo un impercettibile movimento della punta del piede destro.  
Quasi niente.  
Ma un guizzo netto e distinto, non un’illusione ottica.  
Danny stesso ne fu di nuovo sorpreso perché se la prima volta poteva per assurdo essere stato un sogno, questa volta era vero… e Mac l’aveva visto, no?  
\- Visto? - Chiese spaventato improvvisamente all’idea che lui invece non avesse colto la sua grande piccola fatica.  
Ma l’uomo più grande l’aveva colta. L’aveva colta eccome e la sensazione provata fu talmente violenta, forte ed imprevista che non poté farsi investire in pieno annullando ogni razionalità e pensiero sensato.  
Tutto cancellato in un istante.  
Lì ora c’era solo Danny che aveva fatto il suo primo movimento coi piedi davanti al suo dieci percento di possibilità di camminare di nuovo.  
Non si trattenne nonostante lui fosse bravo in quello, quindi con la pioggia che fuori cadeva ed il temporale che imperversava, Mac abbracciò di slancio Danny e non certo per una delle solite operazioni per cui serviva quel contatto fisico.  
Danny lo cinse liberando finalmente le sue lacrime, che prima aveva solo a stento trattenuto e si accorse che anche a Mac scendevano perché lo sentì tremare.  
Fu allora che ebbe la chiara consapevolezza di quanto anche per lui contasse tutto quello, di quanto male fosse stato in quel periodo e di quale sollievo e gioia provasse in quell’istante, dopo il giorno dei miracoli.  
“Allora va oltre un senso del dovere distorto che ogni tanto colpisce Mac perché lui è tutto strano….”  
Si disse solo quello, mentre ogni scarica elettrica possibile lo attraversava scuotendolo dall’interno dandogli adrenalina e frenesia come non mai.  
Non si diede risposte più precise. Cosa provasse Mac era ancora difficile dirlo, ma di certo qualcosa di importante, di sentito, di profondo, di oltre.  
Quella consapevolezza unita alla gioia incontaminata e grandissima che provava per aver mosso il primo passo verso la rinascita, fu una combinazione deleteria.   
Così come quell’abbraccio ubriacante alla fine di una giornata incredibile e sconvolgente.  
Fu così che i famosi momenti istintivi di Danny tornarono insieme a ciò che aveva sotterrato di sé per vivere le proprie tenebre.  
Senza ragionarci più un secondo, smise di stringere forsennatamente Mac, se lo staccò di qualche centimetro e prendendogli il viso fra le mani, chiudendo gli occhi che ormai liberavano copiose lacrime a lungo e per troppo tempo trattenute, posò le labbra sulle sue.  
Quello un paio di secondi, senza respiro, con stupore da parte di entrambi e voglia.  
Una voglia prepotente e assurda di approfondire, di baciarsi davvero e perché lo volevano e lo sentivano.  
Voglia che soddisfecero.  
Mac rimase interdetto qualche istante a quel suo gesto, ma poi si riprese bene e perfettamente consapevole, forse più di Danny, di quel che stavano facendo, prese a propria volta il suo viso fra le mani e tenendolo ancorato a sé, aprì la bocca e la fuse con la sua infilandosi subito con la lingua fino a cercare quella dell’altro.  
Prima di rendersene conto, Danny la stava già intrecciando mescolando i rispettivi sapori salati che sapevano di lacrime e gioia, coi fiati corti che non davano tregua e i cuori impazziti come quelli di due adolescenti.  
Col tempo che viaggiava per conto proprio e lo spazio sospeso in un nulla perfetto, i due continuarono a baciarsi anche dopo il primo attimo di shock, anche dopo essersi resi conto di ciò che stavano facendo. Con la consapevolezza delle loro bocche unite in quel modo pieno e a lungo desiderato, si calmarono trovando anche una scoperta che andava oltre il piacere fisico istintivo.  
Non era solo un bacio di foga dato in un momento di tilt.  
Calmandosi, ritrovando il fiato e riprendendo possesso dei loro stessi corpi, continuarono a baciarsi ugualmente, piano e lentamente, permettendo di sentirsi in ogni dettaglio e capire cosa stessero facendo, di gestire coscientemente l’attimo con l’unico desiderio di farlo andare avanti all’infinito.  
Quando si staccarono erano turbati per l’emozione di quel momento.  
Aprirono gli occhi e si guardarono a pochi centimetri di distanza, accaldati e con le labbra ancora pulsanti e vogliose di proseguire. Il cuore sembrava si fosse spostato dalla gabbia toracica per battere direttamente sulla gola e la mente continuava a stare spenta, dannatamente spenta.  
Non avevano ben chiaro il motivo preciso di quel bacio, era solo successo, l’avevano chiaramente voluto e altrettanto chiaramente gli era piaciuto.  
Tutto lì.  
“Forse non riuscirò ad aspettare di tornare a camminare…”  
Si disse Danny realizzando che il proprio livello di desiderio era ormai praticamente inaccettabile.  
Mac non ebbe la forza di staccarsi da lui anche se sentiva l’imbarazzo crescere prepotente, cominciava a riattivare i neuroni e a capire che non era stato molto normale baciarlo in quel modo, ma soprattutto continuare una volta che l’istinto e la frenesia del momento si era placata.  
Quella seconda parte era stata quanto di più voluto da parte di entrambi ed ora non poteva che chiedersi cosa avrebbero dovuto fare e dire.  
Fra i due quello che sapeva sempre cosa, era di certo lui e nonostante in quell’istante aveva ancora la testa completamente vuota, si sforzò e cercò di tirare comunque fuori qualcosa.  
Non avrebbero certamente potuto rimanere lì così in eterno…  
\- E’… è stato… credo fosse l’istinto di un momento molto forte e sconvolgente… - Ma non aveva proprio idea di che altro dire, assolutamente. Non che quello poi fosse stato molto utile… era ovvio!  
Danny sospirò strofinandosi le labbra per assaggiare quel che rimaneva del suo sapore, poi alzò le mani in segno che andava tutto bene, ma senza toccarsi, poi disse con maggiore chiarezza dell’altro:   
\- Che ne dici se affrontiamo di nuovo questo discorso quando mi rimetterò in piedi? - Sicuramente lì, ora, sarebbe stato impossibile essere lucidi e sensati.   
\- Credo sia decisamente meglio. -   
Mac si sentì sollevato da quella proposta e dal non dover affrontare tutto in quel momento, asserendo col capo si raddrizzò e lo precedette fuori dalla stanza per portarlo a casa.  
Quella giornata non l’avrebbero più dimenticata.  
   
Rientrati in casa erano entrambi abbastanza bagnati per via della pioggia furiosa che scendeva fuori e Danny sentì immediato un enorme e grandissimo bisogno di parlare con Don.  
L’avrebbe di certo aiutato a domare quell’istinto di saltare addosso a Mac, ma la ciliegina sulla torta giunse quando guardandosi si resero conto di aver bisogno entrambi di una doccia, dopo la giornata lunga e complicata che avevano avuto e, appunto la pioggia appena presa.  
Inghiottirono insieme e con l’imbarazzo ormai ben presente fra loro, si rassegnarono a non poterci fare niente.  
I giorni rimanenti di vita insieme li avrebbero passati così, elettrici come due idioti.  
“Con Don la farei anche insieme, la doccia… perché con Mac deve essere così imbarazzante?”  
Si chiese Danny nonostante fosse consapevole di essere innamorato di quest’ultimo.  
“Eppure con Don faccio cose che dovrebbero essere molto più imbarazzanti e non sono certo cose da amici come una volta pensavo. Cioè, mi rendo conto che nemmeno con lui il rapporto è molto normale, ma fatto sta che con Don non ho problemi a fare certe porcate mentre con Mac sì… sebbene… penso di volerli allo stesso modo… forse è che sono loro due diversi. Se anche Mac fosse un tipo alla mano come Don, più in simbiosi con me ed i miei modi, non avrei nemmeno mezzo problema. Forse vedo Mac ancora come il mio capo, una persona seria e responsabile che non farebbe mai certe cose…”  
Cercando di capirci qualcosa, si rese conto in un secondo momento che Mac l’aveva portato in bagno per prepararlo alla doccia.  
\- E non vuoi farla tu per primo? - Chiese quasi allarmato. Solitamente Mac la faceva per primo perché era più veloce e mentre lui era dentro a lavarsi, si asciugava e si vestiva.  
Mac si strinse nelle spalle, ma non disse niente.  
“Ho bisogno di Don!”  
Continuò a pensare mentre lo stomaco si annodava a triple e quadruple mandate dandogli una gran voglia di vomitare tanto era alta la propria tensione.  
Per entrambi provava cose che andavano molto oltre l’amicizia, con entrambi il rapporto era molto stretto, intimo e profondo, ma con uno non aveva problemi a fare cose di un certo tipo mentre con l’altro sì. Sebbene lo volesse fare con entrambi allo stesso modo.  
Ricordare le volte in cui finiva a letto con Don era sempre un incentivo più che buono per qualche ora notturna di auto stimolazione… giusto quando controllava che fosse sempre tutto a posto e funzionante!  
Però le stesse reazioni eccitanti le aveva pensando a Mac e a quell’unica notte insieme.  
Ed ora anche a quel bacio dell’ora precedente.  
A tutte quelle immagini sovrapposte mentre l’aiutava a spogliarsi, la reazione nelle sue parti basse fu impossibile da evitare e più Danny si rendeva conto di averla e di doverla piantare di pensare a quelle cose, più si eccitava e non riusciva a farne a meno.  
Forse il punto nodale della questione era che Mac lo stava guardando imbarazzato pensando a quanto assurda e plateale fosse quella situazione.  
“Ormai che ne parliamo o no non serve a un cazzo, è evidente da solo! Mi piace, mi eccita, me lo farei. Che poi provi anche dei sentimenti è una cosa in più. Ma il punto è… e Mac? Lui ricambia? Vorrebbe anche lui? Da come mi ha baciato prima oserei pensare di sì…”  
Per un momento riuscì a mettere da parte Don sebbene lo volesse lì al posto di Mac poiché non ci sarebbe quello stupido senso di vergogna che lo uccideva, poi concentrato unicamente su colui che aveva davanti cominciò ad insultarsi a raffica.  
Le mani di Mac cercavano di toccarlo il meno possibile e di fare il più in fretta che poteva e una volta che l’ebbe in piedi abbracciato a sé per togliergli anche i pantaloni e i boxer, fu impossibile domarsi e mandando tutto al diavolo Danny decise di agire impulsivamente come una volta amava fare.  
Perché diavolo era cambiato?  
Solo perché era rimasto paralizzato?  
Beh, era da troppo tempo che non sfogava come si doveva i propri ormoni e con come si doveva intendeva con qualcun altro, qualcuno che desiderava. Oltretutto si era sempre piaciuto.  
Il modo di essere di quegli ultimi tempi ormai gli stava stretto, quella sua depressione cronica, quel buio costante, quella scontentezza, quell’essere sempre spento…  
Ora voleva cambiare mondo, anzi… tornare nel proprio, quello di una volta che gli era sempre piaciuto, dove aveva felicemente sguazzato facendo le sue cazzate con gioia e convinzione.  
Capiva che non pteva esagerare con lui perché l’avrebbe lasciatocadere, ma pensò bene di stuzzicarlo un po’. Così si trattenne abbracciato al collo di Mac impedendogli di rimetterlo giù, infine premette leggermente di più il bacino contro il suo.  
Mac rimase paralizzato, senza fiato e senza parole. Occhi sgranati, bocca schiusa, rigido e bollente come un violino appena suonato.  
Fu un istante, il tempo di un paio di respiri e della sua voce che lo chiamava per assicurarsi che fosse tutto a posto.   
\- Danny? - Chiese incerto sperando di avere delle allucinazioni.  
Danny che ormai era completamente nudo e sembrava starci egregiamente nelle sue braccia, spalmatogli addosso, senza tirarsi minimamente indietro e proseguendo per il sentiero che ormai aveva deciso di intraprendere, gli passò solo le labbra sul suo collo sfiorandolo mentre gli rispondeva coma se non potesse parlargli lasciando qualche centimetro fra loro:   
\- Sto bene, mi serve solo un momento… - Mac si eccitò con la velocità di un treno in corsa, non gli capitava da un po’, ricordò Don e le notti con lui e ricordò quella con Danny e lì fu un gran casino!  
Un dannato attimo che ormai era difficile ignorare.   
“Forse non avrò bisogno di chiedergli cosa prova per me…”  
Mac da parte sua non ci pensò più, lo fece e basta e nell’averlo fra le braccia, girò lentamente la testa verso il suo viso ancora a sfiorargli il collo. I due si guardarono negli occhi a quella vicinanza ubriacante, i respiri sui visi uno dell’altro, l’emozione e l’eccitazione alle stelle e poi le labbra che si toccarono leggere, piano come se fossero dei petali delicati.  
Mac si disse che probabilmente Danny era in astinenza da sesso, sapeva quanto fosse sempre stato attivo in quel senso… specie ricordandosi quella famosa volta quando l’aveva beccato a cercare quel tipo di piacere con Don…   
Cosa stava succedendo?  
C’era qualcosa in loro tre che non andava.  
C’era qualcosa di enorme, gigantesco e stratosferico che non funzionava.  
Non funzionava davvero.  
Ma prima di provare a capire cosa fosse, le labbra si succhiavano a vicenda, sensuali, assaggiandosi. Solo questo, non usarono la lingua, non si baciarono davvero come avevano fatto prima in laboratorio e le mani non si mossero da dove erano. Uno intorno al suo collo e l’altro intorno alla sua vita. I bacini a quasi diretto contatto, i corpi appoggiati uno all’altro. Entrambi chiaramente eccitati, confusi, pieni di un desiderio innegabile.  
Trovò ristoro nella sua sicurezza mentre gli si stringeva contro senza allontanarlo, mentre sperava presto di poter avere di più, mentre aveva le idee chiare e gliele voleva già esporre senza più il minimo imbarazzo o esitazione.   
Se ne accorsero entrambi solo in quel momento.  
Danny che fino a qualche secondo prima si era sentito imbarazzato da morire, ora che si era deciso a buttarsi come faceva prima, non era più imbarazzato.  
A Mac ci volle un attimo, ma tornò in sé rendendosi conto che non era conveniente, che non aveva senso e che doveva chiarirsi le idee prima di buttarsi alla cieca. A malincuore ritirò le proprie labbra, sentirono immediata la mancanza, si guardarono emozionati, gli occhi che brillavano, i cuori ancora impazziti nei petti. Ma loro, senza dire una sola parola, con una pesantezza strana, ripresero nell’operazione iniziale. Mac lo spostò e lo sedette sulla comoda della doccia, gli avvicinò tutto il necessario per lavarsi e senza dire nulla, uscì dal bagno.   
Le cose non si potevano più ignorare.  



	18. Ruoli confusi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac comincia ad essere consapevole di quel che succede e Don piano piano torna in gioco mandando all'aria degli equilibri che sembravano essersi creati. Ancora troppo presto per capire dove devono arrivare.

CAPITOLO XVIII:   
RUOLI CONFUSI  
   


  
“C’è un fuoco che inizia nel mio cuore   
Raggiunge un livello febbrile, mi porta fuori dal buio   
Finalmente riesco a vederti chiaramente   
tu vai avanti e vendimi,    
e io metterò le tue cavolate allo scoperto”

[ /Rolling in the deep - Linkin Park cover/ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yl0bSmoZynk)   


  
Quello per Don fu il primo tentativo cosciente e volontario per uscire dal suo tunnel.  
Un tunnel lungo che gli pareva ormai infinito.  
Era ormai consumato e non ne poteva più, ma non era facile uscirne perché di rimpianti e rimorsi ne aveva tanti, troppi per semplicemente mettere tutto da parte e lasciarsi andare ad una nuova vita, l’ennesimo tentativo di vivere ed essere felice con qualcun altro.  
Chi?  
Credeva di stare esaurendo le persone a lui destinate…  
Poteva credere che per ognuno ce ne fosse più di una, ma credeva anche, ed ormai a ragione, che era estremamente facile perderle.  
Però sentire Danny, il suo bisogno di averlo accanto, la sua esplicita richiesta d’aiuto l’aveva sbalzato fuori da sé stesso e dalla sua notte.  
Non ne era uscito, ma entrare nella notte di qualcun altro, la notte di una delle persone che per lui contavano di più, gli era stato d’aiuto.  
Se non altro non aveva più pensato a sé e non aveva avuto bisogno di bere e cercare sesso vuoto ed occasionale con sconosciute.  
Se non altro si era sentito di nuovo utile, vivo, importante, essenziale.  
Ed aveva capito che nella vita c’erano le cose che si perdevano e le cose che si trovavano, ma ancora di più c’erano le cose che rimanevano e che si doveva lottare per mantenere.  
Danny era fra queste.  
Ecco perché quella sera, a caso concluso e servizio ufficialmente ripreso, Don decise di andare dai suoi due amici per festeggiare.  
Amici… non usava mai quel termine seriamente con loro, era solo un modo facile e sbrigativo di chiamarli, ma sapeva che non erano mai stati semplicemente suoi amici.  
Non importava, rivederli dopo tanto tempo gli aveva ricordato quanto bene si potesse stare con loro nonostante i mille problemi e le notti oscure.  
Suonato il campanello, ci misero un po’ ad aprire, la tentazione di usare la propria copia delle chiavi -copia che aveva ancora da quando lui e Mac erano stati insieme- l’ebbe, ma consapevole che non sarebbe stato carino nemmeno trattandosi di loro, lo bloccò.  
Rimase ad aspettare alcuni minuti e finalmente gli venne aperto.  
Mac e la sua espressione più inequivocabile lo salutarono con stupore ed imbarazzo evidentissimo.  
Allora, le cose erano due.  
Una persona normale sarebbe stata ingannata perché Mac aveva comunque sempre un buon controllo persino in una situazione di forte imbarazzo -e trovare qualcosa che lo imbarazzasse così tanto era una rarità di suo-, peccato che Don non era una persona normale e conosceva a menadito tutte le sue più piccole ed insignificanti inclinazioni facciali.  
Lo colse al volo, il suo mega imbarazzo, e prima ancora di salutarlo e studiarsi da solo la situazione, chiese immediato andando subito al sodo com’era nel suo stile:   
\- Cosa diavolo è successo? - solo dopo averlo chiesto ci arrivò che poteva averli interrotti, ma così come l’idea gli venne la scartò ritenendola la cosa più assurda del mondo.  
O volendo ritenerla come tale.  
In realtà sapeva perfettamente quanto plausibile fosse, ma si sarebbe sempre rifiutato di considerarla.  
\- Niente, perché? - Mac era serafico di natura e normalmente gli bastava dire così per essere creduto al volo.  
Normalmente.  
Don alzò scettico un sopracciglio:   
\- Non ti metterai a mentire a me! - Colto in pieno fallo e spinto nell’angolo, Mac si mordicchiò il labbro rassegnandosi. L’aveva saputo nel momento in cui aveva visto che era lui, ma il tentativo aveva dovuto farlo comunque.  
Allora sospirò e dopo averlo contemplato per un paio di secondi e soppesato tutte le varie possibilità, decise per la sincerità. Solo che ancora non aveva idea di quale questa fosse visto che non se l’era nemmeno detta a sé stesso, troppo preso dal caso e dall’aiutare concretamente Danny.  
Ora che il primo traguardo era raggiunto e che si affacciavano al secondo, ovvero al far camminare Danny, di certo il tempo per contemplare i propri sentimenti ed istinti l’aveva e se così non fosse stato il ragazzo l’avrebbe comunque obbligato come di fatto era appena successo.  
Stringendo le labbra si fece da parte e lo fece entrare, come fosse sui carboni ardenti.  
Dirgli cosa e ricevere quale reazione?  
Però era vero che magari parlarne con lui gli sarebbe servito. Fra tutti solo con lui ne avrebbe parlato…  
\- Danny è sotto la doccia, lo stavo sistemando… - Arrossì e distolse lo sguardo mentre cercava una birra da offrirgli. Don colse ogni dettaglio e di nuovo scettico cominciò a credere di avere ragione… che fosse successo qualcosa fra loro due?  
\- Ero passato per festeggiare la chiusura del caso… ma vi ho interrotti? - A quel punto non riuscì più a frenare la lingua e Mac per poco non fece cadere la bottiglia di birra. Don non poté però non ridere divertito, nonostante la conferma di una cosa che si era sempre rifiutato di accettare, doveva ammettere che era piacevole un Mac imbarazzato e mal preso. Mac non era mai imbarazzato e mal preso.  
Che potere che aveva Danny!  
\- Vi siete messi insieme! - Disse incalzante continuando di proposito a torturarlo dimenticandosi per un momento la propria contrarietà riguardo questo fatto.  
Alla seconda volta che Mac rischiò di far cadere la bottiglia, gliela prese di mano e lo spinse sulla sedia della cucina impedendogli di fare altri danni. Era davvero comico e ridacchiando ignobilmente si rese conto che sarebbe stato anche tutta la notte a stuzzicarlo.  
Poi si ricordò che non stava così con lui -e così in assoluto- davvero da tantissimo tempo.  
Non lo quantificò, ma capì che se riusciva a rilassarsi a qual modo allora le cose con lui magari erano a posto.  
Magari…  
\- Allora, che succede, ti va di dirmelo una volta per tutte? - Decidendo di averlo torturato abbastanza e che dovevano riuscire a parlare come si doveva prima che Danny finisse la doccia, si fece serio. Questa volta la risposta la voleva davvero e coi suoi occhi azzurri a cui Mac non era mai riuscito a sottrarsi, si sentì spogliato completamente e per assurdo proprio perché era lui, non si imbarazzò.  
Del resto come poteva, dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto con lui?  
Sospirò un paio di volte e quando gli parve di essere un po’ più calmo, cercò quella chiarezza nel proprio caos che non aveva nemmeno di striscio.  
\- Sta effettivamente succedendo qualcosa con Danny… ricordi che ti avevo detto che ero confuso nei suoi riguardi? Ecco, ora più che mai! Solo che non riesco a venirne a capo… -   
Don provò una forte stilettata interiore ma l’ignorò, Mac aveva bisogno di lui, di confidarsi e di trovare delle risposta, l’avrebbe aiutato, ce l’avrebbe messa tutta. Lui era pur sempre il suo Mac… qualunque cosa succedeva ad entrambi.  
\- E’ solo una questione fisica d’attrazione e basta o c’è qualcos’altro? - andò subito al punto com’era nel suo stile e Mac l’apprezzò nonostante si sentì come preso a pugni.  
Non era facile affrontare un discorso simile col proprio ex, ma pareva l’unica persona con cui era disposto a parlarne. Ed anche l’unico che riusciva a capirlo.  
Mac cominciò a guardare in mille direzioni diverse alla ricerca di una risposta, alla fine bevve un lungo sorso della birra che aveva dato a Don e che aveva cominciato, poi rispose con onestà lasciando perdere le ponderazioni che proprio non c’era verso di farne uscire:  
\- Entrambe. Credo. Provo una forte attrazione fisica e da quando viviamo insieme è impossibile ignorarla. Però non è solo questo. Per me… credo semplicemente di essere disposto a tutto per Danny. Come lo ero e lo sono per te. - Quando lo disse si rese conto troppo tardi d’aver detto qualcosa di troppo.  
Mettendo inoltre Don e Danny sullo stesso piano per la prima volta, capì che era vero e capì anche che avrebbe ancora voluto fare con Don quello che poco prima aveva fatto con Danny.  
E anche di più.  
Per Don non fu facile mandarla giù e per riuscirci si impose di ricordarsi di tutte le volte che lui aveva fatto sesso con Danny e di come era ormai facile fare certe cose decisamente non da amici…  
No, doveva ammetterlo anche lui… erano tutti e tre nella stessa barca… una barca strana e mai vista prima, ma sempre comunque insieme, Don non ne era estraneo.  
Era lì con loro solo che faticava al momento a trovare il suo ruolo, l’unica cosa chiara era che ne avesse uno di sicuro.  
Rimasero a guardarsi seri e tesi per un po’, ognuno a pensare a cosa dire, fare e a come si sentiva, poi Don finalmente si decise a parlare togliendosi di nuovo i propri freni, in pieno stile Danny… come ormai pareva tutti facessero!  
\- Penso che dovresti provare a starci insieme… - Ma non sapeva quanto lo volesse. Sapeva che era una soluzione per capire cosa provasse e per districarsi da quella situazione strana, ma che lo volesse era davvero un altro discorso.  
A Mac questo non sfuggì e corrugò la fronte interdetto, poi con quel suo fare penetrante e suggestivo, disse piano, piegando la testa di lato e studiando il suo ex compagno:   
\- Non lo vuoi davvero. - E doveva essere così dannatamente bravo a capirlo sempre?  
Don scrollò contrariato le spalle e stizzito rispose ancora senza pensarci:   
\- No che non voglio, ma ora come ora non so nemmeno cosa voglio, sono in un casino colossale e non sono di certo in grado di dire cosa voglio. So solo cosa non voglio e non voglio che voi due vi mettiate insieme e mi lasciate da parte. Però non ho alcun diritto di chiedere una cosa del genere. Se provate la stessa cosa l’uno per l’altro fatelo e basta, senza troppe paranoie! Danny comunque non ne è capace di stare a pensarci troppo e tu… beh, tu devi imparare a buttarti e lasciare da parte certe regole ferree che spesso sono inutili! - Lo disse esasperato nonostante una volta si sarebbero messi a litigare per questo.  
Mac prese questo suo piccolo sfogo come una verità sacrosanta per tutti, ma colse anche oltre, molto oltre ciò che Don disse. Tutto quello che lui effettivamente ancora non riusciva a capire.  
Quindi spostandosi con la sedia ed avvicinandosi a lui, poggiò fermo e delicato al contempo una mano sulla sua guancia, non si era rasato e quell’aria trascurata gli donava sebbene non fosse da lui.  
Lo guardò da vicino con cura e attenzione leggendogli dentro con una tenerezza che nemmeno quando erano stati insieme aveva mai usato.  
Pensò a tutto quello che Don aveva passato ed al punto in cui era giunto, a tutte le sue delusioni e alle porte in faccia e si sentì il primo responsabile di una di quelle, forse una delle più dure da digerire.  
\- Finchè tu non ti sarai ripreso a non capirai cosa vuoi, non faremo niente. Perché anche tu per noi sei importante e non ti metteremmo mai da parte. - Questa decisione presa prima ancora di ponderarla mille e mille volte, soddisfece entrambi e capì che era la cosa giusta quando vide Don risollevarsi e rischiarare l’azzurro splendido dei suoi occhi ormai quasi sempre cupi.  
Mac stesso si sentì meglio e senza andare oltre quella strana e dolce carezza, si ritirò appena in tempo per sentire il richiamo di Danny dal bagno.  
\- Ha finito… - Fece con un sorriso di circostanza che però non era imbarazzato.  
Sapere di aver preso la decisione giusta l’aveva cambiato immediatamente e Don stesso gli parve di camminare ad un passo dal pavimento. Sia per quella carezza che per quella sua decisione.  
Però doveva sbrigarsi ad uscire dalle proprie nebbie scure… non l’avrebbero aspettato in eterno…  
Fu così che mettendo da parte questo discorso, seguì istintivamente Mac al bagno senza nemmeno rifletterci.  
Quando Danny lo vide per poco non perse la presa dal bordo della vasca da cui si stava tenendo per alzarsi e Don che si era istintivamente avvicinato per impedirgli la caduta -fermata comunque dalle pronte braccia di Mac che ora lo sorreggevano da dietro-, capì subito il perché di tanto insolito imbarazzo.  
I colori del suo amico erano quanto mai deliziosi e non poté non ridacchiare divertito mentre in un istante sembrava essersi già dimenticato di tutto il discorso appena fatto con Mac e dei propri problemi. Fra i suoi sghignazzi per niente trattenuti, Danny cominciò mentalmente ad insultarlo volendo fingere almeno una parvente decenza davanti a Mac.  
\- Razza di idiota, renditi utile invece di ridere come un coglione delle disgrazie altrui e portami di là… Mac deve ancora farsi la doccia! - Disse preferendo di gran lunga vedersela da solo col suo amico a cui aveva intensamente pensato.  
Non serviva specificare in che vesti.  
Dall’erezione ancora evidente decisamente non serviva… come non sarebbe poi servito spiegare che, sempre quell’idiota del suo ‘amico’, era arrivato proprio sul più bello ad interrompere qualcosa che forse ora avrebbero ripreso da dove prima si erano fermati, se non fosse per la sua presenza…  
Stralunato, stufo, seccato e ormai sull’orlo dell’esaurimento, Danny, una volta solo con Don in camera -Mac gli aveva liberato quella in più ed ora ne aveva una sua- e con il proprietario di casa ben chiuso in bagno al sicuro a farsi la sua meritata doccia, cominciò la sua sfuriata a stento con un tono più decente delle urla isteriche…  
\- Brutto pezzo di merda che non sei altro, ti pare questo il momento di arrivare? Cazzo, avrei potuto finalmente avere il mio primo orgasmo decente, e con decente intendo non provocato da me stesso, e tu che fai, dopo giorni che non ti fai vivo? Vieni a rompere i coglioni proprio ora! Lo vedi questo? Era in attesa di Mac! - Fece alla fine indicando senza il minimo pudore le proprie parti basse visibilmente in tensione. Don seduto sul letto rideva come non mai ed era davvero da troppo tempo che non succedeva, non così, non con lui, non con tanta liberazione e divertimento.  
Fra una convulsione e l’altra e le lacrime che scendevano, Don riuscì a dire:   
\- E non potevi finire da solo? -   
\- Vaffanculo, speravo che non arrivassero seccatori e che Mac poi avrebbe finito il lavoro più o meno cominciato! Cazzo, non sai quante te ne ho dette appena ti ho visto! - E anche per Danny, del resto, era la prima sfuriata in pieno suo stile… libero, disinvolto, infervorato ed esagerato.   
Sembrava davvero tutto tornato come una volta.  
Se non che al momento di cercare di dare un calcio all’amico demente che rideva della sua enorme disgrazia di orgasmo impunemente interrotto, non riuscì a muovere il piede. Si rabbuiò repentinamente, ma non come i giorni precedenti era stato di continuo, si rabbuiò come se mettesse il broncio per fare i capricci.  
Don capì che si era calmato per un movimento con le gambe che non aveva potuto fare, ma lo vide anche comunque preso dalla propria eccitazione interrotta.  
Doveva ammettere che al suo posto sarebbe uscito di testa… un mese costretto ad alcun contatto vero e proprio col magico mondo del sesso. Quella volta di prova non la poteva contare, aveva cominciato a reagire, ma non era riuscito a farlo venire perché erano stati interrotti.  
Sospirò… era sempre messo così male, sempre interrotto da qualcuno, sempre a dover accontentarsi… come poteva la vita non dargli almeno una cosa che andasse dritta?  
Per un momento si deconcentrò dalle proprie disgrazie e volendo con tutto sé stesso fare qualcosa per il suo amico che non aveva praticamente mai aiutato ad eccezione di quella giornata, sapendo oltretutto cosa gli sarebbe servito davvero sopra ogni cosa ora che lo vedeva di nuovo tornato il vecchio Danny, non si tirò indietro.  
Smettendo quindi di ridere, ma mantenendo un vago sorriso ironico sulle labbra, abbracciò Danny prima che questi reagisse in alcun modo e veloce come un lampo lo adagiò sul letto, quindi lo spinse in su sul materasso fino a stenderlo completamente anche con le gambe e con un ‘ma che diavolo…’ di Danny, gli si posizionò sopra.  
Più che sopra fra le sue gambe che aprì per farsi spazio, dopo di che gli rispose.  
\- Visto che sono così inopportuno cerco di rimediare. - Semplice, no?  
Danny si dimenticò di chiudere la bocca quando sentì quella di Don avvolgere la propria erezione ancora eccitata, si adagiò quasi immediatamente sul cuscino e allargando le braccia in segno di totale abbandono, premette la nuca all’indietro, chiuse gli occhi e liberò il primo sospiro liberatorio da quando aveva cominciato a brontolare per l’arrivo di Don.  
Ora non gli dispiaceva tanto la sua presenza…  
Le sue labbra e la sua lingua cominciarono a muoversi e leccare con maggiore avidità fino a che la sensazione di calore riprese a dargli alla testa.  
Quanto. Quanto gli erano mancate una bocca ed una lingua che chiuse sul proprio sesso gli provocavano tutto quel piacere, quanto qualcuno che lo facesse godere dal vivo e con decisione, proprio così come piaceva a lui.  
E Don sapeva che gli piaceva così…  
Anche se ancora non sentiva niente di ciò che riguardava le proprie gambe, in quel momento gli bastò sentire quello che riguardava ciò che stava nel mezzo.  
Gli bastò.  
Accompagnando con le mani la testa di Don che si muoveva sul proprio inguine, Danny cominciò a chiamare il suo nome e a gemere rumorosamente non potendo più controllarsi visto quanto tutto quello gli era mancato.  
Decisamente il suo amico più apprezzato, sempre che gli amici facessero questo genere di favori… in quel momento non gli importava, contava solo che Don fosse lì e gli desse quel piacere e glielo desse fino in fondo.  
E fino in fondo fu, quella volta. Nessuno lo interruppe e con liberazione e soddisfazione profonde, venne tuffandosi dai limiti della propria follia.  
Come riusciva a stimolarlo Don ancora nessuno ci era riuscito, lì Danny dovette riconoscerlo.   
Ma Don lo conosceva meglio di chiunque altro…  
  
A quel punto provare a capire qualcosa del loro rapporto e di ciò che volevano davvero, ma soprattutto provare ad inserirsi in qualche modo fra loro, a Mac parve utopia.  
Capendo cosa stava succedendo dentro la camera e ritenendo inequivocabili i gemiti di Danny che chiamava Don in quel modo, si chiese quale dovesse essere a quel punto il proprio ruolo, quale fosse quello di Don e cosa quei due volessero.  
Poi, accorgendosi di certi riscaldamenti interiori e profondi, si chiese anche dove lui stesso volesse arrivare… se ora si eccitava a sentire Don e Danny fare sesso insieme -sia che fosse orale che completo- invece che ingelosirsi, sconvolgersi o contrariarsi, era ovvio chiederselo.  
Dove voleva arrivare?  
Mac che non era certo abituato a situazioni simili, provò per la prima volta del sano ed incontaminato smarrimento misto ad una confusione senza precedenti.  
Sì, perché all’idea di scegliere uno dei due con cui rifare sesso andava nel caos più completo.  
Ora come ora non avrebbe mai saputo e potuto scegliere e lo capì lì, in quel momento, mentre si chiudeva precipitosamente nella propria camera a quietare in qualche modo i propri ormoni ormai troppo stimolati…   
Dunque, si disse, se il loro gioco era quello, qualunque gioco fosse, lui non avrebbe partecipato in alcun modo.  
Semplicemente.  
Lui non era per quelle cose.  
Lui era per la chiarezza ed i rapporti definiti e le cose normali, per quanto possibile.  
Quello decisamente non era per lui.  
Tutto lì.  
“Che facciano quello che vogliono, lo faranno senza di me… io non sono così…”  
Ma questo mentre le mani provocavano un piacere intenso al proprio corpo, parve proprio un auto convincersi di qualcosa che non era affatto vero.  
Se non altro non più.  
Del resto la vita dava a tutti mille e mille prove fra le più dure e svariate… prove che cambiavano inevitabilmente le persone.  
Tutto stava nel rendersene conto e nell’accettarsi.


	19. Discese e salite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Occupiamoci di Don con uno sguardo a Danny nella fase più importante della sua vita, uno dei momenti più decisivi in assoluto. Danny cerca di risalire, mentre Don affonda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siamo nelle prime puntate della sesta stagione, adesso i numeri esatti non li ho in mente, però ci sono degli episodi specifici a cui mi riferisco, quando Danny è sconfortato e Sheldon lo sgrida, allora lui si dà una scossa e fa miglioramenti consistenti. E poi per Don quando in un momento d'azione si blocca dallo sparare e per poco non si fa infilzare. Successivamente sparisce ad ubriacarsi per la città, assistito da Terrence, un teppista che lui ha tirato fuori dai casini ed aiutato, ma c'è uno scontro fra lui e Mac, uno dei tanti che hanno in quel periodo. Questa è la situazione. Come ben sapete ho cambiato il fatto che Danny e Lindsay stiano insieme, infatti qua sono ottimi amici che hanno avuto una figlia insieme e in quel modo collaborano.

CAPITOLO XIX:   
DISCESE E SALITE  
   


  
“Vorrei poterti toccare, vorrei poterti vedere   
Vorrei che tu potessi parlar con me, perché ora voglio ascoltare   
(Ti sento. Lasciami dirti ciò che voglio.)   
E le ore, ed i minuti, ed i secondi   
È così importante dare niente per scontato   
E cercare di resistere, amare, perché ora io   
Vorrei poterti toccare, vorrei poterti vedere   
Vorrei che tu potessi parlar con me, perché ora voglio ascoltare   
Vorrei potessi essere vero, vorrei poterti incontrare.   
Vorrei che tu potessi parlarmi perché ora voglio ascoltare.”   
  
[ /I wish - DMX ft Seal/ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1y9YDKrn9MQ)   


  
Avrebbe potuto rimanere a fissare la bottiglia di birra per ore, fosse stato per lui, ma non avrebbe di certo raggiunto un punto d’incontro con sé stesso.  
Erano passate settimane ed il proprio stato interiore e psicologico non migliorava affatto, quel giorno ne aveva avuto la prova. Sebbene prima avesse potuto illudersi che così non fosse, dopo essersi bloccato sul campo e aver rischiato di venire ucciso per questo, era obbligato a guardare in faccia la realtà.  
Qualcosa che non andava c’era, ed era oltre, molto oltre, il lutto per Jessica.  
Le mancava, certo, ma non era il pensiero della sua ragazza morta che l’assillava, che l’aveva bloccato con la pistola in mano, che gli aveva impedito di sparare.  
Era stato qualcos’altro.  
Dell’altro che pur sapendolo non credeva affatto di essere pronto ad affrontare.  
Era una cosa troppo grande per lui da solo. Finchè si trattava di superare la mancanza della sua fidanzata era una cosa, ma quando si trattava di fare i conti con la propria coscienza sporca… beh, lì era decisamente diverso.   
Scuotendo la testa si scolò il resto della bottiglia, così come continuò a fare per tutta la notte per le volte che quell’immagine precisa che l’aveva rovinato, si affacciava nella mente.  
Quel giorno.  
Quel dannato giorno l’aveva rovinato.  
Ma per sempre?  
Quando fu abbastanza pieno, si mise a girare a vuoto per la città, senza fare caso al luogo ed alla meta. Non aveva la minima idea di che cosa facesse, la testa era pesante e gli girava martellandogli atroce, ma lo stato di caos in cui verteva lo faceva sentire anche assurdamente bene.  
Non riusciva assolutamente a ragionare, i ricordi erano finalmente bloccati.  
Sarebbe andato volentieri da Danny, se il suo amico fosse stato bene… e magari se non avesse abitato da Mac…   
Pensò a lui. Sarebbe andato anche da lui, se quel giorno non avessero avuto quella specie di discussione, se tale si poteva chiamare. Oltretutto fra lui e Danny era cominciata quella cosa che… come diavolo poteva gestirla? Vedere che magari le cose fra loro andavano a gonfie vele e che si erano veramente messi insieme non avrebbe potuto reggerlo. Certo, Mac gli aveva assicurato che l’avrebbero aspettato… che si riprendesse, che tornasse a capire cosa volesse, che ritrovasse sé stesso… però sapeva quanto forte poteva essere la voglia di stare insieme se era ciò che entrambi volevano più di ogni altra.  
No, non poteva vedere nessuno dei due.  
Solo che le parole di Mac rimbombavano, gli occhi severi e preoccupati mentre gli diceva che se non faceva qualcosa per riprendersi sarebbe finito nel tavolo delle autopsie… non voleva che si preoccupasse per lui, che lo guardasse in quel modo, come se provasse pietà per quel suo stato. Non voleva la pietà di nessuno. Non voleva niente se non dimenticare.  
E bevendo ci riusciva. Tutto lì.  
All’ennesimo scontro con dei passanti, venne fermato da qualcuno che riconoscendolo cominciò a parlargli. Don non riuscì a registrare le sue parole e la sua voce gli arrivava ovattata, non capì nemmeno come mai camminava contro la propria volontà, ma si lasciò trasportare da qualunque cosa fosse a muoverlo.  
Quando registrò un appartamento sconosciuto, si chiese dove fosse e mettendo automaticamente mano alla cintura, non trovò la pistola. Aveva avuto il buonsenso di lasciarla a casa prima di uscire a prendere qualcosa da bere da solo… però aveva sempre quella di riserva. Si chinò con sforzo cercando di velocizzare quanto più riusciva i movimenti, ma fu lentissimo e goffo. Quando prese la propria pistola nascosta alla caviglia, gli venne tolta con facilità e grugnendo qualcosa di poco comprensibile si alzò intenzionato a colpire l’intruso con un pugno. Naturalmente non riuscì ad alzare nemmeno la mano, finì direttamente addosso allo stesso che lo prese al volo.  
Solo allora, alzando lo sguardo impacciato cercando di guardarlo bene, riuscì a capire chi fosse.  
Era Terrence, uno dei suoi informatori che aveva abilitato proprio il giorno della morte di Jessica. Al momento della sparatoria era in macchina con lui, l’aveva sentito parlare al telefono con lei e poi allarmarsi e gridare preoccupato. La notizia successiva aveva fatto il giro della città ed aveva fatto due più due in un attimo, capendo che la poliziotta morta era proprio la ragazza di Don.  
\- Sei messo male, amico… - Disse Terrence il quale conosceva Don da un bel po’ di tempo.  
I due avevano avuto molti contrasti quando era un piccolo delinquente di quartiere, con fatica l’aveva convinto ad uscirne e a mettere la testa a posto. L’aveva aiutato parecchio con la giustizia in cambio di informazioni e collaborazioni di vario genere, fino a che, al termine di quelle prestabilite, Don l’aveva riabilitato.  
Il loro rapporto era sempre stato particolare… riuscivano anche a divertirsi, le volte in cui si incontravano.  
Don biascicò qualcosa senza senso fissandolo negli occhi grandi e neri da vicino, fino a che per poco non lo baciò nel crollare definitivamente.  
Si accasciò fra le sue braccia e lì vi rimase, mentre il ragazzo di colore dai lineamenti affascinanti lo guardava stordito non credendo a ciò che vedeva.  
\- Puzza come una distilleria! - Brontolò fra sé e sé coricandolo con fatica sul divano. Non era mingherlino, però un peso morto addosso non era di certo facile da gestire.  
Sistemato a fatica, gli tolse le scarpe e rimase col fiatone a guardarlo russare. Era trascurato e sciupato, doveva averla presa male la morte della sua ragazza.  
Non aveva idea di che cosa fosse in realtà. Nessuno ce l’aveva. Nessuno l’avrebbe mai avuta.  
Del resto anche se era un poliziotto e lui un ex criminale riabilitato che aveva una reputazione da difendere, Don era pur sempre quello che l’aveva aiutato togliendolo da guai davvero grossi, fino a fare con lui quel patto per tirarlo dalla parte della barricata giusta e sicura. Gli doveva probabilmente la vita, visto che sarebbe anche potuto essere sul fondo di qualche fogna a marcire con un colpo di pistola in testa…  
Si dispiacque di quell’epilogo così amaro, vederlo vinto e abbattuto a quel modo rovinava completamente l’immagine che aveva sempre avuto di lui, un poliziotto diverso dagli altri, un uomo capace di capire le persone, andare oltre la superficie e distinguere quelli recuperabili da quelli che non lo erano.  
Uno di parola, soprattutto. Che diceva quello che faceva!  
Sospirò coprendolo.   
Poteva solo tirarlo via dalla strada quando era in stati simili. Di più non poteva, non era il suo ruolo, non gli spettava.   
Anche se rischiava a tenersi un poliziotto in casa, non poteva smettere e far finta di niente. Gli doveva troppo.  
Lui come tutti.  
   
Dall’altra parte della città, più o meno in quello stesso momento, c’era un altro uomo che non l’aveva avuta meglio di Don, che lottava costantemente per la propria risalita.  
Un uomo che non si meritava la propria sorte e che cercava disperatamente di cambiarla.  
Danny viveva ancora con Mac, ma il rapporto con lui aveva subito un brusco arresto, il ragazzo non l’aveva minimamente capito, ma si era guardato bene dal chiedergli spiegazioni. Mac era Mac, una persona misteriosa che si faceva tanti di quei giri mentali da non poter mai e poi mai starci dietro.  
La loro serata, tuttavia, non era stata poi tanto tragica.  
Mac era adulto ed in grado di controllarsi. Aveva messo le distanze, ma era rimasto sempre una persona disponibile, tanto che quella sera aveva accettato di tenersi in casa la figlia di Danny. Solitamente viveva con Lindsay, ma quella volta lei aveva avuto problemi ed aveva chiesto al padre della piccola se poteva tenerla. Più che altro aveva chiesto il favore a Mac poiché se di notte si fosse svegliata sarebbe dovuto andare lui a prenderla, certo Danny non avrebbe potuto. Ma era stato un caso d’emergenza, così erano stati più che contenti di tenerla.  
Avevano dunque passato una serata piacevole alle prese con una bambina di nemmeno un anno talmente deliziosa da sembrare un sogno.  
Ogni volta che Lindsay gli portava Lucy, Danny si trasformava, era come un sole, sorrideva di nuovo come un tempo e diventava estremamente dolce. Probabilmente la cosa migliore che gli sarebbe potuto capitare, nonostante poi non si fosse sposato con lei. Erano ugualmente rimasti in ottimi rapporti e spesso era lei a fare gran parte delle cose che a lui gli serviva, se non erano Mac o Sheldon.  
Mac si perse ad osservarlo con la figlia. La teneva in braccio e la cullava mentre la faceva addormentare, lieto di poterlo fare per una sera. Lei sembrava sentirsi perfettamente a suo agio e doveva ammettere che era anche merito di quel cambiamento ulteriore che il ragazzo aveva avuto in quei giorni.  
Non aveva saputo i dettagli, ma Sheldon doveva avergli dato uno scossone, di conseguenza l’aveva visto mutare radicalmente nell’arco di un giorno. Stupito, non poteva che chiedersi cosa gli avesse mai detto per farlo reagire così positivamente.  
L’aveva visto incupirsi di nuovo, dopo che era riuscito a muovere i piedi di quel millimetro. Probabilmente aveva sottovalutato la situazione e scontrandosi con la difficoltà effettiva che gli sopraggiungeva in quel momento, si era cominciato a convincere che non ce l’avrebbe comunque mai fatta.   
Non avevano avuto bisogno di parlarne, Danny era un libro aperto per lui. Era per questo che non aveva più reclamato cose imbarazzanti né gli aveva chiesto cosa fosse successo, cioè perché Mac non volesse approfondire il discorso iniziato. Non aveva chiesto nulla, come se comunque non gli importasse. Sapeva che era perché aveva pensieri più importanti, non avrebbe avuto lui stesso la testa per affrontare una situazione simile fra loro, una relazione del genere in ogni caso non sarebbe stata facile. Considerando il ruolo incerto di Don in tutta quella storia, era ovvio che non volesse approfondire lui stesso.  
Si era sentito sollevato di ciò.  
\- Tieni, mettila nel lettino, per favore. - Danny gli porse la piccola Lucy e Mac la prese insieme ad un’ondata di calore molto intensa. Non avrebbe mai immaginato di poter sentirsi ancora così.  
Non aveva mai avuto il dono di avere figli, ma ogni volta che si imbatteva in un bambino si sentiva come un padre. In quel momento fu la stessa cosa, solo molto più forte perché quel fagottino che stringeva fra le braccia era la figlia di Danny, non uno chiunque.  
Si emozionò nel posarla delicato nel piccolo box che aveva portato Lindsay insieme a Lucy, ma non avrebbe mai immaginato che quella notte avrebbe anche pianto di gioia.  
   
Quando sentì i gorgoglii dalla trasmittente che Lindsay gli aveva dato per sentire se la bambina, che dormiva in camera con Danny, piangeva, Mac si raddrizzò nel cuscino. Che versi erano mai quelli? Li conosceva i lamenti di un bimbo che si svegliava di notte, quelli erano chiacchiericci, nulla di preoccupante.  
Incuriosito per capire cosa succedesse e se la bambina poi avesse bisogno di qualcosa, si alzò dirigendosi silenzioso nella camera di Danny.  
La porta era aperta e la carrozzina come al solito in parte al letto che a sua volta era vuoto.  
Mac da mezzo addormentato che era ci mise un nano secondo a capire che non era normale, quando girò lo sguardo verso il box dove avevano allestito il lettino della piccola, rimase istantaneamente senza fiato. E quello fu poi il meno.  
Danny era lì in piedi con Lucy in braccio che sembrava intenzionata a parlare col suo papà piuttosto che a tornare a dormire.  
Non si mosse, non disse niente, rimase immobile ad osservarlo coccolarsi sua figlia con quella dolcezza che nessuno gli aveva mai visto e mai avrebbero sospettato. Ma oltre al fiato mancante, gli arrivò un’ondata di calore il doppio più forte di quella che aveva sentito prima nel prendere dalle sue braccia la bambina.   
Gli occhi cominciarono a pungergli brucianti come quando l’aveva visto muovere di qualche millimetro il piede, ma questa volta non si limitò.  
Non si accorse delle lacrime che scesero, non si accorse della propria commozione, non si accorse di nulla, troppo concentrato su quella che rappresentava una visione splendida. Semplicemente meravigliosa.  
La vittoria di Danny, un Danny sereno e sicuro vicino al traguardo, un traguardo che avrebbe tagliato lo stesso giorno in cui l’avrebbe fatto Don. Definitivamente ed insieme, come qualunque cosa gli capitava. Gioie e dolori in concomitanza, nemmeno fossero gemelli!  
Non avrebbe pianto per qualcun altro, non avrebbe pianto nemmeno per sé stesso. Non avrebbe pianto per nessuno se non per lui e così fece, perché era in quel momento la persona più importante della sua vita e nonostante gli equivoci e le situazioni strane ed imbarazzanti ed incomprensibili, Danny rimaneva e sarebbe sempre rimasto uno dei più importanti della sua vita.  
In quello il pensiero gli volò automaticamente a Don. Avrebbe dovuto essere lì con loro a guardarlo. Fu questo il pensiero istintivo che ebbe, irragionevole, insensato ed insolito.  
Ma se lo tenne di buon grado, troppo scosso per tornare razionale com’era sempre.  
Era appena successo un piccolo miracolo, poteva accontentarsi, per quella giornata.  
A Don avrebbe pensato come si doveva ben presto. Ora poteva. Ora Danny stava bene. Non aveva più bisogno di lui.  
In quell’istante Mac sentì di poter volare.  
   
   
I giorni passarono, le vite ripresero e se per qualcuno fu un repentino miglioramento ed un’ascesa verso la luce, per qualcun altro fu un repentino peggioramento verso le tenebre.  
Solo coi propri sensi di colpa, senza che nessuno lo sostenesse e lo esortasse come si doveva a tornare in carreggiata, Don aveva passato via via sempre più i giorni uguali ai precedenti in un continuo affondo.  
Se ad altri non importava più di tanto che si riprendesse, figurarsi se poteva importare a lui.  
Aveva abusato del proprio potere, aveva passato il limite, non aveva il diritto di fare il suo lavoro. Aveva prestato giuramento, diventando poliziotto, e quel giorno per vendetta aveva calpestato quel giuramento.  
Non sapeva più come conviverci con questo grave affronto a sé stesso oltre che al servizio stesso che offriva e quindi ai cittadini che proteggeva. Era come prenderli in giro.  
Per giustiziare un criminale non poteva fare come voleva, ma per giustiziare qualcuno che aveva fatto qualcosa a lui personalmente sì che poteva.  
Bella persona, che era.  
Ammazzare quel figlio di puttana quando era disarmato davanti ai suoi piedi non era stato un grave misfatto di per sé, lo era stato scendere al suo stesso livello. Al livello di gente che ammazzava per i propri interessi personali e basta.  
Si era sentito così, come uno di loro, uno di quelli che inseguiva e metteva dentro.  
Per questo lentamente, mentre il dolore per Jessica si era sbiadito, era uscito un altro, quello più duro da mandare giù.  
Il disprezzo verso sé stesso.  
I giorni erano passati uguali e non c’era quasi più una notte che non si svegliasse a casa di Terrence, si chiedeva perché sempre da lui e all’incirca intatto, se così si poteva dire.   
Non poteva capire che Terrence era lì a sperare che Don tornasse quello che l’aveva salvato da una fine atroce e che gli aveva praticamente restituito la luce.   
Non poteva sapere del profondo sentimento che nutriva per lui che non era amore o affetto, ma una sorta di devozione e gratitudine.  
Ma non riusciva ad importargliene più di tanto.  
Voleva solo che il ribrezzo che provava per sé stesso cessasse in qualche modo, e bere era l’unico modo che conosceva per dimenticarlo e non sentirsi in quel modo orrendo.  
   
Non fu Danny a capire quanto grave fosse la situazione con Don. In casi normali sarebbe stato lui ed anzi avrebbe risolto tutto a modo suo prima che degenerasse in quel modo, ma occupato a resuscitare ed euforico di tutti i miglioramenti che finalmente era riuscito a fare nell’arco di giorni, non era stato in grado di percepire l’effettivo grado di pericolo per il suo migliore amico.  
Fu Mac a riuscirci e quando successe prese direttamente in mano la situazione mettendo sotto tutti i mezzi a sua disposizione pur di trovarlo e tirarlo fuori dall’abisso in cui stava annegando.  
Inizialmente giocarono i suoi sensi di colpa, per questo decise per un approccio più da scienziato. Avrebbe studiato la situazione e poi visto il da farsi sul momento.  
Quando Danny in avanscoperta a casa sua gli aveva detto che non c’era e che aveva lasciato a casa il distintivo e la pistola, la cosa non l’aveva fatto sentire meglio anche perché gli aveva detto dello stato allucinante del suo appartamento e che non pagava bollette da mesi. Era davvero peggio di quel che avesse pensato, si disse.  
Dopo che i giri del ragazzo erano andati a vuoto, era passato a far rintracciare il GPS del suo cellulare e con sollievo l’aveva trovato. Sollievo presto sostituito con la consapevolezza del fatto che fosse in una brutta zona di quartiere.  
Praticamente subito l’approccio da scienziato si era fatto sopraffare da quello da poliziotto e la conseguenza era stata una.  
Aveva fatto la strada dalla scientifica fino al quartiere malfamato della città in pochissimo tempo, ma era bastato per farsi montare dentro da una rabbia senza precedenti.  
Aveva avuto anche dei sensi di colpa perché l’aveva trascurato, ma di mani gliene avevano tese tutti, lui stesso, per quanto impegnato con Danny fosse stato, gliene aveva tese, specie nell’ultimo periodo.  
E non poteva crogiolarsi nel suo dolore perché Danny aveva vissuto una tragedia senza precedenti e ne era uscito, con fatica, ma ce l’aveva fatta.  
Per questo non poteva più giustificarlo e lasciargli i suoi tempi, non più, ormai era passato quel treno.  
Danny si era alzato e se ce l’aveva fatta lui, anche Don poteva, dannazione. Qualunque cosa avesse che lo ancorasse così sul fondo.  
Anche lui aveva vissuto un maledetto lutto, sua moglie era scomparsa nel crollo delle Torri Gemelle, non poteva venire a dire a lui che era difficile superarlo. Lo era, ma era possibile!  
Quando arrivò e lo trovò, il suo livello di insofferenza era tale da renderlo non pericoloso, ma molto peggio ed infatti fu la fine.  
La fine perché qualcosa si era subito spezzato in lui, guardandolo distruggersi in quel modo.   
Tutta la sua buona volontà per aiutarlo civilmente e con le buone, tutta la sua voglia di capirlo, tutta la sua voglia di dargli tempo. Tutto.  
Guardandolo sentì solo una cosa.  
Una voglia immensa e praticamente infinita di demolirlo, ma veramente. Probabilmente i modi alla Danny.  
Eppure non poteva, non poteva proprio far correre. Era finita, era morto e sepolto per lui.  
Se non voleva uscirne sarebbe affondato, non gli interessava più niente.  
Perché tutti erano risaliti dalle proprie tragedie, tutti ne avevano vissute, tutti erano stati sull’orlo di precipitare ed alcuni erano anche caduti veramente, ma poi si erano aggrappati a qualcosa ed erano tornati su.  
Tutti.  
Adesso l’avrebbe fatta finire lui.


	20. Perdono

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ci ritroviamo in un episodio particolare di CSI NY, chi ha visto la sesta stagione ricorderà bene perchè ci sono delle scene fra Mac e Don specifici, alcuni li ho presi proprio dall'episodio. Finalmente le cose fra tutti e tre si sistemano e torna tutto esattamente come prima. Solo con una diversa consapevolezza. Che se si separano, crolla il mondo!

CAPITOLO XX:   
PERDONO  
   


  
Mi sto reggendo sulla tua fune    
Mi tieni dieci piedi sopra la terra   
E sto sentendo cosa dici ma non riesco ad emettere un suono   
Mi dici che hai bisogno di me    
Poi vai e mi smonti, ma aspetta   
Mi dici che sei dispiaciuto 

Ed ho bisogno di te come un cuore ha bisogno di battere   
Ma non è niente di nuovo – si    
Ti amavo con un rosso fuoco –    
Ora sta diventando blu, e tu dici…   
“Mi dispiace” come un angelo del paradiso lasciami pensare che fossi tu   
Ma sono spaventato…   
  
[ /Apologize -  One Republic/ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AVSAKWAZf6Q)   


 

  
Dopo la dura sfuriata il silenzio e la solitudine.   
Così come era venuto se ne era andato.   
Su tutti Mac era quello che meno avrebbe pensato lo venisse a cercare.   
Rimase lì seduto ancora un po’ prima di rendersi conto che non era casa sua e che doveva andarsene anche lui prima di mettere Terrence nei guai ancor più di quanto non l’avesse già fatto.  
Si alzò assente e senza dire nulla se ne andò dal retro come l’aveva pregato di fare prima di lasciarlo solo con Mac.   
Non fece caso a dove era e quel che faceva, ripensò insistentemente alle sue parole, alla sua reazione. Non si era aspettato davvero che sarebbe venuto ed invece non solo l’aveva fatto, ma era anche diventato matto per trovarlo… aveva messo sotto Stella e Danny e l’idea che gli aveva dato per un attimo era proprio che si fosse dato davvero pena per lui.   
Mac… lo confondeva questo suo comportamento… dopo che si erano lasciati avevano recuperato un normale rapporto di amicizia, ma erano più colleghi che altro, anche se a volte sembrava di nuovo qualcosa di più.  
Entrambi nel frattempo avevano avuto altre storie e la sua con Jess l’aveva distrutto perché era morta in quel modo proprio mentre stava per diventare una cosa seria, ma soprattutto perché per vendicarla aveva agito in modo sporco, superando ogni limite.  
Ogni notte continuavano a venirgli alla mente le immagini di quella volta. Lui ed il suo assassino da soli. L’altro a terra che alzava le mani disarmato, Don che lo guardava pieno di rabbia ed accecato dall’ira e dal dolore sparava lo stesso.  
Nessuno l’aveva mai saputo, nessuno l’aveva mai rimproverato, nessuno aveva mai chiesto niente.   
Sembrava fosse andato tutto a posto, che tutto si fosse chiuso… sembrava anche a Don. Poteva ricominciare. Farsi una ragione della morte di Jess e riprendere la sua vita ed invece lentamente tutto era andato sempre peggio. Era sprofondato.   
Solo.   
Senza nessuno.   
Non era più per Jessica, non era per il suo lutto che era andato così sul fondo, c’era questo pensiero che non lo lasciava. Si era fatto giustizia da solo su un bastardo disarmato che si era arreso, gli aveva sparato lo stesso, aveva agito come lui. Era diventato uno di loro.   
Aveva cominciato a bere, ad andare a prostitute, a trascurarsi, ad arrivare tardi e saltare giornate intere di lavoro senza avvisare. Non si era mai chiesto come mai non venisse mai licenziato, ora però l’aveva capito. Anche se in realtà l’aveva sempre saputo che era il modo di Mac di aiutarlo. Non aveva potuto stargli fisicamente vicino, era troppo preso da Danny e dal suo caso, non aveva avuto spazio per lui, però l’aveva coperto tutte le volte che era servito. Questo era stato il suo aiuto.  
Solo che ora che Danny stava bene, aveva più tempo, aveva spazio per lui e si era deciso a fare qualcosa di pratico. Quello era il suo modo, semplicemente.  
La sua durezza ed il suo rigore gli avevano fatto aprire gli occhi, perché così non l‘aveva mai guardato né trattato, non dopo tutto quello che era successo.  
Aveva davvero toccato il fondo e passato il limite.   
Solo ora se ne rendeva conto.   
Se l’avesse consolato e confortato non l’avrebbe capito.   
Giunto in casa si guardò intorno. Era davvero un letamaio, per non parlare delle bollette che non pagava da mesi. La situazione era alla deriva, probabilmente non l’avevano cacciato di casa solo perché aveva il distintivo ed una reputazione buona.   
Sospirò chiedendosi cosa dovesse fare arrivato a quel punto.   
Ricominciare da capo?  
E come?  
Si poteva dopo tutto quel che aveva fatto?   
Con quelle mille domande nella mente e il dolore per lo sguardo deluso e furioso di Mac, prese il cellulare e come ai vecchi tempi prima che tutto quel casino scoppiasse, scrisse a Danny.   
‘Ho bisogno di te. Sono a casa. Puoi venire?’  
Lo gettò nel divano, o quel che un tempo forse lo era, e l’occhio gli cadde sulla sua immagine allo specchio, era davvero uno schifo… barba lunga, vestiti sporchi e sdruciti, i segni del pestaggio sulla metro di quella mattina… poteva cominciare con una bella doccia, si disse.  
“Credo sia il minimo.”   
Si spogliò facendo attenzione ai movimenti per i dolori all’addome pieno di lividi, quei teppisti ci erano andati giù pesanti, ma come aveva detto Terrence quando l’aveva salvato, se l’era cercata. Non gli interessava reagire anche se era ubriaco.   
Sotto la doccia con l’acqua che scivolava sul suo corpo, i pensieri sembravano radunarsi più di prima. Era come se l’onestà si fosse attaccata addosso. Si vide per quello che era ed ogni suo gesto fatto fino ad ora era solo motivo di vergogna.  
Pensava di farcela da solo, ma non era così.   
No davvero.   
Si sbagliava di grosso.   
Quando uscì, la porta di casa si aprì facendo entrare un Danny agitato. Aveva ancora la copia delle chiavi di casa sua. Immaginava che anche prima fosse entrato per vedere se c’era, probabilmente aveva cercato nell’armadietto dove sapeva che teneva la pistola e il distintivo con la paura che se la fosse portata stupidamente dietro. No, non aveva quella di servizio, ma quella personale!  
\- Ehi… - Lo salutò facendolo girare di scatto, doveva averlo spaventato per bene con quel messaggio dopo che non si era fatto vivo per tutto il giorno.   
\- Che succede? - Gli chiese subito venendogli davanti, poi notò i lividi sull’addome e ancor più preoccupato e irruente insistette: - Chi ti ha fatto questo? -   
\- Non ha importanza… - Non sorrise per sdrammatizzare e nemmeno tirò fuori una delle sue battute. Era serio e poco intenzionato a vestirsi; rimase con l’asciugamano alla vita e tutto bagnato.   
Solo in un secondo momento notò che non aveva stampelle o bastone… Dio, anche lui aveva passato l’inferno, forse peggio del proprio, e l’aveva superato da solo. Mentre Don si era infangato per dei sensi di colpa ed un lutto che in fondo aveva già superato da tempo.   
Lui c’era, lui c’era sempre stato… in ogni momento difficile della sua vita, anche in quelli felici quando avevano fatto insieme cose stupide. Quando gli avevano detto che Jess era morta era venuto lui a prenderlo, gli era stato vicino, non l’aveva mai lasciato e finché Don stava bene aveva fatto altrettanto con lui. Quando era morto il piccolo Ruben e lui si era sentito in colpa, quando si era lasciato con Lindsay, quando poi per consolarlo ed aiutarlo nel suo momento di crisi peggiore erano addirittura finiti a letto insieme un paio di volte…   
Poi si era ripreso, era diventato padre… ma quella dannata sparatoria…   
\- Cammini bene ora… - Sembrò riprendere una respirazione normale, Danny lo guardò con un cenno divertito e rispose:   
\- Te ne sei accorto, alla buon ora… - Non se l’era presa davvero però non fece sentire meglio Don.   
\- Mi dispiace, io… scusami… - La voce gli morì in gola ed altre parole più articolate non gli uscirono.   
Danny lo guardò accigliato:   
\- E di che? -   
\- Di non esserti stato vicino quando tu avevi bisogno… quando ti avevano sparato e sei rimasto sulla sedia a rotelle tutto quel tempo… - Il silenzio cadde fra loro mentre si osservavano pensierosi, sembrava che si studiassero leggendosi dentro.   
Ci erano sempre riusciti.  
Il loro legame andava al di là di quello che poteva essere fra due che stavano insieme eppure non potevano nemmeno definirla una semplice amicizia. Due amici non andavano a letto per consolarsi senza poi fare come niente fosse…   
Non era normale, lo sapevano entrambi, così come forse era ora di considerare l’ipotesi che magari il fatto di riuscire ad andare tanto facilmente a letto insieme -troppo- dovesse comunque significare qualcosa, al punto da rivedere la loro teoria del ‘non siamo innamorati’.  
Non aveva nome ciò che erano, quello era tutto ciò che sapevano.  
Don e Mac si erano lasciati, Jess era morta… ma ciò che erano Don e Danny non sarebbe mai cessato in nessun caso, davanti ad alcuna dimostrazione di alcun genere.   
Uno dei due aveva bisogno e l’altro correva, uno dei due era nei guai e ci pensava l’altro a tirarlo fuori…   
Però Danny era rimasto sulla sedia a rotelle e Don non c’era stato...   
Aveva bisogno di lui e gli aveva voltato le spalle. C’era Mac con Danny, Lindsay… ma non lui…   
Fra il prendere il responsabile della sparatoria e l’aiutarlo, Mac non aveva avuto tempo per lui, però non gli aveva chiesto niente.   
Si rendeva obiettivamente -e finalmente- conto di tutte quelle cose solo ora, era come se vedesse di nuovo dopo molto tempo di cecità e quel che vedeva era shockante.  
\- Non devi pensarci nemmeno, Donny. So bene che eri messo male anche tu. Non me la sono mai presa. Non devi scusarti. - Lo chiamava così solo in privato, gli piaceva e lo rilassò un po’. Poi aggiunse con la stessa vena di preoccupazione di quando era entrato: - Che succede? -   
Quella domanda aveva più di un senso.   
Don si sedette sospirando sconsolato, si prese il viso fra le mani e a quello l’altro lo raggiunse. La sua presenza era forza, eppure voleva avere anche Mac lì con lui insieme al suo migliore amico.  
Voleva tornare indietro a quando stavano insieme. Tutto era diverso… anche i casini di ogni giorno erano sopportabili.   
Danny era prezioso, ma Mac… capì solo a quel punto, dopo il litigio con lui, di non averla mai superata davvero, la loro separazione. Forse Jess ci sarebbe riuscita nell’impresa e forse era per quello che aveva sofferto tanto e che era furibondo fino a quel punto.   
\- Non so cosa devo fare. Ho passato il limite, Danny… -   
\- Te ne sei accorto, si? - La sua sincerità era balsamo, come la mano che si posava sulla sua schiena nuda e ricurva, carezzandogliela confortevole.   
\- Sono sprofondato nella merda e non so come tornare a galla. Non voglio più deludere nessuno. Non voglio più che Mac mi guardi con quello sguardo… - Mentre ne parlava il nodo saliva di nuovo.  - E la parte più assurda è che fra tutto quello che ho fatto, ciò che mi fa più male è aver perso la fiducia di Mac! -   
La voce si spezzò e prima di trovarsi a piagnucolare, si zittì, ma a lui non servì che continuasse, non servì che dicesse altro. Lo circondò del tutto col braccio e l’attirò a sé, fu così che nascondendo il viso contro il suo collo si abbandonò a quell’abbraccio che l’aveva sempre aiutato.   
C’erano legami che non si potevano spiegare a parole, ma solo vivere ed ogni volta che stava con Danny in quel modo se ne rendeva conto.  
Che era essenziale tanto quanto Mac, ma entrambi in modo diverso seppure sullo stesso piano.   
Si fermò.  
Che differenza c’era? Il carattere? Quel che faceva con uno e con l’altro? Che il tipo di rapporto che aveva con uno era diverso da quello che aveva con l’altro, ma su una base identica e su un livello altrettanto uguale?  
Si confuse e decise di tornare sul problema principale.  
Mac e la sua delusione. Non poteva permettere che finisse così fra loro. Non poteva proprio. Sarebbe morto davvero, in quel caso, e probabilmente Danny gli sarebbe andato dietro. E Mac?  
Perché probabilmente in tutto quello, la tragedia peggiore non era la morte di Jess o la sua vendetta… ma che dopo tutto aveva sempre amato Mac e non aveva mai smesso.   
E doveva, doveva proprio, lasciare da parte il vero ed effettivo sentimento per Danny. In quel momento doveva o sarebbe impazzito. Poteva affrontarne solo una per volta.  
Però ormai aveva perso Mac?   
Fu a questo pensiero che si rese conto di stare piangendo. Le braccia protettive e forti di Danny, familiari, lo strinsero accogliendo le sue lacrime, sfogarsi e lasciarsi andare.   
Lui già sapeva che avrebbe pianto, che sarebbe finita così…   
\- Comincia con l’andare da lui e scusarti, ammetti le tue colpe da adulto e poi passa ai fatti. - Rispose alle sue domande verbali, poi giunse a quelle vere che Don si era tenuto dentro, ma che lui conosceva perfettamente. Le vere domande: - Donny, non hai perso Mac. Fidati. Io vi conosco bene entrambi. Non è finita con lui. Però tu volta pagina e ricomincia. -   
La forza e la dolcezza con cui disse quelle cose lo sorprese, ma lentamente si sentì meno pesante ed il nodo se ne andò permettendogli di respirare di nuovo.   
Solo ora si rese conto che era la prima volta che piangeva dopo tutto quel che era successo.   
Che Don potesse davvero ricominciare da capo, ora?   
   
Con che faccia si ripresentò davanti a Mac?   
Si guardavano seri nel suo ufficio mentre Don pensava di star per scoppiare. Dentro qualcosa gridava per uscire, ma non era uno sfogo. Ora stava meglio. Ora aveva il coraggio di affrontare i suoi sbagli e porvi rimedio.   
Voleva che fra lui e Mac non ci fosse il Polo Nord… o forse era solo una sua impressione?  
C’era tensione inizialmente, quindi si fece forza e lo disse:   
\- In realtà volevo chiederti scusa. - Lo disse come se lo sparasse, non era fatto per friggersi nella tensione e nell’ansia. Ciò che doveva fare la faceva, quando decideva, punto e basta.   
Mac continuò a guardare l’altro accigliato, così proseguì un po’ a disagio, ma comunque con forza, facendosi coraggio:   
\- In questi ultimi mesi sono stato… - Come poteva definirsi senza usare un eufemismo? - Parecchio incasinato. - Si, forse questo rendeva un po’… - E tu mi hai dimostrato davvero molta pazienza e comprensione. - L’aveva coperto ed era venuto a saperlo solo ora. Poteva trovarsi davvero in strada, se Mac in realtà non ci avesse tenuto veramente a lui nonostante le apparenze. Peccato che solo dopo ci si rendeva conto di ciò che facevano gli altri per te… e di cosa significavano. Sperò per l’ennesima volta che non fosse troppo tardi e rialzò lo sguardo con coraggio, Mac lo scrutava penetrante con quel suo tipico modo che spesso metteva a disagio tutti. - E non eri obbligato a farlo. - Visto il loro passato. Visto che stavano insieme, ma si erano lasciati. Non avrebbe avuto senso tanta premura da parte sua. - Quindi grazie. Mi dispiace. - Dopo essersi scusato con Danny e aver chiarito ciò che nemmeno pensava gli stesse a cuore, farlo anche con lui lo fece sentire doppiamente meglio e avrebbe giurato non potesse riuscirci.    
Dopo di che capendo che toccava a Mac, questi sospirò, guardò in basso poi di nuovo Don e con la sua voce bassa e roca parlò:   
\- Ognuno elabora il lutto in modo diverso, Don. - Non era solo questo e lo sapeva bene… - So che buona parte del tuo comportamento ha a che fare con la morte di Angell. - Non poi così tanto come credevano tutti… - C’è stato anche qualcos’altro. - Girò intorno alla scrivania e si avvicinò, non abbassò lo sguardo. Erano lì. - Non voglio che me ne parli. - Mise le mani avanti. Perché non voleva che gliene parlasse? Perché non era più il suo uomo? Un tempo avrebbe voluto saperlo. - Ho solo bisogno di sapere che l’hai affrontato e che ora è passato. - Il problema di coscienza per la vendetta poco ortodossa che si era preso? Oh, certo… l’aveva superato anche quello, prima di quel che pensasse. Il vero problema che non pensava esistesse veniva proprio da Mac, ora. Don ero sicuro di essere solo e che a nessuno, Mac per primo, non gli importasse nulla di lui, invece capiva che semplicemente Danny aveva più bisogno di lui di aiuto. E poi… non voleva che non si fidasse più. Non voleva deluderlo più. Non voleva che gli voltasse più le spalle. Voleva che tutto tornasse come prima. Quando stavano insieme.   
Non era facile esprimere tutto quello e non credeva nemmeno fosse il caso di farlo, pensava di non doverlo fare mai.   
\- Ho superato il limite. E dovrò conviverci. - Rispose con forza marcando senza timore sulle semplici verità che esprimeva. Mac era sempre impenetrabile, ma gli piaceva pensare che invece lui lo colpisse. - Ma non succederà mai più. - Poteva bastare, gli sembrava piuttosto soddisfatto, dietro quella maschera che erano i suoi occhi azzurri.   
Però Danny ogni tanto lo contagiava ed ecco che parlò senza volerlo:   
\- La cosa più importante per me adesso è riguadagnarmi la tua fiducia. - Appena lo disse se ne pentì, non era una cosa da lui, non era proprio il momento di dirla… non doveva saperlo, non serviva… però ormai l’aveva detto e lo scrutò cercando di capire anche in un solo insignificante respiro cosa pensasse. Non ci riuscì.   
Infine Mac allungò una mano e nel silenzio più completo Don la prese stringendola come per fare una tregua. Una scarica elettrica li attraversò entrambi immediatamente, come se quello riaccendesse ogni cosa, mettendo da parte le brutte parentesi che finalmente potevano chiudersi dopo una fatica incredibilmente estenuante.   
Continuarono a guardarsi ed il sorriso che lieve aleggiò sulle labbra sottili del più grande fu una piccola fiammella di speranza.   
Forse qualcosa sarebbe riuscito a recuperarla, ma davvero non aveva idea di cosa avrebbero potuto essere da lì in poi. Cioè lui, Mac e Danny.  
Una pallottola sparata nel momento in cui tutti i pensieri più incombenti vennero sistemati.  
C’era da pensarci, a quel punto, perché non rimaneva altro di più importante a cui pensare e quello era davvero ormai troppo evidente per non tenerlo in considerazione.  
Cosa stava succedendo fra loro tre?   
Non lo sapeva proprio.   
Però quello che comunque contava sopra ogni cosa era che l’aveva accettato e non gli avrebbe più voltato le spalle. Non si sarebbe più sentito solo. Poteva tornare alla vita. Mac e Danny erano ancora lì con lui.   
   
Chiudere quel caso che portavano duramente avanti da un sacco di tempo e chiuderlo insieme, proprio il giorno in cui erano tutti tornati attivi, sia Danny che Don, era stato per Mac come un regalo, il più bello che avessero potuto fargli.  
Aveva una buona fede, una fede giusta. Sapeva attribuire sia le colpe che i meriti a chi li aveva e sapeva ringraziare Dio per le cose giuste.  
Quando si ritrovò con tutta la sua squadra seduti a mangiare in quel ristorante italiano e l’allegria di tutti l’aveva contagiato, si era sentito al Settimo Cielo e per un momento fugace, dopo aver visto sia Danny che Don ridere e scherzare come se nulla fosse successo, come se si fosse tornati indietro di mesi, non poté non alzare gli occhi in alto.  
Non fece altro, solo quello.  
Aveva ormai la consapevolezza assoluta che tutto ciò che contava era tornato da lui e che le persone che aveva nel cuore sopra le altre erano di nuovo felici o comunque sulla buona strada, non aveva niente da temere, tutto sarebbe andato sempre meglio, era ora, era giusto, avevano vinto tutte le rispettive guerre, ora si saliva insieme e l’idea che fossero tutti e tre riuniti lo rendeva più sicuro ed energico, come se nulla avrebbe potuto più farli cadere.  
Perché era consapevole che erano affondati nel momento in cui si erano separati, poiché tutti e tre presi dai rispettivi problemi.  
La loro forza era sempre stata nell’unione, non poteva assolutamente essere diversamente.  
Con una gioia interiore che non provava da molto, li guardò di nuovo unendosi a tutti nei discorsi e nelle risa, così completamente rilassato non lo era da troppo tempo.  
   
Quando il pranzo finì e a turno sparirono tutti, si ritrovarono come sempre lui, Don e Danny a bere l’ultima.  
Mac insistette per offrirla, ma alla fine vinse Don perché voleva ringraziarli ulteriormente per l’aiuto che alla fine avevano saputo porgli, un aiuto prezioso da parte di entrambi.  
Seduti al bar del ristorante, quindi, i tre continuarono a ridere e scherzare insieme come ai vecchi tempi, con un Don ed un Danny particolarmente esuberanti che andavano a spese di Mac, di suo sempre quello che si esponeva di meno.  
Era tutto stato spazzato via, tutto un vecchio orrendo ricordo, e al momento di bere l’ultimo goccio fu l’introspettività di Mac ad avere la meglio, come succedeva sempre sistematicamente.  
Non era una regola, ma alla fine accadeva sempre. Per quanto gli altri due facessero il solito piacevole casino portando tutti al piangere dal ridere, alla fine era Mac in un modo o nell’altro a concludere e quello che provava di solito era talmente solenne e forte che sapeva trasmetterlo comunque sempre agli altri con una facilità disarmante.  
Alla fine presero in mano i bicchieri e si zittirono senza che il tenente dovesse attirare l’attenzione, quindi quando ci fu quel silenzio doveroso, Mac capì che era il suo turno.  
Non aveva chiaro preciso in mente cosa dovesse dire, non sapeva bene, doveva ammetterlo, però sentiva qualcosa di talmente grande che comunque doveva esprimerlo, non si preoccupò di cosa sarebbe uscito dalle sue labbra.  
\- Non so dire cosa significhi per me essere insieme a voi in questo modo, le cose fra noi sono strane e nell’arco di queste settimane si sono evolute e complicate molto, i rapporti si sono stretti con entrambi in un modo assoluto ed ora siamo quasi dipendenti l’uno dall’altro. Dipendenti in quanto oggi siamo così felici solo perché siamo insieme e tutti e tre stiamo bene. Quindi non so dire cosa significa, so solo che non hanno importanza i dettagli sebbene io di solito viva di essi. So che voglio scavare a fondo e fare chiarezza su di noi, ma so anche che troverò qualcosa di bello e giusto perché dal modo in cui ci sentiamo quando stiamo insieme così, non può che esserci qualcosa di buono. Ragazzi, facciamo che le cose non si rovinino più per nessuna ragione al mondo. Perché abbiamo visto che se uno affonda, affondiamo tutti. Stiamo solo uniti. Tutto qua. - Si sentì strano in un discorso del genere, decisamente sentimentale e sullo stile di Stella, ma del resto a stare tanto con lei si erano fatti contagiare come modi di parlare e l’avevano appurato più di una volta. Si chiese solo se anche per loro due fosse così e quando vide gli occhi di entrambi brillare in un azzurro quasi identico, si emozionò ulteriormente perché aveva capito che erano le stesse identiche cose che provavano anche loro.  
Probabilmente l’avrebbero espresse diversamente, in modo più diretto, però essere insieme perfino in quello fece pensare non poco a Mac.  
Qualunque cosa li legasse, era ora di darci un nome e di scoprirla una volta per tutte. Di guardarla in faccia e basta. Perché si faceva così.  
Avevano risolto dei problemi tanto oscuri e difficili che non potevano lasciare da parte una cosa simile.  
Erano solo sentimenti, si dissero mentre tintinnavano i bicchieri e scolavano l’ultimo goccio di birra.  
Erano solo sentimenti.


	21. Piano di battaglia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny si mette in testa che deve stare sia con Mac che con Don contemporaneamente e coinvolge Don in questo piano assurdo

CAPITOLO XXI:  
PIANO DI BATTAGLIA   
   


  
“ Sono un tipo deciso   
Ci sono troppe cose da fare in una vita sola   
Non sono uno che cerca compromessi,    
i dove e i perché   
e le bugie perenni   
Così vivo fino in fondo, sì vivo fino in fondo   
E do tutto me stesso, e do tutto me stesso   
In verità non chiedo molto    
al futuro, ascoltate il grido della gioventù

Voglio tutto, voglio tutto, voglio tutto    
e lo voglio subito “   
  
[ / I want it all - Queen / ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hFDcoX7s6rE)   


  
Aperti gli occhi, fu come se dopo la prima vera dormita senza i propri assillanti problemi ormai risolti, tutto apparisse più chiaro e più semplice.  
Non rielaborò di una virgola l’idea che aveva avuto e prendendo il cellulare chiamò immediatamente Don senza nemmeno guardare l’ora.  
Quando la voce dell’amico rispose era brusca e di pessimo umore per il sonno interrotto.  
\- Danny, che diavolo hai a quest’ora? - Solo a quel punto Danny si rese conto che doveva essere presto, ma alzando le spalle continuò a non curarsene.  
\- Donny, ascolta un po’ qua! Mi è venuta un’idea! - Don, nonostante il cervello particolarmente rallentato per il sonno assassinato, captò al volo il pericolo: troppo abituato per non riuscirci.  
\- Non sparare cazzate, stai fermo, non fare niente e soprattutto non chiamare nessuno! - Danny non se ne curò e proseguì dritto come un caterpillar.  
\- Dobbiamo fare sesso con Mac! - Per poco a Don non venne un colpo, di certo si svegliò del tutto e scattando seduto sul letto con aria allucinata parlò con voce strozzata e l’aria di chi aveva appena avuto un’allucinazione assurda.  
\- Di cosa ti sei fatto?! -   
Danny rise.  
\- Niente, mi sono appena svegliato con quest’idea. Sai, siccome non ho più i miei problemi a cui pensare, ora la mia mente lavora meglio sulla situazione attuale. -   
\- Di che diavolo parli, Danny? -   
\- Ma sì… lo strano rapporto che c’è fra noi tre… persino Mac se ne è accorto che è anomalo! Pensaci bene… io scoperei volentieri sia con te che con lui, tu idem e quanto scommetti che anche per lui è lo stesso? Senza contare il passato che abbiamo l’uno con l’altro. Abbiamo già avuto delle relazioni. Io e te solo fisiche, ma già io con Mac l’ho avuta diversa e tu con lui… beh, lo sai meglio di me. Dai, cosa vuoi che ci sia se non questo? Per capirlo meglio dobbiamo solo andare a letto insieme! -   
Don forse aveva ancora allucinazioni, forse non si era mai ripreso dall’ultima sbronza colossale. Aveva solo sognato di essersi svegliato da Terrence e poi aver risolto con Mac e Danny, ma poi magari non era successo niente ed era in coma etilico!  
Stava morendo e pensava ad andare a letto con i suoi due migliori amici?  
Poi si fermò coi piedi giù dal letto, gli occhi fissi nel buio della sua camera, il corpo rigido.  
“Amici sti cazzi!”  
Lì doveva ammetterlo. Erano tante cose, anche amici ma non certo SOLO. Insomma, doveva dare atto che il ragionamento di Danny filava corretto fino al punto in cui proponeva la cosa a tre per capire una volta per tutte di cosa si trattava.  
\- Tu sei sciroccato! - Rispose ancora convinto di ciò.  
Danny però non pareva sentirci e continuò a tirare acqua al proprio mulino.  
Quel ragazzo non era normale. Si annoiava, era iperattivo e per non star male nello stare bene doveva complicarsi la vita. Se le cercava proprio.  
\- Allora dimmi come la risolviamo! - Fece stizzito. Sapeva di avere ragione, ne era così sicuro che si sarebbe buttato dalla finestra per dimostrarlo.  
Don si fermò, aveva poco tempo per pensare ad una risposta degna ed anzi, con Danny non ne aveva per niente e prima di vederselo piombare in casa con un Mac ancora addormentato, rispose senza sapere bene cosa.  
\- Non la risolviamo? - Ma come gli veniva in mente? Era ovvio che Danny non avrebbe mai mollato.  
Se Mac sarebbe stato capace di impiegare la sua intera esistenza nel cercare di capire da solo e senza essere invadente cosa provava per loro due, Danny la sua ricerca l’avrebbe fatta nel modo più invadente e coinvolgente possibile.  
Lui semplicemente pensava di stare ad osservare gli eventi evolversi da soli, convinto che prima o poi qualcosa sarebbe cambiato. Non era tipo da ricerche strenue alla Mac, ma nemmeno da rompere troppo le scatole come Danny. Era una via di mezzo, più o meno.  
Sospirò.  
\- Vieni da me, ormai sono sveglio, porta la colazione e ne parliamo. A che ora inizi il turno? -   
\- Alle nove. -   
\- Anche io. Dai, ti aspetto. - Alla fine si dovette rassegnare.  
Sapeva che niente al mondo l’avrebbe fatto desistere, almeno era il caso di parlarne come si doveva, forse dopo un caffè e lo stomaco pieno avrebbe avuto meno fame di sesso.  
Non gli bastavano più i rapporti a due? Non erano già abbastanza complicati?  
Uno a tre non era roba da film?  
E nemmeno… film porno, forse… ma come diavolo gli saltava in mente?  
Anche se… qualcosa di strano fra loro tre c’era in effetti.  
Eccome se c’era…  
   
Quando Danny gli piombò in casa, Don non si era dato pena per vestirsi e sistemarsi, era ancora in boxer e canottiera intima, quindi non andò nemmeno ad aprirgli consapevole che Danny aveva le chiavi e poteva arrangiarsi.  
Quando andò dritto in camera dove sapeva era, accese la luce e si sedette di piombo sul letto, gli tirò il sacchetto con la colazione e gli porse il bicchiere col caffè, quindi prendendosi il proprio cominciò a sorseggiarlo per dargli il tempo di attivarsi meglio.  
Non intendeva ripetere le cose mille volte.  
Dopo la colazione fatta fissandosi come se fossero dei mostri rari, i cervelli irrorati dalla Santa caffeina parvero funzionare meglio e senza gli stomaci a brontolare dalla fame poterono sistemarsi meglio sul letto, uno davanti all’altro. Don seduto contro la spalliera e Danny a gambe incrociate, senza scarpe, davanti a lui.  
\- Ok, sono pronto. Spara. - Sperava di aver sognato, prima, ma sapeva che così non era.  
\- C’è qualcosa di strano fra noi tre, no? - E su questo non ci pioveva. Don annuì indulgente. - Bene, è un rapporto anomalo, stretto e forte. Don, parliamo di sentimenti, pulsioni, istinti bassi… capisci? Cosa diavolo vuoi che sia se non quello? Io mi schiarisco le idee scopando con l’interessato con cui le cose sono incasinate! È un metodo infallibile! - A quel punto Don non poté trattenersi dall’esclamare spontaneo:  
\- Danny, tu risolvi tutto col sesso! Stai male? Il sesso cura tutto! Le cose sono incasinate? Il sesso chiarifica tutto! Ti annoi? Il sesso diverte! C’è qualcosa che non va? Il sesso dà le risposte! Ma tu sei malato di sesso, non sei normale! -   
Danny si fermò per ragionare sulla sua considerazione accesa, quindi capendo che aveva ragione rise di gusto. Era vero, per lui il sesso era la parte centrale della vita… chi era quel famoso psicanalista che faceva di questa teoria la base di ogni cosa?   
\- Sembri Freud! - Disse Don e Danny gli diede un pugno entusiastico sul braccio:   
\- Lo vedi che siamo collegati dal filo rosso? Io pensavo proprio a quel tizio! - Don ridacchiò sentendo chiamare Mr Sigmund Freud ‘quel tizio’. Era proprio da lui.  
\- E tu vorresti davvero proporre una cosa a tre a Mac per capire di cosa si tratta? -  
Chiese Don scettico.  
Danny annuì convinto.  
\- Certo! -  
Fu il turno di Don di ridere come un matto.  
\- Danny, io ci starei e lo sai, non mi faccio problemi per queste cose. Sono amico tuo, figurati. Ma… Mac non ci starà mai! Già solo per avere le idee un po’ confuse riguardo te ha troncato la relazione con me. Capisci che tipo è? È inquadrato, fissato sulle regole, non esce dai bordi nemmeno di un attimo! Non accetterà mai nemmeno se è il suo sogno erotico segreto e se è effettivamente amore alla pari quello che ci lega tutti e tre. Mac non lo accetterà mai, piuttosto si fa prete! -   
Ed aveva ragione, Danny non ci aveva mai pensato non per mancanza di intelligenza ma per pura testardaggine. Mettere da parte le sue magnifiche idee non era contemplato ma doveva ammettere che Don aveva ragione, Mac era un grande ostacolo.  
Si fermò e si sgonfiò stendendosi nel letto, finendo col capo accanto all’altro che lo guardò divertito.   
Don sorrise mezzo divertito e mezzo indulgente, quindi gli carezzò la schiena avvolta in una maglietta attillata per poi risalire sulla nuca dove i capelli avevano un taglio corto e decente. Glieli spettinò amichevole fino a che non si riesumò dalle ceneri e girandosi a tre quarti, si appoggiò col gomito alzando lo sguardo fino ad incontrare il suo dal basso.  
\- E come possiamo fare? -   
Don sorrise di nuovo ironico.  
\- Ah… niente? - Don era più avanti di Danny in quel discorso perché conosceva meglio Mac e sapeva le sue reazioni ancora prima di pensarci, appena aveva capito che il loro rapporto era diverso da quello che avevano tre amici, aveva anche subito capito che comunque Mac non l’avrebbe mai accettato, quindi si era messo il cuore in pace ed in attesa di vedere l’evolversi delle cose.  
Certo avrebbe dovuto immaginare che però Danny non si sarebbe mai arreso.  
\- Ma no, ma come… se io amo te e amo lui allo stesso modo non posso accontentarmi di stare con te e basta. Senza offesa, eh? - Don ormai si stava divertendo troppo.  
\- Ah figurati. -   
\- Non voglio dire che tu non sei abbastanza, ma che non sarebbe completo, capisci? Sarebbe una felicità ed un amore a metà. Sarebbe un rapporto a metà. Mancherebbe qualcosa di importante. E viceversa se mi mettessi solo con lui o se voi lo faceste. Cioè, entrambi sentiremmo sempre un’importante mancanza. Non si può vivere un rapporto così… senza fare niente! - Danny aveva perfettamente ragione e vederlo lagnarsi così lo intenerì addirittura. Voleva aiutarlo, ma non sapeva come, oltre che sé stesso non aveva nient’altro da offrirgli.  
\- Io ti capisco e sono d’accordo con te, Danny, ma il discorso su Mac è questo e lo sai. Che tu lo voglia o no, lui è così. E penso che noi l’amiamo proprio per questa sua estrema severità. Per lui è già difficile vivere le storie con le donne, figurati cos’è stato quando ci siamo messi insieme io e lui. Infatti non è durata. Pensa cosa può essere se gli proponessimo una cosa a tre. - Danny era fin troppo a terra, come poteva Mac non capirlo da solo?  
Era una persona intelligente, la più intelligente che conosceva, perché era così fisso nei suoi schemi?  
Chi lo diceva che l’amore era solo a due e fra maschio e femmina?  
Già con molta fatica si era arrivato al concetto che anche due uomini o due donne si potevano amare. E c’era ancora così tanta antichità sull’amore a tre?  
I rapporti erano complessi e molteplici, non esistevano schemi per quelli, tanto meno per i sentimenti, specie poi per l’amore.  
Avrebbero dato tutti e tre la vita l’uno per l’altro. Dovevano aprire gli occhi e arrendersi.   
A quel pensiero battagliero, Danny si alzò e con la mano di Don ancora appoggiata su di sé raggiunse il suo viso, prima di parlare lo baciò e l’altro ricambiò con disinvoltura, come se fosse un gesto normale baciarlo di punto in bianco.  
Quando si separò rimase fermo a guardarlo da vicino.  
\- Lo vedi? Posso fare questo con te senza il minimo problema e ti giuro che lo farei subito ed ora anche con Mac perché è la stessa identica cosa per uno e per l’altro. - E ne era fermamente convinto anche Don, lo capiva, gli dava ragione, ma questo non cambiava la diversità di Mac.  
Lo cinse con un braccio per la vita tirandolo meglio su, se lo sistemò sopra a cavalcioni e guardandolo intensamente si chiese come fare con lui ora. Aveva questa fissa e tanto conosceva Mac quando diceva che non avrebbe mai fatto una cosa del genere, tanto conosceva Danny quando asseriva che non avrebbe cambiato idea. Se si fissava su una cosa era la fine.  
Cominciò distrattamente a carezzargli i fianchi da sotto la maglietta e questo calmò l’altro che l’ascoltò.  
\- Lo so che hai ragione, io la penso come te ma… Mac è Mac. Non lo farà mai. -   
Danny sentendo i brividi ricoprirlo in tutto il corpo ai suoi tocchi leggeri, infilò le mani sotto la canottiera e facendo altrettanto avvicinò il viso al suo, quando le labbra furono a contatto, mormorò basso e penetrante, con una sicurezza sconcertante:   
\- Vuoi dire che non cederebbe a questo se glielo facciamo insieme? - Don per un momento si offuscò. Danny sapeva come dargli piacere con poco, specie quando lo sentì muoversi su di sé strofinando il bacino contro le sue cosce. Si immaginò per un momento entrambi a fare così a Mac e pensò che nessuno avrebbe potuto rimanerne immune, specie uno già naturalmente e profondamente predisposto per quello.  
Forse, dopotutto, non aveva tutti i torti. Forse valeva la penta tentare.  
O forse era il corpo di Danny e le sue mani che gli offuscavano la mente e la capacità di giudizio visto che ormai si stava eccitando.  
Cercò di pensare lucidamente, ma andò tutto a quel paese quando con le dita si infilò sotto i boxer cominciando a strofinarle nel suo inguine che non tardò a reagire.  
Le labbra corsero sulla mascella e poi sull’orecchio, lì continuò fra un mormorio e l’altro a stuzzicarglielo.  
\- Dici che non gli piacerebbe se fossimo entrambi a farlo a lui? -   
Oltretutto avevano già avuto esperienze di sesso con lui, gli erano piaciute e su questo non c’erano dubbi. Ora si metteva il sentimento certo che era stato alimentato in quel periodo e rimaneva poco da combattere.  
In quel momento ne fu quasi certo visto il piacere che stava provando fortissimo fra le sue mani.  
In risposta si lasciò andare stringendolo a sé, questo Danny lo prese per una risposta affermativa.  
\- Ci proviamo? -   
Don in quel momento avrebbe detto di si a qualunque cosa.  
\- O la va o la spacca. - Questo riuscì a dirlo. Danny convenne con lui, ma era convinto ne valesse la pena lo stesso, troppo sicuro di sé.  
\- Dopo tutto quello che mi è successo ho imparato che non puoi aspettare un miracolo, te lo devi creare tu, se lo vuoi davvero. Ed io il mio miracolo me lo sono già creato. Mi sono alzato da quella maledetta sedia e l’altro giorno ho corso come un matto con te. Avresti mai detto qualche settimana fa che sarebbe successo? L’ho fatto. Sono capace di fare i miracoli, Don. E se sono capace io, sono capaci tutti. Vediamo di renderlo possibile. - Questo discorso lo convinse molto meglio di tutti quelli fatti fin’ora, sia verbali che fisici. Quindi Don con maggior soddisfazione e sicurezza, schieratosi dalla sua parte, lo prese per la vita e lo spinse di lato, stendendolo sul letto per poi salirgli sopra.  
\- Ora mi hai convinto. - Fece infatti. E per dimostrarglielo meglio, scivolò con la bocca sul suo corpo particolarmente allenato.  
Mai dimostrazione fu più apprezzata. 


	22. Opera di riavvicinamento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don e Danny lavorano per sistemare le cose con Mac ed avvicinarsi anche a livello intimo, come una volta.

CAPITOLO XXII:   
OPERA DI RIAVVICINAMENTO  
   
  
  


  
“C’è una possibilità,   
C’è una possibilità,   
Tutto ciò che avevo era tutto quello che sto dando   
C’è una possibilità,   
C’è una possibilità,   
Tutto ciò che avrò sarà tuo   
Tutto ciò che avrò sarà tuo”

[ /Lykke Li – Possibility/ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RvMeOllo_Vo)   


  
Mac non evitava di pensarci, ci pensava anche troppo, ma faceva del suo meglio per convivere insieme ad un enigma senza risposte.  
Vederli ogni giorno non aiutava, come non aiutava quell'ammissione che aveva fatto proprio con loro.  
Una connessione, si ripeteva.  
Una connessione davvero forte e diversa che però legava tutti e tre.  
“Sarebbe comodo dire che siamo solo molto amici, ma non sono stupido. Siamo tre ex, c'è un passato particolare fra di noi ed è questo che rende il nostro rapporto diverso da quello che hanno degli amici, però daremmo ancora la vita uno per l'altro. C'è sempre... c'è sempre qualcosa fra di noi. Continua chiaramente ad esserci e sempre ci sarà e non è solo una bella amicizia. Non so come definirla. Se fossimo solo in due sarebbe facile. Se li prendo singolarmente penso di poter dire che li amo, è vero. Però non posso evitare di pensare che sono in due, non uno solo. Non è solo Danny o solo Don. Sono tutti e due. E anche fra di loro c'è qualcosa, l'ho visto bene quando Danny viveva con me.   
Ma non posso dire che sia la stessa cosa. Che amo Danny e Don allo stesso modo. Perchè se fosse uno e non due direi che è amore. Non avrei dubbi perchè riconosco il sentimento. Ma sono in due, non si può provare amore per entrambi. È impossibile. Non esistono queste cose. Magari può sembrarlo, ma c'è sempre qualcosa che diversifica un amore da un altro. E sta anche da vedere che cosa provano loro uno per l'altro.   
E per me.”  
Mac sospirando si alzò dal letto sbuffando, preferendo prepararsi ed andare a lavorare piuttosto che pensare a cose senza risposta.   
“Amore...” Si ripeteva. “Può essere vero amore verso entrambi?”  
Ma poi la conclusione era una sola.  
“Vorrei sapere cosa pensano loro di questa cosa. Cosa provano.”  
Non aveva idea che loro fremevano per dirglielo e volente o dolente l'avrebbe presto saputo.   
  
Gli sembrò un po' strano quell'invito di Don per una pizza, birra e partita a casa sua.   
\- E Danny? - Chiese sapendo che di solito quelle cose le faceva con lui.   
\- E' con la figlia da Lindsay... - Rispose Don semplicemente. - Ti va? Volevo fare qualcosa da me per ringraziarti di avermi aiutato e dato una seconda occasione, mi piacerebbe se venissi... - Insistette Don.  
Mac sentì un campanello d'allarme, era strano fra di loro visto che erano due ex, avevano un passato preciso e fino a quel momento era stato un equilibrio labile proprio perchè avevano evitato cose di quel genere. Le volte in cui c'erano andati vicino era stato deleterio.   
“Perchè solo noi due se sa cosa può succedere? Forse vuole che succeda... pensa di riconquistarsi la mia fiducia, ha detto che per ora conta solo quello...”  
Mac doveva dare una ragione a tutto, specie alle cose strane.   
\- Va bene, ci sarò... porto la birra. - Disse alla fine pensando che una chiacchierata a viso aperto con lui sarebbe stato l'ideale per capire quel tassello che gli mancava.  
Aveva detto di non volerne sapere nulla, ma la verità era che doveva, era più forte di lui.  
  
Mac arrivò in ritardo per via del turno finito dopo il solito, quando fu da Don la partita era già iniziata, ma gli ci volle poco per capire che era di due squadre di cui Don non era interessato.   
“Chiaro che voleva stare un po' solo con me. Spero non sia per riallacciare in quel senso. La cosa con Danny non può essere ignorata.”  
Di suo ci sarebbe stato, ne aveva voglia, lo desiderava specie dopo quello che era successo, ma la presenza di Danny era come sempre ingombrante.   
\- Scusa il ritardo, ma sai com'è, il lavoro... - Don si mise a ridere.  
\- Sì, lo so molto bene, figurati! -   
Mac fece un sorrisino, era già imbarazzato nel trovarsi lì con lui. I ricordi erano fin troppo vividi e certe cose non andavano innescate.  
Non poteva sapere che Danny aveva mandato Don in avanscoperta.   
“Devi per prima cosa riavvicinarti a lui, siete in bilico. Devi tornare con lui! Aggiusta le cose! Poi quando starete di nuovo insieme, subentrerò io! Gli faremo capire coi fatti che abbiamo ragione, in modo che ci arrivi da solo senza che glielo diciamo noi. Deve essere lui a capirlo!”  
Questa volta l'idea di Danny non era stata male, meno invadente e shockante del solito.   
Poteva funzionare, nel senso che era una sorta di 'fai un passo per volta e vedi come va', andava bene insomma.  
E poi gli mancava Mac, voleva tornare con lui da una vita.  
Distrarsi con Jess aveva funzionato, ma ora che si era rimesso in sesto, anche i propri sentimenti erano sempre uguali.   
Ordinarono la pizza e in attesa del suo arrivo, sorseggiarono una birra a testa, seduti comodamente sul divano a guardare una partita che avrebbero anche fatto a meno di vedere.  
\- Non mi risulta che ti interessino uno di loro... - Disse Mac senza peli sulla lingua. Don si mise a ridere.  
\- E' pur sempre basket! Va bene comunque! Sono due belle squadre in ogni caso. - Rispose alzando le spalle mentre sistemava i piedi sul tavolino.   
Mac li guardò ed ebbe un deja vu di quando stavano insieme, quante serate così avevano fatto? In molte con Danny ed in effetti doveva dire che mancava.   
Anche se stavano bene pure da soli.   
\- Mi pare che cercassi più una scusa per passare del tempo con me, sbaglio? - Chiese infatti senza perdere tempo. Don arricciò il naso guardandolo con faccia tosta.  
\- Beccato! Sei troppo bravo ad indagare! -   
Mac scosse il capo sospirando.  
\- Non dovevi, non hai nulla da farti perdonare, Don. Se ho detto che si volta pagina, si volta pagina. Non serviva... -   
Don però si fece serio e guardando in basso, la bottiglia nelle mani, storse la bocca parlando piano, ma convinto.  
\- Invece sì, ne avevo bisogno. Perchè sono sprofondato perchè mi mancavi e capivo che dovevi stare dietro a Danny. Ma mi mancavi. Per questo sono sprofondato. E non voglio tornare in quello stato. Ho deciso che quando voglio stare con te non c'è nulla che me lo potrà impedire. A meno che tu non voglia, chiaramente. - Non stava dicendo cose troppo eccessive, per il momento potevano far finta che fosse su un piano normale o quasi.   
Però si guardarono di nuovo da vicino, perchè erano seduti uno accanto all'altro, spalla contro spalla, e sorridendosi con una tenerezza che ricordava i famosi vecchi tempi, entrambi ebbero l'impressione che il tempo non fosse progredito, che tutto fosse come allora e che stessero ancora insieme.  
Forse perchè c'era la voglia.   
\- Certo che mi va. - Rispose in un sussurro suadente Mac, non voleva esserlo ma gli venne spontaneo e Don si morse il labbro rabbrividendo. Quando faceva così stava male. Nel senso che i brividi lo percorrevano e finiva per eccitarsi. Bastava poco. Il tono, lo sguardo e quella vicinanza.  
Forse lo voleva molto più di quel che aveva immaginato e già immaginava molto.  
Inghiottì a vuoto per frenarsi, ma gli sguardi rimasero agganciati insieme a quei sorrisi particolari, appena accennati, ma contenti di essere in quella situazione estremamente voluta, dopotutto.   
\- Mi sei mancato, Mac. Mi sei mancato da impazzire. È questa la sola cosa che volevo dirti in realtà. - Alla fine Don decise di scoprire presto le proprie carte, era la pura verità. Riavere Danny era bello, ma mancava Mac. Gli era mancato Mac da morire e mentre si ammorbidiva, vide che la sua mano si muoveva. Si posò sulla sua coscia forse in un riflesso dei vecchi tempi e si irrigidirono mentre sentirono una violenta scarica elettrica attraversarli e renderli seri. Quel punto che lui toccava era bollente come la sua mano.   
\- Anche tu... - Ammise Mac il quale ricordava bene il motivo per cui si erano lasciati a quel tempo e tutte le complicazioni nel mezzo. Eppure era lì e si specchiava nei suoi bellissimi occhi azzurri e non riusciva a fare a meno di emozionarsi ed eccitarsi e volerlo. Non riusciva a fare retromarcia anche se nella sua mente tutto gli diceva di stare attento, che poi sarebbe stato tardi.  
Mac stava per ritrarre la mano in un disperato tentativo di tornare in sé, ma Don gliela prese trattenendola e veloce si sporse verso di lui, ma nel più classico degli eventi, suonò il campanello.   
Il fattorino della pizza era arrivato e come sempre interrompeva i momenti migliori.  
Don imprecò mentre Mac si alzò di scatto evadendo volentieri da quella situazione.  
Senza rendersene conto andò ad aprire al posto di Don facendo gli onori di casa come se fosse sua. Avevano passato così tanto tempo a casa uno dell'altro che ora gli veniva spontaneo nel momento di caos che stava vivendo.  
Quando se ne accorse, si scusò con un Don che ridacchiava già tornato padrone di sé.   
Mac in quello seppe che avrebbe riattaccato e che quella volta non sarebbe riuscito a ritirarsi.   
“Nemmeno voglio ritirarmi. Voglio che lo faccia e voglio rispondere. Perchè anche se penso che la situazione sia caotica e poco chiara, so che non ho mai smesso di amarlo e di essere attratto da lui. Ed abbiamo passato di tutto, nel mezzo. Non so se voglio perderlo ancora. Quella volta ci siamo lasciati per un motivo preciso, ma ora... ora mi sembra stupido. Lo è?” Poi se ne rese conto come attraversato da un fulmine. “Dio Santo, quella volta ci siamo lasciati davvero per Danny, perchè entrambi provavamo qualcosa di poco chiaro per lui. La scintilla è stata la nostra diversa modalità di vivere i principi nel lavoro, io troppo fedele alle regole e lui alla sua squadra. E poi perchè ero troppo chiuso e lui voleva che condividessi tutto. Ma poi ci siamo resi conto che Danny non era esattamente solo un amico per nessuno di noi due e non sapevamo come definirlo, ma c'era e... e ci siamo lasciati sul serio per questo. Per lui!” Rendersene conto in quel momento fu per lui sconvolgente.  
Per la prima volta Mac era davvero confuso e deciso a fare una cosa che in vita sua non aveva mai fatto.  
Si sarebbe lasciato trasportare dagli eventi... per quel che riguardava Don, si diceva. Solo per lui. Per lui poteva farsi trasportare. Il resto avrebbe dovuto controllarlo.   
  
Con la pizza, Don cercò di alleggerire la situazione e riportare l'atmosfera a qualcosa di meno caldo, per evitare che Mac stesse all'erta. Voleva spingerlo ad abbassare un po' la guardia per poi riprovarci.   
Rimasero sul divano a mangiare la pizza, guardando la partita di cui a Mac importava poco.   
\- Siete tu e Danny i patiti di sport... io preferisco i film, lo sai... - Disse Mac dopo un'ovazione di Don tutta entusiasta per un'azione eccezionale delle due star di una delle due squadre.  
Quando gli aveva detto se aveva visto spintonandolo, Mac aveva sorriso divertito rispondendo logico e calmo come suo solito... smontando Don.  
\- Forse dovevo invitare anche lui! - Convenne impulsivo. Mac però si mise a ridere.  
\- Potevi... perchè non l'hai fatto? - Don concluse la pizza e si scolò metà bottiglia di birra per evitare di dire la pura verità, ovvero che era stato Danny ad organizzare tutto in modo che loro due fossero soli!  
\- Ti ho detto, era con Lindsay e Lucy in una cosa in famiglia... -   
Mac annuì ricordando che glielo aveva accennato.  
\- Famiglie moderne... - Commentò leggero. Don sogghignò alzando le sopracciglia.  
\- Almeno non prendono in giro nessuno. Secondo me saranno una famiglia molto più equilibrata di molte che si sposano solo perchè arriva un bambino inatteso... -   
Mac si perse del tutto la partita che comunque gli interessava poco per seguire quel discorso che gli piaceva di più, infatti appoggiato allo schienale e con la birra in mano, guardava più Don che lo schermo. Tutto l'opposto di Don che si era scordato l'obiettivo principale della serata, ovvero provarci con Mac.   
\- So che ne vedi tante tu da poliziotto... voglio dire, sei a diretto contatto con dei giovani delinquenti che sai degenereranno per via delle loro famiglie che li seguono poco... - Don lo guardò interrotto da un time out.   
\- Tu non ne hai viste in tutti gli anni di servizio? -   
Mac non distolse lo sguardo, trovò piacevole finalmente specchiarsi ancora nei suoi occhi che erano stati piantati sulla televisione per un bel po'!  
\- Sì, ma io purtroppo li vedo tardi. Quando c'è già stato l'omicidio. Tu li vedi sul nascere e sai che cosa diventeranno e non puoi fare più di tanto. Li tieni d'occhio, cerchi di rompergli le scatole... ma sai che non sarà abbastanza. - Mac lo sapeva perchè ci era passato, ma poi aveva fatto carriera passando ad una squadra scientifica che veniva chiamata solo per gli omicidi.   
In quei casi era sempre tardi.   
Don era un poliziotto, era sul campo in un altro modo.   
Strinse le labbra riflettendo che aveva ragione e si sconvolse di rendersi conto che era così abituato a quello che non gli venivano nemmeno più certi ragionamenti.  
\- Beh è vero... e ci sono così abituato che non faccio nemmeno più certi collegamenti! - Mac aggrottò impercettibilmente le sopracciglia. - Voglio dire... con quella frase probabilmente mi riferivo a questo, però non l'ho detto intenzionalmente. È semplicemente stata la prima cosa che mi è uscita, capisci? È così insito in me quel che ho visto che... influenza il mio pensiero senza che nemmeno me ne accorga! Sei stato tu a capire che lo dicevo per quello! Per me è semplicemente così e basta! - Mac capendo cosa voleva dire, tornò alla sua dolcezza innata che era lieto di poter usare al di là del lavoro, dove doveva essere integro e tutto d'un pezzo.   
Gli toccò il braccio appoggiato sul divano fra di loro, glielo prese nella mano scivolando sul polso e Don reagì subito istintivamente spostando la propria per prendere la sua. Mac non si ritirò e rimase agganciato alla mano ed ai suoi occhi vicini mentre di nuovo si ricreava con fin troppa facilità quella connessione speciale.   
\- Forse è meglio che non ne sei ossessionato e che non pensi sempre a questo. -   
\- Ma comunque ne sono influenzato lo stesso, solo che non me ne rendo conto... - Replicò Don mentre non temeva di mostrarsi scosso da questa realizzazione un po' amara.   
\- E' normale, tutti lo siamo. Facciamo un lavoro che è inevitabile ci influenzi, solo che per farlo a lungo e bene senza farci assorbire e divorare, l'unica è non pensarci ogni momento. Non possiamo farci ossessionare da quello che vediamo. Ci influenza, ma senza ossessionarci. Sappiamo elaborare le cose a modo nostro e poi scappare. Gli orrori lavorano in noi, ma poi ci lasciano liberi di vivere la nostra vita in ogni caso. Ci... ci portano già via troppo così... se ci facessimo prendere troppo staremmo male e basta. - Mac esitò mentre diceva la conclusione e Don sapeva a cosa si riferiva. A tutte le volte che il suo lavoro era entrato in collisione con la sua vita privata.  
\- Lavorare con chi si ama non è certo facile, in questo senso... - Ed era chiaro che Don in quel momento si riferisse a lui e a Danny.   
Entrambi erano stati passati sotto tritacarne ripetutamente, come anche Mac e lui sapeva quanto difficile fosse lavorare insieme proprio per quel motivo.   
Mac capì a cosa si riferiva e fu molto espressivo nell'annuire, Don trovò il suo sentimento intatto, quell'emozione che l'aveva toccato tutte le volte che lui e Danny erano stati presi d'assalto rischiando grosso.   
\- Danny poi è una calamita per i guai! Con lui c'è proprio da uscirne matti! -   
Mac rise a questa sua uscita realizzando troppo tardi cosa di fatto aveva detto.   
Danny è fra quelli che amava con cui lavorava, senza quella frase avrebbero potuto intendere loro due. Don e Mac erano stati insieme e si erano lasciati amandosi.   
Avevano provato a percorrere strade diverse, ma non era stato facile, specie perchè poi si erano ritrovati lì insieme di nuovo.   
Mac si fece serio capendo il sottinteso e non sapendo cosa dire, così Don decise di affrontare l'argomento più spinoso perchè entrambi sapevano che sarebbero finiti proprio lì. Inevitabilmente lì.   
E se Don voleva tornare con Mac, doveva polverizzare la motivazione per cui si erano lasciati, ma a modo suo. 


	23. Un'altra prospettiva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don prende le cose nelle sue mani. O meglio. Mac.

CAPITOLO XXIII :  
UN'ALTRA PROSPETTIVA  
  


  
“Questa qui è la prima linea   
Questa è ancora la prima linea   
Guarda come scompare   
Conosco l'ultima linea   
L'ultima linea non mi tirerà mai dentro   
questa qui è la seconda linea   
Questa è ancora la seconda linea   
Perché si sente come paura?   
Come se l'ultima linea    
l'ultima linea si avvicinasse lentamente   
Questa qua è l'ultima linea    
questa è ancora l'ultima linea   
Guarda come scompare   
L’ultima linea piatta va di qua alla fine

[ /The last line – Chester Bennington, Mike Shinoda, Dave Farrell & Joe Hann/ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4uiBKDkS690)   


  
  
Mac sfilò la mano dalla sua rendendosi conto che non era il caso di continuare, nel toglierla sentì il dispiacere che provava e sperò che Don gliela riprendesse. Quando lo fece con decisione, si sentì subito meglio nonostante capisse bene che stava per succedere qualcosa che non doveva.  
Ma non doveva perchè?   
Mac era di nuovo confuso.  
“Danny... “ Pensò in extremis.  
\- Don, noi ci siamo lasciati per un motivo che non è risolto... - Don fu lieto che finalmente ne parlasse e approfittò come se non avesse aspettato altro.   
\- E' stata una cosa stupida! - Esclamò deciso infiammandosi. Mac batté le palpebre smarrito, non stavano pensando alla stessa cosa. Aggrottò la fronte ed indagò circospetto.  
\- Per cosa credi che ci siamo lasciati, Don? -   
\- Per le nostre divergenze d'idee! Per i nostri valori troppo opposti. Per il tuo non scendere a patti in nessun caso! Ma è stato stupido lasciarci per questo, Mac! - Mac sospirò scuotendo il capo  paziente, sapendo che aveva pensato a quello.   
\- Non è stato per quello, Don. Ne abbiamo parlato molto. Quella è stata la goccia, ma sul serio noi... noi ci siamo lasciati per Danny! Non abbiamo mai capito che ruolo avesse, cosa provassimo per lui... provavamo qualcosa, ma cosa? Comunque c'era e non si poteva ignorare. Ci siamo lasciati perchè non eravamo solo in due, ma in tre! - Sentirglielo dire rese tutto molto più semplice e Don, ricordandosi di non poter passare al piano finale, ci girò intorno cerando di essere abile.  
Anche se con Mac era quasi una barzelletta!  
Don si girò verso di lui piegando una gamba nel mezzo, gli lasciò la mano per gesticolare infervorato.  
\- E allora? Ok, in quel momento era una tragedia, non l'ho potuto accettare ed è stata colpa mia, ma ricordo che tu mi dissi che provavi qualcosa per Danny e non avevi idea di che cosa fosse e che anche se mi amavi non potevi chiedermi di stare insieme a te lo stesso, perchè nessuno l'avrebbe accettato. Ricordo che facesti questo discorso, Mac. - Mac annuì teso sulla linea del non ritorno. Una linea in cui sembrava stesse per scoppiare la fine del mondo o qualcosa del genere.  
Avevano camminato su quella linea per molto tempo ed ora stava arrivando la fine. La fine di quella linea. Ora si trattava di scendere e vedere dove si era giunti.   
Mac vedeva quella linea finire.   
\- E lo ripeto ancora. Non so cosa provo per Danny, anche se ti amo ancora e fra noi non è cambiato nulla, Danny c'è e non possiamo avere una storia a tre, anche perchè tu e lui mi pare avete qualcosa, o mi sbaglio? - Don imprecò mentalmente.  
Aveva saltato tutto il loro piano ed era arrivato subito alla conclusione.  
“Avremmo dovuto aspettarcelo... lui è Mac! Rigirarci lui?! Ma eravamo strafatti?”  
Don ora voleva chiamare Danny e dirgli di risolverla lui, ma siccome non poteva, cercò una risposta perfetta, convincente.   
\- Io non... non capisco perchè se noi due ci amiamo e ci desideriamo, non possiamo stare insieme. - Doveva fargli affrontare una cosa per volta, comunque.   
Mac però era focalizzato sulla situazione generale, lo era troppo perchè ne era ossessionato. Si sistemò a disagio sul divano senza alzarsi, guardando Don accigliato ed incredulo che parlassero di quello.  
\- Don, come puoi non capirlo? Se c'è del sentimento verso un altro, la stessa persona per entrambi per giunta, come puoi non capire dove sta il problema? - Don però era ostinato e puntando il dito sul proprio ginocchio, fece seccato e testardo.  
\- No invece, no! Non capisco! -   
\- Don... -   
\- No, ascolta tu Mac! - Esclamò Don prendendogli le mani aperte in mezzo a loro che cercavano di calmarlo. - Mi ami? - Chiese a bruciapelo e sicuro.   
Mac sospirò. Sapeva che riduceva tutto a quello, semplificava le cose al massimo.   
“Beh, questo l'ha imparato da Danny!”  
\- Sì, ti amo, Don. Lo sai. Anche se ci siamo lasciati e ne abbiamo passate tante... ti amo ancora e credo non smetterò mai. - Don fece una piccola capriola, era la cosa più bella che potesse sentirsi dire da lui, dopo tutto quello che era successo e gli occhi gli brillarono mentre le lacrime facevano capolino traditrici, complici un'emozione troppo grande.   
\- Anche io ti amo! Ti amo da morire e questi mesi senza di te sono stati un inferno e lo sai. Mi sono dato anima e corpo con Jess e quando se ne è andata ho pensato di dover dimostrare a me stesso quanto ci tenessi, che lei era tutta la mia vita al punto da oltrepassare i limiti ed indovina un po'? Solo dopo mi sono accorto che non ne valeva la pena! Che non era così! Non era tutta la mia vita, non serviva, non dovevo arrivare a quel punto! Non sapevo conviverci! - Mac cercò di liberarsi le mani per fermare il fiume di parole che non intendeva chiudere, ma Don non glielo permise e continuò alzando la voce sulla sua che lo chiamava fermo. - Perchè alla fine eri sempre tu quello che contava di più! Tu che non riuscivo a guardare negli occhi per il limite superato, te che avevo deluso! Te che mi mancavi! Ti amo, Mac, e non riesco a farti capire quanto! E l'idea di non poter stare con te solo perchè amiamo anche Danny e non capiamo come... mi manda in bestia! Non me ne importa di Danny ora! Ora mi importa di te! Dobbiamo... dobbiamo vivere per quel che sentiamo. E se ci amiamo dobbiamo vivere per questo. Perchè la vita è troppo corta e fragile per rischiare di vivere per altro! Ci abbiamo provato ed è stata un disastro! - Don lasciò le sue mani per prendergli il viso. Il suo discorso era stato impetuoso e perfetto. Così logico e giusto.   
Mac lo pensava, ma d'altro canto c'era Danny e non poteva ignorarlo.  
Don avvicinò il viso al suo, sconvolto per quel che sentiva. Mac socchiuse gli occhi ma si sforzò di non abbandonarsi, mentre Don ci stava riuscendo molto bene, specie unendo le labbra alle sue.  
\- Ma non è solo 'una specie di amore', Don. Per Danny è molto di più e dobbiamo parlarne... - Don alzò le spalle respirando sulla sua bocca.   
\- Sì e allora? Chi se ne importa se lo amiamo, come lo amiamo e se ne siamo attratti... può essere la stessa identica cosa che proviamo uno per l'altro, e allora? Ne siamo consapevoli, ma vuoi negare quello che c'è fra noi? Vuoi negare che sia reale? - Don sapeva essere molto convincente e dalla sua c'era il grande desiderio di Mac, represso fin troppo a lungo.   
Le labbra raggiunsero le sue dopo averci parlato sopra, presero le sue fra le proprie e le succhiò. Mac non riuscì a tenerle serrate, non ne aveva la forza.  
I brividi li percorsero sconvolgenti, veloci e potenti come treni in corsa. Ne vennero investiti mentre tutto ricominciava da lì dove si era interrotto.  
Incapaci di capire, di vedere... che in ogni caso quello che provavano uno per l'altro c'era.  
Mac aprì le labbra in bilico su quella linea la cui fine era ormai arrivata.  
Parlare ed insistere o lasciarsi andare?  
\- Don... - Ma non sapeva più cosa doveva dire.   
Don infilò la lingua nella sua bocca e quando Mac fece per trattenergliela, lui la ritrasse.   
\- Dici che non è reale, questo? -   
Mac strinse forte gli occhi con sofferenza.  
\- Lo è fin troppo... - Don gli carezzò le labbra con la lingua.  
\- E non lo vuoi? - Sapeva come accenderlo, come gli piaceva e cosa e le mani che ora non gli tenevano più fermo il viso o i polsi, erano corse a ricordargli quanto bene lo conosceva.   
Scese fra le sue gambe, sopra i vestiti e lo carezzò senza esitare.   
Mac sospirò nella sua bocca, mentre si sentiva morire e poi impazzire.   
Poteva avere integrità fino a licenziare un caro amico, ma non ce la faceva ad evitare quello.  
Non riusciva a rifiutare Don.   
Non poteva perchè l'amava e lo desiderava troppo.   
\- Non vuoi? - Chiese di nuovo giocando con la sua lingua, rifiutandogli di nuovo il bacio.   
Mac in quel momento capì che sarebbe morto se l'avesse rifiutato e fu lui a prendergli il viso fra le mani e a baciarlo. Gli impose la propria bocca, infilò la lingua fino a trovare la sua ben disposta, lottarono uno con l'altro, danzarono fino a strofinarsi, ritirarsi, succhiarsi ed aversi sempre.   
Don gli aprì i pantaloni svelto mentre il desiderio straripava in loro sempre più prepotente.  
Quella linea ormai era finita e loro erano lì a vedere la sua fine insieme.   
Le mani di Don si infilarono dentro alla sua biancheria e toccarono la sua erezione che non tardò molto a reagire. Fu come se lo riconoscesse. Quelle erano le sue mani, non le mani di qualcun altro.  
Erano di nuovo loro insieme e per un istante l'emozione fu tale che trattennero entrambi i fiati cercando di non piangere, tale era la felicità nel ritrovarsi.   
Mac infatti col suo viso fra le mani, si separò un attimo e guardandolo completamente preso da lui, mormorò con forza:  
\- Dio, quanto mi sei mancato... - Don trattenne a stento una lacrima.  
\- Da morire... - Rispose a sua volta tornando ad aggredire la sua bocca spingendolo per stenderlo sotto di sé.   
Mac si lasciò fare mentre tornava alla sua bocca e le lingue ad intrecciarsi.   
L'erezione nella mano divenne presto dura, Don così si fermò alzandosi, si spogliò in fretta, si sfilò la maglia che indossava e si lasciò cadere i pantaloni della tuta che si era messo in casa. Mac lo guardò con occhi liquidi carichi di desiderio, ammirando come si spogliava di nuovo per lui.  
Don si tolse piano anche i boxer e si lasciò guardare e mangiare da lui, poi con un sorrisino malizioso, indietreggiò chiamandolo a sé.   
Mac capì e si alzò seguendolo. Don camminava all'indietro e lui in avanti, sempre senza staccarsi gli occhi di dosso e, seguendolo, si slacciava la camicia dopo essersi fatto cadere i pantaloni.   
Lo raggiunse in camera da letto, un percorso che conosceva molto bene.  
Don si sedette e l'attirò a sé con sicurezza. Lo incastrò fra le proprie gambe e appoggiò il viso sul suo inguine ancora coperto dagli slip.   
Mac chiuse gli occhi e Don strofinò la bocca su di esso.   
Mac abbandonò la testa indietro e Don gli abbassò l'intimo scoprendolo.  
Mac aprì le labbra e Don glielo prese fra le proprie, dopo averlo leccato.   
Mac sospirò e Don succhiò riprendendo ogni cosa da dove era stata interrotta mesi e mesi prima.   
Tutto perfetto. Tutto semplicemente perfetto.   
Come se non avessero mai smesso.  
Nessun imbarazzo, nessun impaccio.  
Tutto liscio e lineare, fin troppo facile.   
Mac prima di impazzire gli salì sopra stendendolo sul letto e riprese possesso del suo corpo, assaggiandolo con cura. Come gli era mancato. Ogni parte del suo corpo, gli era mancata.  
Il sapore della sua pelle, la consistenza dei suoi muscoli.   
Don si ritrovò presto a spingere nella sua bocca, impazzito dal piacere, fuori di sé dall'emozione per ciò che provava.  
La sua bocca era sempre unica, per lui. Lo riconosceva. Se lo sentiva addosso, mentre il proprio corpo reagiva con forti scosse, in bilico nel raggiungere l'orgasmo.   
\- Mac... Mac non ce la faccio... - Mac capendolo e spinto ancor di più da questo, scivolò giù con la bocca, gli alzò le gambe e si occupò anche del resto entrandogli dentro prima con la lingua e poi con le dita.  
Mac ebbe conferma che era decisamente abituato a fare sesso visto che ci mise poco e che non era per nulla stretto.  
Lo lubrificò perversamente eccitato all'idea di farlo con lui come forse la sera prima l'aveva fatto già Danny.  
Nel vortice degli ormoni che lo facevano ragionare senza schemi mentali rigidi e prefissati, Mac si eccitò molto pensando a Danny in quel momento e pensandolo anche su Don.   
Con questo entrò in lui desiderandolo fortemente.   
Tutto si sospese per un istante, tutto smise. Tutto scemò via.  
Le cose sbiadirono e rimasero solo loro due.   
Infallibili nel loro intrecciarsi, aversi, possedersi, farsi uno dell'altro.  
Fino alla fine. Per sempre.   
Non si sarebbero più lasciati.  
Don aveva ragione, Mac lo capì mentre lo prendeva ad ogni spinta con più decisione, immerso in un piacere senza precedenti.  
Qualunque cosa fosse Danny, ne erano entrambi coscienti. Ma questo non gli impediva di amarsi ancora fino a quel punto e di desiderarsi comunque.  
Forse era sbagliato e scorretto in qualche modo, ma se entrambi provavano le stesse identiche cose, per chi era sbagliato e scorretto? Nei confronti di chi?   
A quel punto si poteva vivere solo per quei sentimenti comuni.   
Raggiunsero l'orgasmo a poca distanza uno dall'altro, come se non avessero mai smesso di averne insieme.   
Poi, sconvolti, si lasciarono immergere nel piacevole caos offuscato.   
Il mondo intorno riapparve lento e pigro, mentre loro due, stesi uno sull'altro, rimasero agganciati e abbracciati a sentirsi, ascoltarsi, aversi.   
\- Non so nulla, so solo che  ti amo... - Disse Mac sincero e disarmato perchè con lui si sentiva tranquillo tanto da calare la guardia.  
Don si accoccolò su di lui dopo averlo baciato.  
\- Anche io ti amo ed è la sola cosa che conta. -   
La serenità provata da entrambi in quel momento non la provavano da molto tempo.   



	24. La fase due

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La fase due del piano consiste in Danny che seduce Mac per avvicinarsi a lui!

  
CAPITOLO XXIV:   
LA FASE DUE

  
“potrebbe essere sbagliato   
ma sarebbe dovuto essere giusto   
potrebbe essere sbagliato   
lasciamo che i nostri cuori si accendano   
potrebbe essere sbagliato   
stiamo scavando una buca?   
potrebbe essere sbagliato   
è tutto fuori controllo?   
potrebbe essere sbagliato   
non potrebbe mai durare   
potrebbe essere sbagliato   
dobbiamo cancellarlo in fretta   
potrebbe essere sbagliato   
ma sarebbe dovuto essere giusto “

[/Resistance – Muse!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0YsNZCTVeuY)  


  
'Missione compiuta!'  
Questo fu l'sms che Don scrisse a Danny il mattino successivo, mentre Mac era sotto la doccia e lui si rotolava pigramente fra le coperte.  
Ripensando alla notte insieme non poteva che sentirsi felice ed a quei livelli non ci si sentiva da molto.  
“Credo che sia stato quando eravamo insieme, l'ultima volta che mi sono sentito così.”  
Pensò lucidamente mentre pensava che anche se Mac non avesse dovuto accettare mai la relazione a tre, comunque non avrebbe mai rinunciato a lui.  
“In quel caso mi tengo Danny come amante!”  
Per quanto ridacchiasse, era molto serio nel pensare ciò.  
Quando Mac uscì dalla doccia era avvolto nel suo accappatoio, i capelli corti erano bagnati ed emanava un delizioso calore umido.  
Lo guardò sveglio e ancora steso e sorrise intenerito, rasserenato rispetto ai tormenti avuti in quei giorni.  
Sicuramente anche lui si era arreso ad una delle sue battaglie e capendo che il farlo l'aveva reso felice contro ogni ragionamento logico e sensato, non poteva che farlo sentire leggero e quasi del tutto completo.  
“Quasi...” Pensò mentre si avvicinava al letto per dargli il buongiorno. “Penso che la percentuale mancante sia proprio Danny, ma temo non ci sarà mai il completamento...” Mac ne era sicuro. Stare con Don pregiudicava la sua relazione con Danny. In altre parole stare con uno significava che non sarebbe stato con l'altro, nonostante quei sentimenti che entrambi provavano uno per l'altro.  
Don si girò verso di lui in attesa del bacio che Mac gli diede chinandosi su di lui.  
La sensazione di svegliarsi insieme, darsi il buongiorno, fare la colazione in coppia. Quelle cose erano forse le più scontate in una relazione, eppure erano quelle che poi mancavano di più. Solo che ci si rendeva conto di questo quando tornavano.  
\- Mentre ti fai la doccia preparo la colazione. - Mormorò sulle sue labbra. Don annuì sempre con quel sorriso beato.  
\- Fa come se fossi a casa tua. -  
Era bello dirlo, era bello sentirlo, era bello farlo.  
“In ogni caso non farò mai più a meno di lui.”  
Si dissero entrambi, uno sotto la doccia ed uno ai fornelli a preparare uova e bacon.

Mac e Don arrivarono in centrale insieme, Mac con gli stessi vestiti della sera prima perchè non aveva avuto tempo di passare da casa a cambiarsi. In corridoio si erano appena separati quando Danny venne loro incontro e grazie alle spalle che dava Mac nel dirigersi al suo ufficio, i due fenomeni si salutarono stranamente silenziosi, limitandosi a darsi il pugno, facendo quasi finta di nulla.  
Nessuno lo notò, ma loro sapevano cosa significava.  
Adesso poteva iniziare la fase due.

\- Comunque Mac sta mangiando la foglia... - Disse Don guidando l'auto di servizio verso un negozio che dovevano controllare per un'indagine.  
\- In che senso? - Chiese Danny guardando il profilo del suo amico.  
Don alzò la spalla ed inarcò le sopracciglia con fare ovvio.  
\- E' Mac, è già arrivato alla nostra conclusione da solo e probabilmente molto prima di noi... solo che ha i suoi rigidi principi ed anche se sa che fra noi c'è una dinamica a tre, non intende viverla. È settato nei suoi schemi rigidi. - Danny fece il broncio, ma poi alzò le spalle tornando combattivo e sicuro di sé.  
\- Non importa, cederà! Quando vedrà sulla pelle che abbiamo ragione non potrà evitarlo! -  
Don strinse le labbra in un'aria poco convinta mentre parcheggiava.  
\- Non lo so, Danny... lui sa di amare entrambi e probabilmente nella stessa maniera e sa che anche noi due ci amiamo. Sa che proviamo le medesime cose uno per l'altro ma... sono riuscito a tornare con lui solo perchè l'ho costretto a focalizzarsi solo su di me. E a fatica, perchè non riusciva a smettere di pensare a te, che proviamo entrambi dei sentimenti anche per te! Lui sa tutto e lo sa da quando ci siamo lasciati. -  
Danny scese scuotendo la testa ostinato.  
\- Tutti possono cambiare idea. Finchè ci pensa non si schioda dalla sua idea, è testardo. Ma se lo vive, lo prova, capirà che non c'è niente di male finchè ne siamo tutti e tre consapevoli e lo accettiamo. Non dobbiamo renderlo pubblico, sarà sempre una cosa solo fra noi! -  
Danny era molto sicuro di questo, Don un po' meno, ma il piano l'aveva pensato lui e l'avrebbe gestito lui.  
“Comunque fra lui e Mac non so chi è più testardo!”  
in ogni caso nemmeno Danny avrebbe cambiato idea.

L'ennesima rincorsa con tanto di impatto, provocò in Danny l'inevitabile degenerazione della sua povera schiena, ormai bistrattata.  
In effetti più che la schiena vera e proprio, ogni volta che esagerava con l'attività fisica e che doveva rincorrere un sospettato, era il coccige che gridava vendetta e finiva per non potersi sedere dritto per un po'. Nel proprio armadietto a lavoro teneva un cuscino ortopedico che usava durante le riunioni o se doveva stare seduto per tanto tempo in laboratorio ad analizzare prove.  
Un cuscino per il fondoschiena.  
Quella volta chiaramente aveva esagerato ed a fine giornata si ritrovò seduto nel divano dell'ufficio di Mac per parlare del caso appena concluso.  
Per parlare al volo di solito non si sedeva, ma lì non riuscendo a stare in piedi si era appollaiato sui suoi cuscini e da lì aveva sentito poi di non potersi più rialzare.  
\- Oh dannazione! - Concluse poi dopo aver finito la sua conversazione con Mac inerente al caso. Mac, che si era messo a chiudere delle cose al computer, tornò con lo sguardo interrogativo su Danny ancora seduto sul suo divano.  
\- Che succede? - Chiese calmo. Danny era tutto storto, con una mano si teneva aggrappato al bracciolo e con l'altra, stretta a pugno, cercava di far leva per alzarsi.  
La smorfia sul suo viso parlava al suo posto.  
\- Credo di aver esagerato con l'attività fisica, ultimamente... - Disse sotto sforzo per il dolore. Mac capì subito di cosa parlava e chiudendo il computer rispose sempre calmo.  
\- Tu devi sempre esagerare, altrimenti non sei contento. Poi ne paghi le conseguenze. - Le solite sgridate da capo.  
Danny si imbronciò rimanendo comunque seduto sul divano.  
\- Sì ma comunque ora sono bloccato! -  
Mac ridacchiò sentendolo lamentarsi piagnucoloso.  
\- Conosco uno che pratica agopuntura che fa miracoli. Se vuoi ti accompagno. - Danny guardò l'ora tarda e asserì l'ovvio.  
\- Dubito che adesso abbia tempo! - Mac strinse le labbra perplesso alzandosi dalla scrivania.  
\- Naturalmente non ora. -  
Danny fece il sorriso da schiaffi allargando le braccia.  
\- Bene, cosa proponi per adesso? - Mac raccolse le proprie cose chiudendo i vari macchinari, poi arrivò a lui e rimase in piedi guardandolo del tutto padrone di sé.  
\- Hai già preso tutto? - Danny annuì.  
\- Stavo andando via, sono passato a salutarti. - Per poi finire per parlare del caso concluso.  
Mac chiuse la luce dello studio facendo impallidire Danny che per un momento, sempre seduto sul divano e con l'intero piano disabitato, pensò d'aver già raggiunto il proprio scopo.  
Poi Mac tornò da lui, si chinò, gli prese il braccio e se lo portò intorno alle spalle, dopo di che gli mise il proprio intorno alla schiena e lo alzò di peso. Danny non oppose resistenza e si lasciò aiutare in un deja-vu di non molto tempo prima.  
\- Ti accompagno a casa. - Disse Mac una volta che l'ebbe messo in piedi. Danny completamente appoggiato a lui com'era abituato a fare per via della propria infermità di mesi prima, si lasciò trasportare senza resistergli. L'assecondò e mentre pensava che per fortuna ora le cose erano diverse anche se la sensazione era simile ad allora, lo ringraziò piano.  
\- L'abitudine è dura a morire, eh? - Cercò di alleggerire una situazione potenzialmente pesante. Ricordare quando aveva avuto bisogno di cose simili, era doloroso per Danny e non voleva rattristarsi, ora aveva superato tutto, quelli erano solo rimasugli che un giorno non ci sarebbero più stati.  
\- Ho lo spirito della croce rossa, mi dicono! - Rispose Mac ridacchiando, Danny fece altrettanto.  
\- Allora nutro il tuo spirito? Mi pare di essere il migliore in questo! - Insieme si avviarono nel corridoio scherzando così mentre, abbracciati in quella maniera, tornavano a provare gli stessi brividi di piacere in quel contatto forzato e ridondante.  
\- Imbattibile, direi! - Danny aveva auto ironia e Mac gli piaceva scherzare con lui così. Entrarono in ascensore ridendo sempre con le braccia allacciate, si appoggiarono alla parete dietro di loro in attesa che l'abitacolo scendesse al piano sotterraneo, nei parcheggi.  
\- Seriamente, grazie. Non so perchè lo fai sempre, perchè continui a prenderti cura di me anche se potrei arrangiarmi. Non sei davvero responsabile di me. Non lo eri quella volta, anche se capisco che il non risolvere il mio caso ti spingesse ad occuparti di me. Ma ora è tutto risolto, eppure continui. - Danny sapeva molto bene quello che stava dicendo, fin troppo bene.  
Mac però non ne aveva idea di quanto pilotato fosse quel dialogo, di solito Danny non ci rifletteva molto sulle cose da dire. Non stava fingendo di avere mal di schiena, era vero che stentava a camminare dopo la grande corsa, però era stato bravo a rigirarsi la cosa a suo favore.  
Mac lo guardò da quella posizione ravvicinata, sempre le braccia intorno uno all'altro. Il suo sguardo adulto si trasformò in severo ed offeso.  
\- E' questo che pensi? Che mi sia preso cura di te perchè mi sentivo in colpa? - Danny alzò le spalle.  
\- Beh, sì... insomma, ti conosco e so che ragioni così. Ti accolli tutto e... - Mac lo fermò risoluto e freddo.  
\- Non è così. L'avrei fatto comunque, anche se avessimo risolto subito il tuo caso. - con questo si fece silenzio, un silenzio imbarazzante e pesante che nessuno dei due ruppe. L'ascensore arrivò giù e loro sempre in silenzio uscirono. Danny non sapeva se quell'atmosfera giocasse in suo favore o meno, ma non poteva che assecondare gli eventi cercando di pilotarli al meglio che poteva.  
Arrivati alla macchina di Mac, lo aiutò a salire piegandosi con lui dentro l'auto, nel movimento tanto simile a quello che facevano una volta, i visi si trovarono nuovamente a sfiorarsi e gli occhi agganciati uno all'altro. Serrarono le labbra strofinandosele, come per impedirsi di baciarsi di già.  
“Di già...” Ripeté Mac come se sapesse che sarebbe successo. Se non subito, un giorno.  
“Non lo posso ignorare. Sono attratto e continuo ad esserlo. E non credo che un giorno non lo sarò perchè non si tratta solo di una questione fisica, altrimenti basterebbe dare libero sfogo una volta e togliersi l'ossessione dalla testa. È proprio il sentimento nel suo complesso che mi tira a lui.”  
Mac uscì in fretta per poi fare il giro e salire dalla propria parte. Ancora in silenzio guidò verso casa di Danny, mentre nella mente l'idea che non fosse geniale accompagnarlo anche dentro.  
Naturalmente pensò di non avere scelta. Danny provò ad uscire da solo dicendo che non serviva portarlo fino a dentro, ma Mac sapeva che invece era necessario.  
\- No dai... ce la posso fare... hai fatto troppo e... - Mac, seccato, chiuse l'auto e se lo prese di nuovo sotto braccio come prima, cingendolo per la vita.  
\- Andiamo. - Danny non si lamentò se non per fare smorfie.  
Il dolore al coccige era tale che lo faceva zoppicare vistosamente ed a volte gli cedevano le gambe, per cui non poteva camminare da solo quando il dolore era tale.  
\- Devo aver proprio esagerato, ma sai il poter correre è una droga... non... non sai quanto sia bello finchè non puoi più farlo. - questa frase mise momentaneamente le cose a posto e la tensione si mise in un angolino mentre arrivavano a casa del ragazzo.  
La solita Harley all'ingresso, il solito tavolo da biliardo in salotto. Mac non ci veniva da un po', ma aveva rimesso tutto a posto, tutto come sempre. Nel vederlo sorrise contento.  
\- Mancava la moto. - quando si era ritrovato paralizzato aveva fatto togliere tutto, per fortuna era stato Don l'incaricato del momento e aveva solo messo tutto in garage, consapevole che un giorno avrebbe ripreso a camminare.  
\- Fortuna che Donny non l'ha buttata. -  
\- Buttare una Harley sarebbe un crimine... - Rispose Mac con leggerezza. Danny rise annuendo, poi indicò col mento il letto.  
\- Portami in camera se non ti dispiace. Una dormita mi rimetterà in sesto! - Mac ne dubitava.  
\- E pensi di riuscire a dormire? - Chiese razionale. Danny si lasciò sedere e sciolse le braccia dal suo collo per poi appoggiarsi al materasso.  
\- Sono ottimista! -  
Mac lo lasciò mentre si toglieva le scarpe con quella di stendersi, mani ai fianchi ed aria severa, scettica.  
Danny ci impiegò molto a togliersi le scarpe, alla fine dovette gettare la testa all'indietro con insofferenza, imprecando.  
\- Quando cazzo finirà tutto questo? - Sfuriò un istante Danny, stizzito, esasperato da quei rimasugli che non volevano lasciarlo in pace.  
Mac si ammorbidì e scacciò ogni ombra affiorata, sciolse le braccia, si tolse la giacca e si slacciò i polsini della camicia.  
\- Avanti, spogliati e stenditi! - Fece poi mentre andava al bagno alla ricerca di qualche pomata per i dolori che sapeva aveva.  
Danny rimase seduto sul letto a guardarlo convinto d'aver capito male. Era stato troppo facile. Beh, il suo dolore non lo era, ma il giungere alla conclusione dello 'spogliati e stenditi' sì!  
Quando Mac tornò con il gel alle erbe medicinali, lo vide ancora seduto esterrefatto a guardarlo convinto d'aver capito male.  
\- Avanti, spogliati e stenditi a pancia in giù, sono pratico di massaggi, so cosa faccio. - Ripeté perentorio. Danny capì quali erano le sue intenzioni, ma sapeva a cosa avrebbe potuto portare tutto quello e con un sorrisino vittorioso ben nascosto dentro di sé, si sfilò la maglia rimanendo in canottiera. Ovviamente si tolse ben volentieri anche quella.  
Mac inghiottì a vuoto nel guardarlo di nuovo a torso nudo, il suo fisico era sempre stato esplosivo e al di là dei loro precedenti e di quel che nutrivano uno per l'altro, chiunque in possesso delle sue stesse tendenze bisessuali non sarebbe stato indifferente ad un tale spettacolo.  
Anche Don era ben messo in quel senso e cominciava a pensare di subire il fascino del fisico prima ancora di tutto il resto.  
Rimase apparentemente impassibile per poi doversi slacciare anche il primo bottone della camicia per l'aria ormai irrespirabile.  
Danny si era tolto anche i jeans dopo essersi steso ed essersi contorto fra smorfie varie.  
\- I boxer puoi tenerli. - Disse prima di pensarci davvero.  
Danny non li tolse e si girò di schiena piegando le braccia sotto il mento.  
Mac rimase a corto d'ossigeno nel guardarlo in quel momento, solo dei boxer addosso, cosa gli era saltato in mente di fargli i massaggi?  
Sapeva che era la cosa giusta, ma a volte fare la cosa giusta era davvero una pessima idea.  
“Iniziamo bene la relazione io e Don! “ Pensò in difficoltà mentre si sedeva sul letto piegando una gamba sotto di sé, rivolto al corpo da urlo di Danny. Gli occhi attratti dal tatuaggio alla spalla che gli era sempre piaciuto.  
\- Dove ti fa male di preciso? - Danny, con un sorrisino vittorioso che l'altro non poté vedere, sciolse un braccio e col dito indice in aria andò a toccarsi il punto preciso che gli faceva impazzire dal dolore.  
Il dito si fermò proprio sul coccige, ovvero l'inizio del suo piacente e ben modellato sedere.  
Mac inghiottì ancora a vuoto.  
“Vorrei proprio sapere perchè non gli ho chiesto prima dove gli faceva male. Forse avrei evitato di propormi per il massaggio!”  
Ma ormai era lì e non poteva evitare.  
Alla fine sospirò.  
“Sono un uomo, devo domare i miei insani istinti. Sto con Don, ora. Di nuovo. E di nuovo non posso rovinare tutto. Anche se lui sa cosa provo per Danny e gli sta più o meno bene perchè prova lo stesso. Dannazione, se lui fosse nella mia stessa situazione non so se si farebbe scrupoli. Cioè sta con me, ma sono sicuro che non continua a farsela con Danny? Forse noi tre dovremmo parlare a viso aperto…”  
Mac continuava ad avanzare molto bene in quel campo minato che era la loro relazione, ma Danny sapeva di avere tutto nelle proprie mani. Beh, più che altro, in quel momento, sul proprio fisico.  
\- Allora... ehm... dovresti abbassarti anche i boxer... - Mac si sforzava di non essere imbarazzato e di norma era bravo a controllare le proprie emozioni, ma in quel momento era allo stremo di sé, ormai si stava accaldando troppo e non poteva proprio farci nulla.  
Tutto dentro di sé era in subbuglio e si sentì morire quando Danny si abbassò i boxer ben volentieri. Sembrava godere fra una fitta di dolore e l'altra.  
Forse non sapeva ancora che lui e Don erano tornati insieme, ma era sicuro che Don glielo avesse detto, gli diceva sempre tutto prima ancora di concepirlo!  
Guardando il suo didietro prima di toccarlo, sospirò come se stesse andando al patibolo.  
Decisamente in difficoltà, spremette il gel, se lo spalmò nelle mani ed iniziò dalla parte più facile, la zona lombare.  
Danny aveva i boxer abbassati sotto le natiche sode e nel complesso risultava una visione erotica.  
Troppo.  
\- Credo che molti film porno inizino così! - Fece Danny mentre sentiva le mani di Mac, calde, scendere lentamente nel spalmargli il gel.  
Mac non sapeva se ridere o disperarsi. Cosa gli saltava in mente di dire proprio quello?  
Forse pensava di alleggerire la situazione. Non sapeva quanto l’appesantiva, invece!  
Mac non rispose e Danny non insistette. In un attimo ci furono solo le sue mani che esperte scivolavano sulla sua pelle liscia e sulle sue curve sode.  
Danny chiuse gli occhi mordendosi l'avambraccio su cui appoggiava il viso, c'era un misto fra il dolore ed il piacere, ma in breve l'eccitazione per l'avere le dita di Mac proprio in quella zona, prese il posto di tutto.  
Era come poter sognare ad occhi aperti, come vivere quello stesso sogno fatto a lungo.  
Se solo fossero progrediti.  
Secondo il suo piano dovevano andare oltre, ma con Mac bisognava fare le mosse giuste ed ora lui era troppo appannato dall'eccitazione per capire quali fossero quelle mosse giuste.  
Per Mac era una specie di grande lotta.  
Era bello toccarlo, averlo sotto i polpastrelli. Il gel gli faceva scivolare le mani, le dita si soffermavano a premere in certi punti, dove Danny gli aveva detto d'aver male e su quelli si muoveva molto piano, ripetendo il gesto circolare mentre il gel si assorbiva.  
Era proprio sopra l'inizio della fessura fra i glutei, Mac non intendeva spostarsi da lì. Scendere significava andare oltre a quanto poteva concedersi e già ora lo era.  
Quando il gel si assorbì, tornò a mettergliene ancora, questa volta direttamente sulla pelle. Danny sentendo il liquido freddo sussultò stringendo le natiche, questo fece fare uno scatto anche a Mac che ne strizzò troppo facendolo riversare su di lui finendo per scendere troppo in basso.  
\- Mac, questa roba brucia, non è vaselina! Non puoi farmelo finire dentro che altrimenti vedo le stelle! - Così dicendo Danny prese e cominciò a toglierselo da solo da lì, lo fece in fretta infilando due dita fra le natiche ora piene di gel liquido, per toglierselo prima di sentirselo arrivare, per l'appunto, dentro.  
Mac alzò le mani e sgranò gli occhi del tutto imbarazzato e quasi storicamente nel pallone.  
Era la cosa più allucinante che avesse mai dovuto fare.  
Stare a guardare Danny con le dita nel suo sedere.  
“Dio Santo, se quello di prima era l'inizio di un porno, questo cos'è?” Pensò agitato e a dir poco stressato. Era a disagio e non sapeva più come comportarsi, ma ormai il suo coccige era pieno di pomata e non poteva lasciargliela lì.  
\- Puoi... puoi finire di spalmare? - Chiese Danny in un misto fra il polemico e l'imbarazzato. Mac pensò che dovesse essere peggio per lui che per sé, così si fece forza e con un piccolo 'scusa' tornò a toccarlo.  
Si limitò a spalmargliela sul fondo della schiena e sulle natiche perchè molta era finita anche lì, ma lo sguardo fisso nelle dita di Danny abbandonate a lato, sul letto. Le dita piene di gel con cui si era toccato.  
Quella situazione non sarebbe mai finita bene e Mac ora ne aveva la certezza, specie sentendo la propria erezione crescere fra le gambe e vedendo le mani animate da vita propria massaggiargli con troppa convinzione il suo fin troppo piacente sedere.  



	25. Una volta per tutte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny riesce a rientrare nelle 'grazie' di Mac, ma poi mangia la foglia e Mac capisce che sta progettando qualcosa.

CAPITOLO XXV:   
UNA VOLTA PER TUTTE  
  


  
“  Per cominciare lascia che mi scusi    
Lascia che mi scusi per ciò che ho detto    
Ma cercare di essere sincero era più difficile di quanto sembrasse    
Ma in qualche modo ci sono rimasto incastrato in mezzo “

[ \- In between – Linkin Park -  ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bl6jtob6vEk)

  
Mac e le sue mani non intendevano staccarsi da Danny, ora il punto dolente era passato di gran lunga, non c'era più alcun massaggio in corso, era solo un assorbimento di gel balsamico.   
Peccato che anche quello, ormai, si fosse quasi del tutto assorbito.   
Mac non sapeva come uscirne, come controllarsi. Passava ogni minuto della propria esistenza a controllarsi ed ora non ci riusciva.  
Danny non si muoveva, non respirava, non sembrava intenzionato a farlo smettere.   
Probabilmente gli piaceva, Mac se ne rendeva conto. Almeno quanto stava piacendo a lui.  
Forse anche di più.  
“Finirà male.”  
Si ripeté pensando che stava con Don. Non era più un deterrente, colpa del suo strano discorso sulla dinamica a tre che c'era fra di loro.   
Il saperlo e l'andargli bene, non l'aiutava ora a fermarsi.   
Voleva continuare anche in altre zone e per sempre, ma per qualche miracolo ritrovò un minimo di coscienza e riuscì a staccare le mani dalla sua pelle.   
Le lasciò sospese mentre chiudeva gli occhi facendo un sospiro silenzioso.   
\- Va meglio? - chiese fingendo che non fosse mai successo altro.   
Non vide Danny pulirsi le due dita usate per togliersi il gel dalla fessura.   
Lo sentì muoversi, ma pensò che stesse provando a vedere se il dolore era sopportabile.   
Teneva gli occhi chiusi, cercava di controllarsi, di tornare il solito Mac normale, ma gli risultava difficile con la sensazione dei suoi glutei fra le mani ancora a mezz'aria.   
Era profondamente scosso e turbato da quello che stava provando e si riversava nella propria eccitazione che, se si fosse alzato in piedi ora, si sarebbe vista molto bene.   
Per cui non intendeva muoversi e aprire gli occhi, terrorizzato dal vedere Danny nudo, terrorizzato dal sapere cosa sarebbe potuto succedere.  
E non vide che comunque sarebbe successo ugualmente.  
La bocca di Danny si posò sulla sua e fu come se ci fosse un'esplosione improvvisa, un tuono potente.  
Mac spalancò gli occhi e si ritirò spingendolo, le mani sul suo petto ancora nudo.  
\- Danny che fai? - Ma Danny stava seduto davanti a lui con le gambe piegate di lato ed una mano appoggiata dall’altra. Quella libera, invece, sul suo inguine.  
Danny era del tutto nudo e a quanto pareva stava bene.  
Smise di toccarsi e vide che Danny stava anche troppo bene.  
Con espressione accusatoria e maliziosa insieme, disse:  
\- Prenditi le tue responsabilità. Questa è di certo colpa tua! - Danny aveva una bella erezione pari forse solo alla propria e Mac in piena difficoltà, guardandolo, capì che la sensazione di prima era come sempre sensata e legittima.  
Non sarebbero più potuti tornare indietro e mentre pensava che non andasse bene per qualche regola morale e cose del genere, non respinse le labbra di Danny che tornarono a carezzare le proprie lento ed erotico.   
La mano sulla sua guancia.   
Schiusero la bocca, infilò la lingua nella sua e dopo un po' di titubanza, mentre chiudeva lento gli occhi di nuovo, si trovò a rispondere al bacio.  
Quando lo trovò, quando sentì il suo sapore, fu la fine di quella piccola ultima resistenza.   
L'ultima rimasta.   
Amava Danny ed era attratto  da lui.  
E stessa cosa provava per Don.  
E probabilmente anche fra Don e Danny era uguale.  
E da qui non se ne usciva.   
Sapeva che non andava bene, ma sapeva che Danny non si sarebbe fermato ed alla fine nemmeno lui voleva fermarsi.   
Anche se ci provò lo stesso tornando a spingerlo debolmente.  
\- Sto con Don, ci stiamo riprovando... - Danny scivolò sulla sua guancia e con la lingua trovò l'orecchio che stuzzicò e delineò facendolo rabbrividire. Sempre lì lui gli rispose sussurrando.  
\- Questo non toglie quello che proviamo uno per l'altro. -   
Mac piegò la testa cercando di rendergli la vita difficile, Danny scese sul collo mentre con le mani gli slacciava la camicia.   
\- Ma non è corretto lo stesso. -   
\- Donny sa cosa proviamo noi due ed ha accettato di tornare con te nonostante tutto. - Danny aveva ragione, erano state le stesse parole di Don.  
\- Vi siete parlati? - Chiese mentre la nebbia saliva appannandolo dal piacere. La sua bocca, la sua lingua sempre più giù, sul suo petto, sui suoi capezzoli.   
\- Sì e sappiamo cosa proviamo uno per l'altro. Tutti e tre. Il fatto che sia anomalo e sbagliato per la società non significa che sia immaginario! - Mac scosse il capo, per loro era più facile accettare la sovversione delle regole. Anzi, erano felici nell'andarci contro.   
Mac cercava disperatamente di pensare e ragionare, le mani ora sulle sue spalle, poi sul suo collo, poi sulla sua nuca mentre scendeva sul petto sempre più, con le dita che ora gli aprivano i pantaloni e lo toccavano sotto, sull'inguine.   
Il contatto diretto mandò in estasi Mac che cercava di parlare con coerenza, ma la testa gettata all'indietro, gli occhi chiusi, il volto abbandonato al piacere della sua lingua e delle sue mani addosso.  
\- Ma non va bene comunque... - Non sapeva argomentare, non ci riusciva.   
\- Provi qualcosa per me? - Chiese a bruciapelo Danny, proprio come aveva fatto Don.   
Mac in difficoltà rispose nella più totale sincerità.  
\- Credo di amarti... - Sotto pieno flusso ormonale, non poteva certo mentire, non riusciva a ragionare proprio.   
\- Vuoi fare sesso con me? - Chiese poi mentre la bocca girava intorno alla sua erezione ormai del tutto fuori.   
Mac stava morendo e indirizzandogli la testa sul proprio membro eccitato, sibilò arrendendosi.  
\- Dio, sì... - Danny ebbe la sua vittoria e la celebrò avvolgendolo del tutto con le labbra e leccandolo, iniziò a muoversi e succhiarlo mentre Mac l'accompagnava gemendo, ormai l'ultima resistenza era crollata, non sarebbe tornato indietro e forse si sarebbe pentito di tutto, una volta tornato lucido, ma aver desiderato troppo e per troppo tempo tutto quello, giocò contro di lui.  
Se si fosse soddisfatto in qualche modo invece di frenarsi e reprimersi, sarebbe riuscito a gestirsi meglio ora.   
Danny si alzò prima di farlo venire e si stese di schiena alzandosi le gambe, se le tenne piegate contro il petto e lo guardò attendendo.  
\- Mac ti prego... - Mac cercava di tornare in sé, ma senza l'orgasmo soddisfatto era ancora più difficile pensare. Alla fine comunque era tardi per tornare indietro e fermarsi. Quanto fatto era comunque grave e decise di andare fino in fondo. Almeno avrebbe avuto una notte.   
Si alzò togliendosi del tutto i vestiti di dosso e l'istante dopo, senza girarci più intorno, andò subito al sodo come necessitavano entrambi. Una sola cosa, solo una.   
Mac si sistemò su Danny, si indirizzò in lui e si prese le sue gambe in mano, poi si premette su di lui e si appoggiò al letto, raggiunse il suo viso e prima di affondare, lo baciò.  
Il secondo dopo spinse fluido e deciso, Danny alzò le braccia alte sulla testa, si prese alla testiera e si tese inarcandosi. Il dolore fu più forte per via delle condizioni del suo coccige sistemato appena. Ma il desiderio era tale da impedirgli di fermarsi, l'accolse comunque e fra il dolore che picchiava nella schiena, il piacere si fece largo.  
Stava di nuovo facendo l'amore con Mac, era lui ora dentro di sé.   
Erano di nuovo una cosa sola.   
La sua ossessione, il suo pensiero fisso.  
Erano insieme e stavano solo facendo quello che avevano voluto da sempre, probabilmente.   
Anche per Mac fu lo stesso.   
Fu come un'esplosione trattenuta a lungo e a stento. Il fuoco divampò e lui si fece divorare e bruciare mentre il piacere ingigantiva. Colpo dopo colpo, sempre più in profondità, sempre più veloce, il mondo girava intorno a loro, vorticava, ma non erano capaci di dominarsi, non potevano. Serviva di più, serviva ancora.  
E continuarono senza rallentare, aumentando, gemendo e chiamandosi fino a che ebbero entrambi il massimo del piacere. Prima uno, poco dopo l'altro.   
Quell'esplosione li investì entrambi e rimase indelebile in loro.  
Mentre si accasciavano senza forze, coi sensi impazziti, insicuri di quel che sentivano fisicamente, pensarono lucidamente una cosa.   
Non sarebbe stata l'ultima, quella.   
Alla fine per quanto strano, sbagliato ed anormale fosse, era così. Era così che stavano le cose. E si poteva scappare dalla verità, oppure guardarla e accettarla.  
Infine si poteva anche rifiutarla e fingere.   
Oppure si poteva viverla.   
Danny non era mai stato sicuro di qualcosa in vita sua come in quel momento.   
  
Mac fu il primo a riprendersi e con Danny beatamente steso sopra, si coprì il viso con la mano strofinandosi gli occhi.  
Dopo l'orgasmo più incredibile della sua vita, si ritrovò sbalzato nella realtà e nella razionalità tutto d'un colpo e fu drammatico a dir poco sopravvivere alla consapevolezza di quel che aveva fatto.  
Non riusciva minimamente a capire come aveva potuto cedere così ai propri bassi istinti la notte dopo essere tornato con Don.  
\- Danny, dobbiamo parlare. - Danny fece finta di meravigliarsi mentre nella più beata pace dei sensi voleva continuare a crogiolarsi in quella serenità psicofisica meravigliosa.  
\- Mmm... - Fu tutto quel che disse.  
\- Danny... - Ma in risposta Danny rotolò via dal suo petto e girandosi di schiena si accoccolò continuando il suo ormai sonno.   
Mac sospirò scontento.   
“Non va bene così!” Ed ormai sembrava diventato il suo motto, ma quello era troppo, non avrebbe continuato in quel modo facendo finta di nulla.  
Così Mac giratosi a sua volta dall'altra parte, prese dai propri pantaloni a terra il telefono e scrisse a Don.   
'Domani mattina alle sette da Danny, è urgente!'  
Si chiese cosa pensasse del fatto che la sera dopo essere tornati insieme Mac fosse sparito e si chiese anche cosa pensasse ora con quel messaggio. Non era presto, ma nemmeno troppo tardi. Sicuramente lo stava leggendo, ma vedendo che non rispondeva, rimase a pensare fino allo sfinimento mentale a seguito del quale si addormentò contro la propria volontà.   
  
Non sarebbe stato da lui tacere una cosa simile e nemmeno protrarla avanti a lungo senza prenderla nelle proprie mani e provare a gestirla.  
Il mattino seguente arrivò con il campanello che suonava ed un Mac pronto per accogliere Don. Danny ancora ampiamente nel mondo dei sogni, non si accorse di nulla e quando Don guardò accigliato Mac per il fatto che fosse lui ad aprire a quell'ora, l'altro indicò la camera da letto su cui si intravedeva la sagoma sotto le coperte che ronfava di grosso.   
Don vedendo la scena capì cosa era successo e capì che anche Danny aveva avuto successo con la sua parte di piano e che ora iniziava la pericolosa fase tre.  
“Sì ma adesso quello dorme e non capisce un cazzo e dovrò gestirla io da solo!”  
Pensava imprecando mentre entrava consegnando il caffè a Mac e metteva giù quello di Danny.   
\- Che è successo? - In realtà Mac era vestito e sarebbe potuto sembrare anche altro. Ma Mac era molto serio e sull'orlo di una delle sue sfuriate gelide.   
\- Dobbiamo parlare. -   
\- A quest'ora? -   
\- Sì a quest'ora e prima che lo chieda dobbiamo farlo insieme! - Rispose secco Mac prendendo il bicchiere di caffè e dirigendosi in camera da Danny. Don rimase sullo stipite della porta a guardare la scena, le braccia incrociate sul petto.   
“Non arriveremo a nulla, ne sono certo!”  
Don era negativo in quanto conosceva meglio Mac ed era più realista di lui.   
Quando Mac scosse Danny e questi aprì gli occhi assonnati, gli porse il bicchiere da cui proveniva un eccellente profumo di caffeina e questo fece aggrottare la fronte di Danny che faticava a riprendersi.  
\- Mac, il mio turno inizia dopo, potevi andare senza salutarmi... - Non era un gran romanticone e lo sapevano tutti. Don fece un sorrisino mentre Mac sospirò spazientito, cosa rara visto che di solito era sempre l'ultimo a perderla.  
\- Danny, svegliati per cortesia. Dobbiamo parlare. - Disse calmo, ma laconico.   
Danny strinse gli occhi e si mise a pancia in giù strofinandosi il viso coi palmi. Nel movimento sentì ancora delle fitte al coccige e si lamentò.  
\- Forse non è stata una grande idea fare sesso dopo il massaggio, ero ancora dolorante... credo me ne servirà un altro o non riuscirò a muovere il culo a lavoro... - Mac alzò gli occhi al cielo. Far sapere a Don i dettagli di quanto successo in quel modo non era il massimo, infatti lo guardò per vedere la sua reazione che consistette nello spalancare gli occhi incredulo.   
“I massaggi al culo? Seriamente Danny? E Mac ci è cascato?” Ma i lamenti nell'alzarsi a sedere gli fecero capire che aveva avuto davvero male. “Non so se abbia fortuna o se sia scaltro a cogliere gli attimi perfetti... penso tutti e due!” Concluse poi facendo un'aria tirata che poteva significare tutto e niente. Fu così che lui ed i suoi occhi azzurri voltarono loro le spalle per andare a sedersi nel divano del salotto, in attesa che i due arrivassero.  
Mac per la prima volta non fu sicuro della sua reazione un po' anomala.  
“Se erano d'accordo giuro che li uccido.”  
\- Danny, o ti alzi o ti sveglio con una secchiata di acqua gelida. - Danny si decise ad alzarsi sul serio allargando le braccia polemico e lamentoso.   
\- Eccomi sono in piedi, che c... - Ma girandosi lo vide da solo, che c'era. Intravide Don nel suo divano e capì che la sensazione che Mac sapesse tutto era probabilmente fondata.  
“O forse vuole parlare subito di quanto successo perchè è un uomo giusto ed integro... anche questo sarebbe da lui!”  
Danny decise che avrebbe improvvisato e seguendo Mac in salotto col caffè in mano, mormorò con la sua perenne faccia tosta.  
\- Ehi, come va? - Una di quelle cose che si poteva dire incontrando un amico in una situazione normale. Non certo quella.  
Mac, stufo di quella situazione, prese le cose nelle sue mani e a braccia incrociate al petto si appoggiò al biliardo che era in una posizione ideale per guardare entrambi. Danny si sedette sul bracciolo dello stesso divano su cui stava Don, i due non osavano guardarsi in viso e Mac non era tanto meglio da osservare.  
\- Dobbiamo parlare e questa volta sul serio. - Fece Mac iniziando per primo con un'apparente calma. Dentro di sé non sapeva bene come affrontare la situazione, non era certo di quello che era successo.   
Don e Danny non dissero nulla non sapendo di fatto cosa fosse il caso di dire, come Mac la volesse affrontare, cosa di preciso albergasse nella sua mente misteriosa.  
Mac a quel punto inarcò le sopracciglia come un padre severo che sgrida i suoi figli. Peccato che il rapporto fra loro era decisamente diverso da quello.   
\- Non avete nulla da dire? -   
Ok, si dissero. Mac aveva mangiato davvero la foglia.  
Adesso non si poteva far altro che parlare a viso aperto. Don e Danny si guardarono e mentre Don pensava ad un modo per sistemare quel gran casino, Danny parlò senza nemmeno rifletterci.  
\- E' stata la notte più bella della mia vita! - Don, in seria difficoltà con le parole giuste da dire, si coprì il viso con una mano scuotendo il capo con un profondo sospiro sconsolato. Mac fece la sua espressione da 'mi prendi in giro?' e Danny proseguì convinto allargando le braccia. - Che c'è? Sono sincero! A questo punto cosa serve cercare di indorare la pillola? Vuoi sincerità? Sono sincero! -   
\- Come sempre! - Esclamarono Don e Mac insieme allo stesso modo che aveva del comico, dopotutto.   
\- E' stata una notte bellissima! - ripeté imperterrito Danny.   
Don stava ancora cercando di parlare quando fu di nuovo preceduto da Mac:  
\- Non è questo il punto, Danny! - Rispose secco e calmo insieme Mac.   
\- Sì invece! A te è piaciuto? - Danny non mollava l'osso e Don pensò che se quello era il suo piano, era un piano assurdo.   
\- Ripeto. Non è quello il punto! - Mac era perentorio e con le idee ferme, proprio come Danny.   
\- Sì invece, è proprio questo! È stato bello, è stato bellissimo! E non lo puoi negare! - Mac per farlo smettere decise di farlo contento.  
\- Sì, è stato bellissimo, ma ci sono miliardi di altri fattori intorno a questo. -   
Danny si alzò sempre sbracciando e con le mani aperte in un 'alt' deciso, continuò come il treno che era:  
\- Bene. Ti è piaciuto l'altra notte con Donny? - Chiese ancora. Mac sospirò cercando di calmarsi, mentre capiva dove voleva andare a parare Danny.   
\- Sì, ma... - E Danny batté le mani.  
\- Bene, anche a me e a lui piace tutte le volte che succede! -   
Mac si strofinò le dita sulla fronte guardando in basso per riprendere il controllo che faticava a tenere e sempre indulgente cercò di inserirsi.  
\- Non è così semplice... - Danny mosse un passo in avanti sempre coi suoi movimenti decisi. Considerando che si era solo messo i boxer e che era per il resto nudo, riuscire a parlare seriamente con lui era anche una conquista.  
\- Sì che lo è! È semplice! Noi tre ci piacciamo alla stessa maniera che non è come si piacciono degli amici! C'è attrazione sessuale, fisica e c'è anche amore! Non affetto, amore! - Mac non poteva credere che fosse davvero disposto a vivere una relazione simile e scuotendo il capo portò le mani in avanti senza staccarsi dal biliardo per cercare di rimanere calmo lui stesso.   
\- Danny, non puoi essere serio! -   
“Che domande... “ Pensò Don mentre Danny rispondeva convintissimo senza capire perchè non potesse esserlo.  
\- Certo che lo sono, che dici?! -   
\- Don, ti prego, spiegagli perchè sta uscendo dal seminato. - Mac chiamò disperato in causa un Don ancora seduto che non era riuscito ad inserirsi e pentendosi amaramente di esistere, si sentì guardare da due paia d'occhi che si aspettavano da lui lo stesso sostegno.   
\- Sì Don! Dì quel che pensi! - Fece Danny accusatorio, implicando che se non l'avesse spalleggiato proprio ora l'avrebbe smembrato facendo evaporare i resti del suo corpo.   
Don sperò di stare facendo un incubo, ma quando fu esortato a parlare capì che quella volta toccava davvero a lui ed in base a quel che avrebbe detto, le cose fra loro sarebbero cambiate definitivamente. In un modo o nell'altro.   



	26. Davanti alla verità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don, Mac e Danny finalmente parlano a viso aperto di quel che provano uno per l'altro, ma la reazione di Mac non sarà positiva.

CAPITOLO XXVI:   
DAVANTI ALLA VERITA'  
  


"Oh, è tutto un casino   
E tutti questi dolori che ho visto   
Mi portano a credere   
Che tutto è un disastro   
Ma io voglio sognare   
Voglio sognare   
Lasciatemi sognare" 

[ \- Dream – Imagine Dragons -  ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BWu7JDETw_I)

  
Danny e Mac fissavano Don con arie severe e truci, in attesa che si schierasse.   
Due contro uno, era il piano. Che poi nel caso in cui si sarebbero trovati contro Mac, lui faceva per tre da solo, quindi non potevano essere sicuri sull'esito, ma il tenente teneva in alta considerazione il parere di Don e se lui fosse riuscito a farlo ragionare, avevano speranza.   
Mac si spostò dal biliardo cui poggiava per mettersi più davanti a Don, il solo seduto sul divano dall'inizio di quella folle conversazione forse poco sensata.   
\- Don. - Lo richiamò fermo, capendo che i due si erano davvero parlati.   
\- Mac, tecnicamente quel che dice è vero ed anche tu l'hai detto. - Mac scosse il capo girandosi per calmarsi, guardò in alto e sospirò scrollando le spalle.   
\- Siete due pazzi, state insieme che vi capite senza dovervi convincere a fare le cose! -   
Mac con quello voleva chiamarsi fuori e nel caso non fosse chiaro, si girò a guardarli uno ad uno per dirlo. - Se mi coinvolgete in questa follia non mi vedete più! -   
E a quel punto Danny andò nel panico capendo che forse era la fine di tutto. Ci aveva sperato, forse avevano corso troppo.   
Don vide Danny vacillare, non serviva parlasse per capirlo. Fu così che mentre Mac si preparava prendendo le proprie cose per uscire, che Don si alzò e con un tono perentorio, da poliziotto quale era, lo fermò.  
\- Mac, dobbiamo parlarne come si deve, l'hai detto tu. - Mac però pareva non volerne più sapere e continuando a cercare tutto quello che gli apparteneva, seminato un po' ovunque, scosse il capo gelido.  
\- Abbiamo già detto tutto. Voi siete capaci di vivere fuori dagli schemi, io sono classico. Siamo incompatibili. Siate felici insieme, sono sicuro che riusciremo ad essere professionali al lavoro. -   
Mac era arrivato alla porta con un Danny in procinto di una crisi di nervi, ma Don arrivò a lui e fermò la porta che si stava aprendo. Con una manata lo fermò e seriamente arrabbiato, tuonò.  
\- Tu la pensi come noi, solo che ti rifiuti di accettarlo e guardare in faccia la realtà. Stai scappando dalla verità e mi stupisce molto che proprio tu, che la insegui sempre, lo faccia. Se esci da questa porta sappi che mi avrai deluso come mai in vita mia e se conto qualcosa per te, se davvero conto qualcosa per te, dovresti cercare di rimediare e rimanere! -   
Dopo di questo, con un Danny shockato per il modo in cui aveva affrontato Mac, a testa alta, al suo pari, cosa che non aveva visto fare a nessuno mai, lasciò la porta e indietreggiò aspettando di vederlo andarsene o rimanere.   
Mac, colpito dalle sue parole, capì che deluderlo non era un'opzione. Improvvisamente era una cosa troppo pesante, deluderlo. La mano sulla maniglia rimase ferma, lo sguardo basso, rabbuiato, preda di troppi pensieri tutti insieme.   
Alla fine sospirò e si girò togliendo la mano, Danny voleva togliersi gli occhi dalle orbite, non poteva crederci, mentre Don sospirò dentro di sé.   
\- Sareste disposti a vivere una relazione simile? - Chiese incredulo che fosse così.   
Danny annuì e Don rispose calmo.  
\- Non si tratta di cosa siamo disposti a fare o meno, si tratta che le cose stanno così ed è una verità inconfutabile. Noi tre ci amiamo alla stessa maniera. Faremmo tutto uno per l'altro. L'abbiamo fatto e ci spingeremmo oltre ogni limite se uno di noi fosse in pericolo. E c'è la stessa chimica, la stessa alchimia. L'attrazione esiste, il sentimento esiste, ed è identico uno per l'altro. Il fatto che siamo in tre è diverso dalle regole della società, ma ognuno vive la propria vita in base a quello che è e che prova. - Danny riuscì a spalleggiarlo con lucidità.  
\- La maggior parte della società è eterosessuale, ma ci sono i gay e vivono benissimo la loro vita a modo loro! Vuoi forse negare che siano felici quando gli etero? - In effetti quel discorso li toccava da vicino, visto che avendo avuto storie eterosessuali, quelle che li avevano maggiormente toccati e che tutt'ora non li abbandonavano, erano proprio quelle omosessuali.   
Mac immagazzinava tutte le loro parole smistandole in 'innegabilmente vero'.   
Ma continuava a rimanere frenato dalla sua parte del 'non si può'.  
\- La maggior parte della società è monogama, ma c'è chi fa funzionare la vita poligama. Noi non saremmo coppie aperte che vanno con altri quando ci va. Noi ci amiamo, vivremmo una relazione a tutti gli effetti. Ma fra tutti e tre. Non dovrebbe certo saperlo il mondo! - Mac scosse il capo sempre non convinto, anche se comunque confuso e meno sulla linea netta di prima.  
\- Ci mancherebbe di mettere i manifesti! Non lo faccio quando ho relazioni normali a due, figurarsi una cosa simile... - Danny si fece avanti.  
\- Ma noi non vogliamo farlo sapere! È una cosa nostra! - Mac lo guardò sempre pensieroso e ritroso su quel discorso. Ora era solo più confuso di prima e Don lo capì, gli andò davanti e gli mise una mano sulla spalla, infine calmo e quasi dolce, disse:   
\- Non rispondere subito! Pensaci bene, prenditi tempo. Ma riflettici seriamente. Prendi davvero in considerazione la cosa. Se... se non te la sentirai comunque, noi capiremmo. Non ti faremo pressione. È solo che era ora di affrontare la realtà. - Mac preferiva quell'atteggiamento, annuì sospirando incerto, confuso, aggrottato. Non era convinto, pensava di rifiutare dopo qualche giorno e di far finta di pensarci per farli contenti. Non voleva rompere i rapporti con loro, ma non sapeva se si sarebbero davvero mai dati per vinti. Li conosceva troppo bene per crederlo.   
\- Devo davvero passare da casa prima di andare a lavoro. - Con questo si congedò, senza dire nulla. Nessuna promessa. Solo un silenzio ben diverso dal no categorico di prima.  
Rimasti soli Don e Danny si guardarono colpevoli e complici, carichi di una speranza che speravano di poter trasformare in realtà.  
Era una cosa molto difficile, ma di cose nelle loro vite ne avevano viste e avevano capito che non c'erano mai limiti.  
\- Questo è il massimo che potevamo fare! - Disse infine Don con le mani ai fianchi e sospirando. Danny annuì con un broncio delizioso.   
\- Mac è un grande fan della verità e quella che gli abbiamo presentato lo è. Prima o poi dovrà accettarla. -   
Non aveva la minima idea che il destino gli avrebbe dato in quello una grande, enorme mano.   
  
Il risultato fu comunque che Danny necessitò dell'agopuntura per poter camminare ancora dritto.   
Non che Mac fosse stato tanto violento, ma il famoso coccige di Danny non era pronto per quel tipo di attività ed alla fine si ribellò.   
Chiedendo un permesso a Mac che gli rispose freddamente come se fossero vagamente conoscenti, andò obbligando Don ad accompagnarlo.   
Si lamentò per tutta la strada ed anche durante la terapia continuò a rimuginarci su, convinto che Mac non avrebbe mai accettato.   
Una volta finito, si ritrovò la spiacevole sorpresa dei propri effetti personali rubati, i vestiti con il distintivo, portafogli ed altre cose che portava sempre con sé, come una medaglietta di suo nonno.   
Lì per lì se la prese come se la sarebbe preso per qualunque altra cosa storta, brontolando ed inveendo contro i pianeti allineati male che gli davano una serie di seccature dietro l'altra, poi chiamò il solito Don in suo soccorso.   
Del resto era in accappatoio, non poteva certo fare molto da solo.  
\- Hanno rubato anche le chiavi di casa, per prima cosa portami lì che mi vesto, cambiamo la serratura e poi andiamo a fare la denuncia formale. Ma ti sembra possibile che la gente debba divertirsi così? Come se non ne avessi abbastanza! Mac penserà che lo sto facendo apposta per non lavorare con lui! Che giornata di merda! - Don non sapeva se ridere o tirarlo su, nel dubbio gli diede delle amichevoli pacche sulla spalla mentre lo guardava vestirsi con ciò che gli aveva portato lui dopo la sua sfuriata telefonica con conseguente ordine di portargli un cambio completo di vestiti.   
Nonostante la seccatura del cambiare serratura e dello sporgere denuncia, la cosa non venne considerata con il giusto peso e sebbene non fosse una cosa piacevole, non venne ricordata più del dovuto.   
  
Non ci fu subito un seguito specifico alla cosa, per cui non ci diedero eccessivo peso. Purtroppo erano cose che potevano accadere.   
Oltre tutto furono assorbiti dal lavoro, ma soprattutto dalla questione di Mac che ancora si approcciava a loro come un collega, un capo, un conoscente, ma nemmeno come un amico.  
Insomma, sembrava del tutto intenzionato a mettere le distanze.   
Quando Danny e Don se ne resero conto, Danny andò su tutte le furie e Don non riuscì a fermarlo dall'andare da Mac come un caccia.   
La goccia fu vedere la sistemazione dei suoi turni della settimana, mai con lui o se il turno era lo stesso, comunque era affiancato a Stella.   
\- Danny... Danny, lascia perd... - Ma Danny ormai era corso dietro a Mac che proprio nel momento in cui ne stava parlando con Don tutto infervorato, era passato entrando in ascensore.   
Capendo che stava andando via, piantò in asso Don per sgusciare dentro l'abitacolo all'ultimo istante, poco prima che le ante si chiudessero.   
Quando Mac spostò lo sguardo serio e concentrato sulla persona che aveva osato fermare la sua fuga, capì che era tardi. Non ci sarebbe voluto un genio per capire cosa avesse Danny.   
Le porte si richiusero, Mac sospirò paziente e il giovane bloccò l'ascensore poco dopo la ripartenza.   
Anche questo era stato del tutto prevedibile.   
\- Adesso noi due parliamo, che tu lo voglia o no! - Tuonò Danny puntandogli il dito contro. Mac lo guardò contrariato, non gli piaceva per nulla quell'atteggiamento, ma era difficile in generale domare quella forza della natura. A volte gli riusciva, spesso però no.   
\- Ti sembra il momento? - Chiese freddamente sapendo bene la risposta.  
\- Sì! Mi sembra il momento! Tanto per te non lo è mai! - Mac sospirò.  
\- Cosa c'è, allora? -   
A Danny questa sua aria di mal sopportazione mascherata come calma diplomatica lo mandava in bestia, sapeva benissimo leggere fra le righe e non si poteva fraintendere quel che pensava. Non voleva parlarne, per nulla.   
\- Cosa c'è? Dimmelo tu! - Con questo sventolò il figlio dei turni che l'aveva fatto scattare! - Sono passati dei giorni e non hai detto mezza parola su quel discorso e non solo! Continui a mettermi in turni senza di te oppure con Stella! Sei un libro aperto, se te lo stai chiedendo! E non mi piace quello che mi fai leggere! - Ogni tanto si perdeva in similitudini e Mac ne approfittava per rigirarselo.   
\- Mi dispiace, ma quel che c'è scritto nel libro non può essere cambiato a piacimento. - La sua risposta rimase piuttosto gelida e Danny alzò gli occhi al cielo picchiando contro la parete metallica dell'abitacolo che traballò.   
\- Dannazione, Mac, non puoi far finta di nulla! Dovevi pensarci, non evadere! Tu stai approfittando per allontanarti da noi! -   
Mac non intendeva piegarsi solo perchè Danny glielo ordinava, doveva ancora nascere quello che lo obbligava, quindi non perse le staffe nemmeno in quel momento, sebbene mostrasse di non gradire la sua sceneggiata.   
\- Posso fare quel che voglio, sebbene la cosa ti arrechi disturbo. Voi mi avete obbligato ad ascoltare i vostri vaneggiamenti, non mi avete chiesto se mi andava di rifletterci su! Avete fatto tutto voi ed ora ti stupisci se riprendo la mia vita come meglio credo? Chi me lo deve impedire, tu? - Lo disse come per metterlo a posto, rendendolo impotente. Cercò quasi di ridicolizzarlo, sotto un certo aspetto  
A Danny andò il sangue al cervello e si trattenne a stento, però gli si avvicinò furioso continuando a ruggire parole senza controllo.  
\- Invece non puoi far finta di nulla, perchè sai che abbiamo ragione, è solo che non riesci a disfarti delle tue rigide regole, ma è questa la nostra realtà e non la puoi ignorare. Quello che c'è fra noi tre è reale, Mac. Devi accettarlo, viverlo... - Mac rimase rigido ed immobile, contrasse la mascella ma non mosse un muscolo del corpo, il suo sguardo sottile su quello infuocato di Danny.  
\- Per te è facile, ma non capisci che le persone non sono tutte come te e Don! -   
Danny iniziò a scuotere la testa.  
\- Ed invece è facile, è più facile di quello che pensi! - Mac sospirò non sapendo come farlo ragionare, stanco di lottare sempre con un muro di cemento armato come era lui.   
\- Danny, io non... - Ma non lo fece finire perchè con la mano scivolò fra le sue gambe ed iniziò a toccargli l'erezione che non mise molto a reagire.   
Mac indietreggiò cercando di fermarlo, ma finì contro la parete e Danny non lo lasciò, non gli staccò gli occhi dai suoi mentre si faceva un po' sadico a suo modo.   
Mac non riusciva a respirare regolare sebbene cercasse disperatamente di controllare tutto di sé, cosa difficile con una certa parte che non poté fare a meno di reagire al tocco insistente ed ormai familiare di Danny.   
Continuava a delineare il suo membro muovendosi sicuro su e giù, schiacciando col palmo.   
\- Dan... - Non riuscì a finire nemmeno il suo nome, appoggiò la nuca dietro di sé capendo che ormai era eccitato e Danny lo stava sentendo. Oltretutto la sua voce in quel momento era troppo roca ed incerta per essere convincente.  
\- Ti piace. - Disse malizioso avvicinando il viso al suo.   
Mac non poteva più parlare e il ragazzo scivolò con le labbra sul suo viso, lento fino al suo orecchiò e lì lo leccò delineandolo, mentre gli parlava senza staccarsi e fermarsi.   
\- Ti piace e lo vuoi. E ti piacerebbe che ora arrivasse anche la bocca di Don. Pensa se questa fosse la sua lingua mentre la mia mano si infila nei pantaloni. -   
Ormai gli aveva lasciato la mano per andare sotto ad aprirglieli ed infilarsi dentro, gli prese direttamente l'erezione che ormai era dura e continuò a masturbarlo.  
Mac gli occhi chiusi, l'espressione contratta, l'aria di chi era in profonda lotta con sé stesso. Una lotta che chiaramente stava perdendo.   
Le braccia abbandonate lungo i fianchi, aderivano alla parete dietro di sé e il respiro si fece sempre più corto, mentre la lingua di Danny nell'orecchio accompagnava la sua stessa mano nell'inguine.   
\- Pensa se ci fosse Don, qua... che poi si inginocchia e magari aggiunge la lingua... - Danny si inginocchiò mentre lo diceva e gli mostrò dove la sua lingua sarebbe potuta essere.   
Accompagnò i movimenti della mano a quelli della bocca ed in breve per Mac non ci fu nulla da fare. Quella era la visione migliore che aveva mai avuto e viverla sul serio a metà lo sconvolse e lo eccitò al punto da fargli prendere la testa di Danny fra le mani ed accompagnarlo contro di sé, nei movimenti in crescendo.   
Raggiunse presto l'orgasmo e Danny, soddisfatto, lo fece suo senza freni.   
Mac era sconvolto da quel ragazzo, dalle cose che ogni volta gli faceva o che faceva con Don le volte che li aveva beccati.   
Ed era sconvolto dal suo modo di prendere la vita, di viverla, di modellarla.  
Era sconvolto anche dalle cose che diceva, da quello che gli trasmetteva, da quello che gli faceva fare.   
Perchè tutte le volte finiva per cedere alla sua volontà, proprio lui.   
Danny si alzò e Mac, ansimante sconvolto, si ricompose mentre l'altro si passava il dorso sulle labbra. L'aria maliziosa e soddisfatta. Mezzo passo indietro a dargli aria.  
\- E' questo che siamo, è questo che vogliamo ed è maledettamente facile. È questo il punto. È facile e non può essere così facile, perchè allora le regole che senso avrebbero? Però è facile e nessuno ce lo impedisce perchè quelle regole non esistono, non le ha fatte nessuno, non siamo alle dipendenze di un capo che ci dice cosa va e cosa non va. Si parla di vivere le nostre vite come vogliamo, Mac. E questo è facile! - Dicendolo riattivò l'ascensore che riprese il suo viaggio.  
Aveva ragione, si disse Mac mentre guardava sconvolto lo sguardo deciso di Danny che non gli si staccava di dosso.   
Nessuno glielo impediva, non esisteva una legge, un regolamento a riguardo.   
C'era solo la propria coscienza, i propri valori.   
Ma quello non era ferire nessuno in alcun modo, dopotutto.   
Perchè rifiutarsi?   
Perchè rinunciare?  
“Che poi fosse quello il punto. Anche se mi rifiutassi finirei per farlo, come finisco tutte le volte per fare queste cose con lui. Con loro.”  
Mac non disse nulla, Danny uscì e lui rimase in ascensore che fu richiamato sopra.   
Non scese nemmeno dopo.   
  
  
La macchina andava col suo motore silenzioso, le strade come al solito trafficate non gli permetteva di arrivare velocemente a destinazione, ma per fortuna non c'era una vera e propria fretta.   
Mac non sapeva come aveva finito per fare quella cosa con Don, ma erano saliti senza dirsi una parola ed avevano viaggiato per un po' come se non ci fosse nulla da dire.   
Poi, di punto in bianco, Don aveva spezzato quel silenzio quasi perfetto.   
\- Danny ha dei modi da barbaro, ma ormai li conosci... - Disse un po' alleggerendo la situazione pesante. Mac, che guardava fuori dal finestrino osservando distratto il paesaggio che scorreva, un paesaggio composto da palazzi, persone e macchine, accennò ad un piccolo sorriso.  
\- E' questo che piace di lui. - Don lo corresse calmo.  
\- E' questo che piace a noi. - Mac non poteva negarlo e non lo fece. Don sapeva di lui più cose di quante, forse, ne sapesse lui stesso. A livello personale, comportamentale e caratteriale.   
E non aveva dubitato un istante sul fatto che gli avesse già riferito quanto successo in ascensore.  
Si fermarono in coda dietro ad una serie di macchine che non si sarebbero mai mosse da lì e con una calma che non gli apparteneva così spesso, Don si girò a guardare Mac che ancora fissava dall'altra parte, fuori.   
\- Dovresti solo provare a considerare il suo discorso. - Mac a quel punto girò la testa e si decise a guardarlo negli occhi, cosa che fino a quel momento non aveva ancora fatto.   
Un brivido percorse entrambi, ma non distolsero lo sguardo.   
\- Viene da lui? - Don fece un sorrisino divertito.  
\- E' ovvio! - Mac si ritrovò a ridere per la prima volta da molti giorni.   
\- Poteva pensarci solo lui! - Ribatté infatti trovando la cosa comunque comica.  
\- Ma ha ragione. - Concluse poi Don tornando serio, sebbene gli rimanesse un bel sorriso e lo scrutasse ancora nel viso che dal riso si spense piano piano tornando pensieroso, anche se forse meno cupo.  
Aveva ragione? Si chiese Mac.  
Forse sì.  
Forse era ora di ammetterlo, era solo con Don che a volte era come dire con sé stesso.   
E l'amava, sapeva di amarlo. L'aveva sempre amato e non aveva mai smesso.  
La verità era che stare lì solo con lui a parlare così tranquillamente, era rigenerante e bellissimo e sperava anche che lo baciasse, gli mancava la sua bocca sulla propria e se le cose non fossero state così complicate, l'avrebbe baciato lui.  
Ma erano complicate davvero, o Danny aveva ragione a dire che erano semplici e che le complicava lui?  
\- Quel che c'è fra me e te, c'è anche fra me e lui e fra te e lui e per quanto impossibile e utopistico sia, è così. La domanda è 'la possiamo vivere?' - Don sospirò mentre si sentiva felice per quella piccola conquista.  
Ora Mac non contrastava quell'idea per partito preso, per lo meno ammetteva che era così, era importante.   
Don con un sorriso addolcito, gli carezzò gli viso e con una calma adulta e altrettanta sicurezza, disse:  
\- Chi ce lo impedisce? - Mac non rispose, ma non per le sue labbra che lo sigillavano. Non rispose perchè non sapeva davvero la risposta.   
Non c'era nessuno ad impedirglielo, di fatto.   
Quel bacio fu la conclusione più dolce ed appropriata ad una conversazione con Don. Si abbandonò chiudendo gli occhi e gli mise la mano sulla sua a cercare ulteriore contatto, come se si sentisse affogare e lui gli avesse tirato un salvagente nel momento migliore.   
Don sapeva sempre arrivare nel momento perfetto.   
Forse i rapporti singoli non erano identici tutti e tre, c'erano sostanziali differenze, però era amore, quell'amore che univa due persone e faceva dare la vita uno per l'altro e come se ci potesse ancora essere qualche dubbio, la vita, il destino o magari Dio arrivarono ad intromettersi per dare l'unica risposta che contava.   
Potevano davvero fare a meno uno dell'altro, anche solo di uno di loro? 


	27. Questione di priorità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane evade di prigione ed usa il distintivo rubato di Danny, a Don e Mac pare chiaro che architetti qualcosa che lo riguarda e decidono di proteggerlo durante la caccia. Danny, ovviamente, non vuole saperne!

CAPITOLO XXVII:   
QUESTIONE DI PRIORITA'  
  


“non importa quanto abbiamo lottato, abbiamo sempre saputo   
che tu sanguineresti per me, io sanguinerei per te “

[ \- Gravity – Papa Roach - ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tIgtaM7OV4g)

  
Dal momento in cui si rese conto che stava succedendo qualcosa, fu come se il tempo accelerasse improvviso.   
Sembrò di precipitare a caduta libera senza paracadute né tappeto elastico.   
Danny trovò per caso la sua piastrina, fra le cose rubate qualche tempo prima. La trovò in un negozio di riciclaggio.   
Analizzata la piastrina nella speranza di trovare degli indizi, effettivamente qualcosa trovarono e furono le impronte di Shane Casey, un criminale pluriomicida arrestato proprio da Danny qualche ormai anno prima.   
Shane e Danny avevano avuto uno scontro prima dell'arresto e nel tragitto in macchina Danny aveva detto a Shane che sapeva cosa significava rimanere delusi dal fratello maggiore che si idolatrava, una sorta di empatia verso una persona totalmente insana che per vendicarsi di una vecchia brutta storia riguardante il fratello, aveva fatto delle stragi per poi venire a sapere che era il fratello da biasimare e non da difendere e vendicare.  
Questo aveva fatto cadere tutte le certezze di Shane che era comunque finito in prigione.  
Controllando come mai quell'impronta fosse finita sulla sua piastrina rubata, Danny constatò che era ancora in prigione. La logica deduzione fu che aveva collaborato con uno esterno a cui aveva commissionato quel furto che, per quanto ne sapeva, non aveva avuto alcun tipo di seguito.   
Shane non si era fatto vivo con lui in alcun modo e dopo averlo controllato, Danny cercò di calmarsi dicendosi che era solo una piccola vendetta inutile di uno psicopatico che per qualche ragione si era fissato con lui.   
I problemi nacquero poco dopo, quando dopo una rivolta nel suo carcere, Shane riuscì ad evadere fingendosi un poliziotto grazie all'uso del distintivo di Danny, sempre fra le cose rubate quel giorno.   
Scoprendo che dal carcere mancava solo lui, fu chiaro cosa sarebbe successo inevitabilmente.   
Shane Casey aveva in mente qualcosa e riguardava Danny. Danny non era il diretto colpevole dei suoi psicodrammi, ma era stato lui a dirgli che il fratello di Shane in realtà era colpevole del crimine di cui era stato accusato, presentandogli le prove per farlo crollare. Ed era crollato, in effetti, visto che poi Shane si era definitivamente inabissato risalendo dal suo buco nero solo grazie alla creazione di un capro espiatorio su cui riversare tutto il suo odio. Il fratello ormai era morto e gli aveva fatto credere di essere innocente, cosa che invece era falsa. L'aveva deluso, rovinato, spezzato. Per quella sua falsa innocenza Shane aveva ucciso persone, convinto di doversi vendicare. Invece era colpevole davvero. La delusione era stata atroce e Danny gli aveva dato il messaggio, aprendogli gli occhi su una cosa che era stata più insopportabile della prigione e di qualunque altra cosa.   
Vivendo per dover per forza punire qualcuno per il suo stesso dolore interiore, aveva deciso di punire Danny.   
Shane però nel suo delirio folle era molto organizzato e metodico, non se ne faceva nulla di una vendetta veloce, voleva punire torturando psicologicamente e poi utilizzando sistemi fantasiosi anche per portarlo a miglior vita. Non se ne faceva nulla di una pallottola nel cranio. Danny doveva soffrire.   
  
  
Scoprire che Shane era evaso nella rivolta al carcere, fece attivare l'allarme di Don, il quale aveva seguito la vicenda con Danny dall'inizio. Era stato il primo, con lui, a sottovalutarla, a non dargli il giusto peso. Ma a quel punto, nel ricevere la segnalazione per Shane che indicava la sua evasione e di fare attenzione, capì che la questione era improvvisamente precipitata e che di lì a breve sarebbe stato anche peggio.   
Uno come lui non scappava solo per essere libero. Uno come lui che prima si era procurato gli effetti personali proprio di Danny e non di un altro qualsiasi, se scappava lo faceva progettando tutta la sua vendetta nel dettaglio.   
\- Ma non capisci? Ha fatto derubare me perchè gli serviva un distintivo per la fuga dal carcere, non c'è altro! - Danny lo stava ripetendo a Don per la decima volta e per la decima volta lui, esasperato e secco, era lì a rispondere mentre si avviava nell'ufficio di Mac.  
\- E perchè proprio te? -   
\- Perchè mi conosceva, sapeva che ce l'avevo! - Danny non si era mai fermato sul serio a pensarci, rispondeva alla leggera per non dare troppo peso a qualcosa che non meritava, dal suo punto di vista.   
\- Anche me conosceva. Anche Mac! Anche altri poliziotti! - Danny sospirò mentre i due, fermi proprio davanti all'ufficio di Mac, si fronteggiavano in un testa a testa dove nessuno intendeva mollare la presa. Viso duro, mani ai fianchi.  
\- Sono stato il primo fesso che è riuscito a derubare! Che ne so! Da qui a dire che mi ha preso di mira e che è evaso per questo ce ne passa! -   
\- Si può sapere che avete voi due da discutere proprio qua? - Danny si girò male verso Mac e lo guardò polemico ed irritato e, come suo solito, parlò senza attivare il cervello.  
\- Scusa se osiamo disturbarti con i nostri dibattiti su quanto sia grave la fuga di Shane dopo che mi ha rubato il distintivo settimane fa, ma passavamo di qua per caso! - Don sospirò chiudendo gli occhi in un atto di stanchezza mentale, mentre Mac guardava stralunato Danny convinto che non si fosse rivolto a lui in quel modo proprio a lavoro. Dopo di che, realizzando quel che aveva detto, strabuzzò gli occhi fissandolo più incredulo.  
\- Chi è scappato e cosa ha fatto? -   
Danny alzò gli occhi al cielo sempre sul piede di guerra, infastidito da chissà cosa e solo a quel punto Don si intromise cercando di usare un tono calmo e professionale, anche se rimaneva evidentemente alterato a sua volta.   
\- Shane ha fatto derubare Danny qualche settimana fa, gli ha preso il distintivo e degli effetti personali. Sappiamo che c'entrava lui perchè abbiamo fatto controllare la piastrina ritrovata per caso in un negozio e c'erano le sue impronte. Questo prima della sua evasione. - Don non dovette aggiungere altro, Mac si fece in parte lasciando lo spazio ai due per passare dalla porta, lo sguardo più severo e concentrato che mai, l'aria furiosamente gelida. Don entrò per primo e Danny fu pregato da uno sguardo insistente di Mac.   
Sfilato dentro a sua volta di malavoglia, Mac chiuse la porta con movimenti secchi, poi si girò verso di loro e con le mani ai fianchi li esortò a parlare.   
\- Dall'inizio e con cura. - La voce era estremamente fredda e bassa, di chi mancava poco per essere al picco della sua furia.   
Danny provò sminuendo la cosa:   
\- Non è successo nulla, ero a fare una seduta di agopuntura alla schiena e sono uscito che i miei vestiti ed i miei effetti, piastrina e distintivo compresi, non c'erano! Ho sporto denuncia e sono andato oltre! - Don lo guardò torvo perchè cercava di far passare per nulla quell'episodio che, alla luce di quanto scoperto ora, era invece grave.   
\- Poi controllando un negozio di articoli usati abbiamo trovato per caso la sua piastrina, analizzata c'erano sopra anche le impronte di Shane Casey! -   
Con questo non dovette aggiungere altro, Mac concluse per loro.  
\- Ora sappiamo come è evaso. Nel caos della rivolta si è fatto passare per un poliziotto e col distintivo di Danny ce l'ha fatta. -   
\- Beh, ora sappiamo perchè mi ha derubato! Doveva scappare! - Per Danny era facile e chiusa, non che fosse felice di essergli stato in qualche modo d’aiuto a quel pazzo, ma se ne faceva una ragione.   
Mac guardò accigliato prima lui e poi si rivolse a Don, l'unico con cui poteva ragionare:   
\- E si può sapere perchè non sono stato informato prima che c'era lui dietro alla sua rapina? - Danny alzò gli occhi al cielo sedendosi di schianto sul suo divano, mentre Don ormai parlava per lui.   
\- Non sapevamo ancora cosa pensare, ho controllato e lui era in prigione regolarmente, quindi abbiamo solo pensato che una sua conoscenza l'avesse fatto per lui, ma non c'era traccia del distintivo e non sapevamo chi fosse stato ad aiutarlo. -   
\- Dovevate comunque dirmelo, che uno come Shane fa derubare uno di noi non è da trascurare. - Danny scosse il capo seccato.  
\- E poi? Che si faceva? Potevamo immaginare cosa la sua mente malata avesse architettato? Una fuga del genere? Ti sembrava possibile? - Ovviamente no, ma Don esasperato da quel suo atteggiamento quasi menefreghista, lo attaccò ancora puntandolo col dito, rimanendo in piedi.  
\- Smettila di non vedere questa cosa come grave! Ha scelto te! Per evadere poteva procurarsi il distintivo di chiunque altro, ha scelto il tuo, Danny! - Ma lui sembrava non volerla vedere così.   
\- E' stato un caso! Abbiamo avuto tutti a che fare con lui, non avrebbe senso! Sono stato solo il primo fesso che si è fatto derubare! Tutto lì! Adesso organizziamo la caccia all'uomo, per cortesia? - Mac a quel punto si mise in mezzo, fisicamente, prima che Don mettesse le mani addosso a Danny, cosa che stava per fare vedendolo alzarsi per andarsene dall'ufficio.   
\- Non è di nostra competenza! Non ci sono prove da analizzare per poterlo prendere, sarà compito della polizia organizzare la caccia all'uomo. - Danny però tornò a girarsi contrariato da quella decisione.   
\- Cosa? No! Voglio prenderlo! Mi ha rubato il distintivo, quel bastardo è evaso grazie al mio distintivo! Continua ad essere il maestro delle fughe! Ma chi crede di prendere per il culo? - Danny esplose mostrando l'unica cosa che aveva in testa e Mac capì un secondo prima di Don il motivo per cui pareva non intenzionato ad accettare la situazione.   
\- Tu vuoi prenderlo. Se sei tu la sua mira non puoi esporti per cercarlo. Invece vuoi prenderlo. Per questo ti ostini a rifiutare la realtà dei fatti! - Danny lo guardò sgranando gli occhi, fingendo di cadere dalle nuvole e di essere esterrefatto.  
\- R-realtà dei fatti? Realtà dei... oh Dio Mac, anche tu ti schieri con lui, ora? - Don fece per superare Mac per colpirlo con uno schiaffo sulla nuca che non arrivò a destinazione perchè Mac lo fermò prima.   
\- Per favore! Non siete dei bambini! - Don alzò le mani in segno di calma forzata e si mise a camminare per l'ufficio mentre Danny lo fissava sempre torvo ed imbronciato. Rimase fermo dove era, davanti ad un Mac che non poteva credere a quanto appreso.  
\- Danny, non ti è chiaro un concetto. Dirigerà Don la caccia a Shane! E tu non parteciperai! Al contrario te ne starai in zone sicure con almeno una scorta con te! E questo è quanto! - Naturalmente Danny esplose e come se gli avesse pestato un callo gli si rivolse allargando le braccia polemico e scandalizzato.  
\- Come?! Cosa?! Io non parteciperò?! Mac, ha derubato me! -   
\- Appunto! Per questo non puoi partecipare! - Rispose freddo ma con polso Mac, continuando a fronteggiarlo mentre Don si calmava.  
\- Ma non ha preso di mira me in particolare! -   
\- Hai detto tu che ti ha derubato! - Mac era bravo a rigirarsi le parole degli altri a proprio favore e Danny si rese conto che stava cercando di fare l'assurdo, ovvero cercava di vincere un dialogo con Mac.   
Quando capì che era una battaglia persa in partenza, scrollò spalle e testa e si girò su sé stesso per trovare una scappatoia, quando tornò a guardarlo, Mac aveva le braccia conserte e quell'aria serafica irremovibile.   
Alla fine dovette sospirare e desistere all'idea.  
\- Ma niente scorte! Non siamo così sicuri che io sia la sua mira, non ci sono elementi che giustifichino un dispiego di forze simile. La scorta a me! - Danny stava per essere ucciso, ma non da Shane, bensì da Don che mise la mano alla pistola. Il palmo gli prudeva e Mac notandolo si rivolse verso di lui a mani tese ed aria accondiscendente.  
\- Don, per cortesia. -   
\- Se non si fa controllare elimino il problema alla radice! Se Shane lo vuole, lo tolgo dal mondo così non avrà più nessuno da cercare! -   
Si sarebbe messo a ridere in condizioni ottimali, ma lì era solo molto seccante e Danny grugnì un ironico:  
\- Divertente! -   
Mac pensò di avere a che fare con due bambini, ma sospirando si girò di nuovo verso Danny e con l'indice alzato per non ammettere repliche, accompagnato da un'espressione irremovibile, disse:   
\- Starai con me. Ti guarderò le spalle io mentre Don si occupa di ritrovare Shane. - Danny sbiancò prima di realizzare cosa significava quella uscita, sul momento se la prese per l'imposizione ed il divieto. Se era controllato da Mac in persona non c'era verso di poter fare comunque quello che voleva.   
Mac lo lasciò perdere e tornò a Don.   
\- Se ti serve una mano in qualsiasi modo non hai che da chiedere. - Ma sapeva che era assurdo fornire l'assistenza di detective della scientifica. Erano qualificati per ogni tipo di operazione, ma c'erano una massa considerevole di poliziotti altrettanto qualificati che non avevano altri compiti che quello.   
Don annuì calmo per la propria vittoria e per aver sistemato Danny nelle mani migliori possibili.  
\- Grazie Mac. - Disse, rivolse poi uno sguardo a Danny ancora imbronciato e scuotendo la testa uscì senza aggiungere nulla.   
Rimasti soli, Mac guardò ancora Danny che si sedeva nel divano di prima.  
\- E' solo preoccupato per te e con l'esperienza che ha sa subito cosa comportano certe azioni. Parliamo di un soggetto che in vita sua non ha mai fatto niente per caso. Don sa che se ha scelto di derubare te, un motivo c'è e non si limita all'evasione. - Danny sospirò scuotendo la testa, poi si prese il viso fra le mani e cercò di calmarsi.  
\- Lo so che si preoccupa è che io ci tenevo a catturarlo. Sono stato io il primo ad ammanettarlo e mi sento come se fosse scappato da me. A maggior ragione col fatto che è scappato grazie al mio distintivo. -   
Mac colpito da questo suo cambio quasi drastico di atteggiamento, si sedette con lui e per un momento, con la sua mano sulla schiena per consolarlo, sembrò che non ci fossero più precedenti di alcun tipo.  
Solo in quel contatto, in quella scossa elettrica, si resero conto di cosa erano in realtà, di cosa c'era fra loro. E realizzarono che sarebbero di nuovo stati conviventi.   
Mac pur cosciente di cosa era appena successo ed in che situazione si erano messi, disse cercando di non considerare il retroscena.  
\- A volte bisogna fare un passo indietro e lasciare che gli altri camminino al posto tuo. - E questo era davvero molto significativo. Danny si distrasse di nuovo dai propri problemi sia personali che con Mac e guardandolo da quella vicinanza, trovando sollievo in quella mano poggiata sulla sua schiena, disse perso e cupo.   
\- Dopo tutta la fatica che ho fatto per tornare a camminare da solo? - Mac sapeva che avrebbe detto quello e con un sorriso comprensivo che non gli rivolgeva da molto visto quanto successo fra loro, risalì con la mano sulla nuca senza nemmeno rendersene conto.   
Fu dolce nel guardarlo, dolce nel rispondergli.   
\- E' solo una piccola battuta d'arresto. Presto tornerai a correre. -    
Danny gli sorrise abbattuto e poco convinto, ma rassicurato.   
\- Sono di sicuro nelle mani migliori. Non posso aver paura di nulla. - Dicendolo provocò una specie di terremoto in Mac che stentò seriamente a trattenersi dal baciarlo.   
Tuttavia tolse subito la mano e si alzò per staccarsi in tempo.   
\- Lavorerai normalmente, ma sarai sempre in coppia con me. Se devi uscire da questo edificio lo farai sempre con me ed i posti che frequenterai saranno laboratorio e casa mia. Lindsay e Lucy le vedrai da me per questo periodo. - Mac iniziò a programmare ogni cosa veloce e pratico, mentre Danny poteva liberamente perdersi nello shock del realizzare che avrebbe di nuovo passato molto tempo con lui.   
“Beh, va più contro lui che contro di me!”  
Ovviamente non poteva che esserne felice, almeno non tutto il male veniva per nuocere!  
  
  
\- Devi passare da casa a prendere qualche vestito? - Chiese Mac mentre salivano in auto.   
Danny alzò le spalle allacciandosi la cintura.  
\- Ho ancora la gran parte delle cose da te. -   
Mac nascose l'imbarazzo. Avrebbe dovuto fargliele riprendere da tempo, ma tutte le volte che ci pensava una parte di sé si rifiutava di separarsi da quel periodo tragico e bello al tempo stesso.   
Danny era stato da lui perchè paralizzato ed erano stati tempi difficilissimi, però si era creato qualcosa di prezioso ed averlo lì in quel periodo era stato in qualche modo bello.   
Danny non l'aveva fatto di proposito, semplicemente si era dimenticato di passare a riprenderseli, non era nel suo DNA l'ordine, di alcun tipo.   
Facevano ancora finta di non doverne parlare, come se tutto fosse a posto, come se non ci fossero dei retroscena particolari.  
  
Danny pensò di vedere fino a quanto sarebbe andato avanti in quel modo, ma non resistette molto perchè comparso nudo con un solo asciugamano alla vita, dopo aver fatto la doccia serale, vide Mac guardarlo e distogliere immediatamente lo sguardo imbarazzato.  
\- Qualcosa non va? - Chiese maligno.   
\- No, perchè? -   
Mac rispose senza guardarlo, fingendo del disinteresse mentre preparava da mangiare.   
Danny lì per lì pensò di lasciar perdere, poi però invece di andare a cambiarsi, si avvicinò continuando ad assecondarlo e facendo come suo solito, spuntò oltre la sua spalla infilando il dito in una delle salsine che aveva preparato per la carne che stava cuocendo.   
Mac si irrigidì subito e girò appena il volto fermandosi in tempo, risultò innegabilmente imbarazzato e stava per rimproverarlo, ma la voce gli morì in gola. Danny stava lì appoggiato alla sua spalla, nudo e bagnato, con un asciugamano alla vita, e si succhiava il dito con aria del tutto maliziosa, in attesa di una reazione che Mac si sforzava di non mostrare.  
\- Hai finito? - Chiese solo con un tono più basso del voluto. Danny sfilò il dito continuando a guardarlo da vicino, troppo vicino. E malizioso. Quella combinazione che a Mac mandava fuori di testa.   
\- Di fare cosa? - Fece finta di nulla, come stava cercando di fare Mac con scarsi risultati.   
L'attrazione, specie dopo quanto successo da poco, era sempre in agguato ed in una situazione simile anche piuttosto inevitabile.  
\- Quello che stai facendo. -   
Danny inarcò le sopracciglia alzando il mento dalla sua spalla, ma rimanendo lì dove era.  
\- Ma non sto facendo nulla! -   
Mac sospirò chiudendo gli occhi in un controllo sempre più labile. Però non si mosse da dove era, cosa che sembrava non voler fare nemmeno Danny.  
\- Sei mezzo nudo appoggiato a me! -   
\- Ti do fastidio? - Mac si limitò ad alzare un sopracciglio scettico e Danny ridacchiò allontanandosi alzando le mani in alto. - Scusa, non pensavo di essere così fastidioso! -   
Mac sospirò alla sua vena volutamente polemica e mentre lo sentiva andare in camera per vestirsi, disse pentendosene.  
\- Sai che non è così. - Danny fece un sorrisino.   
\- Bene. Perchè se ti davo fastidio sarebbe stato complicato condividere la camera! - Mac lo guardò fulmineo mentre Danny si fermava dall'andarsene e con aria da finto innocente, allargò le braccia.  
\- Ehi, non pretenderai che dorma sul divano, no? Ho visto che hai cancellato quella che era la mia vecchia camera, quindi non vedo proprio dove potrei dormire! - Mac l'aveva eliminata per non avere più la tentazione di avere ospiti. Poi aveva avuto Sheldon, ma aveva dormito nel divano per un paio di notti, problemi col suo appartamento.   
Ovviamente non aveva pensato a nessun dettaglio di quel tipo, quando gli aveva imposto la protezione, ed ora non poteva pretendere che dormisse sul divano, non lui.   
E questo proprio per colpa dei loro precedenti. O forse proprio per quello poteva pretenderlo?   
\- Danny, non possiamo fare finta di nulla... - Si decise ad affrontare il discorso per primo, obbligato comunque da Danny che si fermò e si girò verso di lui in attesa che fosse più chiaro.  
Braccia conserte, muscoli in evidenza, il tatuaggio rivolto verso di lui, un fisico assolutamente piacevole, perfetto, allenato.   
\- A proposito? - Ma lui voleva solo rigirargli contro il suo atteggiamento e Mac capendolo si avvicinò cauto.  
\- Di noi. So che ti ho imposto io di stare con me in questo momento delicato e non ho certo pensato ai nostri precedenti. Non mi avrebbero fermato, la tua sicurezza resta la cosa più importante e non ritratto la tua presenza qua. -   
\- Ma? -   
\- Ma non possiamo fingere che non ci siano precedenti fra noi. - Danny inarcò le sopracciglia fingendo ancora di non capire e Mac, fermo a debita distanza, ma più vicino, allargò le braccia stanco di girarci intorno: - Non puoi girare nudo per casa ed esagerare in certi contatti! - Danny voleva aprire il cielo in due e fare fuoco e fiamme, si sentì bruciare e voleva inveire pesantemente contro quell'uomo che prima lo obbligava in quella situazione e poi lo sgridava mettendolo in un angolo.   
\- E quindi vuoi che dorma nel divano? È questo che mi stai dicendo? Con la schiena che mi ritrovo vuoi che dorma nel divano? Ma forse dovevi pensarci meglio prima di obbligarmi alla tua protezione! Mi dispiace essere un peso, ma l'hai voluto tu! Potevi risparmiartelo e sarei stato felice! - Mac sospirò vedendo che l'aveva presa a dir poco male e non volendo che fraintendesse annullò la distanza, gli andò davanti e senza toccarlo e a mani alte, che fremevano da sole per toccarlo, disse deciso e con fermezza.  
\- Danny non sei un peso e non lo sarai mai. È la nostra situazione che non è normale e affrontarla in un momento simile è difficile, però non ti vorrei in altri posti che qua. La tua sicurezza è importante. Tu lo sei. - L'ultima non l'aveva pensata, gli era uscita da sola e mentre Danny stava per ribattere, rimase senza parole. Come se non bastasse Mac aggiunse, sempre senza volerlo. - E puoi dormire nel letto con me. - Sebbene sapesse cosa comportava una cosa simile.   
Ma rifiutarlo sarebbe stata come un'offesa e già Danny era sul chi vive, prendeva male qualunque cosa e sindacava su tutto. Non poteva fare una guerra continua con lui, dopotutto lo voleva proteggere e se quel testone l'avesse capito, forse, gli avrebbe reso il compito più facile. 


	28. Protezione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don e Mac si spalleggiano per proteggere Danny, ognuno a modo proprio. Questo avvicina molto i tre, molto più di quello che avrebbero immaginato.

CAPITOLO XXVIII:   
PROTEZIONE  
  


“Guardo e fisso i tuoi occhi in profondità,   
Tocco il tuo corpo sempre e sempre più,   
Quando te ne vai ti supplico di non farlo,   
Grido il tuo nome due o tre volte di seguito,   
E’ una cosa buffa cercare di spiegare   
Come mi sento, e se c’è una cosa da biasimare è il mio orgoglio,   
Perché so di non riuscire a capire   
Come tu possa far l’amore come nessun altro sa farlo “

[ \- Crazy in love – Beyonce remixed -  ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bR8KaqteDms)

  
L'atmosfera rimase pesante e strana per tutta la cena, dopo decisero di andare un po' sul divano a guardare una partita che interessava solo a Danny, Mac gliela propose per distrarlo e rilassarlo. Era un po' teso per una serie di motivi e questo di conseguenza imbarazzava anche lui.   
Dal fatto che non sembrava accanito nel seguire le azioni, ne dedusse che davvero avesse la testa da un'altra parte e dopo un'azione da manuale NBA a cui Danny non esplose come suo solito, Mac lo guardò stranito. Erano seduti vicini, ma a debita distanza.   
Stava per dirgli qualcosa quando il telefono gli suonò e vedendo il nome di Don si spostò in avanti con la schiena, attento e all'erta.   
\- Novità? - Chiese prima ancora di salutarlo. Danny tolse il sonoro alla televisione e si girò ansioso verso di lui.   
\- No, nessuna traccia, ho diramato segnalazioni di ogni tipo ovunque, diventerà una di quelle cacce sulla bocca di tutti, ma se ogni cittadino è allertato e conosce il suo viso, abbiamo la possibilità di prenderlo più facilmente. -   
Mac scosse la testa verso Danny il quale si accasciò sul divano deluso.   
\- Adesso che fai? -   
\- Adesso ho appena organizzato i turni di pattuglia, ho fatto una riunione con tutti i poliziotti del distretto e parlato coi responsabili degli altri, ho mandato la prima squadra nei luoghi ideali per nascondersi e far perdere le tracce per un po'. Dubito avremo risultati presto, Shane sa come sparire... -   
\- E se riappare è perchè vuole essere trovato. - Concluse per lui Mac. Danny scosse la testa e chiuse la televisione, sentiva la voce di Don e quel discorso lo irritava, fremeva per andare a cercare Shane anche lui. Si alzò con quella di andare in camera, voleva dormire e svegliarsi presto, stare lì in casa a fare nulla lo faceva pensare troppo.   
\- Danny com'è? - Chiese Don.  
\- E' agitato, vorrebbe essere a cercarlo e penso sia più preoccupato per te che altro. -   
Don sospirò e rimase in silenzio, i loro toni ora erano complici e intimi, la situazione aveva totalmente cancellato i vari problemi personali. Improvvisamente contava solo la loro sicurezza. La sicurezza uno dell'altro.  
\- A cosa pensi? - Chiese poi Mac sentendolo silenzioso.  
\- Che se ha preso di mira Danny, potrebbe aver riservato il colpo grosso a te... - Mac si accigliò senza capire il suo giro mentale. Gli piaceva la professionalità di Don perchè ragionava in modo diverso da lui e vedeva cose che lui non contemplava. In quanto poliziotto era pratico, al contrario di lui che era uno scienziato e scavava sempre a fondo per trovare le risposte, perdendosi parti che spesso erano lì in superficie.   
\- Perché lo dici? -   
\- Perché  tu sei il grosso responsabile della sua cattura. Sei stato tu a coordinare la sua indagine quella volta, a capire cosa stava facendo, a trovare tutte le risposte... -   
\- Con tutta la squadra, non da solo. -   
\- Ma è il tuo viso, il tuo nome, che viene sempre esposto per primo. Lui conosce me e Danny perchè siamo andati noi ad arrestarlo, Danny gli ha raccontato la storia di suo fratello, io l'ho scortato. E tu hai diretto le indagini e le ricerche. Tu arrivavi a tutti i suoi indizi. -   
\- Allora può avercela anche con te. - Dedusse infine Mac seguendo il suo ragionamento.   
\- Sono un comune poliziotto, per lui. -  
\- Noi tre siamo quelli che lui conosce. Siamo tutti in pericolo allo stesso modo. Danny è stato il primo che ha preso di mira, ma ancora non sappiamo se ne prenderà altri, se ha scelto lui ed in quel caso perchè proprio lui. Non sappiamo cosa ha in mente di preciso! Fino a quel momento dobbiamo stare tutti e tre attenti e guardarci le spalle a vicenda. -   
Mac parlava calmo, ragionando con cura, ma anche con una certa delicatezza verso di lui. Don si sentì meglio sentendo la sua complicità, averlo dalla propria parte era vitale.   
\- Adesso vado a casa a riposare, poi domani mattina presto torno ad occuparmi della ricerca. - Concluse Don. - State attenti tutti e due. - Disse infine. Ma Mac chiaramente non era d'accordo.   
\- Vieni qua anche tu. Non puoi stare solo. Finché sei a lavoro sei sempre accompagnato da qualcuno, ma a casa sei solo. Non mi piace saperti solo. - Mac non ammetteva repliche, ma lì era piuttosto supplichevole. Aveva una dolcezza di fondo, risultava suadente. Don si sciolse mentre sentì un calore interiore.   
\- Non so se è una buona idea. -   
\- Lo spazio c'è ed io non voglio saperti solo con quel pazzo libero. Sappiamo che non è evaso per sparire, è evaso per fare qualcosa di preciso, vendicarsi in qualche modo. Sta solo da capire di chi e come. Ma è sicuro che farà qualcosa. -   
Don non avrebbe accettato in nessun caso, ma Mac non era uno qualunque e gli stava chiedendo di venire da lui.  
Il fatto che ci fosse anche Danny complicava le cose.  
O le rendeva più facili.  
Per un istante assurdo capì che per il piano assurdo di Danny di riunirli tutti e tre in una unica ed uguale relazione, quella situazione era l'ideale e si diede dell'idiota a pensarci in quel momento.   
Ma dopotutto non poteva nemmeno dargli un eccessivo peso, Shane era un criminale, non doveva avere il potere di condizionarli fino a quel modo.   
\- A volte mi sembra come che il nostro lavoro sia la nostra vita... eppure lavoriamo per vivere, non il contrario... - Fu la riflessione al volo di Don, mentre si chiedeva se fosse giusto pensare a quanto amasse Mac e Danny proprio in un caso simile.   
Mac capì a cosa si riferiva e non se la sentì di tagliare corto.   
\- A volte sembra più che viviamo per lavorare... - E lui era il primo fra tutti a sentirsi in quel modo.   
\- Arrivo. - Disse infine Don, piano. Sollevato dal poterlo dire.   
\- Ti aspetto. - Rispose Mac contento che venisse.  
Sapeva razionalmente che nell'ottica della LORO relazione ancora sospesa e da definire, era pericoloso averli lì con lui insieme, ma sapeva anche che era impossibile dormire tranquillo sapendoli lontani da lui. Erano entrambi importanti allo stesso modo e se Danny rischiava, rischiava anche Don ed allora perchè proteggere solo uno dei due? Voleva proteggerli entrambi e questa era la sola verità.   
Mac sospirò e si strofinò il viso mentre si apriva i polsini della camicia e passava agli altri bottoni, dirigendosi verso la camera pensieroso e confuso.  
Li amava entrambi, avevano ragione nel loro discorso delirante. E vivere senza uno di loro era utopia. Quella situazione gli stava ulteriormente aprendo gli occhi.  
Poteva imporsi di vivere come la morale suggeriva in casi normali, ma quando quei casi non erano normali che faceva?  
Rischiavano la vita di continuo.   
Quando si affacciò alla porta capì. Danny con i pantaloni di una tuta si stava infilando la maglia, era di nuovo a torso nudo e l'espressione era cupa.   
“Non potrei mai fare a meno di uno dei due. In nessun caso.”  
\- Viene anche Don. - Disse Mac improvviso. Danny si girò finendo di infilarsi la maglia, aveva ancora il broncio al sentirlo nominare.   
\- Vuole continuare a litigare? - Chiese seccato. Mac sospirò e scuotendo la testa si tolse la camicia disinvolto, mentre Danny si fermava ad osservarlo trattenendo il fiato. Quell'intimità era bellissima.   
\- Abbiamo parlato e siccome prendendo di mira te potrebbe farlo anche con chiunque è stato esposto al suo caso in modo particolare, è il caso che noi tre ci guardiamo le spalle a vicenda. Gli ho detto di venire qua. - Danny voleva rimanere arrabbiato con Don, ma dentro di sé era sollevato di saperlo al sicuro con loro.   
Smise di guardarlo per rimanere concentrato nella sua arrabbiatura.  
\- Se non mi escludeva magari si faceva prima! - Ma non era davvero più quello. O per lo meno non proprio.   
Mac alzò gli occhi al cielo infilandosi il pigiama, lieto che non lo passasse ai raggi X.   
\- Danny, Don si è comportato nel modo più logico e giusto considerando il caso. Non poteva coinvolgerti. -   
Danny si girò con le braccia larghe, sempre in piedi ed al di là del letto matrimoniale.   
\- Però lui sì! Lui rischia quanto me, per quel che ne sappiamo. Specie perchè è il coordinatore della caccia. Rischia. Ma lui può rischiare senza che nessuno veda di lui! -   
Mac fece come lui allargando le braccia, ma senza risultare polemico come Danny.  
\- Da solo? Lavora con un distretto intero! Non sarà mai solo in quella caccia, Danny! -   
\- E nemmeno io lo sarei stato! -   
\- Con Shane ora abbiamo una sola certezza. Ha in mente qualcosa per te. Forse anche per altri, forse per me e Don. Ma sappiamo che con sicurezza ha in mente qualcosa per te. E se tu vai là fuori alla sua ricerca è come metterti un bersaglio, come farti fare da esca. È matematico che non sarai tu a trovare lui, ma lui a trovare te. Vogliamo rendergli il compito difficile? -   
\- Ma non sappiamo se aveva altro in mente per me o se mi ha usato davvero solo per evadere, non sappiamo nulla di quello che gli passa per la testa! -   
\- Appunto! - Mac era esasperato e voleva poter farlo tacere come faceva a lavoro, ma lì non erano in ufficio e non poteva.   
Danny scosse ostinato la testa e si voltò sedendosi sul bordo del letto, strinse le lenzuola sotto di sé e rimase teso lì per qualche istante, poi senza girarsi disse cupo e a denti stretti.  
\- Perché io non posso rischiare e lui sì? Perché deve farlo da solo? Perché non può farlo con me? Queste cose le abbiamo fatte sempre insieme! Quanti matti abbiamo rincorso e preso? Quanti ne abbiamo contrastati? E'... il mio compagno. - Mac sorrise e si fece in parte lasciando entrare Don, il quale era arrivato giusto per sentire la battuta finale di Danny che l'aveva spiazzato.  
Mac gli aveva scritto di entrare pure con le sue chiavi, che aveva ancora, perchè non sapeva se Danny magari fosse stato già a dormire. Beh, quella era la sua speranza.   
Don però ci aveva impiegato meno del previsto ad arrivare ed era riuscito a sentire parte della discussione, conclusa in quel modo. Mac si appoggiò sullo stipite della porta con le braccia conserte ed un sorriso soddisfatto che si addolcì quando Don, silenzioso e colpito dalle sue parole, si fece avanti.   
Montò sul letto dalla propria parte e l'attraversò silenzioso, Danny non si girò non avendo sentito rumori di troppo, convinto che fosse Mac rimase voltato. Don gli arrivò da dietro, gli si sedette avvolgendolo con le gambe e con le braccia, poi gli baciò il collo. Danny sgranò gli occhi e trattenne il fiato, incredulo che Mac facesse una cosa simile.   
Quando girò la testa istintivo, si ritrovò il viso di Don a due centimetri dal proprio, i respiri lenti che si confondevano caldi, le labbra pronte per unirsi e gli occhi incatenati. L'azzurro chiaro di Don diede pace a Danny e in un istante dimenticò ogni cosa.  
\- Eri qua? - Don sorrise annuendo.   
\- Voglio solo che tu stia bene. Tutto qua. - Disse piano, dolcemente.  
\- Anche io voglio che tu stia bene. - Rispose Danny. Mac sorrise e sul loro bacio talmente dolce da crederlo quasi un'allucinazione, chiuse la porta della camera e si diresse al salotto ed al divano.   
A malincuore, con una voglio sconsiderata di unirsi a loro. Non per gelosia od invidia, ma perchè era lì il suo posto, con loro. Sentiva di farne parte, voleva farne parte. Era il suo posto quello, con loro. Ma era un pensiero ancora troppo audace e si tenne la voglia e l'eccitazione ed il desiderio di entrare nel loro mondo, consapevole che in qualche modo ne era già parte e che presto o tardi avrebbe ceduto.   
Perché già gli permetteva di fare l'amore sul suo letto a pochi passi da lui e non gli bruciava l'idea come poteva bruciare ad un terzo contendente. Lui non si sentiva un terzo contendente, sapeva di non esserlo.  
Lui era uno di loro.   
  
Le labbra di Don si unirono a quelle di Danny, le lingue si intrecciarono e le bocche si fusero dando vita ad un bacio che sapeva d'amore.  
Quel bacio atteso da tutta la giornata.   
Le mani di Don intorno al suo petto scesero a cercare i lembi della maglia, li afferrarono e poi l'alzarono mentre Danny tirava su le braccia e si staccava dalla sua bocca. Poco dopo si alzò facendo cadere anche i pantaloni sotto cui non aveva i boxer.   
Don rimase seduto a guardarlo mentre si spogliava lento, Danny si girò e si fece avanti, fra le sue gambe aperte. Don lo prese per i fianchi e l'accarezzò. La pelle liscia e calda gli trasmise mille sensazioni diverse e forse non avevano mai fatto sul serio l'amore, ma solo un piacevole sesso.   
Risalì con le mani sul suo petto e poi sul suo viso, si chinò per prendersi di nuovo le sue labbra, tornarono ad unirsi e febbrile le dita di Danny corsero a slacciargli la camicia, Don l'aiutò ed in breve scivolò via. Il compagno gli sfilò la canottiera per poi spingerlo più in su sul letto, lo fece stendere baciandolo, mentre gli montava sopra a cavalcioni, nudo. I pantaloni di Don a separarli.   
Fastidiosi.   
Don sfiorava il corpo atletico di Danny, delineava i muscoli che si evidenziavano nella posizione e nei movimenti, mentre gli si strofinava sopra tenendosi al letto. Arrivò ai suoi glutei e li fece suoi, adorava toccarlo lì, adorava infilare la mano fra le loro bocche unite e farsela leccare ed adorava poi tornare là dietro ed infilare le dita. Adorava averlo sopra, mentre lo accarezzava con tutto il corpo ed adorava sentire la sua erezione che si strofinava addosso crescendo sempre più. Danny si perse in quel godimento sconvolgente dimenticandosi della sua bocca, si inarcò sentendo le sue dita dentro e gemette chiudendo gli occhi.  
Poco dopo, sentendosi troppo eccitato, si rese conto di quanto fastidiosi fossero i suoi pantaloni e decise di occuparsene.   
Scivolò in basso slacciando i pantaloni per poi sfilarli portandosi dietro anche i boxer.   
Risalì sfiorando coi palmi le cosce, rientrò e carezzò l'inguine del quale si occupò con la punta della lingua tutt'intorno.  
Danny non era mai stato così erotico e sensuale, era sempre un fuoco che bruciava e divorava, consumavano le loro notti di sesso in pochissimo, ma erano sconvolgenti e belle.  
Ora però era diverso.  
Erano consapevoli di quel che facevano, volevano assaporarsi, imprimersi tutto per bene in testa. Volevano sentirsi sul serio. Erano più intenzionali delle altre volte, non era una cosa tanto per fare, un passatempo od un modo per consolarsi.  
Avevano bisogno di aversi.   
Danny lo portò vicino all'orgasmo, poi risalì con la lingua assaggiando i suoi capezzoli, ora Don era molto sensibile, sul limite dell'apice e non ce la faceva più. Tornò a baciarlo stendendosi su di lui, le gambe di Danny avvolte intorno alla sua vita, le erezioni a contatto che si strofinavano eccitate, le braccia di uno intorno al collo dell'altro a stringerlo a sé e la bocca sulla sua, poi sul suo orecchio, sul suo collo.   
\- Ti prego, entra... - sussurrò Danny bisognoso d'averlo dentro, al limite del piacere estremo.   
Non che aspettasse la sua richiesta, ma quello gli diede una notevole spinta.   
I due si guardarono, Don si levò sulle braccia per poi posizionarsi su lui, pronto per entrare. Gli occhi di Danny espressivi, alzò le braccia oltre la propria testa, si prese alla testiera del letto. Poco dopo Don con una spinta decisa e possente, entrò in lui andando con le mani sulle sue, ad aggrapparsi allo stesso posto.   
Una prima volta, una seconda più decisa ed una terza più profonda e forte.   
La vita scorse in un istante velocissima e poi si fermò e svanì.  
L'universo non esisteva, eppure loro si muovevano forti, decisi, sincroni. Le voci una sola cosa, i gemiti sempre più forti ed i corpi un'onda perpetua sempre più impetuosa fino all'orgasmo quasi perfetto, l'orgasmo più sentito di tutti, sconvolgente nel sentimento con cui era arrivato. Diverso da sempre. Completo.   
Don crollò su Danny dopo un istante che gli era rimasto dentro immobile e teso, Danny l'avvolse con le braccia, le mani sulla nuca.   
Infine le bocche sul collo.   
\- Ti amo, non voglio ti succeda nulla. - Sussurrò Don ansimante, roco, spaventato.   
Danny lo baciò leggero in quello stesso punto.  
\- Ti amo anche io. - Poi gli prese il viso fra le mani obbligandolo a guardarlo negli occhi. - Nemmeno io voglio ti succeda qualcosa. Ne morirei. -   
Più vicini non lo erano mai stati.   
  
Mac, sconvolto ed ansimante tolse la mano da sotto i pantaloni comodi del pigiama che indossava e coprendosi il viso con l'altro avambraccio, si disse se non fosse impazzito.   
In ogni particella di sé c'era ancora il più profondo senso di beatitudine procurato dall'orgasmo appena avuto grazie alla propria mano ed ai gemiti che provenivano dalla sua camera.   
Steso sul divano del proprio salotto, aveva sentito fin troppo bene i rumori del loro sesso consumato lì vicino, e per un istante morì rendendosi conto che si era procurato piacere ascoltandoli ed immaginando quello che stava succedendo.   
Immaginandosi lì con loro.  
”Mi stanno portando alla follia. Ma forse c'era terreno fin troppo fertile, per questo ci sono caduto dentro.”  
Per quanto testardo fosse, prima o poi guardava quella verità in faccia finendo per accettarla.   
Prima o poi lo faceva sempre, era più forte di lui.  
  
Il mattino successivo il primo ad alzarsi fu Mac ed iniziò a preparare la colazione per tutti con ancora nella testa quanto successo la sera precedente. Lanciava intensi e continui sguardi alla porta chiusa della propria camera con la voglia irrefrenabile di andare a svegliarli, ma poco dopo fu la stessa ad aprirsi da sola lasciando uscire Don.   
Aveva i pantaloni indosso, ma erano aperti, per il resto aveva la canottiera. Camicia e scarpe in mano.   
Si chiuse la porta dietro di sé appoggiando le scarpe a terra e lo vide in cucina alle prese con una classica colazione americana completa di qualunque voglia e necessità.   
I due si guardarono e si sorrisero un po' tirati, consci che non era una situazione normale, quella, ma che con un po' di allenamento lo sarebbe potuta diventare.   
Don indossò la camicia ed avvicinandosi al tavolo della cucina apparecchiato per tre, iniziò ad allacciarsi distratto i bottoni.   
\- Sta dormendo e sai com'è... - Mac sorrise sapendo a cosa si riferiva.  
\- Non svegliare il can che dorme! - Don annuì ridendo silenzioso, sedendosi sullo sgabello alto intorno al tavolo altrettanto alto della cucina. Il tavolo e le sedie normali da pranzo erano in salotto.   
Dopo aver allacciato i bottoni, si arrotolò le maniche e lasciò il resto fuori, doveva ancora allacciarsi i pantaloni, cosa che avrebbe fatto con calma dopo la colazione che Mac iniziò a portargli come ai vecchi tempi.  
\- Mi sembra che i mesi non siano passati. - Disse poi Don con un cenno per le portate ricevute.   
Bevve un po' di spremuta d'arancia fresca ed iniziò a rigirarsi le uova strapazzate nel piatto.   
Mac fece un cenno a sua volta, più malinconico.   
\- Mi era mancato. - Ammise, ma non aveva mai fatto mistero di voler tornare a quei tempi con lui. Però c'era anche Danny, ora. E voleva anche lui.   
\- Si è calmato? - Chiese poi Mac sedendosi a mangiare con lui. Don annuì in una conversazione sorprendentemente disinvolta.  
\- Sì, subito. Penso che oggi sia più ammaestrabile! - Fra di loro era frequente parlassero di Danny come di un cane randagio od un cavallo selvaggio, era effettivamente il suo modo di essere.   
Mac fece un sorrisino.   
\- Era agitato per te, aveva paura che ti succedesse qualcosa senza di lui vicino. - Don non lo guardò nel rispondergli, ma lo disse piano.  
\- Io ho la stessa paura. - Ammise e Mac lo capì bene.   
\- Vi capisco tutti e due, ma stai facendo la cosa giusta. Escluderlo è l'unico modo per proteggerlo. - Don si scambiò un'occhiata significativa con lui e lo ringraziò per la comprensione e la dolcezza.   
\- Com'è programmato, oggi? - Chiese poi Mac per sapersi regolare.   
Don gli spiegò il proprio piano ammettendo che alla fine potevano sperare più in un colpo di fortuna che trattandosi di lui era quasi utopistico.  
\- Shane se non vuole farsi trovare, non si fa trovare. - Disse Mac ribadendo un concetto che Don ben sapeva.  
\- Il fatto che mi preoccupa è che se si fa trovare significa che il suo piano inizia. - Mac concordò.  
\- Non è evaso per sparire, è evaso per fare qualcosa ed adesso lo sta attuando, quando avrà finito di organizzare tutto si farà vivo ed allora la giostra inizierà. -   
Don sospirò strofinandosi il viso già stanco, dopo aver finito di mangiare.   
Mac si intenerì. Non era un caso normale, lo capiva bene. Se Shane non avesse espresso chiaro interesse per Danny, non si sarebbe fatto coinvolgere a quel punto, ma era emotivamente distruttivo quel caso. E Don rischiava di rimanerne schiacciato.   
Mac, spaventato che dopo aver preso Shane avrebbe dovuto raccogliere i nervi a pezzi di Don, si alzò dal tavolo e gli andò dietro con la scusa di sistemargli il colletto della camicia messo male. Don sorrise del gesto premuroso e ‘alla Mac’ e si rilassò. Fu meglio quando le sue mani si soffermarono sulle sue spalle massaggiandolo brevemente. Fu un momento di silenzio perfetto e rigenerante.   
Poi la voce pacata e carezzevole di Mac, gli arrivò da dietro.  
\- Non sei solo, nessuno di noi lo è. Danny sarà al sicuro e lo sarò anche io. Quindi non pensare a noi e fai il tuo lavoro lucidamente. - Don annuì mettendogli le mani sulle sue, incrociando le braccia sul petto. Quelle di Mac si fermarono e si chinò a baciargli la nuca dolcemente.   
\- Lo prenderò a tutti i costi. - Disse con fermezza. Mac però a quel punto lo girò sulla sedia usando un po' più di forza e lo guardò a tu per tu.   
\- Ehi. Non a tutti i costi. - Don capì cosa intendeva e sorrise felice delle sue premure. - Tu devi tornare sempre qua a casa. - Non era una resa, quella di Mac. Non ufficiale. Ma ufficiosamente si poteva dire lo fosse e Don lo capì. In quello scambio di sguardi serio e pieno di significati, capì quello che intendeva dire, capì che si stava volontariamente avviando a quella conclusione fra loro tre, capì che presto sarebbe andato tutto a posto.  
Del resto quella brutta storia stava servendo a fargli capire quanto si amassero e quanto impossibile fosse fare a meno uno dell'altro.   
\- Tornerò sempre. - Mormorò Don poco prima che le labbra di Mac si chiudessero sulle sue suggellando quella promessa. Una promessa che seppe di colazione a base di uova e spremuta d'arancia, ma una promessa preziosa, che avrebbe fatto di tutto per mantenere.   
Baciarlo era ogni volta una finestra nella pace più assoluta, come se il mondo si annullasse e non esistesse un passato od un presente.  
Era sempre la sola scelta possibile, la più giusta.  
Don cercò la sua lingua approfondendo il bacio, cercando un'ancora per i momenti difficili, ed il mondo svanì definitivamente intorno a loro, mentre gli prendeva il viso fra le mani e si abbandonava a lui.   
Andarsene a lavoro così, raccomandando Danny e promettendo di tornare a casa, lì da loro, fu per Don uno dei momenti più belli e completi della sua vita. E lo fu anche per Mac, il quale rivolto verso la camera dentro cui dormiva Danny, sospirò pensando che per quanto assurda fosse, quella era la loro vita. La semplice verità. Lo era punto e basta. 


	29. La tensione si alza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a Shane non sono mai stati più uniti. La prima caccia ha fine, ma non sanno che ne toccherà presto un'altra peggiore!

CAPITOLO XXIX:   
LA TENSIONE SI ALZA  
  


“Chissà per quanto tempo   
Sono stato sveglio ora?   
Le ombre sul mio muro non dormono   
Continuano a chiamarmi   
Chiamano con un cenno ...   
Chi sa che cosa è giusto?   
Le linee diventano sempre più sottili   
La mia età non mi ha mai reso saggio   
Ma io continuo a spingere su e su e su e su “

[ \- Nothing left to say – Imagine dragons -  ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q6zqH6qKaTU)

 

  
Don andò al lavoro con la testa al bacio a Mac e alla notte passata con Danny e si rese conto di quanto semplice e bello fosse, il pensarci tanto l'aveva reso più difficile di quanto in realtà non lo fosse.  
Ragionare per schemi mentali prestabiliti era normale, non si poteva certo pensare che non lo fosse, però una volta che ci si liberava di essi si poteva constatare che quell'essere fuori dagli schemi era molto più facile del dovuto.   
Per quello avrebbe fatto di tutto per prendere Shane. Per proteggere quanto conquistato con fatica. Quella completezza non l'aveva mai sperimentata, ma ora non se ne sarebbe più  liberato.   
  
Mac andò a svegliare Danny vedendo che non dava cenni di vita, entrato in camera aprì la luce del comodino e lo scosse sulla spalla, la sua voce bassa e carezzevole.   
Danny ci mise un paio di secondi a capire che non era nel suo sogno, quando aprì mezzo occhio e lo vide lì sul serio, sorrise con mezza bocca ancora confuso sul motivo per cui si fosse addormentato con Don e si fosse svegliato con Mac.  
\- Ho saltato il pezzo in cui ti arrendevi all'evidenza! - Disse con voce roca e l'umore che usciva subito splendido come di rado capitava.  
Mac non poté che sorridere alla sua sfacciataggine solita e si raddrizzò fingendo una compostezza che in quel momento latitava.   
\- Non hai saltato nulla. Don è andato a lavoro. Non voleva svegliarti. - Danny fece un sorriso più dolce pensando a quell'attenzione di Don e sospirò guardando l'altra parte del letto, disfatta e vuota.   
\- Starà bene, non sarà mai davvero solo. - Lo precedette Mac capendo a cosa stava già pensando.   
\- Vorrei essere comunque con lui. - Mac sorrise intenerito dal modo in cui pensavano sempre uno all'altro e si chiese se in realtà fossero loro due quelli davvero legati e lui ad un altro livello.   
Cercando di mascherare quest'idea, si avviò verso l'uscita della camera usando un tono ironico.  
\- Ed invece sei qua con me, dovrai accontentarti! - Danny, sorpreso della stoccata che, anche se scherzosa, aveva un certo fondo di verità, si alzò di scatto ricordandosi di indossare al volo i boxer per terra, poi lo inseguì in cucina allargando le braccia coi suoi soliti modi.  
\- Ehi, hai frainteso, sono felice di stare con te, solo che sarebbe perfetto se ci fosse anche lui! E poi sai che è nell'ambito di Shane... - Mac sorrise fra sé e sé, dandogli le spalle mentre gli versava il succo e metteva nel piatto la sua colazione.   
\- Non devi spiegare nulla. - Mac fece finta di essere freddo e composto come suo solito, ma dentro di sé gli stava piacendo quella conversazione, si stava piano piano abituando all'idea di quel che erano. Qualcosa di assolutamente non convenzionale, ma comunque interessante, piacevole. Bello. Appropriato per loro.   
Gli stava piacendo più di quel che aveva immaginato, vivere quella relazione. Non la stava vivendo a tutti gli effetti e quelle convivenze erano del tutto forzate, ma alla fine stava andando sempre meglio e stava capendo che avevano ragione, che era quello il loro mondo.  
Un altro mondo rispetto a quello della gente comune, ma non per questo sbagliato ed invivibile.   
Doveva solo abituarsi e lo stava facendo più in fretta del previsto.  
Poi avrebbe solo dovuto accettarlo.   
Forse anche quello prima di quanto immaginato.   
\- Dai Mac... lo sai come la penso su noi tre... se non fosse per il vero motivo di fondo, sarei felicissimo di essere qua con voi. Cioè lo sono, ma la felicità è rovinata dal pensiero di quello psicopatico a piede libero che probabilmente mi cerca... - Mac a quello si fece serio e si girò.  
\- Togli il probabilmente! - Danny si mise a ridacchiare vedendola come una specie di vittoria e si avvicinò prendendogli il piatto di mano, lasciandogli in cambio un bacio a stampo sulle labbra. Mac si irrigidì brevemente, aveva ancora il sapore del bacio di Don e farlo così disinvolto con Danny non era facile, ma a suo modo fu bello. Non lo poteva negare.   
Sentiva sempre più, mentre viveva tutto quello, che era giusto.  
“Eppure è così assurdo!”  
Danny andò a sedersi al tavolo ed una volta iniziato a mangiare, la testa gli trasmise altri pensieri. Poco dopo stava parlando ancora di Shane e delle sue possibili mosse, Mac si sedette con lui, pronto per uscire, continuando quella conversazione che non avrebbe comunque portato a nulla di nuovo.   
La testa di Shane aveva sempre avuto una caratteristica particolare.   
Era imprevedibile!  
  
Dopo i primi giorni Danny divenne matto.  
Mac non gli faceva fare nulla al di fuori del laboratorio e se la sua presenza era necessaria altrove, si muoveva rigorosamente con lui.  
Questo poteva sembrare il sogno della sua vita, ma la verità era che uno come lui non poteva avere un mastino come Mac alle calcagna ogni secondo!   
Don, che tornava a casa ogni sera tardi, nel vedere un Danny sempre in peggior condizioni, che fra l'altro nemmeno provava a portarsi a letto Mac e non aveva voglia di farlo con Don da tanto il suo umore era nero, fremeva per risolvere la situazione. Era alimentato dalle condizioni di Danny ed in generale dalla tensione che c'era in casa loro. Non esattamente il clima ideale immaginato da Don e Danny nell'universo in cui potevano vivere insieme.  
Sapevano che finché ci sarebbe stata l'ombra di Shane su di loro, non avrebbero potuto pensare alla loro situazione e viverla serenamente.  
Ora era una specie di preludio, ma con la testa di tutti da un'altra parte era impossibile stare lì insieme, sereni a stimolare Mac ad arrendersi pienamente a quello che sarebbe stato il loro futuro.  
La sera era tutto molto silenzioso e teso, quasi cupo.  
  
Don faceva sempre tardi, la sera, quindi arrivava che loro già dormivano. Se erano svegli o discutevano o erano in silenzio. La cena era tenuta in caldo, nel caso in cui fossero a letto. Don la mangiava e si buttava nel divano a riposare le ore rimanenti.   
Al mattino si incontravano spesso perchè Mac e Danny, che dormivano a letto insieme senza consumare nulla, si svegliavano presto e non era raro che andassero a lavoro con lui.   
Una sera di quelle non andò più tanto bene. Per quanto strana fosse l'atmosfera che c'era lì, non avevano mai litigato, quando la tensione si alzava un poco per via del nervosismo di Danny, si mettevano tutti a tacere.   
Quella sera ne parlarono, erano passati già diversi giorni e non era normale che Shane non si fosse fatto vivo, con l'intenzione di aiutare Don usando qualche ragionamento, Mac provò a parlarne.   
Non giunsero a molte conclusioni se non che Shane stava preparando fisicamente il suo nuovo piano di vendetta e che non si faceva vivo perchè evidentemente era più complicato del previsto.   
\- Quando deciderà di cominciare con le sue mosse sarà un casino prenderlo! - Per quanto difficile potesse sembrare trovarlo ora che non dava tracce di sé, quando invece ne dava di proposito per giocare con loro era peggio, perchè li faceva diventare tutti matti.   
Danny, all'uscita di Don, sbottò battendo le mani esasperato. Infatti era rimasto zitto tutto il tempo ad ascoltare Don e Mac parlarne.   
\- Se ti facessi aiutare forse avresti buone chance di trovarlo! - Don alzò gli occhi al cielo esasperato allo stesso modo.   
\- No Danny! - Disse secco alzandosi dal tavolo e togliendosi la camicia per farsi una doccia veloce prima di dormire.   
Mac rimase al tavolo mentre Danny si alzava in picchiata, allargando le braccia teatrale.   
\- E perchè no? -  
\- Ho tutto l'aiuto che mi serve! - Rispose sempre secco, mentre si toglieva la cintura sfilandosela.  
\- Ma tu hai me, Shane cerca me! Devi usarmi per prenderlo prima! - Appena lo disse Don lo puntò col dito lasciando libera di nuovo la furia trattenuta in quei giorni.  
\- Ho detto no! Non farai da esca! Non te lo farò mai fare, fattene una ragione! - Mac si alzò a sua volta dovendo dire la sua, ma Danny parlò subito come un treno, senza lasciargli tempo di aprire bocca.   
\- Andiamo, è la cosa più veloce e soprattutto l'unica! È l'unica, lo sai! Non si farà prendere se non vuole e a quanto pare non vuole, ma se mi usi come esca verrà allo scoperto! - Don sentì l'impulso di prenderlo a pugni, ma si trattenne e guardando Mac indicò Danny concitato.  
\- Per favore, digli che è idiota e che se lo scorda di fare da esca! -   
Mac a quel punto si accodò calmo ma deciso:  
\- Te lo scordi di fare da esca. - Don allargò le braccia alzando la testa lodando il cielo, per poi, sulla domanda enfatica di Danny sul 'perchè no?', andare in bagno sbattendosi la porta dietro.  
Danny e Mac discussero a loro volta, ma con Mac c'era poca discussione.   
Ovviamente vinse lui che dovette usare la carta del capo:  
\- In quanto tuo superiore ti vieto di farlo, fine della discussione! - Poco gradito da Danny che a sua volta provò con la carta del quasi fidanzato:  
\- Qua dentro non siamo capo e dipendente! - Mac però riuscì a rigirarsi abilmente anche questo ed andandogli avanti, fissandolo col suo sguardo intenso, mormorò glaciale:   
\- Appunto perchè non siamo capo e dipendente dovresti ascoltare quando ti dico di no. - Danny non poté ribattere perchè si era scavato la fossa da solo e ingoiandosi una parolaccia, si girò brontolando per poi sparire in camera, che comunque condivideva con Mac.   
Questi rimase in salotto a riordinare e quando Don uscì tirò un sospiro nel constatare che Danny era in camera. Mac fece un sorrisino di comprensione e stanco quanto lui, passandogli vicino, gli strinse la spalla con una mano.   
\- So che lo prenderai. Non farti mettere pressione. Lavorare con la pressione porta a mosse avventate. Mi raccomando. - Don si ammorbidì e sorrise a sua volta grato. Era bello come si prendeva cura di lui, come si preoccupava. Quello era la benzina che lo faceva andare avanti.  
E quel testone che non voleva farsi proteggere!  
Il giorno dopo, di sera, proprio mentre Don stava andando a casa con l'ennesima giornata fallimentare, ricevette una segnalazione da un suo collega fuori servizio su un avvistamento casuale di Shane.   
Corso lì in picchiata, rischiò l'osso del collo pur di prenderlo improvvisandosi una specie di Tarzan urbano, ma con la motivazione che si ritrovava era stato disposto a scalare anche grattacieli a mani nude, pur di prenderlo e porre fine a quell'incubo.   
E l'incubo fu concluso da lui, quando atterrò letteralmente sulla schiena di Shane.   
Eppure la sensazione che nonostante tutto era stato troppo facile prenderlo, gli rimase a sporcargli quella soddisfazione.   
Perché ormai lui sapeva che con Shane non era mai finita.   
  
Mac buttò la porzione di cena che Danny aveva lasciato, troppo arrabbiato con Don per mangiare.  
Non aveva insistito sapendo che non poteva pretendere molto da Danny e già ora aveva preteso abbastanza. Chiedergli di stare in parte non era una cosa da poco.   
La casa vuota, Danny chiuso in camera a far finta di dormire, rivolto verso il muro proprio come un fidanzato furioso.   
Mac si sentiva già parte di quel terzetto d'amore, per così chiamarlo.   
Se non avessero avuto Shane a cui pensare, sarebbero progrediti ancora di più ma per il momento era tutto in bilico.  
Finito di riordinare, andò in camera ed iniziò a cambiarsi per la notte. Movimenti lenti e silenziosi, sguardo concentrato sulla schiena di Danny che ancora non respirava regolarmente, indice che non dormiva.   
Mac sospirò, ma rimase zitto, si era appena messo i pantaloni del pigiama e rimasto in canottiera intima, che il telefono suonò. Mac se lo portava sempre dietro e lo prese immediatamente, al contempo Danny scattò sedendosi sul letto e rivolgendosi verso di lui, l'aria tesa ed ansiosa di sapere se era Don. Gli occhi di Mac parlarono confermando che lo era e incatenati a quelli di Danny che fremevano per sapere, rispose:  
\- Don? -   
La sua voce che di norma non tradiva ansia, questa volta rispose mostrandone.  
\- L'ho preso, Mac. - Lo disse subito, come se avesse fretta e bisogno di renderlo reale dicendolo a lui e dirlo a lui era sempre un renderlo reale.   
Mac sospirò di sollievo chiudendo gli occhi e Danny capì scattando in piedi sul materasso per fiondarsi davanti a Mac e rubargli il telefono di mano!  
Improvvisamente era di nuovo di buon umore, entusiasta ed il solito Danny. Come se non avesse mai avuto ire funeste da smaltire.   
\- Ehi Donny, nonostante l'età alla fine ce l'hai fatta, eh? Meglio tardi che mai! Tornando a casa prendi un pacco di birre ed una pizza per festeggiare, ho una fame che non ci vedo! -   
Don, che al momento era ancora scosso ed elettrico per avercela finalmente fatta, rimase un po' spaesato dal brusco cambio di voce e soprattutto dal tono completamente diverso dall'ultima volta che ci aveva parlato.   
Suo malgrado usò dei buoni riflessi e rispose tornando presto lui:  
\- Nonostante l'età? Dovevi vedere che acrobazie ho fatto, cose che tu, mio caro di pochi anni meno di me, ti sogneresti! - Al termine acrobazie Danny si preoccupò ma riuscì a nasconderlo bene.  
\- Per qualche salto che avrai fatto... -   
\- Qualche salto? Sono passato da una parte all'altra del palazzo appeso ad una spranga di ferro mobile a cui mi sono aggrappato saltando. E sotto di me avevo il vuoto! Messer, tu cammini sulla terra, io sull'acqua! È questa la differenza fra noi! - Danny si mise a ridere e sentendolo anche Don fece altrettanto, mentre Mac scuoteva la testa divertito e felice di sentire ancora i loro soliti battibecchi che gli erano enormemente mancati.   
L'amore implicava quella capacità incredibile di voltare subito pagina nonostante le divergenze ed i momenti difficili. Andare oltre senza bisogno di parlarne.   
Mac si riprese il telefono sedendosi sul letto.   
\- Don, ti aspettiamo. -   
\- Arrivo fra poco, ormai il mio compito è finito. Il rapporto lo faccio domani. -  
Stava per mettere giù quando Mac aggiunse con fermezza:  
\- E... ottimo lavoro. - Don si riprese da tutta la fatica fatta per prendere Shane.  
I giochi con Danny e la dolcezza di Mac.   
Ora si poteva tornare alla vita e mettere da parte sensazioni negative e pessimiste. Probabilmente, si disse fermandosi a prendere pizza e birra, era l'abitudine che lo faceva stare all'erta. Perché nel suo lavoro aveva visto spesso che non era mai finita. Ma forse il capitolo Shane poteva essersi concluso.   
Forse.  
  
Quando arrivò a casa, Danny gli saltò al collo come un tornado, gesto più di preoccupazione che altro. Lui superava le cose così.  
Mac prese il cartone della pizza gigante e le birre al volo prima che finisse tutto all'aria e ridendo li posò sul tavolino davanti al divano, poi una volta che Danny ebbe liberato Don, gli diede una pacca sulla spalla sulla quale si soffermò per stringere con la mano, Don mise la propria sulla sua in segno di gratitudine per la fiducia dimostrata, vitale per farcela in quell'ennesima impresa.   
\- Sapevo che ci saresti riuscito... - Disse Mac complimentandosi con uno sguardo estremamente fiero.   
\- Io no, in effetti, però sono felice di sbagliarmi ogni tanto! - Disse Danny ironico con la sua solita falsa cattiveria che fece ridere i due, Don lo guardò con le sopracciglia alzate e l'aria di sufficienza.  
\- 'Ogni tanto?' Dì pure spesso! - E con questo andò oltre, verso il divano e la birra. Ne prese due mentre Danny ancora rispondeva e le lanciò a loro, una se ne prese per sé e su una delle solite sparate di Danny, aprì la birra interrompendolo come se non avesse detto nulla:  
\- Taci e fai un brindisi, Messer! - Lo chiamava così quando faceva finta di bisticciare con lui. Mac continuò a sorridere alle loro scene ed aperta la birra aspettò che Danny si degnasse di fare altrettanto.  
\- Lo faccio, ma solo perchè mi va e non perchè me lo hai detto tu, sia chiaro! - Don e Mac risero mentre Danny apriva finalmente la sua birra ed in piedi posti a triangolo uno verso l'altro, alzarono i bracci e prima di scontrare le bottiglie, Don disse:   
\- Alle promesse mantenute. -   
\- Alla pace ritrovata. - Fece Mac lieto che effettivamente fosse tornata.  
\- A chi protegge la famiglia. - Detto da Danny fu bello, perchè era quello che aveva contrastato Don che voleva proteggerlo. Sentirglielo dire era come un'ammissione. Che aveva fatto bene, che era sempre stato dalla sua parte. Che era felice così come erano andate le cose.   
I tre brindarono e bevvero per poi sedersi sul divano.  
\- Ok, adesso basta bere e parlare, ho una fame che non ci vedo! - Mac, aprendo il cartone, gli lanciò un'occhiata sottile:  
\- Chissà come mai! - Disse ironico. Don non sapeva il retroscena e Danny arrossì cercando di mascherarlo.   
\- Ogni tanto mi si chiude lo stomaco, ok? - Don lo guardò sorpreso con la fetta di pizza fra le dita:  
\- Direi proprio di no! - In effetti Danny aveva sempre fame, se non l'aveva era un evento!  
\- Danny era ancora arrabbiato e preoccupato per te, credo che prendere Shane sia stata una salvezza per Danny più di quanto immagini! - Fece Mac in un misto fra il serio ed il divertito, Danny ormai imbarazzato decise di rimpinzarsi di pizza evitando di rispondere che tanto non sapeva più che dire, mentre Don sorrideva senza riuscire a tirare fuori qualcosa di sferzante che allentasse un po' l'atmosfera che improvvisamente si era fatta strana.   
Si misero così a mangiare più o meno seriamente, mentre Don si metteva a raccontare i dettagli della serata passata alla rincorsa di Shane.   
\- è un po' strano trattandosi di lui. - Fece Mac guastando l'attimo di godimento per la vittoria conquistata.   
\- Anche io l'ho pensato, ma quel che conta è che ora ce l'abbiamo noi. Punto e basta. - Chiuse Don senza alimentare preoccupazioni che già aveva da solo.  
\- Pensate che Shane si sia fatto prendere di proposito perchè ha in mente qualcosa? - Chiese Danny il quale più che altro non voleva pensarci.  
\- Non lo so, spero di sbagliarmi. - Rispose Don che non voleva avere altri incubi imminenti.  
\- Shane è uno che ama pensare, prima di attuare qualcosa lo architetta nei dettagli e non fa mosse a caso. Mi sembra come se volesse farsi trovare. Lui che gira all'aperto in un locale senza  nascondersi? È un errore da pivelli, lui non lo è. - Mac non poteva fare a meno di pensarci, ma Danny era esasperato da lui, non ne voleva proprio sapere. Voleva eliminarlo dalla sua vita.   
\- Non lo è e forse aveva in mente chissà cosa, ma lui sottovaluta il sistema, lo fa sempre. Così lo abbiamo preso tutte le altre volte. Così lo abbiamo preso ora. Adesso è nostro. Stop. E se continuasse a scappare e a fare le sue porcate, lo prenderemo di nuovo, perchè se lui è bravo ad ammazzare gente con cacce al tesoro macabre, noi siamo bravi a trovarlo. Sempre. - Così Danny chiuse il discorso, facendosi accettare anche da Don e Mac che convennero con lui. Sarebbero stati pronti, sempre.   
Non avevano scelta.   
  
Finita la cena e tornati a parlare d'altro per distrarsi, Don sbadigliò strofinandosi il viso. Si era aperto i primi bottoni della camicia e si era messo comodo, ma dopo aver mangiato e allentato la tensione, cominciava a sentire la stanchezza.   
Mac così si alzò per primo raccogliendo il cartone vuoto per posarlo vicino all'ingresso dove l'indomani sarebbe stato buttato.  
\- Don, prenditi il letto stanotte, starò io sul divano. - Don lo guardò stupito della frase, mentre Danny lo aiutava a riordinare prendendo le birre vuote e andando a buttarle nel cestino del vetro.   
\- Come? No non se ne parla... mi tengo il divano... tanto per una volta... - Dirlo fece ricordare a tutti che erano lì insieme per precauzione, ma ora che Shane era stato preso, non sarebbe servito più stare insieme a guardarsi le spalle.   
E cadde come un velo di dispiacere, un po' di malinconia e di rimpianto perchè non avevano sfruttato davvero a dovere quella grande occasione. Erano stati insieme senza rendersene conto ed ora che l'incubo era finito, potevano ricordarsi della loro vera situazione e dei vari discorsi in sospeso.   
Mac fu il primo a risentirne, con sua somma sorpresa, ma lo nascose molto bene.  
Pensò chiaramente che gli sarebbero mancati in giro per casa, la sera, la notte e la mattina. Le loro discussioni, i loro musi lunghi, la loro presenza.  
\- Stanotte rimanete tutti e due, è tardi per tornare a casa. E tu vai nel letto. Non è una proposta ma un ordine! - Rispose fermo Mac, Don fece un risolino e con le mani in alto come se si arrendesse, annuì e si alzò.  
\- Agli ordini tenente Taylor! - Danny si sforzò di ridere e si girò verso Mac che si preparava il divano per dormire. Rimase in piedi in mezzo alla casa, fra il salotto e la camera, da una parte Don, dall'altra Mac e quella sgradevole sensazione d'incompletezza.   
Era finita. Nel bene e nel male era finita e se con Shane era andata bene, con loro tre non si era ancora concluso nulla, ma ormai si tornava a casa, era l'ultima notte e non sapeva come gestirla. Era fuori luogo parlarne o era giusto?   
Danny si fece serio e grattandosi la nuca alla fine si decise, piano lo disse:  
\- Non devi per forza stare nel divano... - Mac non lo guardò e fece finta di non capire.   
\- Hai detto tu il primo giorno che con la schiena che ti ritrovi non puoi fare divano. - Ma Danny non si mosse e non demorse.   
\- Infatti nemmeno io intendo stare sul divano. - Mac si fermò guardando un divano ormai pronto per ospitare qualcuno e Danny aggiunse suadente. - Puoi stare nel letto con noi. Ci stiamo. - Mac lo guardò piano, era necessario, ora. Doveva rifiutare guardandolo negli occhi e vide Don, dietro di lui, appoggiato alla soglia della camera, in canottiera e boxer, braccia conserte, in attesa di una risposta a sua volta. Serio. Quell'atmosfera accantonata a lungo ora era tornata ed era pressante, enorme ed ingombrante.   
Mac si sentì caldo, si sentì caldo in posti che nemmeno immaginava. Rimase immobile pensando che se avesse fatto un passo, sarebbe stato verso di loro.  
Lo voleva. Lo voleva quanto loro ed ormai era inutile negarlo, aveva avuto un piccolo assaggio in quei giorni, un bell'assaggio, ma poteva averne di più, poteva avere il pacchetto completo.   
\- Non credo sia il caso. Non ancora. - Non voleva aggiungere l'ancora, però gli uscì fuori dal proprio controllo. Consapevole che prima o poi avrebbe ceduto perchè lo voleva e basta.   
Ma ora era presto, aveva una specie di paura, paura di qualcosa che non sapeva definire, paura e basta. Forse paura di oltrepassare un limite preciso e non da poco, dopo il quale non sarebbe potuto tornare indietro. Doveva essere sicuro di farlo, non solo incerto. Quella non era una cosa da poco.   
\- Ne sei sicuro? - Chiese Danny sperando ci ripensasse.  
\- No. Ma è per questo che non è il caso. - Rispose Mac.   
I due non insistettero, sapendo che comunque erano ad un passo dal riuscirci. Quella condizione perfetta per raggiungere la vera felicità, sentirsi completi in ogni aspetto delle loro vite. L'amore era lì ad aspettarli. Lì.   
\- Come vuoi. Quando vuoi. - Fece allora Danny piano, sorprendentemente comprensivo.   
Non sentirsi forzato era importante, per Mac, e apprezzò che lo capissero.   
Danny e Don, in camera, dormirono abbracciati sentendo la mancanza di Mac, non fecero nulla, solo pace in modo atipico per i loro canoni. Non fecero l'amore, si baciarono e rimasero abbracciati fino a che non si addormentarono, sperando che quel senso di incompletezza presto sarebbe stato colmato. 


	30. Precipitando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siamo nella parte più clou della fic, le cose vanno verso una conclusione che non sarà breve come si poteva immaginare. Ricorderete che nella serie originale Shane combinava molti danni prima di finire con un proiettile in testa. Perciò eccoci qua a vedere che succede, come mai si è fatto improvvisamente prendere ed ha fatto abbassare la guardia a Danny, Don e Mac

CAPITOLO XXX:   
PRECIPITANDO  
  


“e se solo potessi,    
farei un patto con Dio,    
e farei in modo che lui invertisse i nostri ruoli,    
risalendo per quella strada,    
risalendo quella collina,    
risalendo quell'edificio    
se solo potessi...  “

[ \- Running up that hill – Placebo - ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4KEEXyRL0qE)

  
Danny tornò a casa con malinconia, ora che non era più nervoso per via di Shane poteva tornare a pensare alle cose che gli avevano sempre premuto e che aveva dovuto naturalmente accantonare.   
Cercando di vedere il lato positivo in quel separarsi, realizzò che ora poteva stare per conto proprio per un po', vagare liberamente all'aperto da solo e a quell'idea si sentì già meglio.   
Fu così che Danny decise di prendersi una giornata di ferie e passarla completamente da solo a scorrazzare con la moto, uscire da New York, dormire fuori dove capitava e fare un'avventura in suo stile, come una volta ne faceva molte.  
“Forse è meglio staccare da Mac e Don e tutta questa situazione che non vedo più lucidamente. Respirare un po'. Stare per i cazzi miei ed aspettare che siano gli altri a rincorrermi e non doverlo fare sempre io!”  
Questo fu il suo unico pensiero razionale, prima di prendere ed iniziare ad organizzarsi.   
  
Quando Mac poche ore dopo sentì la richiesta di ferie di due giorni di Danny, sorrise immaginando perfettamente perchè le avesse chieste. Con Stella, con cui stava facendo due passi per strada parlando di Shane e del desiderio dei vertici di esporlo come monito e fargli fare dunque un giro prima di rinchiuderlo direttamente in prigione e buttare la chiave, commentò divertito:   
\- Dopo tanti giorni sotto la mia sorveglianza credo stesse impazzendo. - Stella rise, sapendo che l'aveva fatto stare con lui per tenerlo d'occhio e che era successo contro la sua volontà. Di Don e dei loro dettagli sentimentali non sapeva ovviamente nulla.   
\- Puoi biasimarlo? Avere come scorta Mac Taylor è peggio che avere due poliziotti normali! - Mac rise a sua volta, pensando che avrebbe fatto bene a tutti separarsi fisicamente un po'.   
Stavano tornando a parlare di Shane e del rischio che si erano presi i responsabili a tenerlo in mostra come monito per la città, un messaggio inutile che non sarebbe passato e comunque un rischio assurdo.   
Non erano riusciti a dire la parola rischio, che Shane piombò quasi davanti a loro aggrappato al poliziotto che lo stava sorvegliando nell'aula di passaggio.   
Morto ed usato come materassino, cadde da un paio di piani con qualche ammaccatura ma vivo. Si svolse tutto velocemente, nemmeno il tempo di pensare e respirare.  
Mac e Stella presero le pistole per fermarlo subito, ma lui fu altrettanto veloce perchè non stava improvvisando e lì Mac ne ebbe conferma.   
Prese la prima passante, le puntò la pistola rubata al poliziotto ucciso e dopo averli minacciati, scappò dall'altra parte della strada sparendo col passaggio di un camion.   
In un istante, un secondo, pochi attimi, di Shane di nuovo non c'era traccia.   
  
Don non ci stava credendo, era successo sotto agli occhi di Mac e Stella, non ci poteva credere, ma cercò di non dare di matto solo perchè era lui e se lui non era riuscito a prenderlo una volta scappato per l'ennesima volta, significava che non si sarebbe potuto fare nulla.  
Imprecò come una furia contro quei geni che l'avevano lasciato solo in una stanza con un solo poliziotto e delle semplici manette ai polsi.   
\- Continuano a sottovalutarlo! Tutti! E se ne pagano sempre le conseguenze! Gli avevo detto che dovevano spedirlo subito in carcere di massima sicurezza! -   
Don continuò la sfuriata e Mac non poté che convenire con lui, a sua volta si era opposto all'allungamento del tempo necessario per metterlo dentro, era stato davvero cercarsela.   
Dopo di questo i due si calmarono e guardarono la realtà dei fatti, ovvero che si doveva per l'ennesima volta ricominciare da capo.   
Ormai le indagini su di lui erano cicliche, constatarono di malavoglia.   
  
Mac e Don parlarono col poliziotto che aveva incontrato per caso Shane e decidendo di partire da lì e da quel locale per capire se aveva lasciato indizi, ebbero un'ultima conversazione mentre ognuno andava a recuperare il materiale di competenza.   
\- Da quel che dice lui, si capisce che si è fatto prendere, voleva essere preso. -   
\- Ma poi è scappato subito... - Mac annuì accigliato.  
\- E' questo che non mi piace. È come se avesse dato il via alle danze. Danze che ha preparato per bene in questi giorni. - Don capì subito cosa stava dietro a quella riflessione e lo disse senza giri di parole.  
\- La domanda è cosa ha combinato stavolta... -   
\- E quanto ci metterà a disseminare il suo percorso di cadaveri. -   
Mac e Don sospirarono scuotendo la testa, poi il primo prese il telefono e compose il numero di Danny, stavano passando la porta per poi separarsi momentaneamente, quando Don si fermò per sentire la reazione di Danny. Quando Mac chiuse cupo e scuro in viso, Don impallidì.  
\- Non risponde? - Mac strinse le labbra contrariato.  
\- Si è preso due giorni di ferie per un viaggio alla Danny, ha detto... - Don sapeva di cosa si trattava ovviamente.   
\- Un giro in moto finchè le chiappe non gli fanno male? - Mac avrebbe sorriso divertito per come Don ne parlava, ma non ci riuscì perchè la sua mente già era arrivata al dopo e annuì serio.   
\- Sarà già partito... -   
\- In moto non sentirà nemmeno il telefono. - Azzardò Don, ma quello fu peggio.  
\- Lo ha spento. - Questo ricordò a Don la mania di Danny di liberarsi dei sistemi di rintracciamento quando se ne andava per conto suo.  
\- Quando va via da solo stacca la spina fisicamente e non vuole essere rintracciato! -   
Mac si fermò mani ai fianchi a guardare un Don dubbioso che espresse il pensiero che gli venne al volo.  
\- Può essere un bene se sparisce dalla circolazione... anche Shane, nel caso cerchi davvero lui, non può sapere dov'è. Danny va senza decidere mete, è in moto e via. - Mac in parte era d'accordo, ma d'altro canto non poteva fare a meno di pensare a tutto quello che era riuscito a fare Shane fino a quel momento, tutte le volte.   
\- Sì però Shane è Shane. Si è fatto prendere per farci allentare la guardia ed ora è libero di fare quel che vuole. -   
\- Ma non poteva prevedere che Danny se ne andasse senza lasciare traccia! - Don doveva credere che fosse un bene, perchè altrimenti poteva impazzire. Come trovarlo col telefono chiuso? Quando faceva quei viaggi non lo riaccendeva finchè non tornava a casa, a volte lo lasciava lì per non avere la tentazione di usarlo.   
Mac continuava a non essere dell'idea. Ne aveva viste sempre troppe per affidarsi la lato positivo di una cosa negativa.   
\- Ha mille risorse a partire dal fatto che non può aver fatto tutto da solo, la rapina a Danny l'ha fatta fare, lui era in carcere in quel periodo. Il fatto che non agisca da solo e che non sappiamo chi sia l'altro, non mi piace. Può averlo fatto seguire! - Don sospirò alzando gli occhi al cielo esasperato e frustrato.  
\- Dannazione, ci deve essere un modo per rintracciare Danny! - Ma era il primo a sapere che non c'era.  
\- Faccio rintracciare la sua carta di credito e la faccio tenere d'occhio da Adam, è tutto quello che possiamo fare. Danny non ha itinerario, va a caso. E non ha telefono, forse è a casa. Possiamo solo sperare... -   
\- Va coi contanti di solito. - Chiuse Don secco mordendosi la bocca e girandosi dall'altra parte. Per Mac fu una sentenza, quasi. Non aveva più carte se non speranze e per uno come lui, così scientifico e pratico, affidarsi alla speranza era inaccettabile, a volte non sapeva come si faceva.   
\- Allora spera che li finisca e che usi la carta, altrimenti non abbiamo altro. - Don tornò a guardare Mac con una durezza ed una furia che gli aveva visto solo in quei giorni, era stata un'illusione credere d'aver superato quell'incubo. Una pia illusione.  
\- Prenderemo di nuovo quel bastardo prima che abbia il tempo di respirare! - E questa fu l'unica sentenza possibile. Non c'era altro, non rimaneva altro.   
Non c'era spazio per errori. Non a quel punto.   
  
  
Era qualcosa che non faceva da molto, troppo forse.  
Le cose erano andate veloci ed imprevedibili, tutto era precipitato e risalito come nelle montagne russe.   
Una volta guarito aveva dovuto ristabilirsi e stabilizzarsi, poi c'era stata la questione di Mac e Don che gli aveva preso tutte le forze. Il risultato era che non si prendeva due giorni per sé per fare quello da molto tempo.  
Troppo.  
Danny accelerò lento ma costante fino a superare la velocità consentita. Non era una moto da corsa, era una Harley, era solo una moto da strada su cui potevi rilassarti e goderti il paesaggio, il sole ed il vento.  
E se li godeva, ma dopo un primo momento, appena imboccata l'uscita per la statale, l'adrenalina era salita, l'eccitazione alle stelle e la gioia incontaminata, la voglia di averne di più, di sfrecciare e sparire per un po'.   
Sparire sul serio.  
Aumentò ancora e si sentì di nuovo vivo senza rendersi conto di non esserlo stato fino a quel momento, eppure si era goduto la guarigione, si era goduto Mac e Don, la figlia, la vita che era tornata.   
Evidentemente non completamente. Non si era goduto il suo mondo da solo.   
Il vento contro lo tagliava come tante lame affilate che cercavano di spazzarlo via, ma lui con le mani ai manubri e piegato in avanti, era ben saldo.   
Più che lame, erano come tanti aghi, diversi dall'agopuntura. Aghi grandi infilzati su ogni centimetro e portati in profondità, ma Danny aumentò ulteriormente e quegli aghi vennero spazzati via. Il vento, a quella velocità, non era più pungente e doloroso, ma solo avvolgente, come una coperta gelida capace di congelarlo. Vestito adeguatamente, non ne soffriva. A quel punto sarebbe potuto andare avanti per ore.   
La posizione piegata in avanti non era adatta ad un'Harley, ma la teneva per poter andare più veloce.  
Davanti a sé focalizzava un unico punto, la strada all'orizzonte che doveva percorrere senza percorsi prestabiliti. Una lunghissima strada infinita, le macchine intorno che venivano superate ed il paesaggio intorno sfocato, sfumato, una macchia indistinta.  
Era come avere il potere di gestire il tempo e lo spazio.  
Acceleravi ed il tempo scorreva in avanti, il mondo diventava un quadro impressionista. Mentre frenavi e il tempo rallentava, il mondo un quadro di realismo. Poi potevi fermarti ed il tempo cessava, si bloccava. Il mondo distinto, preciso.   
Danny sorrise arrivando in un'area di servizio per fare rifornimento.   
Il sole lo scaldò ridandogli il torpore che il vento freddo e la velocità gli aveva tolto, si sentì elettrizzato, fisicamente vibrante e bollente e vivo, più vivo che mai.  
Come aveva potuto mettere da parte tutto quello?  
Come aveva potuto farsi ingoiare da pensieri e programmi?  
Finito il rifornimento, Danny rimontò in sella, accelerò un paio di volte e ripartì senza correre come un matto.   
Don aveva una moto da corsa, una Ducati. Lui era per la velocità, era anche più spericolato in effetti.   
A Danny ogni tanto piaceva sfumare in quel modo, ma in generale preferiva godersi il vento tiepido e non troppo forte addosso, carezzevole, dolce. Ed il sole contro gli occhi, attraverso la visiera del casco.   
Danny aveva preso la passione delle moto da suo fratello e dalla sua banda di spostati a cui, da piccolo, aveva sperato di potersi unire.  
Non era mai successo, ma la voglia di imitarlo, essere come lui, nonostante il risentimento per i suoi continui rifiuti, era sempre rimasta e l'aveva assimilata come passione per le moto.  
Qualcosa di cui lui non era per niente consapevole, ma ora che con Louie si erano sistemate ed aveva capito i suoi comportamenti, quella moto gli era ancora più cara.   
Quando era rimasto paralizzato aveva ordinato a Don di portarla via, lui chiaramente l'aveva conservata sapendo che sarebbe tornato a camminare.   
Riaverla era stato riavere anche l'ultimo pezzo di sé, ricomporsi fino all'ultima parte rotta.   
Correrci ora era sigillare quel lunghissimo periodo orribile che ora poteva seppellire definitivamente.  
“Fanculo al destino, sono ancora in sella!”  
Pensò felice e spensierato girando completamente a caso, a puro istinto, senza avere idea di dove potesse finire.   
 Niente poteva scalfirlo, niente l'avrebbe scalfito. O per lo meno così pensava lui.   
  
  
Don chiamò Mac una volta a casa di Danny.   
\- Come immaginavamo, telefono a casa. Vorrei proprio sapere nel caso di bisogno come pensa di fare senza un telefono! Quello stupido testone! Appena lo rivedo gli dico di tutto! Lui e le sue maledette manie di sparire e basta! - Lo sfogo di Don era più che giustificato, Mac implose tutta la sua frustrazione con un sospiro, mentre si costringeva a pensare a qualcosa, qualunque cosa. Qualcosa che però, più di quello che stavano facendo, non c'era.   
\- Shane era davanti ai miei occhi mentre Danny partiva. Non gli può essere fisicamente dietro. Anche se lo ha fatto seguire. Non può averlo raggiunto. - Mac cercava di aggrapparsi alla logica mentre entrando nel laboratorio di Adam che monitorava la sua carta di credito, riceveva il suo diniego. Non l'aveva ancora usata.   
\- Lui no, ma l'altro sì. Prima o poi Danny si fermerà a dormire, Shane lo raggiungerà. - Ormai era chiaro che cosa stava succedendo, anche se le indagini con gli indizi disseminati di Shane per distrarli, non li stavano ancora portando in una direzione specifica.   
\- Come minimo c'è tempo fino a stasera. - Cercò di darsi una scadenza, Mac. Che Don demolì.  
\- Pranzerà, suppongo. - Non che godesse ad essere negativo, ma conosceva Danny come le sue tasche, sapeva le sue usanze.   
Mac strinse le labbra frustrato.   
\- Progressi con le indagini? - Chiese Don speranzoso di qualcosa che non sapeva nemmeno lui.   
\- Un mucchio di indizi contorti da decifrare e tradurre nel suo linguaggio da psicopatico. Una perdita di tempo. Ci fa andare da un posto all'altro senza dirci nulla di compiuto! - Don sospirò uscendo da casa di Danny col suo telefono in mano.   
\- Non siamo sicuri che punti a lui, sono nostre supposizioni fino a prova contraria. -   
\- Proprio per questo analizzo tutte le prove che abbiamo e ne cerco altre. Ma resta un sistema per distrarci da quel che lui sta già facendo. Vuole che lo troviamo, ma quando è tardi ed ha finito di fare quel che deve. Per dimostrarci che è più furbo di noi, per nutrire il suo ego, per un senso di vendetta, per un insieme di cose. - Don rimaneva impressionato tutte le volte che Mac capiva i più psicopatici con cui avevano a che fare. Scosse il capo e salì in macchina per raggiungerlo, nella speranza poi d'aver qualcosa da fare, qualcuno da torchiare, qualunque cosa.   
Non sapeva dove sbattere la testa, si sentiva impazzire e sperare che Shane alla fine non puntasse a Danny non era sufficiente. Perchè c'era sempre quel fastidioso fatto che gli rimbombava nella testa di poliziotto esperto.  
Shane aveva fatto rubare tutto a Danny, non a qualcun altro di loro. A Danny.   
Questa era la prova più terribile di tutte e sia lui che Mac si ostinavano a dire che non bastava per perdere la testa, non doveva. Ma era solo che non avevano scelta. Non c'era altro che continuare ad indagare e sperare.   
\- Come vorrei che quel pazzo puntasse a me! - Disse a denti stretti sfrecciando per le strade di New York, con Mac ancora al telefono.  
Sospirò chiudendo gli occhi comprendendo fin troppo bene quello specifico desiderio.  
\- Provo la stessa cosa. Vorrei essere al suo posto, in questo momento. Perchè in questi casi non resta altro. -   
\- Eppure siamo qua. - Concluse lugubre e snervato Don. Il silenzio di Mac fu peggio.   
\- Dobbiamo puntare al tempo, essere più veloci di lui a trovare le risposte. - Cercò di tornare saldo Mac, la mente lavorava su quel che poteva fare e non su quel che non poteva. Tendeva sempre così, per quello risolveva tutti i casi.   
Don sentendo quella frase si accese con una scarica elettrica che lo percorse e picchiando il volante, disse scocciato:  
\- Bisogna scoprire chi diavolo lo sta aiutando! In ogni caso ha un complice, qualunque sia il suo obiettivo finale. Shane non sta agendo da solo! È su questo che dobbiamo lavorare. - Mac si sentì sollevato nel sapere che finalmente Don era tornato quel poliziotto efficace di sempre e che era riuscito ad incanalare la preoccupazione per Danny in quel modo. Non avevano altro, non potevano permettersi di uscire di testa, anche se il non sapere quale di fatto fosse l'obiettivo finale di Shane, era peggio che saperlo.   
\- Tu lavora su quello, noi seguiamo le prove. - Come sempre i due si divisero i compiti in base alle loro attitudini e lavori. Chiusa la chiamata, però, il pensiero non poté che tornare a Danny. Breve, fugace, potente.   
“Se solo potessi invertire i ruoli...” Pensarono entrambi nello stesso momento, rivolti a quel ragazzo che amavano entrambi.   
  
  
La voce raggiunse alterata e seccata l'interlocutore tramite il telefono.  
\- L'hai messo? - Chiese Shane. Dall'altra parte la persona che gli rispose era più calmo e sicuro.  
\- Sì, quando si è fermato a fare benzina. Dovresti vederlo... - Shane attese qualche istante durante il quale trafficò col suo cellulare e quando nel display di rintracciamento apparve una mappa con un puntino rosso lampeggiante che si muoveva, Shane sorrise sadico come se avesse un orgasmo a portata di mano.   
\- Lo vedo. Perfetto. - Dopo gli diede appuntamento ad un posto per incontrarsi e ufficialmente chiudere la collaborazione.  
Shane gli aveva promesso un grosso pagamento per quello strano, ma accuratissimo e dettagliato stalking su quell'agente, tale Danny Messer.   
Aveva fatto tutto quello che gli aveva sempre chiesto senza farsi domande, non gli era mai importato. L'aveva sempre pagato promettendo alla fine la parte più grossa.  
Per lui era tutto a posto.   
Non aveva idea della fine che stava per fare e di cosa Shane intendesse con 'chiudiamo la seconda parte'. La prima era stato lasciare gli indizi privi di corpi, solo banconote modificate con le dovute indicazioni che, una volta capiti, li avrebbero portati alla seconda parte del suo piano. Trovare il corpo. Non quello del loro amico, naturalmente.  
Un corpo li avrebbe rallentati più di una facile caccia al tesoro composta da banconote enigmatiche.   
Un corpo gli avrebbe dato più tempo per concludere la terza parte del piano, il suo reale obiettivo.   
Punire il messaggero.   
Danny Messer. 


	31. Entropia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> capitolo di passaggio fra il pericolo che si affaccia e quello che scoppietà seriamente. Serviva un momento di indagini e mi piace il modo in cui Mac fa il filosofo, fra l'altro ha mille conoscenze. L'idea dell'entropia mi è venuta guardando una delle più belle puntate di Numb3rs, poi ho trovato la canzone dei Muse che parla dell'entropia e così ho voluto usarla per fare la ricerca di Danny. Nel prossimo le cose si faranno calde!

CAPITOLO XXXI:   
ENTROPIA  
  


“In un sistema isolato, l’entropia può solo aumentare”   
[   
-The 2nd law: isolated system – Muse - ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VXPoJAyeF8k)

  
Danny diede un'occhiata al sole, lateralmente rispetto a dove correva, e vedendolo basso capì che era ora di fermarsi, diede un'occhiata all'orologio e vide che erano le quattro del pomeriggio. Si era lasciato a dir poco andare in quella corsa liberatoria e piacevole. Non era partito di mattina presto, però andava per le strade da un bel po’.  
Guardandosi intorno iniziò a cercare un posto per mangiare, poi avrebbe deciso il da fare.   
Quando in lontananza adocchiò una costruzione, iniziò a rallentare, fuori c'era un parcheggio pieno di moto, camion e pickup e capì che era arrivato nel posto giusto. Con un sorriso si diresse lì e vedendo la scritta del pub ebbe conferma che quella sarebbe stata la sua tappa finale per quella giornata.  
'Roadhouse'.  
Era una catena disseminata per statali e stradone deserte di collegamento dove si fermavano viaggiatori, fra cui camionisti e motociclisti in particolare.   
Si potevano fermare a mangiare e bere oppure, volendo, anche dormire. Servizio per una sola notte. Le Roadhouse stavano aperte 24 ore su 24 ed accoglievano qualunque viandante.   
Il cibo fornito era carne alla griglia, il bere invece birra.   
Danny parcheggiò fuori e portandosi il casco sotto braccio entrò, appena messo piede nel locale in legno scricchiolante, una zaffata di carne grigliata dalla cucina semi aperta lo investì insieme alla musica rock classica e un sorriso si formò sul suo viso.   
\- Decisamente il posto giusto! -   
Avrebbe mangiato e bevuto a volontà, fatto amicizia con altri motociclisti come lui con la passione per le Harley, sfidato a freccette o a biliardo i fan delle Ducati e poi sarebbe collassato in una camera fino al mattino seguente quando si sarebbe svegliato ad un'ora imprecisata per tornare a casa con calma.   
Un piano, alla fine, se l'era fatto. Non aveva idea che avrebbe avuto difficoltà a portarlo a termine.  
  
  
Il ragazzo giaceva appeso ad un albero, impiccato.   
Riconosciuto come Ethan Ganz da Don per il semplice motivo che aveva passato il tempo fino a quel minuto a cercare il possibile complice di Shane.   
Ethan Ganz era risultato il vincitore, in quanto l'unico compagno di carcere uscito prima della rivolta e della rapina a Danny. Tuttavia l'avevano trovato grazie ad una chiamata del custode del parco dove ora lui ciondolava appeso ad un albero.   
Don e Mac scossero le teste mentre Stella ed altri agenti lo facevano scendere, stendendolo a terra per esaminarlo.   
Da un lato vedere che non era Danny era un sollievo, dall'altro alzava la tensione.  
Perché uccidere l'unico collaboratore?  
Che senso aveva?  
Mac cercava di trovarlo, per Don non c'era visto che catalogava Shane come semplice pazzo!  
Mac doveva capire, Don voleva che tutto quello finisse in fretta.  
Quando si radunarono sul cadavere per vedere che indizi aveva lasciato, per capire se la giostra era finita o no, Mac e Don impallidirono.   
Ganz aveva una maglietta addosso, Mac riconobbe il numero della compagnia dell'accademia di polizia di Danny, Don riconobbe la maglietta stessa.  
\- È una delle sue, la indossava l'altro giorno in palestra! - Disse infatti sicuro, come un pugno allo stomaco.  
Mac trattenne il fiato mentre infilava le dita nelle tasche dei jeans per vedere se aveva lasciato altro e vedendo il suo tesserino, capirono che Shane aveva fatto un'altra irruzione in casa sua mentre l'aveva tenuto con sé per proteggerlo. Aveva preso quella maglietta ed il suo tesserino.   
\- Non si tratta di Ganz. - Disse allora Stella, vedendo che nessuno degli altri due riusciva a dirlo. - Si tratta davvero di Danny! - Sentirglielo fu meglio che dirlo al suo posto, ma fu ugualmente dura da accettare, specie per quella maledetta consapevolezza che non avevano un modo per trovarlo.   
Danny era da solo, ovunque fosse, ignaro di quel che stava succedendo. E nessuno sapeva dove fosse, nessuno poteva aiutarlo.   
Mac fissò quel cadavere aspettando che parlasse e gli dicesse dove era Shane, Don imprecò e si voltò con una scarica di nervi che non si sarebbero rilassati in tempi brevi.   
Il cronometro era partito.  
  
\- Lo sapevamo che puntava a lui, ce lo ha detto sin dall'inizio! - Sbottò Don nell'ufficio di Mac il quale faticava a mantenere la calma e la lucidità.   
\- Non potevamo prevedere che riuscisse a scappare. - Disse razionalmente, mentre lui stesso si incolpava d'aver abbassato troppo presto la guardia.   
\- Si beh, ora che si fa? Danny usa contanti, non ha il telefono, è via chissà dove! - Don nonostante fosse un bravo poliziotto che aveva affrontato spesso situazioni anche peggiori, non riusciva a calmarsi, si sentiva impazzire e camminava su e giù come un matto nella speranza che qualcuno arrivasse a dargli una risposta.  
Sapere che proprio Danny era la preda di Shane, di quel pazzo psicopatico, era atroce. Non poteva sopportare che gli succedesse ancora qualcosa, non dopo la sua paralisi.  
Mac stava zitto visualizzando mentalmente il caso dall'esterno, doveva sforzarsi per essere lucido e freddo, per trovare qualche dettaglio che non aveva considerato, ma l'agitazione di Don non lo aiutava perchè faticava a non pensare da solo a quello che Don esprimeva con frustrazione e disperazione.  
\- Perché sempre lui, Mac? Perché deve finire sempre lui in questi casini? Prima picchiato a sangue e quasi ucciso in ostaggio dai trafficanti di droga, poi con la pallottola e paralizzato per un po', ora questo! Non possono succedere sempre a lui! - Mac lo guardò stizzito con l'intenzione di mandarlo a quel paese, ma si fermò vedendo i suoi occhi lucidi e furenti in un miscuglio fra l'ira ed il pianto. Don stava uscendo di testa, non riusciva proprio a concentrarsi, non ce la faceva. Era uno di quei casi da cui lasciarlo fuori, ma ovviamente era impossibile.  
Sospirando si avvicinò e mise da parte quel che stava cercando di fare, doveva aiutarlo a rimanere saldo. Aveva bisogno di lui saldo.   
Lo prese per le braccia e serio lo guardò con fermezza.  
\- Ehi. - Disse poi facendogli trattenere il fiato di colpo. La voce bassa ma decisa. Don si perse nei suoi occhi chiari, carichi di un carisma che non gli era mai mancato. Una certezza granitica in quello sguardo. - Lo troveremo, ok? E non sarà tardi. Lo troveremo come Shane ha trovato lui. - A quel punto la testa di Don si innescò, ma non nel senso sbagliato. Le mani di Mac rassicuranti, così come la sua espressione e la sua voce.   
Qualcosa l'aveva indirizzato e con un brivido, lo stesso avuto prima, lo guardò risoluto e non più  nel caos.   
\- Shane ha mandato Ganz a seguire Danny! - Mac faticò, per un istante, a trovare il suo filo dei pensieri e battendo le palpebre per capire, Don proseguì riprendendo a camminare e gesticolare come prima, ma questa volta con concentrazione. - Poi si è fatto raggiungere e lo ha ucciso! - A quel punto Mac capì ed andandogli davanti di nuovo alzò l'indice risoluto.  
\- Numero uno comunicavano fra loro a distanza. Ganz parlava con Shane telefonicamente! -   
\- Numero due Shane ha un modo per localizzare a distanza Danny, altrimenti non l'avrebbe richiamato staccandolo da lui! - Mac ringraziò mentalmente la propria capacità di riportare Don fra i nervi saldi, senza quella sua illuminazione sarebbero stati ancora a perdere tempo.   
Detto questo i due non aggiunsero altro e si fiondarono nel laboratorio di Adam, dove usava tutte le apparecchiature necessarie per i rintracciamenti.  
  
   
“La mia fede è stata rubata. Pagherai per questo, messaggero.”  
La sera ormai era calata da qualche ora e dopo lunghe ore passate a guardarlo divertirsi con degli sconosciuti e a tracannare birra come un ragazzino, vide Danny andare in camera a dormire.  
Shane lo seguì da fuori posizionandosi in un angolo nascosto dell'esterno, rivolto verso il piano delle camere che erano sul retro del locale.   
Poco dopo vide la luce di una di esse accendersi e la sua sagoma apparve alla finestra che socchiuse per il caldo provocato dalle troppe birre.   
Shane sorrise maligno.   
“Così me la fai facile, però...”  
Ormai mancava poco e con Danny isolato dai suoi amici e colleghi, il gioco sarebbe stato estremamente facile.  
Sarebbe bastato non fare confusione e lui poteva essere anche silenzioso, se voleva.  
Non serviva gridare per portare a termine il suo lavoro.   
Sarebbe stato tutto perfetto.   
Non aveva potuto decidere lui il posto, nel suo piano avrebbe dovuto aspettare un momento ideale, trovarlo, prelevarlo ed ucciderlo, però vedere che se ne andava a fare un giro in moto da solo, era stato stupendo.   
Si era allontanato dagli altri, isolati.  
Mentre aspettava fuori, nella notte, che tutto si calmasse e che Danny si addormentasse, tornò a ripetersi il concetto della meccanica statistica e della termodinamica che aveva dato vita al suo piano.  
L'entropia.   
L'entropia era la misura del disordine all'interno di un sistema qualunque.   
Tanta entropia c'era in un sistema, il disordine aumentava. L'entropia era lo stato per il quale una cosa si trasformava in un'altra, per cui costituiva un cambiamento significativo di qualcosa. Questo si traduceva in disordine in quanto quella determinata cosa non era più la stessa, ovvero non era più nel suo ordine naturale, ma mutava.   
Questo meccanismo veniva definito entropia.  
“Danny è la mia entropia. È responsabile di questo mio drastico cambiamento. Non avrebbe dovuto spezzare la mia fede. La fede in mio fratello per me era l'unica fonte di vita, vendicarlo era tutto. Danny mi ha rotto questa fede dicendomi che mio fratello era colpevole. Questo ha provocato una trasformazione in me, è stato questo a trasformarmi in mostro, invece che in un giustiziere. Ed ora per conviverci devo uccidere la causa di questa mia trasformazione. Potevo rimanere in carcere pensando di aver vendicato mio fratello, sarei stato un eroe, una persona che aveva fatto una cosa giusta. Ma Danny ha impedito questo ed io, ora, devo convivere con il fatto che sono un mostro e non un eroe. Avrei preferito vivere nell'ignoranza.  
Danny è la mia entropia. Devo eliminare l'entropia. L'entropia entra in un sistema aperto in equilibrio e lo manda a puttane. Isolando quel sistema, una volta che l'entropia è entrata, non potrà più continuare a fare danni contaminando altri sistemi. Una volta che il sistema è isolato con al suo interno l'entropia, va distrutto.   
Ora l'entropia è isolata, adesso distruggerò l'intero sistema entro cui è imprigionata, prima che continui a contaminare il mondo. “  
Shane scese dall'auto e prese due delle taniche di benzina che aveva portato con sé e silenzioso, mentre ormai nella Roadhouse era tutto tranquillo e non c'era più nessuno sveglio, iniziò a spargere la benzina su tutta la circonferenza, abbondando in modo da essere sicuro che a tempo debito prendesse fuoco.   
Danny aveva scelto il suo destino andando in un locale fatto completamente di legno per richiamare lo stile di un certo periodo.   
Fra poco l'entropia sarebbe morta e lui non avrebbe più sofferto in alcun cambiamento drastico ed osceno.   
Il suo mondo sarebbe per sempre rimasto così come ora era, orribile, ma intatto per sempre. Nessuno glielo avrebbe più distrutto e l'unico che aveva osato farlo, sarebbe morto.   
  
  
\- La mia fede è stata rubata...- La frase lasciata sull'ennesima banconota modificata aveva completato il puzzle che nella sua mente ora era piuttosto chiaro.  
\- Cosa significa? - Chiese Don che non aveva potuto far altro che aspettare le loro analisi.   
\- Shane credeva nell'innocenza di suo fratello, ha ucciso per lui ed era convinto di star facendo giustizia. Quando gli abbiamo dimostrato che invece suo fratello era colpevole, il suo mondo è andato sottosopra ed ha realizzato di essere diventato semplicemente un mostro. - Don aggrottò la fronte senza capire il collegamento con Danny.  
\- E cosa c'entra con Danny? - Mac lo guardò rimanendo calmo.  
\- Danny gli ha aperto gli occhi, è colpevole di avergli mostrato la realtà. -   
\- Ma non è lui che ha distrutto sul serio il suo mondo, è stato il fratello! - Rispose Don frustrato.   
\- Il fratello è morto, non può prendersela con lui e per andare avanti e non rimanere schiacciato sotto il peso di quel che ha fatto, deve trovare un capro espiatorio ed eliminarlo. Pensa che solo così potrà convivere con il nuovo sé stesso ed andare avanti. Vede in Danny quel capro espiatorio. - Don capiva quello che diceva Mac, ma rimaneva una cosa assurda dal suo punto di vista. Danny comunque gli aveva solo portato un messaggio, non aveva fatto davvero nulla!   
\- Danny però non c'entra sul serio, gli ha dato una comunicazione, insomma! - Mac sospirò, era ovviamente d'accordo con lui, ma non riusciva a non vedere le cose con la sua testa.   
\- È come dare la colpa al caos se succede qualcosa. Quel qualcosa succede per una causa in particolare, ma dai la colpa al caos perchè affrontare quella causa è troppo difficile, no? - Don afferrò il concetto specifico che albergava nella mente di Mac.   
\- È la pallottola che ti uccide, ma dai la colpa al destino che te l'ha fatta trovare sulla tua traiettoria. - Mac annuì soddisfatto.   
\- Per Shane, Danny è il destino, suo fratello la pallottola. -  
\- Ma Danny non è il destino. Danny è solo quello sbagliato nel posto sbagliato! - Non poté che sorridere brevemente a quella definizione perfetta e realistica di Danny.   
\- Mi viene in mente il concetto di entropia. - Fece poi Mac mentre Adam passava nei computer tutte le combinazioni possibili dei numeri dati per capire cosa fossero in particolare.   
\- Cioè? -   
Mac scosse la testa e lo guardò brevemente tornando a distogliere lo sguardo per puntarlo sullo schermo di Adam.   
\- È molto complicato, ma per fartela breve è il disordine. Più entropia c'è in un sistema, più disordine c'è. - Don alzò le sopracciglia.  
\- E che c'entra ora? -   
Mac fece un sorrisino.   
\- Danny è entropia allo stato puro. - Don si mise a ridere per allentare una tensione alle stelle.   
\- Puoi dirlo forte! Ovunque va, qualunque cosa faccia, sconvolge tutto e tutti! - Mac concordava.   
\- C'è quest'idea, in una delle teorie che studia l'entropia. L'entropia entra in un sistema e lo devasta. Per eliminarla, bisogna isolare il sistema. Ma in realtà lo argini, non lo elimini. - Don aggrottò le sopracciglia, ora si era di nuovo perso in mezzo ai suoi concetti filosofici o scientifici o qualunque cosa fossero, ma Mac continuò pensieroso come se non potesse farne a meno. - Se isoli un sistema entropico, l'entropia in esso aumenterà collassando, implodendo. Mentre se lasci il sistema aperto e permetti all'entropia di fare il suo corso, lentamente essa si diluirà nei vari sistemi e sarà meno pericolosa. Col tempo, all'interno del singolo sistema, le cose torneranno come prima, forse un po' diverse ma nella tendenza in cui erano prima. -   
Gli occhi di Mac tornarono di nuovo su quelli di Don come se fosse un discorso sensato ed utile da fare ora.   
\- Per cui se isoli un sistema, l'entropia può solo aumentare. - Don provò a tradurre alla meglio quel che aveva forse capito, pensando che quello era il modo in cui Mac si manteneva calmo in un momento allucinante.  
\- Cioè è meglio lasciare Danny libero di fare i suoi danni in giro perchè col tempo le cose tornano sempre a posto, mentre se cerchiamo di controllarlo e contenerlo quello tenderà a combinare più casini che mai? - Mac lo guardò sorpreso di questa sua traduzione e conclusione, ma sorrise rendendosi conto che era estremamente vero ed annuì con dolcezza.   
\- Esattamente! - E, come per magia, a Mac venne una delle sue idee.   
Un esperto avrebbe detto che bisognava distrarre la mente nei momenti di tensione, per permetterle di elaborare soluzioni senza essere sotto pressione.  
Forse non tutti funzionavano così, quella di Mac sì.   
Rivolto ad Adam che diventava matto dietro a quei numeri stampati apparentemente senza senso nella banconota, disse:  
\- Hai provato ad incrociarli con i dati nel telefono di Ganz? -   
Adam si girò per capire come, dopo aver parlato di entropia e cose complicatissime, la sua mente avesse potuto produrre qualcosa che apparentemente non c'entrava nulla coi suoi discorsi. Ma poi scosse la testa e tornò al computer mettendosi a lavorare.  
Don e Mac rimasero in attesa controllando l'orologio, ipoteticamente Danny stava andando a dormire ora. Avevano immaginato avesse trovato un locale dove mangiare e dormire, conoscendolo si era divertito con degli sconosciuti. Nella loro analisi delle probabilità fatta con la loro conoscenza di Danny, avevano teorizzato che sarebbe andato a letto all'incirca a quell'ora.  
Il tempo era decisamente scaduto, non ce n'era più.   
E proprio mentre i loro cuori si gonfiavano nel petto dandogli la peggiore sensazione mai provata, una sensazione d'impotenza, Adam se ne uscì alzando le braccia in alto in segno di esultanza. A questo accompagnò un sonoro   
\- CI SIAMO! - Mac e Don si avvicinarono a guardare. - È un GPS! È il numero di un GPS! - i due sopra le sue spalle si guardarono accigliati.  
\- Un GPS!? - Fece Don senza capire l'utilità. Dopo aver constatato che il telefono di Shane, trovato fra le comunicazioni fatte di recente di Ganz, era chiuso e quindi non rintracciabile, avevano sperato in quell'indizio di Shane.  
Shane voleva che lo trovasse. Nei suoi piani dovevano trovare un cadavere, ma loro erano intenzionati a trovare Danny vivo.   
Gli occhi di Mac si illuminarono prima di quelli di Don.  
\- Non UN GPS... IL GPS!  - Fece premendo su 'un' e su 'il'.   
A quel punto anche per Don ebbe senso.   
\- Adam, traccialo! -   
Pochi attimi di sospensione, gli stessi che i loro cuori fecero in attesa del risultato.   
Poi solo un responso.  
\- Il GPS è attivo ed è fermo ad un indirizzo sulla statale! - Adam evidenziò nella mappa dello schermo il luogo preciso e il tempo riprese a scorrere veloce, impazzito, a rotta di collo.  
Un tempo che non avrebbe avuto pietà se loro non sarebbero riusciti a cogliere quell'occasione.  
L'ultima rimasta. La sola ed unica. 


	32. Un momento prima della fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ormai siamo dentro nella parte più intensa. Shane è partito alla carica, Danny è totalmente alla sua mercede, ignaro ed ubriaco, isolato da tutti. Cosa mai potrebbe impedirgli di ucciderlo? Don e Mac hanno trovato una pista, ma faranno in tempo?

CAPITOLO XXXII:   
UN MOMENTO PRIMA DELLA FINE  
  


“Siamo gente che ha perso la fede    
che vive sotto il tiro di un'arma carica    
Come memorie in freddo decadimento    
Trasmissioni che echeggiano lontano    
Lontano dal mio mondo e dal tuo    
Dove gli oceani sanguinano verso il cielo    
Dio ci salvi tutti    
Bruceremo nel fuoco di mille soli?    
Per i peccati delle nostre azioni    
I peccati delle nostre parole    
I peccati dei nostri padri    
I peccati dei nostri giovani “

[ \- The Catalyst – Linkin Park - ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=51iquRYKPbs)

  
  
Quando Danny staccava la spina, intendeva quello.  
Prendere e andare senza una bussola, fermarsi quando e dove capitava, trovare sconosciuti, divertirsi con loro, bere e mangiare fino a non averne più e poi collassare liberamente, senza pensieri e desideri.   
Solo dormire.   
Il sonno lo colse subito e grazie al caos in cui albergava la mente ed i sensi mescolati all'alcool, non pensò a nulla.   
La testa sul cuscino e quella sensazione di scivolamento istantaneo, come quando ci si stendeva sul ponte di una nave in un maremoto.   
Danny rimase indeciso se andare a vomitare o rimanere steso per pochi secondi.   
Il tempo di chiedersi 'forse devo vomitare' che stava buttando giù la porta del bagno claustofobico che c'era in camera.   
Vomitò come in passato gli era capitato spesso, dopo le tante sbronze in gioventù, per poi trascinarsi a letto e staccare la famosa spina, cioè definitivamente.   
Il mondo si mescolò ovattandosi e non ci fu più nulla per un bel po'.   
O forse non poi così tanto.  
Per Danny il tempo poteva aver corso oppure no, quando qualcosa lo svegliò non se ne rese conto subito. Si sentì come trapassato da un martello pneumatico, anche se nessuno gli aveva dato giù con qualcosa di duro.   
Aperti gli occhi con fatica e di soprassalto, non mise subito a fuoco ciò che aveva davanti, distinse a malapena una sagoma in camera, poi un viso chino su di lui. Dopo la sua mano gli premette qualcosa sulla bocca e sul naso.  
Danny spalancò gli occhi e cercò di reagire, ma il non aver smaltito quanto bevuto non lo aiutò.  
Quel tipo non doveva avere molta forza, ma era sufficiente per lui in quel momento.  
Nel focalizzarsi sul suo viso mentre i sensi lo abbandonavano, riconobbe il suo sorriso da folle, un sorriso di chi non c'era più da molto.   
Velocemente il mondo si oscurò.  
Per lui fu come chiudere e riaprire gli occhi, un attimo, quasi. Con la differenza che riaprendoli fece ancor più fatica di prima, quando si era svegliato solo con un post sbronza in atto.   
Danny era ancora steso e la stanza semi buia, gli occhi si abituarono presto e riuscì a vedere in fretta. Il buio lo aiutò con la testa che batteva una marcia epica spaccandola a metà.   
Shane era lì in piedi vicino al letto che sistemava delle cose sul comodino. Attrezzi.  
Danny girò la testa per vedere cosa erano e si rese conto di essere immobile perchè legato.   
Era completamente immobile ed in bocca qualcosa gli impediva di parlare.  
Le idee cominciarono a schiarirsi lentamente mano a mano che i secondi procedevano e con lo sguardo svanito di Shane che si posò sul proprio, capì che era scappato e che alla fine avevano avuto ragione Don e Mac.   
Nell'assurdità del momento, si trovò a pensare:   
“E chi li sentirà ora?”  
Senza realizzare che se li avesse sentiti ancora sarebbe stato fortunato.   
Danny cercava di concentrarsi sui singoli dettagli per riattivarsi e trovare un modo per cavarsela.  
Per prima cosa doveva avere la completa consistenza del proprio corpo ancora prevalentemente intorpidito per quello che gli aveva dato per dormire.  
Sentiva la bocca piena di qualcosa, un panno appallottolato per impedirgli di parlare. Ci mancava poco al soffocamento. Danny decise di concentrarsi sulla respirazione, i propri battiti impazziti. Doveva calmarsi, altrimenti non ce l'avrebbe fatta.   
La sensazione di soffocamento si placò un po', i respiri erano meno affannati e sentiva meglio il proprio corpo.  
Le braccia alte, legate alle sponde del letto con dei laccetti di plastica stretti, presto gli avrebbero bloccato la circolazione. Le caviglie avevano lo stesso destino al fondo del letto.   
Danny tornò a guardare Shane rimasto stranamente paziente in piedi accanto a lui a guardarlo. Forse era curioso della sua prima reazione.   
\- Istinto di sopravvivenza, istinto da agente addestrato. In una situazione di pericolo, devi come prima cosa prendere coscienza di quanto lo sia e del perchè, poi cerca un modo per liberarti e scappare. Stai eseguendo tutto alla lettera, vedo. Ed io che pensavo che avresti perso del tempo a strattonare come un invasato e gridare con la gola senza poter emettere suoni. Insultarmi non è la tua priorità. Vuoi vivere, eh? - Shane, sicuro di sé e del proprio tempo, si prese il lusso di perderne un po' per schernirlo, Danny cercò di domare la voglia di fare esattamente quel che lui aveva detto.  
A quel punto aveva la palla Shane.   
Se avesse tirato gambe e braccia, si sarebbe ferito e non avrebbe cavato un ragno dal buco. Per liberarsi la forza era inutile.  
Doveva usare l'astuzia, per cui cercò di vedere sopra il letto se attaccato al muro e a portata di mano c'era qualcosa di utile. Ovviamente non c'era nulla. Poi guardò sul comodino e notò attrezzi quali un martello ed un coltello. La pistola era infilata nella cintola dei pantaloni.   
Shane notò che la guardava e lui gesticolò per sminuire la sua presenza.  
\- Oh non preoccuparti, non la userò. Non siamo isolati come avrei preferito, ma non voglio essere interrotto. - Con questo prese il coltello con la destra ed il martello con la sinistra e guardandolo di nuovo, continuò allucinato, felice. - Pensavo di squartarti qualche arteria e mentre dissanguavi, fracassarti le giunture. Perchè fa male. Poi il cranio. Ho in mente qualcosa anche con le tue corde vocali. Sai, tu sei il messaggero, devo punire il ruolo che hai deciso di avere nella mia storia di merda. - Il tono sembrava giovale se non fosse per quel fondo di isteria che continuava a mantenere.   
Gli occhi non si staccavano da lui e dal suo corpo e solo a quel punto Danny si guardò per vedere com'era vestito.   
Era andato a dormire in boxer e canottiera e così era ancora.  
Constatò che era un pazzo psicopatico assassino, ma non maniaco. Quella splendida caratteristica mancava al suo profilo ed in quel momento per qualche ragione Danny ne fu lieto. Come se sapere quel che gli avrebbe fatto non era abbastanza terrificante.   
Poi Shane dalla risatina isterica e quasi gioviale, si fece serio e feroce, il buio della notte riflesso nel suo viso che non sembrò più quello di un pazzo. Per la prima volta da quando l'aveva conosciuto e per tutte le volte che ci aveva avuto a che fare.  
\- Non avresti dovuto rubare la mia fede. Io credevo in mio fratello ed anche se era colpevole preferivo continuare a credere in lui. Non avresti dovuto impicciarti, preferivo rimanere nell'ignoranza e sentirmi uno che aveva fatto la cosa giusta. Invece mi hai mostrato che era tutto sbagliato, hai fatto sì che mi vedessi come un mostro. A quel punto potevo fare due cose. Accettarlo o no. Se non l'avessi fatto sarei impazzito, quindi ho chiaramente scelto la prima. Non volevo finire per farmi fuori come ha fatto mio fratello quando ha realizzato che era diventato un mostro. Lui non poteva convivere con quel che ha fatto, per questo si è ucciso. Io invece posso. - Shane si fermò guardandolo con un lampo di fierezza, Danny rabbrividì capendo quanto invece fosse impazzito comunque. - Però per liberarmi dei miei fantasmi ed andare avanti con la mia nuova vita ed il mio nuovo io, l'io di un mostro, devo ucciderti. Perchè dovevi tenere la bocca chiusa e lasciarmi la mia fede, non mi sarei trasformato in questo. Mi sarei visto come un uomo giusto. Ora mi vedo come un mostro ed è colpa tua. Dovevi lasciarmi la mia fede. Dovevi stare zitto. Per questo adesso devo ucciderti. Per andare avanti. Tu mi hai cambiato, mi hai devastato, mi hai gettato nel caos. Ora mi devo reinventare e per questo comincerò con l'uccidere te, portatore di disordine. Tu, la mia entropia. -   
Danny si perse ad un certo punto, ma vedergli sventolare lama e martello come se fossero giocattoli, lo deconcentrò. In ogni caso erano deliri, non aveva senso ascoltarlo.  
Però davvero non riusciva a trovare un modo per uscirne.  
Forse era finita.  
Forse quello era il suo capolinea sul serio.  
Isolato com'era nessuno avrebbe potuto salvarlo.  
Pregare Dio? Pregare che Dio lo salvasse?   
Era davvero questa l'unica cosa rimasta?  
Danny rise amaro fra sé e sé.  
“Che fine di merda, Danny... certo che piuttosto che ascoltare questi deliri è meglio che mi faccia secco subito, non volevo morire sotto le sue mani, ma prendendo una pallottola al posto di Don o Mac. Alla fine le cose non vanno mai come volevi.”  
\- Scusa se ti annoio, rimedio subito! - Questa fu l'ultima frase che percepì, poi il dolore acuto e lacerante sulla coscia, un punto particolare. Danny strinse i denti con lo straccio in mezzo e alzò la testa mentre cercava di urlare senza successo. Gli aveva tagliato la coscia, altezza aorta. Se era fortunato l’aveva solo sfiorata, altrimenti se era del tutto recisa era spacciato.   
Pochissimo tempo e sarebbe morto dissanguato.   
Dipendeva da quanto profonda aveva affondato la lama e da quanto si agitava. Danny nel dolore che presto si espanse, si impose di stare calmo ed immobile per impedire al sangue di uscire in fretta, mentre gli occhi gli si riempivano di lacrime riflesse per il dolore che piano piano si attenuò. Abituarsi al dolore era sempre strano, gli era capitato diverse volte.   
Danny si fece dei calcoli veloci mentre Shane gli legava anche una benda intorno alla bocca per impedire che la voce uscisse in qualunque modo o che riuscisse a liberarsi dello straccio ficcato in profondità.   
 Calcolò il tempo che avrebbe impiegato a morire in quel modo.  
“Sempre che aspetti paziente il dissanguamento e che non dia una mano con quel dannato martello!”  
Al momento le proprie corde vocali, mira di quel pazzo, non erano la priorità, visto quanto faceva volteggiare il martello coi suoi occhi senza luce.   
“Che Dio mi salvi.”  
Pensò infine. Poi il martello picchiò sulla mano sinistra e a quel punto, dal dolore svenne.   
  
La prima cosa che sentì fu un fortissimo bruciore alla mano, la sentiva intorpidita, ma mentre i sensi tornavano c'era un dolore pulsante, battente sulle ossa stesse.   
Appena tornò alzò subito la testa per guardarsi la mano e vedendola accartocciata in una posizione innaturale, nonché anche molto gonfia e sanguinante, capì che non era stato un incubo. Era vero.   
Gli aveva martellato la mano.   
\- Era ora che ti svegliassi, pensavo che il divertimento fosse già finito! Prima di strozzarti con le tue corde vocali volevo farti soffrire ancora! - La voce sadica ed isterica di Shane lo raggiunse, era seduto sul letto e lo stava guardando con il mento appoggiato alla mano, il piede sul materasso, la gamba piegata in una posa amichevole.  
Era rimasto fermo a guardarlo tutto il tempo.  
Danny faticava a focalizzare le cose, la testa gli pulsava come la mano e comunque anche l'altra ed i piedi erano gonfi per i lacci stretti.   
Quello però era il meno.  
Il peggio, e da scienziato lo sapeva paurosamente bene, era la gamba insensibile.   
Il sangue fuoriusciva da un tempo che ora era indefinito, il letto una pozza di sangue che si allargava a vista d'occhio, gocciolava a terra, lo poteva sentire nel silenzio della notte.   
La notte.  
Danny roteò faticosamente gli occhi verso la finestra per capire che ora poteva essere.  
Ma poi cosa contava?  
La finestra era ancora aperta, una via di fuga veloce per Shane in caso di bisogno.  
La rassegnazione si fece largo in lui a quel punto.  
Chi doveva venire?  
Mac e Don non avevano idea di dove fosse e nemmeno lui, di preciso.  
Staccare la spina era stata l'idea peggiore.   
Probabilmente era pallido come un cadavere che fra poco sarebbe stato, doveva avere gli occhi arrossati e sicuramente sudava. Se non moriva dissanguato, sarebbe morto di setticemia. Quel posto era lurido.  
Ma era sicuro che gli mancava poco, non sentiva la gamba e l'idea di muovere il corpo per strattonare era ridicola. Non aveva un minimo di forza residua.   
Era la fine, era semplicemente la fine e mentre perdeva la sua, di fede, mentre si arrendeva a concludere in quel modo, socchiuse gli occhi afferrando gli unici pensieri confortevoli.   
Don... Mac... tutti i momenti passati con loro, insieme, singolarmente... sua figlia Lucy e quella strana ma bella famiglia formata con Lindsay... memorie in freddo decadimento mentre luci in lontananza si avvicinavano dall'esterno.   
La notte si illuminò e rumori di sirene ovattate coprirono le gocce del proprio stesso sangue che echeggiavano in quello che a lui sembrava un oceano.   
“Allora è così che funziona... quando muori senti e vedi quello che in assoluto desideri... le sirene delle auto di Don e Mac...” Col pensiero a loro ed uno strano sorriso stanco coperto dalla benda sulla bocca, Danny lasciò che le proprie palpebre pesanti si chiudessero sui suoi occhi.  
Il mondo si coprì, le sirene si mescolarono, nemmeno dolori pulsanti o bruciori insopportabili.   
Per un momento il corpo gli rimandò sensazioni piacevoli.   
Per un momento si sentì bene.  
Un momento prima del nulla.  
Un momento prima della fine. 


	33. Inferno di fuoco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E' tutto di mia invenzione rispetto alla serie, ma ormai questo è assodato, ho dovuto fare delle modifiche da un certo punto in poi, spero siano all'altezza. Abbiamo un Danny in fin di vita nelle mani di Shane, abbiamo Don e Mac in arrivo che sono riusciti a trovare una traccia. Ce la faranno prima che Shane completi il lavoro? E se il suo piano di riserva è fin troppo efficace?

CAPITOLO XXXIII:   
INFERNO DI FUOCO   
  


[ \- Lux Aeterna – Clint Mansell -  ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9a3oHeTM0Gw)

  
Fu la corsa più furiosa mai fatta.  
Don e Mac non riuscivano a ricordarne una più folle di quella, come se il diavolo in persona li stesse inseguendo.  
O, per meglio dire, come se loro lo stessero inseguendo.  
Un diavolo che gli stava portando via la persona a loro più cara.  
Le sirene stridevano sui tetti delle auto che sfilavano a piena velocità, sfrecciavano per la strada lunga e deserta in una notte stellata.   
Non c'erano parole da dire, non c'erano sguardi da cercare, non c'erano cose da fare se non guidare il più veloce possibili e sbrigarsi.  
Quel silenzio fu il più rumoroso di tutti, Don e Mac non l'avrebbero mai dimenticato. Non quello, non la paura di non fare in tempo.   
Nella mente solo un viso, il suo.  
Non esisteva un'opzione dove non avrebbero fatto in tempo.  
Non c'era.  
Appena arrivarono nel posto indicato dal GPS, tutte le macchine della polizia si spiegarono nel piazzale del parcheggio insieme alle moto e alle macchine, nel giro di pochi istanti scesero e Don e Mac si scambiarono solo un veloce sguardo eloquente. Significativo.  
Dopo di che Don si fece avanti ed alzando il braccio lo fece scattare verso il locale in legno, in stile film anni settanta, dando il via all'inferno.  
Un inferno che si colorò quasi immediatamente con colori caldi ed accesi.  
Rosso, arancio, giallo.   
Lingue di fuoco presero vita dal nulla divampando in pochissimi istanti, proprio davanti ai loro occhi, un secondo prima di far loro mettere piede dentro.   
L'edificio prese fuoco tutt'intorno, esternamente. Ma non c'era un posto libero dalle fiamme, partite proprio dall'ingresso principale e divampate come se un potente accelerante abbondasse in tutto il perimetro e non aspettasse altro di essere acceso.   
Don e Mac si fermarono istintivamente a pochi metri dall'incendio che circondava il posto, insieme a tutti gli agenti accorsi.  
\- Quel bastardo! - Si guardarono ancora e Mac fu il primo a reagire con razionalità. Con la radio attaccata alla spalla, schiacciò il pulsante e chiamò ulteriori soccorsi riferendo del fuoco, mentre  paramedici erano già con loro in prevenzione, sempre su ordine di Mac.   
Ne chiamò altri, le fiamme non avrebbero risparmiato nessuno.   
Stava ancora dando gli ordini via radio, che Don si girò verso l'edificio, l'ingresso un muro di fuoco impossibile da trapassare senza attrezzature. Poi si girò verso Mac che parlava alla radio. Lo guardò. Prese un respiro.   
Incatenò gli occhi azzurri ai suoi.  
Annuì e fece un cenno.  
Poi si girò ed entrò.  
Non sapeva se ne sarebbe uscito. Ma sapeva che sarebbe entrato.  
Mac vide tutto al rallentatore e sentì la propria stessa voce continuare a parlare da sola, senza che lui stesso si ascoltasse.  
Vide il viso di Don illuminato dalle fiamme, una luce affascinante se non fosse stato per le circostanze.   
Lo vide sorridere, vide il suo cenno e poi voltarsi e correre verso il fuoco.  
Gli venne in mente una frase famosa, mentre il suo mondo si fermava definitivamente vedendolo inghiottito da quelle lingue arancioni.   
“L'eroe non si ferma a pensare a cosa è più saggio fare, l'eroe corre incontro al fuoco senza pensarci.”  
Pochi secondi dopo, lui e tutti quelli che riuscirono ad entrare prima che l'ingresso fosse totalmente inagibile, lo fecero.   
Coi visi coperti con colletti, maniche e fazzoletti, gli agenti più coraggiosi si fecero strada costatando che il liquido infiammabile era stato versato fuori e che il fuoco partiva da lì, pertanto l'incendio era peggio esternamente che internamente.  
\- È una prigione di fuoco... - Mormorò Mac realizzando che probabilmente il fuoco era stato il piano di riserva di Shane, per assicurarsi di portare a termine la sua follia.  
“O per distrarci mentre lui scappa.”  
Stava da capire se doveva completare il lavoro con Danny o se era già finito.  
Non osò pensarlo, ma lo sapeva che era quello il fulcro della questione.  
Appena dentro, di Don non trovò traccia, ma era ancora possibile muoversi mentre sapevano che più passavano tempo lì, meno potevano uscirne indenni e facilmente.  
Iniziarono tutti a chiamare a gran voce e a bussare nelle porte, alcune erano già aperte e persone uscivano di corsa, spaventati, urlando.   
\- La porta sul retro! - Ordinò Mac mettendosi in un punto strategico mentre la gente correva quanto più poteva, accompagnati dai poliziotti che facevano strada.   
\- C'è fuoco ovunque! - Sentì in risposta. Mac si guardò intorno cercando una soluzione che con suo sollievo momentaneo trovò nell'unico estintore obbligatorio per legge posto vicino al bancone del locale.   
Mac lo prese, l'aprì togliendo la sicura e lo consegnò al primo agente posto davanti alla porta che scortava della gente, in attesa di un varco sicuro per uscire.   
\- Usa questo per aprire le fiamme nell’uscita! - Vedendo che funzionava almeno per permettere alla gente di uscire indenne, tornò a voltarsi verso il corridoio delle camere, dietro il locale vero e proprio.  
La gente aveva ormai finito di uscire, non c'erano molti a dormire, probabilmente il barista era stato il primo a recarsi all'uscita appena aveva sentito il fuoco.   
Mentre tutti se ne andavano repentinamente, Mac si addentrò nel piano di legno ormai incandescente.   
Ormai le camere e le pareti esterne stavano bruciando sempre più, ben presto il tetto sarebbe crollato loro in testa.  
\- SE NON C'È NESSUNO, USCITE! - Ordinò verso gli agenti che tornavano a vedere se c'era qualcuno.   
\- SIGNORE, MA CHE FA?! - Gli chiese uno mentre se ne stava andando, dopo aver evacuato tutto.   
Mac in risposta gridò solo il nome di Danny e continuò a correre dalla parte opposta dell'uscita.  
Non ci sarebbe stato nulla in grado di farlo andare via da lì senza Danny e Don.   
Non ci mise molto, dopo la corsa fra le camere. Tutte le porte erano aperte e vuote, le fiamme ormai dentro.   
Solo una non era vuota e si fermò sgranando gli occhi alla scena che gli si presentò davanti.  
Una scena che lo lasciò paralizzato per due leggendari secondi.  
Mac Taylor che non riesce a reagire ad una situazione di pericolo?  
Se quello era un'incubo, era il momento di svegliarsi.   
Ma non si svegliò.  
  
Una volta dentro, Don corse immediatamente verso il retro della zona del pub, alla ricerca delle camere. Alla ricerca di Danny che si mise subito a chiamare a gran voce mentre passando porta per porta, batteva con un calcio aprendole sbrigativo e gridando a chiunque fosse dentro di uscire.  
Quando gli agenti entrarono dopo di lui, si trovarono già tutti svegli pronti a scappare, non dovettero far altro che accompagnarli ad un'uscita bloccata dal fuoco, aperto poi da un estintore che fu la fortuna di molti.   
Don proseguì come un treno con la mente  rivolta solo a Danny, al suo viso.   
Doveva trovarlo, doveva trovarlo e basta.   
Gli bastava trovarlo, si disse.  
Ma quando lo trovò, in una di quelle camere, il mondo si fermò.   
Il fuoco era più intenso che in altre, probabilmente Shane, uscito dalla finestra, aveva dato il via all'inferno proprio da lì ed ora chissà dove era.  
Ma non fu quello a paralizzarlo e a togliergli il respiro.  
Non fu quello a fermargli il cuore.  
Danny c'era, era steso nel letto, legato mani e piedi, la gamba ferita e tutta sanguinante, un lago sul letto e sotto.   
Mosse lento i passi, come in un sogno, con l'addestramento da poliziotto che veniva dimenticato.  
Velocità, tempismo.  
Nulla... arrivare da lui fu la cosa più faticosa.  
Danny aveva gli occhi chiusi e non aveva la minima idea se respirasse o meno, ma la consapevolezza che Shane gli avesse probabilmente tagliato l’arteria femorale per farlo dissanguare, gli diede la perfetta consapevolezza di quanto impossibile fosse rivedere il suo sorriso.  
Impossibile, si disse, impossibile.  
Panico.  
Paura.  
Quella paura strisciante simile a quelle lingue di fuoco, simile al fumo che si espande e che penetra nei polmoni soffocandoti.  
Quella paura.  
Raggiunse il letto, le scarpe calpestarono il suo sangue e Don alzò tremante le dita mentre rinfoderava la pistola.  
Le dita tremarono fino a che non si posarono sul suo collo, il viso pallido nonostante il fuoco alle  pareti esterne ormai passate all'interno. Tutto bruciava sempre più, tutto sarebbe finito presto carbonizzato, come loro.  
Ma lui lento in quel toccargli il collo.  
Il battito debole, ma presente.  
Appena sentì il cuore sotto i polpastrelli dell'indice e del medio, Don tornò a respirare, a ragionare e a muoversi veloce e reattivo. Tornò presente, tornò efficace.  
Fece la sola cosa possibile e utile in quell'istante, la prima essenziale.  
Salì sul letto con le ginocchia e premette entrambe le mani sul taglio alla coscia.   
Non aveva idea se Shane avesse reciso l'arteria o se l'avesse sfiorata. Ma se Danny era ancora vivo, non doveva aver fatto un lavoro preciso.  
“Non voleva che morisse dissanguato, voleva indebolirlo ma ucciderlo in un altro modo...” Pensò Don pratico, guardandolo in viso mentre le sue mani chiudevano la ferita usando il lenzuolo. Non poteva alzare le mani, non sapeva che danni di preciso aveva fatto Shane, Danny era vivo per miracolo e forse per poco, aveva perso moltissimo sangue, non ce l'avrebbe fatta se avesse tolto le mani da lì.   
\- DANNY, DANNY SVEGLIATI! DANNY! - Iniziò a chiamarlo a gran voce, vedendo che poi era comunque legato e che anche se si svegliava cambiava poco.   
Da solo non ce l'avrebbe fatta ed il fuoco ormai si avvicinava, tossiva per il fumo e si sentiva morire dal caldo. Un caldo insopportabile.   
Sentiva il sudore colargli lungo la schiena e sulla fronte.  
Il viso di Danny privo di reazioni e la consapevolezza che da solo non ce l'avrebbe fatta. Da solo comunque non poteva salvarlo.  
Proprio mentre stava perdendo lui stesso le speranze, arrivò Mac che si fermò alla scena raccapricciante di lui chino su Danny, con le mani piene del suo sangue. Sangue che riempiva il letto su cui era legato.   
Danny non era sveglio e non si muoveva.  
Per un momento, e lo pensò davvero, credette fosse morto.   
Tutto quel sangue non poteva essere uscito senza conseguenze.   
Poi però la mente si riattivò nel vedere il viso bisognoso di Don e capì che se premeva sulla ferita principale, era ancora vivo.   
\- Ok. - Disse Mac mentre il fuoco continuava ad entrare.  
Si avvicinò di corsa e senza rallentare un istante, con una freddezza e praticità impressionanti, tolse la benda dalla bocca insieme allo straccio premuto dentro, tagliò i laccetti e togliendosi la cintura la legò stretta sulla coscia di Danny, poco sotto l'inguine, cercando di limitare per quanto possibile l'uscita di sangue.   
Dopo di che legò il lenzuolo che Don gli stava premendo addosso, lo mise tutt'intorno alla gamba stessa, perchè togliere il tampone una volta premuto era peggio.   
Senza dire nulla, col fuoco che si alzava sempre più sulle pareti raggiungendo il soffitto, lo prese per le braccia che si passò intorno alle spalle, Don l'aiutò ad issarselo su completamente e quando l'ebbe alzato con il busto da un lato e le gambe dall'altro, si diresse alla finestra aperta, ormai l'unica via d'uscita, per quanto folle potesse sembrare visto che ormai era quella che bruciava di più.   
La via più veloce.   
\- Esci! - Ordinò Mac a Don, tenendo Danny sulle spalle.  
Don non sindacò capendo cosa voleva fare. Saltò fuori il più veloce possibile ed essendo al piano terra non ebbero difficoltà nell'operazione.  
Una volta fuori Mac gli porse Danny, sempre privo di sensi.   
Chino verso fuori, col fuoco che iniziava a bruciarli, spinse Danny sulla spalla di Don il quale lo prese come meglio poté allontanandosi in fretta. Appena fu abbastanza lontano si fece aiutare da altri agenti accorsi, stesero Danny in una zona sicura per quanto possibile e Don non fece in tempo a girarsi per vedere se Mac fosse uscito.   
Il boato lo obbligò a gettarsi sul corpo di Danny, proteggendolo dall'edificio che crollava.   
Detriti brucianti volarono, qualche brace li colpì, ma niente di pericoloso confronto a quanto passato.  
Anche quello fu un momento, un momento velocissimo, dove non aveva avuto il tempo di ragionare, ma solo di andare ad istinto, con la priorità di salvare Danny.  
Ma appena il boato si interruppe lasciando solo il crepitio del fuoco, dall'altra parte un'esplosione li fece tornare a piegarsi a terra per coprirsi dalla fiammata. Gli alcolici ed il gas usato in cucina erano esplosi, lontani da loro e dalla gente ormai al sicuro, abbastanza distanti per evitare proprio questa eventualità.  
Le sirene dei vigili del fuoco li raggiunsero ed in realtà il tempo trascorso dalla chiamata non era stato così lungo, anche se a loro era parso infinito.  
Il tempo era stato un fulmine, un lampo.  
Il tempo per il legno di bruciare e crollare.  
Minuti.  
Don si girò, inginocchiato su Danny, il locale ormai delle travi ammassate le une sulle altre, fuoco e basta, fumo, un inferno giallo che si innalzava nel cielo nero.   
Uno scenario raccapricciante, mentre il cuore si fermava di nuovo, per la seconda volta.  
E se prima era stato per Danny, ora era per Mac.  
Mac che non era lì vicino a lui, Mac che sarebbe dovuto esserci ma che non c'era.  
C'erano solo fiamme, davanti ai suoi occhi.   
\- MAC! - Lo chiamò con una disperazione esplosiva, incapace di trattenersi all'idea di aver perso proprio lui, proprio dopo aver recuperato Danny, un Danny che fra l'altro non sapeva se si sarebbe salvato.  
E quel cuore fermo, quel cuore dolorante, quel cuore preda di strette piene d'angoscia, tornò a vibrare con una sagoma che si alzava dal suolo, proprio lì dove i detriti erano caduti.  
O così a lui parve.  
A lui parve che uscisse da quell'inferno infuocato, ma in realtà non aveva la concezione di profondità e distanza, con le lacrime agli occhi.   
Mac era riuscito ad uscire in tempo e sentendo il tutto crollare, si era buttato letteralmente a terra, all'esterno, più lontano che aveva potuto.  
Abbastanza per non morire, non troppo da non uscirne senza bruciature.   
Dopo essersi spento la schiena colpita da detriti infuocati che gli avevano fatto male, bruciando per fortuna solo il giubbotto antiproiettile che indossava e le braccia, si era rialzato scosso e affaticato per il salto e quella specie di esplosione che l'aveva inevitabilmente investito.   
Don lo vide camminare piano verso di lui, un po' storto, tenendosi le braccia bruciate anche per aver saltato la finestra avvolta dal fuoco.  
Fece per alzarsi, ma Mac crollò in ginocchio accanto a lui, Don lo afferrò per le spalle e dopo averlo guardato per assicurarsi che fosse davvero lui, l'abbracciò di slancio stringendo anche facendogli male.   
Mac però si tenne quel piccolo dolore, piacevole se provocato da lui e da un suo abbraccio.  
Ricambiò sentendo una piccola sensazione di benessere invaderlo. Piccola.  
Aveva riabbracciato Don che stava bene.  
Ma Danny non era fuori pericolo e Shane era scappato.   
La storia era tutt'altro che finita.  
Scioltisi dall'abbraccio, entrambi si rivolsero a Danny, chinandosi su di lui per guardare le sue reali condizioni.   
\- È ancora vivo, ma è critico... - Disse Mac mentre Don chiamava i soccorsi per lui, i paramedici pronti li raggiunsero e i due si alzarono allontanandosi, un po' zoppicanti, per permettere loro di salvarlo.  
Pregando che ce la facesse. Stringendosi uno accanto all'altro, con le spalle alle fiamme, rivolti al corpo privo di sensi di Danny, e pregando insieme che ce la facesse.  
Pregando davanti ad un inferno ancora lì, pronto ad inghiottirli ancora. 


	34. Sulla veglia della morte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Capitolo molto più calmo rispetto agli altri, lento, sospeso nel nulla. Don e Mac hanno recuperato Danny per il rotto della cuffia e l'hanno salvato dalle fiamme, ma Shane aveva già fatto molti danni. Ce la farà a riprendersi?

CAPITOLO XXXIV:   
SULLA VEGLIA DELLA MORTE  
  


“Quando senti di essere solo   
Tagliato fuori da questo mondo crudele   
I tuoi istinti che ti dicono di scappare   
Ascolta il tuo cuore   
Quelle voci angeliche   
Canteranno per te   
Saranno la tua guida   
di nuovo verso casa   
Quando la vita ci lascia ciechi   
L'amore   
Ci mantiene gentili   
Ci tiene gentili   
Quando hai sofferto abbastanza   
Ed il tuo animo si sta abbattendo   
Stai diventando disperato nella lotta   
Ricorda che sei amato   
E che lo sarai sempre   
Questa melodia ti porterà dritto   
di nuovo a casa “

[ \- The messenger – Linkin Park -  ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_SoVVNU3aKM)

  
Solo il rumore del suo cuore, esternamente ed internamente.   
Era come un eco, per Danny.   
Ogni TU-TUN era accompagnato da un BIIP e a volte non riusciva a capire quale venisse da dove. Quel BIP non riusciva a catalogarlo, sapeva che ne conosceva la provenienza, sapeva che aveva un motivo di esserci e che ne aveva sentiti molte volte, erano dei BIP importanti, ma ora di chi era, cosa, perchè c'era?  
Si sforzava di capire, ma nel non riuscirci si agitava e cominciava a sentirsi male, affaticato, sentiva puntualmente dei martelli sulla testa, come quello che Shane gli aveva dato sulla mano.  
Shane.  
Shane lo ricordava.  
Danny si concentrò di nuovo sul proprio cuore, il TUN lo riconosceva, era confortevole. Era come essere all'interno di una campana imbottita dove il suo cuore rimbombava cullandolo.   
Vibrava.   
Danny non sognava, perchè era nel dormiveglia, ma un dormiveglia in cui sentiva quasi nulla. Sentiva davvero poco e di rado.   
Non percepiva con tutti i sensi, per il momento solo l'udito, ma da lontano. Non sentiva le voci.   
Nessun odore, nessun tocco sulla pelle, nessuna consistenza del proprio corpo.  
Era un dormiveglia pesante, più sulla soglia di un mondo onirico che su quello reale.   
Finchè non si sarebbe avvicinato a quello, cominciando a percepire di più, non avrebbe potuto avere la forza di volontà necessaria per svegliarsi. Perchè era lui a doverlo decidere, ma al momento non ce la faceva proprio.  
Danny era cosciente di chi era, era cosciente che forse dormiva. Non era cosciente di niente altro.   
“Shane mi ha colpito con un martello, ma non è questo TU TUN. Shane... Shane mi ha imprigionato. Sono ancora imprigionato con lui!”  
Realizzandolo, l'agitazione e la paura salirono mentre allo stesso tempo si allontanò la voglia di svegliasi. Svegliarsi per soffrire, per farsi torturare, per morire comunque?  
No, era meglio stare lì.  
Mentre da fuori, da lontano, quel maledetto BIP gli penetrava sempre più il cervello.  
Ma dannazione c'era solo quello.   
Un BIP che ora divenne più frequente di prima che invece era cadenzale.   
Un ritmo regolare come il suo cuore.  
Anche il suo cuore ora aveva un ritmo più veloce.   
“Ma il BIP è il rumore del mio cuore da fuori? Da fuori il mio cuore fa BIP?” Pensandolo tornò a calmarsi, il TUN ed il BIP, sempre sincronizzati, si placarono tornando regolari.   
“Ci sono, ho capito cos'è quel fottuto BIP del cazzo! È il mio cuore, dannazione! Il mio cuore da fuori! È una fottuta macchina di monitoraggio! Sono in ospedale! Sono vivo ed in ospedale! Mac e Don mi hanno trovato, mi hanno trovato! Un momento... ma allora se sono sveglio ma non mi sveglio significa che sono in coma! Fanculo, sono in coma! No, non voglio essere in coma, devo svegliarmi, voglio svegliarmi, qua ci saranno di sicuro Don e Mac che mi aspettano, dobbiamo continuare il nostro discorso! Non me ne andrò più da solo per staccare, non avrò più bisogno di staccare!  
Dio, ti prego, se esisti ascoltami... devo svegliarmi, devo. Voglio vivere ancora, devo finire questo discorso in sospeso con loro due, li amo, voglio stare con loro, sono ad un passo dal mio sogno, dalla mia felicità, dalla mia completezza. Un passo. Devo solo avere la forza di allungare la mano ed afferrare la loro. La loro che sicuramente è chiusa sulla mia.   
Me la staranno tenendo, staranno vegliando su di me. Devo stringere. Devo stringere anche se ancora non sento nulla, devo stringere anche se non sento, devo fargli sapere che ci sono, che sto per svegliarmi, mi ci vuole un pochino ma ci sto riuscendo. Non ho idea da quanto sono qua che ci provo, ma ci proverò finchè non ci riuscirò.   
Stringi la mano, Danny. Muovi il culo sfaticato! Ce la devi fare. Devi riuscirci. E poi andrai in uno di quei posti santi dove è apparsa la Madonna o Gesù o qualche Santo e ti farai benedire, perchè non è possibile che mi succeda sempre tutto.   
Muovi Danny, muovi qualcosa.  
Sono qua, ci sono Mac. Ci sono! Ascoltatemi ragazzi, sentitemi. Ci sono!”  
Danny cominciò lentamente ad avere sempre più coscienza di sé, lentamente, fino a che  non ci fu solo il BIP come percezione sensoriale. Erano dei BIP un po' irregolari perchè si stava agitando, si stava sforzando.   
Però la consapevolezza di quel che gli stava succedendo, di come e dove doveva essere, di quel che stava accadendo lì fuori, gli diede la spinta a provarci anche se ancora non sentiva molto.  
Doveva volerlo, doveva esigerlo, doveva imporsi e lottare. Ora sapeva per cosa doveva lottare. Ora lo sapeva, ci sarebbe riuscito.  
Avrebbe mosso quella maledetta mano.   
Avrebbe aperto quei maledetti occhi.  
A qualsiasi costo.  
  
  
Era una stanza singola in terapia intensiva.   
Il permesso per stare dentro a vegliarlo era per una persona per volta, ma visto che Danny mostrava lenti segni di miglioramento e che respirava da solo, permettevano a volte anche a due per volta di vegliarlo. Ma doveva esserci calma assoluta e silenzio.  
Se il tempo del coma si sarebbe allungato, l'avrebbero spostato in semi intensiva e poi nelle lunghe degenze.  
Ma prima di tutto, Danny doveva svegliarsi.  
Tendenzialmente si alternavano, facevano turni anche con altri in attesa che la famiglia di Danny arrivasse, avvertita da Lindsay.  
La piccola Lucy non poteva entrare, aveva visto il padre solo da fuori e si era messa a piangere non capendo il motivo per cui, se dormiva, non poteva andare a svegliarlo.   
Lindsay non aveva potuto fare mai turni, ma era venuta spesso.   
Erano ormai cinque giorni che Danny era in coma, i primi tre giorni non c'erano stati miglioramenti, poi avevano iniziato lenti, molto lenti, ma progressivi e costanti.   
La speranza era più che tale, ormai.   
Era certezza.  
Danny si sarebbe svegliato, stava solo da vedere quando e sperare che fosse il prima possibile, più tempo passava immobile, più il suo corpo e le sue funzioni si atrofizzavano ed al suo risveglio avrebbe dovuto lavorare molto sulla riabilitazione.   
Stare in coma non era una bella dormita, il corpo regrediva, le funzioni si limitavano sempre più al necessario e, non abituate più ad essere utilizzate, insorgevano danni non trascurabili.   
Dopo mesi il corpo si raggomitolava su sé stesso in posizione fetale e non lo si poteva evitare. Le persone in coma da anni erano magre, raggrinzite, sciupate e richiuse fisicamente in loro stesse, solitamente girate sul lato.   
Speravano tutti che Danny non arrivasse a quei livelli, speravano che si svegliasse presto e senza gravi conseguenze.  
Fortunatamente l'ossigeno non era mai stato interrotto, non aveva subito arresti cardiaci prima dell'arrivo dei paramedici che l'avevano prontamente rianimato.  
Lo stare immobile aveva permesso al sangue di uscire più lentamente. Purtroppo una volta mosso e spostato, anche se con un laccio ed un lenzuolo per frenare l’emorragia, il sangue era uscito con più consistenza completando quasi definitivamente l'opera.  
Danny era quasi morto, quando erano arrivati i paramedici la sua vita era agli sgoccioli, quel minimo di sangue rimasto in lui non era più sufficiente, ma grazie al tempismo quasi perfetto, l'avevano tirato per i capelli, salvandolo.  
Purtroppo il sangue perso era molto, gli arresti cardiaci subiti due, uno sul posto ed uno in ospedale, durante l'operazione.  
Shane non aveva completamente reciso l'arteria, non l'aveva presa bene e per fortuna era stata solo parzialmente danneggiata, questo aveva provocato un flusso considerevole di sangue, ma non letale se preso in tempo.  
I medici avevano detto che aveva una buona percentuale di riprendersi, ma che ci voleva tempo per rigenerarsi.   
Però ce l'avrebbe fatta.  
Inizialmente era in coma, non sentiva, non percepiva. Nel riprendersi lentamente avrebbe sentito e percepito sempre più, da lì in poi la presenza continua di persone care sarebbe stata importante, così come il parlare ed il fornirgli continui stimoli esterni.  
Al quinto-sesto giorno, Danny sentiva, era nel dormiveglia leggero, solo che non riusciva a comandare al proprio cervello di svegliarsi e parlare, ma lui c'era.   
\- Manca solo un passo, un piccolissimo passo. Forza Danny. - Disse Mac a fior di labbra dopo essere entrato a vedere come stava.   
Don era presente, addormentato sulla poltroncina. Dovevano indossare un camice e dei copri scarpe. Le mani disinfettate.   
Don dormiva appoggiato sul braccio, tutto di lato, Mac si fermò a guardarlo sorridendo. Era sciupato come tutti, ma teneva duro, insistendo su Danny, consapevole come gli altri che ne sarebbe valsa la pena.  
Non si sbagliava.  
Mac si sedette sulla sedia accanto a quella di Don, prese le mani allacciate di Don e Danny e le strinse entrambe. Don, troppo stanco per sentirlo, continuò a dormire e Mac si chiese se nella dimensione dei sogni ci si poteva incontrare anche fra diversi stati.   
Stato di sonno e stato di coma.   
“Forse se il legame è forte può succedere... magari stanno facendo una gara in moto...” Mac sorrise a quel pensiero perdendosi nel viso consumato di Danny. Era molto pallido ma era del tutto normale.   
Il corpo iniziava ad assumere una posizione laterale, gli infermieri cercavano di correggere la posizione, quando venivano a lavarlo e sistemarlo, però Danny tornava a girarsi puntuale.  
Mac sapeva cosa significava e non gli piaceva.   
Non doveva girarsi, non doveva raggomitolarsi.   
Doveva svegliarsi.  
\- Sai, ho avuto il permesso eccezionale di far entrare Lucy. Pensano che ora sei in un buono stato percettivo e che sentire tua figlia potrebbe aiutarti. Oggi pomeriggio Lindsay la porta. Devi essere presentabile e prepararti al risveglio, sarebbe bello per la piccola principessa svegliare il suo principe. Una rivisitazione della favola, non trovi? - Mac parlava con un pizzico di umorismo, usando toni leggeri perchè erano i preferiti di Danny, se lo immaginava a ridere, lì nel suo dormiveglia, mentre di sicuro sentiva le loro mani intrecciate.   
\- Devi svegliarti se vuoi tenerla in braccio ancora. - Mormorò Mac rivolto a Danny. - Devi svegliarti se vuoi finire quel discorso con noi. - Aggiunse.   
\- Devi svegliarti se ci ami. - Fece Don, sveglio accanto a lui, ancora nella posizione di prima ma con gli occhi aperti. Mac girò a metà il viso ma tornò su Danny.   
\- Devi svegliarti perchè ti amiamo. - Concluse Mac parlando lentamente ma chiaro al plurale.   
Ormai non aveva avuto scelta che accettare i propri sentimenti, cosa che aveva fatto già da tempo, ma non in quel modo. Non nell'ottica di una relazione a tre.  
Mac da tempo aveva accettato di amare sia uno che l'altro, ma si era sempre rifiutato di viverli tutti e due.   
Adesso quel che stava succedendo gli aveva dato una visione realistica delle cose.   
Che senso aveva sprecare il tempo prezioso che si aveva, quando lo si aveva, e privarsi di quelli che erano sentimenti autentici e vitali?  
Quando eri nella veglia della morte, la sola cosa che aiutava a svegliarsi, la sola ed unica, era l'amore.  
Quanto si amava, quanto ti amavano, quanto potevi vivere quell'amore, quanto l'avevi vissuto, quanto ancora ne rimaneva.  
Era la sola cosa che contava.  
Per cui nel momento del bisogno si faceva appello a quello e privarsene non solo era uno spreco, ma anche una condanna a morte.  
Mac non si sarebbe più privato dei propri sentimenti, non avrebbe più sprecato un solo minuto della sua vita dietro regole prestabilite da una società antica e rigida che non sapeva andare oltre quanto deciso da qualcun altro.   
Una società che non aveva il coraggio di viversi.  
Non sapeva come sarebbe andata fra loro, sapeva solo che c'era una sola opzione. E quella era vivere la loro storia, così come era. Strana, diversa, assurda. Ma la loro.   
  
  
“Sento la sua voce, sento distintamente anche Don e non sono i miei sogni che me le fanno sentire. Io li sento e percepisco tutto quello che avviene all'esterno.   
Percepisco ogni cosa, sento il caldo, le loro mani sulle mie, i profumi che indossano, voci fuori dalla camera tutte le volte che aprono le porte.   
Sento tutto molto bene.   
È come se fossi sveglio ma non potessi muovermi. In realtà vedo nero, per cui non sono sveglio, ma lo sono. Lo sono!  
Vorrei parlare, vorrei guardarli, vorrei muovermi.  
Invece per ora funziona l'udito, l'olfatto ed il tatto, ma non per il muovermi.  
Dai Danny dai.. ce la devi fare.  
Ti chiamano, ti aspettano.  
Come devo fare, come?  
Mi amano, sono qua per me, mi aspettano. E lo sento il loro amore, vengono tutte le volte che possono, ci sono sempre e mi toccano, mi parlano, mi fanno sapere che ci sono.   
La mia vita è qua.   
La mia vita è a portata di mano, un soffio ci separa.   
Come devo fare per svegliarmi?  
Come?  
Gli occhi sono pesantissimi, incollati, come il mio corpo che sembra fatto di piombo, quando mi sforzo di muovere le dita non ci riesco, non ci riesco proprio, è impossibile.   
Dio, come devo fare? Come faccio per svegliarmi?”  
Danny sentiva tutto, ma non riusciva a comandarsi di muoversi e svegliarsi.   
Mancava un piccolo input.   
  
\- Ehi Danny... - La voce di Mac lo raggiunse da vicino, doveva essere chino su di lui, parlava piano. - C'è una sorpresa per te... un piccolo angelo è venuto a salutarti... - Pochi istanti dopo, sentì il letto abbassarsi appena e nel silenzio creatosi dei gorgoglii si udirono.  
Nel buio, Danny si emozionò. Avrebbe riconosciuto quei gorgoglii ovunque, persino all'inferno.   
Poco dopo la manina gli batteva sul petto, il piccolo angelo l'aveva riconosciuto ed era felice di vederlo.   
Oh come voleva vederla anche lui, come voleva... se solo... se solo fosse riuscito a riaprire gli occhi. Come gli mancava il suo piccolo angelo.   
Gli mancava più della vita stessa.   
Era lì, seduto sul suo letto che lo toccava. Perché non poteva aprire gli occhi? Bastava così poco, così poco...  
\- La senti? Senti la sua voce? Basta che la segui... è la voce di un angelo che ti aspetta. Basta che la raggiungi. Forse ti sei perso, ma lei ti indica la strada di casa... - Mac parlava con un sorriso sulle labbra, Danny riconosceva quel tono e gli sembrava di vederli sul serio.  
“Voglio svegliarmi, voglio svegliarmi. Ci sono. Lo voglio davvero... Dio, fammi vedere mia figlia... fammi vedere mia figlia!”  
Lucy, proprio mentre Danny ascoltava la sua vocina vocalizzare in suoni simili a 'papi', sfuggì dalla presa di Mac che la stava tenendo seduta sul letto e si tuffò letteralmente sul suo petto.   
La piccola si stese sul suo papà per abbracciarlo, incapace di stare ferma dalla felicità nel rivederlo e dagli occhi chiusi di Danny, le lacrime di gioia ed emozione uscirono dagli angoli, lungo le tempie.   
Mac le vide e guardò istintivo la mano di Danny, la prima cosa che le persone in coma riuscivano a muovere nel risveglio.  
Trattenne il fiato mentre dimenticava Lucy stesa su Danny. Lo trattenne mentre guardava concentrato la sua mano, le sue dita.   
Quanto tempo rimase a fissarle?  
Quanto tempo?   
Danny non riusciva a muoverle, ma piangeva e significava che era lì, come poteva fare per aiutarlo?  
Se solo avesse potuto sostituirsi, se solo avesse potuto muoverlo al suo posto, svegliarlo lui in qualche modo...   
Guardando Lucy stringerlo, stesa sopra al suo papà, vedendo una seconda lacrima scendere, capì che forse voleva stringerla anche lui, così gli prese il braccio e glielo mise sulla schiena della piccola che continuò a canticchiare qualcosa che solo lei conosceva, qualcosa senza parole e senza senso.  
Canticchiò al suo orecchio mentre finalmente la mano di Danny toccava la sua schiena ed in quello le mani abbandonate presero vita, le dita forza e si strinsero sulla bambina.  
La mano di Danny si premette da sola su di lei, per quanto possibile, e poco dopo gli occhi si mossero insistenti dietro le palpebre.   
Fino a che queste si aprirono ed allora l'azzurro velato, un azzurro grigio, venne alla luce.  
  
La prima cosa che Danny vide fu il viso stravolto di Mac, un Mac che piangeva forse per la prima volta da quando lo conosceva.  
Poi vide il viso del suo piccolo angelo e lì si unì a lui nella fiera del pianto, più di quanto non avesse fatto già.  
Quanto poteva mancargli un viso? Quanto poteva mancargli toccare qualcuno?  
Quanto poteva amare una persona?  
  
Don, da fuori la camera, non fu da meno nel vedere Danny svegliarsi. Lui e Lindsay, a bocca aperta ed increduli del piccolo miracolo, non riuscirono a trattenere le lacrime.   
Danny era tornato da loro, da chi lo amava. Da chi lo avrebbe amato per sempre.


	35. Silenziosa accettazione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny si è svegliato e da qui può solo riprendersi. Nel frattempo, dopo la tempesta, le acque si calmano ma solo momentaneamente, perchè Shane è sempre a piede libero e c'è un piano da pensare per fermarlo una volta per tutte.

CAPITOLO XXXV:   
SILENZIOSA ACCETTAZIONE  
  


“Questo è un posto dove imparerai   
a fronteggiare le paure, ricostruire gli anni   
e a domare le fantasie della tua mente   
la comanderai per entrare in un altro mondo   
e improvvisamente sentirai e vedrai questa magica nuova dimensione

io ti guarderò le spalle   
io ti aiuterò a vedere oltre   
io ti proteggerò di notte   
io sto sorridendo accanto a te   
in una lucidità silenziosa”

[ \- Silent Lucidity – Queensryche -   
](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jhat-xUQ6dw)

  
Tornare a casa poteva essere la cura migliore per Danny, dove avrebbe potuto avere gli amici, le persone che amava e la piccola Lucy ogni giorno, senza per contro essere monitorato e controllato come in una prigione.  
La sua riabilitazione tardava a cominciare, l'avevano tenuto in reparto per qualche giorno, ma vedendo che i miglioramenti erano più lenti delle aspettative Danny li aveva convinti, con l'aiuto di Sheldon che nutriva di una certa fama in ospedale, a farlo andare a casa.  
Il terapista l’avrebbe raggiunto lì giornalmente negli orari prestabiliti per la terapia, per il resto avrebbe avuto privacy e amici che non l’avrebbero mai lasciato solo, per non parlare delle sue partite, della sua musica e dei suoi film... tornare un po' nel suo mondo, nella sua vita, sarebbe stato un risanamento vertiginoso.   
Con il terapista avere lavorato molto bene e con entusiasmo, tanto che sicuramente avrebbe ripreso a camminare da solo prima di quel che avrebbero immaginato.   
Qualche settimana dopo, sulla gamba sarebbe rimasta una cicatrice profonda, mentre la mano rotta colpita dal martello aveva ancora il gesso che avrebbe potuto togliere dopo un po’ per sostituirla con una doccia, la fasciatura rigida e meno ingombrante.   
  
Quando tornò a casa, Mac e gli altri avevano parlato di turni per non farlo stare mai solo, Danny ancora non camminava e per muoversi da una parte all'altra doveva usare la carrozzina oppure essere aiutato da qualcuno. Non aveva ancora fisicamente forze per fare nulla. Né nelle braccia, né nelle gambe o nel tronco.   
Parlato di turni e quant'altro, rimasero soli loro tre.  
Danny sistemato sul letto con tutto il necessario a portata di mano, compresi Don e Mac.  
Don seduto sul letto con lui, Mac accomodato su una sedia dall'altra parte.   
Avevano parlato di cose pratiche e del programma di quei giorni, evitando accuratamente cose che potessero innervosire ed agitare Danny, quali appunto Shane.   
Ma non parlarne non lo aiutava a tirarsi su e voltare pagina e dopo aver alleggerito la situazione caratterizzata da una strana atmosfera, fu proprio lui a parlarne per primo.  
\- Sentivo tutto. - Fece improvvisamente, dopo pochi secondi di silenzio, dopo una battuta di Don che si era accomodato nell'altra parte del letto mangiando qualcosa che aveva preso per strada.  
\- Durante il coma? - Chiese Mac piano.   
Danny annuì.  
\- Non so da quando iniziano i miei ricordi, ma ricordo che ad un certo punto ero nel dormiveglia, sentivo tutto e sempre più quel che succedeva fuori; mi comandavo di muovermi, parlare e svegliarmi ma non ci riuscivo, il corpo non rispondeva. Ero pesante, come fatto di piombo, mi sforzavo ma nulla. Ero disperato, non sapevo come fare per aprire gli occhi. Poi ricordo solo mia figlia. E le tue lacrime, Mac... -   
il silenzio che calò dopo queste parole fu strano, parlarne lo rendeva reale. Loro erano abituati ad affrontare la realtà, qualunque essa fosse, ma dopo di questo avevano cercato di camminare in punta di piedi, spaventati all'idea di non riprendersi, di non tornare come prima, che fosse troppo grave quello che era successo.   
Ma sentirglielo dire fu meglio di quel che avrebbero immaginato.   
\- Questa volta è stata peggio della precedente, ma forse una volta che si supera l'inferno ti dimentichi di com'era... - Danny iniziò a parlare a ruota libera, piano, riflessivo, pensieroso. Aveva elaborato quei ragionamenti in quei giorni dove nessuno gli aveva chiesto nulla, dove nessuno era stato con lui per ascoltarlo davvero.   
Ma lì c'era ora un silenzio religioso ed era per lui.   
\- Ogni volta può essere peggio della precedente, o ci può sembrare così anche se forse non è vero... - Disse delicato Mac.  
\- O forse è solo diversa. - Asserì deciso Don. Avevano ragione entrambi e Danny sorrise un po' sentendosi capito, erano cose a cui aveva pensato molto.   
\- Non voglio smettere. Sono pazzo? Dopo aver sfiorato la paralisi e la morte stessa forse dovrei pensarci. A lasciare questo lavoro. Ma io non voglio. Ci ho pensato molto. Sono pazzo, ragazzi? -   
E questo era ciò di cui voleva parlare con loro.   
Don non lo guardò, rimase a fissare davanti a sé senza sapere come sentirsi.   
Da un lato era felice di sentirlo combattivo e che non fosse di nuovo in una di quelle crisi insormontabili, dall'altro sapere che cose simili potevano continuare a succedere, era una tragedia.   
Ogni volta per lui era peggio, ogni volta. Però non sarebbe mai andato contro le sue decisioni.   
Fu Mac il primo a parlare.  
\- Ora sai cosa significa fare questo lavoro per tanto tempo. Lo sai meglio di chiunque altro, Danny. La prossima volta potrebbe essere fatale. Ne sei consapevole e vuoi continuare lo stesso? - Danny annuì, Don ammirò la sua calma e si girò a vedere la sua espressione. Come poteva dire cose così sensate con un tono così calmo?  
Anche Danny lo guardò per vedere che faccia faceva e lui ricambiò inarcando le sopracciglia, interrogativo.   
\- Che c'è? -   
Danny scosse il capo ma parlò Don:   
\- Come fai a stare così calmo e ragionevole? Io... io... -   
\- Ehi Donny... - Lo interruppe Danny sentendolo agitarsi, questa volta rivolto verso di lui con aria stupita, cercando di calmarlo. Don lo guardò come colto in fallo. - sei contrario? - La sua domanda sorpresa e diretta fece avere uno scoppio d'ilarità a Don che, improvvisamente, aveva le idee chiare su quel che provava.   
Staccò la schiena dalla spalliera, a cui poggiava, per girarsi completamente verso Danny, le gambe piegate di lato, l'aria apertamente seccata.  
\- Ci puoi scommettere che lo sono... è sempre più dura rischiare di perderti e sapere che la prossima potrebbe essere quella decisiva... -   
Don aveva aperto la diga e l'acqua fluiva senza freni.   
\- Anche a te è successo, anche a Mac... e succederà ancora, purtroppo, finchè continuiamo a fare questo lavoro... - Disse Danny incerto su come dovesse reagire a proposito.  
\- E cosa significa, che va bene così? Che dobbiamo rassegnarci a perdere chi amiamo, un giorno? Tutti gli avvertimenti che abbiamo non ci bastano mai a fermarci in tempo? - Don gesticolava alzando la voce sempre più agitato, parlava senza aver mai riflettuto su quelle cose, ma le provava così profondamente che lo sconvolgeva.   
\- Vuoi che mi dimetta? Vuoi che apra un'officina per moto? È questo che mi stai dicendo, Don? - Don si alzò dal letto nervosissimo ed allargando le braccia esclamò a voce piuttosto alta:   
\- Non lo so Danny! È successo tutto in fretta ed io non so cosa voglio, so solo che sono morto, in questi giorni, in attesa del tuo risveglio, quando ti cercavo sapendo che quel pazzo ti voleva uccidere e tu non avevi un cazzo di telefono con te! - Don esplose e a questo punto Mac si alzò sentendosi sbalzato indietro di settimane, quando erano stati insieme e litigi simili fra i due erano stati all'ordine del giorno.   
\- Calma... - Disse con fermezza, alzando le mani ed avvicinandosi a Don che aveva tutta l'aria di essere l'interprete di una bomba atomica.   
Erano stati giorni difficili per tutti ed ognuno aveva reagito a modo suo, Don si era sforzato di essere pratico e di aspettare di vedere come le cose si risolvevano, ma alla fine era lì e si ritrovava con una marea di sentimenti soffocati.   
Il silenzio calò in fretta con quel piccolo intervento e Danny, colpito dalla sua reazione, rimase a guardarlo mentre lui invece non ce la faceva...  
\- Io non... non pensavo che... - Danny cercò di dire qualcosa, ma non sapeva cosa, quindi Don lo interruppe sforzandosi di guardarlo, rimanendo in piedi accanto a Mac che non lo toccava ma era pronto ad intervenire.  
\- Non dovevo vomitarti tutto addosso, non ora... non così... scusa io... ti lascio riposare. Fa finta di niente. Non hai bisogno di questo, ora... - Don cercò di andarsene ma Danny alzò la mano verso di lui senza riuscire ad afferrarlo, troppo lontano. Per lui lo fece Mac e prendendolo per il braccio lo tirò, lo girò e lo abbracciò.  
Con questo fermò tutto, riportando le cose in una dimensione migliore, meno agitate e catastrofiche.   
Le sue braccia intorno al corpo, le mani sulla nuca.   
Don nascose il viso contro il suo collo, prese dei respiri profondi per poi separarsi e girarsi verso Danny che, paziente, aspettava non potendo alzarsi come avrebbe voluto.   
Quando lo guardò, tese il braccio e la mano verso di lui e Don sospirando si sedette di nuovo sul letto e gliela prese baciandogliela.   
Mac rimase in piedi accanto al letto per poi sedersi anche lui nell'angolo.   
Erano in bilico fra il viverla in modo naturale e disinvolto ed il fermarsi a rifletterci, ma ora c'era altro di cui parlare e non potevano sospendere tutto.   
Danny guardò il viso preoccupato di Don mentre gli baciava la mano, poi gliela lasciò e gli prese la nuca attirandolo a sé debolmente. Appoggiò la fronte alla sua e sospirò chiudendo gli occhi.   
\- Scusami, non mi fermo mai a vedere le cose da altre prospettive. Sono il solito egoista testa di cazzo. Se... se volete che mi fermi io... - Don scosse il capo staccandosi da lui, ma rimanendogli vicino com'era.  
\- No, non voglio questo. Anche noi rischiamo allo stesso modo. Non è questo. Il mio è stato uno sfogo, credo sia normale. - Don decise di non pressare più Danny e non l'avrebbe fatto nemmeno con Mac. Non poteva. Non era giusto. Si amavano, si sarebbero accettati e coperti le spalle.   
\- Ti coprirò le spalle. Le coprirò a tutti e due. Volevo dire questo prima. Ce la possiamo fare se continuiamo a coprirci le spalle come abbiamo fatto ora. E se succederà ancora, ci aiuteremo a superare tutto. Giusto? - Danny non usava mai toni dolci, ma lì l'aveva e Don si rilassò mentre Mac sorrideva, in parte a loro, ma non troppo distante.   
Danny spostò lo sguardo da uno all'altro e Mac fu il primo ad annuire e Danny tendendogli la mano lo fece avvicinare a loro. Si accostò a Don appoggiandosi alle sue gambe piegate e prese la mano di Danny.  
Quella era la conclusione del loro discorso.   
Un discorso che piacque per il semplice fatto che alla fine fu naturale.  
Del resto Mac l'aveva accettato da tempo.  
Quelli erano i sentimenti e non avrebbe mai permesso a niente e nessuno di impedirgli di vivere quel che provava. Perchè la vita era troppo breve e fragile per sprecare la felicità che si aveva a portata di mano.   
Don annuì prendendogli il viso fra le mani e sorrise con un po' di vergogna per essere partito in quarta.  
\- Ci sarò sempre. -   
Vederli baciarsi fu di nuovo strano, bello. Non sentì di non appartenere a quel quadro o di essere di troppo.   
Non si infastidì nel vedere le loro labbra unirsi, le lingue cercarsi. Fu felice perchè era di nuovo tutto a posto, com'era sempre stato, come sarebbe dovuto essere.   
E, sebbene con un po' di rigidità ed imbarazzo, accettò rassegnato Danny quando, separatosi da Don, tirò la sua mano per farlo avvicinare.  
Mac si alzò su un ginocchio per arrivare al suo viso, ma finalmente coronò quello che era il sogno di Danny da tanto.   
Quel bacio sapeva di Don, fermo a guardare mentre scuoteva fra sé e sé la testa e rideva.   
Danny ci era riuscito, l'unico sulla faccia della Terra con quel potere.  
Ma lui lo aveva saputo dall'inizio.  
Strano, diverso, forse assurdo ed anticonformista e sbagliato in qualche punto di vista.  
Ma solo pochi anni prima, anche essere gay lo era, eppure ora, nella maggior parte delle comunità, era normale ed accettato. Non sempre, non ovunque, ma non c'erano più paragoni con una volta, quando anche solo pensare di esserlo era tabù.   
Ognuno aveva un suo mondo di cui occuparsi, da vivere.  
Anche Don e Mac sigillarono quel discorso che non sarebbe servito fare perchè, alla fine, le parole erano nei gesti, nell'amore espresso già molto bene.   
Salvarsi la vita, morire nell'attesa, prendersi cura uno dell'altro, preoccuparsi e piangere era un discorso perfetto e non serviva aggiungere nulla.   
Una resa dolce, tutto sommato.   
Molto più dolce e semplice di quel che Mac aveva inizialmente pensato, convinto che pur sapendo che le cose erano così, non sarebbe mai riuscito a viverla.  
Invece era così facile... così sconvolgentemente facile.  
Baciare uno e poi girarsi e baciare l'altro. Perchè quella era la loro storia.   
Una storia diversa, una storia di un altro mondo.   
  
  
Tornare a lavoro con la lucidità necessaria fu determinante.  
Adesso Danny era salvo e potevano riconcentrarsi a pieno ritmo su Shane, ancora irrimediabilmente libero.   
Indetta una riunione al completo di tutti i membri della sua squadra, mentre Lindsay e Lucy erano con Danny, stabilirono che l'incendio era il piano di riserva che faceva anche da garante per la sua fuga.   
Aveva immaginato che prima o poi avrebbero decifrato il suo messaggio, come voleva facessero. Quindi nell'ipotesi che poi fossero arrivati in tempo e lo interrompessero sul più bello, aveva dovuto pensare ad un piano di fuga.  
Perchè la particolarità di Shane non era la fortuna, ma la furbizia. Lui se la cavava sempre perchè nei suoi piani metteva sempre in conto il bisogno di scappare od evadere.   
Posto che l'incendio premeditato era per scappare ed assicurarsi che Danny morisse, convennero tutti che sicuramente sarebbe tornato a controllare, per assicurarsi d'avercela fatta.  
Danny era l'ultimo tassello della sua vendetta, qualunque motivo avesse avuto.   
Don aveva parlato con Danny a riguardo facendosi raccontare nel dettaglio quel che era successo per fare rapporto e proseguire nelle indagini.  
Danny ricordava parzialmente i suoi deliri dove lo accusava di essere il responsabile della sua trasformazione in mostro, che preferiva stare nell'ignoranza e credersi un eroe e cose simili.  
Danny era una sorta di accettazione della realtà, un capro espiatorio o qualcosa di simile.  
Non ricordava con che termine l'aveva definito ad un certo punto, ma quelle cose poi non erano importanti.   
Il succo era che il piano di Shane era uno, fra i tanti.  
Uccidere Danny.  
\- Constatato che è ancora vivo, tornerà per completare l'opera. Facciamo in modo che esaurisca la fantasia! - Disse Mac in conclusione della riunione. - Danny sta facendo riabilitazione per camminare e muoversi, per il momento non esce di casa. Shane non avrà scelta che venire da Danny a casa sua. Dovremo sempre stare con lui... -   
\- Se Shane vede sempre qualcuno con lui non si avvicinerà e sarà costretto ad usare la sua famosa fantasia... - Asserì Stella contraddicendo Mac.   
Dopotutto era vero, Mac dovette annuire pensieroso.  
\- Cosa suggerisci? - Le chiese sapendo la risposta. Ma lei era meno coinvolta rispetto a lui e poteva proporre il piano davvero migliore.  
\- Se questa volta vogliamo essere davvero efficaci dobbiamo tendergli una trappola. Dobbiamo lasciarlo entrare, fargli credere che nel nostro piano protettivo ci sia una falla. Quando vedrà che, ad esempio, la notte dorme solo, lui entrerà e noi interverremo. - Mac rimase in silenzio guardandola mentre pensava a cosa significava un piano simile.   
\- È rischioso per Danny, fa da esca... - Immaginò il 'no' tuonante di Don.  
\- Ma è la sola cosa, abbiamo un solo colpo in canna, non possiamo sbagliare. È per lui che lo facciamo. Shane non mollerà e lo sappiamo. Dobbiamo approfittare dell'allettamento di Danny e farlo entrare in casa sua. -   
Mac sapeva razionalmente che era l'unica cosa da fare. Lo sapeva. Ma non voleva esporlo ancora.  
Alla fine dovette rassegnarsi, era davvero l'unica scelta, quella migliore.  
Con Don ci avrebbe litigato, ma non poteva far altro che organizzare il piano nei minimi dettagli.  
\- Danny è stato dimesso, Shane l'avrà scoperto, avrà monitorato la situazione da lontano. Ora che è a casa non perderà molto tempo. Ha aspettato alcuni giorni per far calmare le acque e permetterci di assestarci, ora studierà come ci comportiamo con lui, chi lo assiste, quanto e se sta solo. Dobbiamo fargli credere che la notte sia solo. È essenziale che non veda nessuno di noi dopo l'ora di cena. Controlleremo tutte le vie d'accesso e di fuga, noi saremo appostati fuori tutta la notte. Non tarderà a farsi vivo. Appena lo vedremo entrare non gli permetteremo nemmeno di arrivare nell'appartamento di Danny. -   
Proseguì con altri dettagli per poi andare a comunicarlo a Don e Danny.  
Con Don ci litigò lui, questa volta, il quale si oppose fermamente all'idea.   
In Danny trovò l'alleato che convinse Don a permetterlo.   
In fondo era ora di finirla con quel pazzo. 


	36. Chiudendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo aver appurato il piano, devono attuarlo. Riusciranno a far fuori Shane una volta per tutte?

CAPITOLO XXXVI:   
CHIUDENDO  
  


“Non c'è pace / solo guerra   
La vittoria decide chi ha ragione o torto   
Non finirà / crescerà e basta   
Faresti meglio a prepararti a combattere   
E non ci saranno scuse   
Guerra   
Non c'è dolore / risparmiato   
La paura è diventata il tuo unico diritto   
E una volta che sarai perso / nella tua disperazione   
Sarà per sempre una notte nera eterna   
E non chiederà scusa   
Per aver distrutto la tua vita   
Guerra   
Distruttore   
Non ha bisogno di giustificarsi   
Per aver distrutto la tua vita”

[ \- War – Linkin Park -  ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O09dziIwzxI)

  
Danny salutò Don e Mac che se ne andarono insieme dopo cena, come di consueto.   
Erano due giorni che usavano quella routine e non era ancora successo nulla, naturalmente Shane stava prendendo le misure, questo era chiaro.   
Tutte le volte che li salutava gli veniva la stessa ansia che veniva a loro nel non poter stare insieme. Dover affrontare la notte sapendo che poteva succedere qualunque cosa, non era facile ed infatti passava la gran parte del tempo sveglio a parlare al telefono con loro tutte le volte che riteneva necessario.  
Cioè circa ogni ora.  
Il giorno faceva terapie e progressi un po' a rilento, perchè la notte non riposava a dovere.   
Volevano solo chiudere quella storia, solo quello.  
Danny sospirando rimase con la televisione accesa a guardarsi una partita fino a che non pensò che per uno psicopatico, quell'ora andasse bene per tentare di uccidere qualcuno, quindi chiuse e attese a braccia conserte e la pistola sul letto, proprio vicino a sé. Lo sguardo torvo ora abituato al buio fissava la porta d'ingresso che da lì poteva vedere, ma di tanto in tanto guardava anche le finestre e le vie d'uscita.   
Tutto silenzioso, tutto fermo, tutto come sempre.  
'Com'è lì fuori?'  
Scrisse a Don.   
'A posto.'  
Il che non era molto confortevole visto che Danny sperava che quel pazzo si facesse vivo una volta per tutte.   
Sbuffando cominciò a tamburellare le dita sul braccio e dopo un po' Don tornò a scrivergli.  
'Ma fai finta di dormire o fissi la porta truce?'  
Danny ridacchiò.  
'Pensi che possa dormire?'  
'Fingi di dormire! Se ti spia in qualche modo e aspetta che tu dorma non arriva più!'  
Danny voleva ribattere ma aveva ragione.   
Col broncio si decise a stendersi e a mettersi a dormire sul serio. O meglio a fare finta.  
Non poteva cambiare di molto la posizione perchè la gamba doveva stare rialzata e ferma in una certa maniera, per cui comunque si trattava di mettere o togliere un cuscino dalla schiena.   
Stava comunque guarendo bene e non potevano lamentarsi.   
“Giuro che se non si fa vivo esco in strada e lo chiamo io!”  
Cosa di cui sarebbe stato anche capace, dopotutto...  
  
\- Non può averci visto e non può aver rinunciato. Deve per forza tentare di entrare nel palazzo di Danny, non ci sono altre possibilità! - Disse Mac riflettendo se per caso avesse tralasciato qualcosa.   
\- Giuro che se qualcosa va storto... - Iniziò Don per la millesima volta, frustrato di passare le notti in un furgone a monitorare la situazione in attesa di Shane.   
\- Deve andare storto. Ma per Shane! - Tagliò freddamente Mac esasperato da Don e dal suo istinto eccessivamente protettivo nei confronti di Danny!  
Anche lui lo era, ma Don sfiorava limiti epici!  
Don sospirò e non disse nulla fissando i monitor dall'interno del furgone attrezzato per gli appostamenti.  
Avevano sistemato videocamere notturne nascoste in ogni angolo strategico, persino davanti alla porta d'ingresso di Danny. Per evitare di mettere agenti in borghese e di destare sospetti, avevano usato questo sistema.   
E comunque c'era sempre qualcuno nel furgone anche durante il giorno, monitoravano dal vivo la situazione per evitare che Shane facesse sorprese.  
Ma, come immaginato, nei primi giorni non si era fatto vivo.  
  
Mac guardò l'orologio e Don il telefono, Danny non gli aveva più scritto ed era un po' che anche dalle immagini puntate verso la finestra della sua camera, si vedeva tutto fermo e tranquillo.   
Stavano per convincersi che non avrebbe colpito nemmeno quella notte, quando finalmente un individuò arrivò dal fondo della strada.   
Cappuccio della felpa alzato, viso abbassato, spalle tese e camminata veloce.  
\- Non è un tossico, va troppo spedito. - Asserì Mac sicuro. Don prese subito la pistola imitato dai suoi agenti che erano con lui nello stesso furgone, seduti anche loro su turni, sempre in attesa di essere utili.   
Mac fu l'ultimo ad estrarla per assicurarsi che entrasse. Pur non vedendolo in viso e non essendo sicuri, dovevano fermarlo comunque, anche se rischiavano di fermare la persona sbagliata e mangiarsi la copertura se Shane fosse stato lì.   
\- Si ferma. Sta controllando che non ci sia nessuno. -   
\- Non siamo sicuri che sia lui, se non lo è ma sta controllando nascosto è finita. Dobbiamo essere sicuri! -   
\- Ma è davanti al palazzo di Danny! -   
Mac strinse le labbra poco convinto, il suo istinto gli gridava di accertarsene in qualche modo e così decise di mandare i due agenti a guardarlo in viso, ma senza farsi scoprire.   
\- Mettetevi una giacca e coprite la casacca antiproiettile della polizia, il distintivo e la pistola, ma state pronti ad agire se è lui. Solo se è lui lo arrestate e state attenti. Altrimenti ve ne andate. -   
I due annuirono ed uscirono dopo aver nascosto i segni della polizia.   
Don e Mac rimasero a guardare dai monitor, non potendo affacciarsi per vedere coi loro occhi.   
Videro i due agenti avvicinarsi fingendosi due amici esuberanti che scherzavano insieme, li videro andargli contro e con quella di guardarlo per scusarsi, il giovane si mise improvvisamente a correre e scappare prima di farsi vedere bene in viso.   
Il cappuccio filò via con lo scatto, i capelli lunghi e scuri combaciavano ma non avevano ancora avuto la matematica certezza.   
Don scattò comunque all'inseguimento senza farselo ordinare, ma Mac, seguendo un istinto dei suoi, rimase dentro al furgone con aria corrucciata a riavvolgere il nastro riportato su un computer, mentre negli altri monitor continuavano le riprese in diretta.  
Mac mandò indietro convinto che qualcosa non tornasse, che qualcosa non avesse senso.  
La sua testa aveva notato qualcosa, ma non sapeva cosa e doveva cercare la risposta svelto. Svelto.  
Riavvolse le scene appena viste, fermò l'immagine nello scontro coi poliziotti, cercò l'angolazione migliore, ingrandì il suo viso e schiarì fino a vederlo bene.   
Guardandolo ora, Mac impallidì e con uno shock nello sguardo, lo shock di chi sperava di non aver capito tardi, guardò i monitor un secondo dopo la chiusura del portone d'ingresso.   
Chiusura.  
Qualcuno era entrato, qualcuno proprio mentre lui non guardava.  
Mac si trovò immediatamente in un bivio fatale. Perdere tempo a riavvolgere anche quel nastro per vedere chi era oppure correre dentro da Danny e rischiare di far saltare una copertura probabilmente comunque già saltata?  
Ma si trattava della vita di Danny.  
Quello era l'unico piano, non ce n'erano altro.  
Fallito quello era finito tutto.  
Così Mac non rimase un secondo oltre nel furgone ed estraendo la pistola, corse fuori schiacciando la trasmittente che aveva con sé. Correndo dentro il palazzo, gridò a Don.  
\- NON È SHANE! RIPETO, NON È SHANE! - Dopo di che entrò con una preghiera nella mente.  
Che non fosse tardi.   
  
Danny  non dormiva, ma non era nemmeno del tutto sveglio. Aveva mezza mente nel mondo dei sogni, con l'altra mezza cercava di percepire i movimenti intorno, nel caso ce ne fossero stati.   
La mano sotto le coperte ad impugnare la pistola e quello strano batticuore che gli impediva di addormentarsi sul serio.   
Ogni notte poteva essere quella giusta e tutte le volte che chiudeva gli occhi rivedeva il suo viso, dormire con la paura di svegliarsi con lui che lo legava e lo torturava, non era il sonno migliore.  
Era fremente di porre fine a tutto quello, doveva, voleva, era ora. Era necessario. Era proprio necessario.  
Voleva voltare pagina, andare oltre.   
La mente appena intorpidita gli fece registrare qualcosa da fuori, un movimento, un rumore, qualcosa che non avrebbe saputo dire, ma qualunque cosa fosse, Danny lo sentì e aprendo gli occhi di scatto li puntò verso la porta d'ingresso, il cuore in gola, la mano stretta convulsamente  sulla pistola coperta, ma direzionata perfettamente verso l'uscio in modo da poter sparare appena fosse entrato.  
Perchè ormai lo sentiva, era come avere una connessione con lui, una macabra connessione di cui ora si sarebbe liberato.   
Doveva essere lui, ne era certo.  
Doveva liberarsene lui.  
Era giusto così.  
Poi pensò, solo dopo, mentre la serratura scattava sul serio.  
Pensò che Don e Mac erano fuori e se Shane era lì aveva un solo ed unico significato. Un significato che, pur non volendo pensarci, non ebbe scelta che dirselo.  
“Se non l'hanno fermato è solo perchè è lui che ha fermato loro...”  
Poi non ci fu il tempo di pensare, perchè il viso di Shane spuntò dalla porta forzata con facilità e dopo essersi guardato intorno per trovarlo, lo vide lì seduto sul letto. La mano con la pistola sotto le coperte, nascosta alla sua vita, ma puntata su di lui che ridendo si avvicinava.  
Nel delirio di quel momento, con la follia che si affacciava, Danny cercò disperatamente l'addestramento in situazioni di pericolo simili.  
Doveva cogliere di sorpresa l'aggressore per quanto possibile.  
Accoglierlo con la pistola puntata non era efficace quanto il fargli credere di essere in vantaggio.  
Se pensava che Danny fosse disarmato in quel momento, si sarebbe avvicinato abbassando la guardia il necessario.  
Ma poi lui si mise a ridere.  
\- Allora mi aspettavi? Io lo sapevo, noi due siamo collegati ormai! - Shane continuò a ridere avvicinandosi alla camera ed al letto, con la pistola puntata verso Danny che non poteva muoversi, i muscoli contratti fino allo spasmo, fino a sentirsi più vivo che mai. Come rinato.  
La scarica di adrenalina gli avrebbe permesso anche di alzarsi e corrergli dietro, ma lo shock e la rabbia che stava provando. Il dolore nel dirsi che era successo qualcosa a Don e Mac, era tale che gli impediva comunque di muovere un solo muscolo.  
I due si guardarono fissi negli occhi, follia divertita in uno, rabbia cieca nell'altro, le lacrime che si affacciavano.  
\- Cosa gli hai fatto? -   
Shane si mise a ridere ancora sbracciando un po', sicuro di avere tutto sotto controllo.  
\- Sai com'è, mi avete preso un paio di volte, per cui sapevo che mi conoscete. Eravate pronti, ma non volevo aspettare di chiudere la storia fra noi. Così ho pagato uno che mi desse una mano. - Danny non voleva capire quello che stava capendo, ma non c'erano altre interpretazioni, in quel momento non c'erano.  
\- Cosa gli hai fatto? - Ripeté piano e tremante, non riuscendo più a domare la rabbia straripante, gli sembrava di impazzire, era come vederci rosso.   
Shane appoggiò le gambe alla sponda finale del letto, un metro a dividerli, una coperta a nascondere una pistola stretta spasmodicamente nel pugno.   
C'era un momento preciso per sparare, quando si era sotto mira.   
Quel momento era quando si stava per ricevere la pallottola. Bisognava farlo un momento prima, bisognava essere certi che la propria vita fosse in pericolo.  
Quelle erano le regole.  
Era giustificato vedere la pistola in mano, ma bisognava essere sicuri della volontà nel suo utilizzo.  
Non potevi sparare prima.  
Shane gesticolava senza puntargli la sua contro, ma era ovvio che l'avrebbe fatto, era lì per ucciderlo.  
Per cui quel momento ci sarebbe stato con certezza, ma per Danny quel momento era lì, il momento fu quello. Quando disse, ridendo divertito, quelle parole.  
\- Io l'ho pagato per scappare, farsi seguire da quelle teste vuote e poi ucciderli, spero di trovare dei cadaveri uscendo da qua! -   
Per Danny il momento di sparare arrivò.   
  
  
Il boato sordo dello sparo echeggiò nel corridoio, Mac si fermò un secondo, sentendolo mentre correva verso casa di Danny. Aveva visto la porta aperta, aveva aumentato l'andatura.  
Shane era in casa, Shane era lì. Quanto vantaggio poteva aver avuto?  
Se lo chiese, quando fece per entrare, ma si fermò quando sentì quello sparo. Si fermò qualche istante, nemmeno un secondo in realtà.  
Il cuore si fermò, il mondo si fermò. Centesimi di secondo infiniti e poi il muoversi senza rendersene conto.   
Il muoversi stringendo una pistola che non voleva saperne di stare ferma.   
Mac non si era mai sentito tremare stringendola, eppure quella notte successe. Successe fino a che, guardato in camera, non vide.  
Ed il tempo tornò a scorrere regolare, il mondo tornò ad una dimensione normale.   
Danny, seduto sul letto, stringeva la pistola da sotto le coperte che ora erano forate, aveva sparato senza tirarla fuori, Shane non si era nemmeno accorto di morire.  
Danny gli aveva bucato il cuore, morte istantanea, nessun dolore, come invece si sarebbe meritato.  
Nessun dolore, solo una morte non annunciata per uno sicuro di avere ormai vinto.   
Quando Danny vide Mac trafelato sulla porta, si sentì tornare alla vita a sua volta e questa volta sul serio.   
Lasciò la pistola e tirate fuori le braccia le tese verso di lui, incapace di parlare, sotto shock per quanto successo ma soprattutto per il rivederlo lì vivo, dopo che l'aveva creduto morto.   
\- Sei qui... - Mormorò infine prendendogli il viso fra le mani, Mac fece altrettanto, inginocchiandosi sul letto, arrivato a lui dopo un tempo che gli era parso infinito, in realtà solo pochi istanti...  
Tornare a vivere, tornare a respirare, tornare a credere che adesso sarebbe andato tutto bene.   
Mac baciò Danny suggellando la fine autentica di uno dei peggiori incubi avuti. Poco dopo arrivò Don, col cuore in gola dopo aver sentito Mac alla trasmittente dire che quello che rincorrevano non era Shane.   
Erano arrivati oltre l'isolato a rincorrerlo quando l'aveva sentito, si era fermato lasciandolo ai due agenti per tornare di corsa indietro.  
Quel tragitto fatto col cuore in gola e la paura nelle vene, era stato il peggiore di sempre.  
Aveva corso il più veloce possibile convinto che non sarebbe arrivato in tempo, che era successo l'inevitabile, che era andato tutto storto.  
Don non si sarebbe mai dimenticato come si era sentito in quella breve corsa, come non si sarebbe mai dimenticato quel momento.  
Il varcare la soglia, il vedere Shane a terra morto, vedere loro due sul letto vivi, uno fra le braccia dell'altro.   
Don non riuscì a dire nulla, il fiato ormai finito, le forze per un momento svanite, ma si precipitò sul letto con loro e baciò prima Danny poi Mac.  
Quel bisogno di sentirli, di sapere che erano sempre lì, che era tutto a posto. Quel suggellare la fine del loro incubo.   
\- È finita... - Mormorò Mac mettendo una mano sulla guancia di Don ed una su quella di Danny.  
I due se le presero a sua volta e la pace poté finalmente tornare.  
Adesso la pagina era davvero chiusa.   
  
  
Dopo di questo Danny fece dei passi avanti da gigante, fu come se per rimettersi aspettasse di risolvere la questione di Shane.  
Liberarsi di lui era stato non come finire un capitolo, ma un libro intero.  
Adesso sentiva di poter fare qualunque cosa, specie a livello personale, la sua vita ricominciava letteralmente e non avrebbe avuto freni. Non ne aveva mai avuti, ma ora intendeva averne ancora meno.   
Assolutamente.   
Tornò a camminare in pochissimo e recuperò le forze tornando sempre meglio di giorno in giorno, mentre Don e Mac riprendevano le loro vite coinvolgendosi a vicenda come sempre, ma questa volta comprendendo anche Danny.  
  
Anche se Danny si stava riprendendo, aveva l'infortunio, cioè le giornate prescritte dal medico da rispettare. Non poteva andarsene in giro a piacere, doveva aspettare che le giornate scadessero per poter uscire di casa. Si sentiva un po' prigioniero, ma comunque riceveva sempre visite, Don e Mac venivano ogni giorno, a volte si alternavano uno al mattino ed uno alla sera, altre venivano insieme.   
Lindsay veniva a pranzo quasi sempre, con Lucy, il suo piccolo angelo che l'aveva salvato.   
Per il resto faceva riabilitazione ed esercizi di continuo per rimettersi in sesto.   
La relazione con Don e Mac andava bene, era sempre più spontanea e naturale.   
Erano fatti per stare insieme e vivendolo lo si vedeva bene.   
Forse era che non c'era stato un vero e proprio cambiamento da prima, nel modo di rapportarsi e relazionarsi.   
Parlavano come prima, si consigliavano, si ascoltavano, si divertivano e ridevano insieme. Era tutto come prima, anche il livello di considerazione e di importanza nelle scelte quotidiane più o meno importanti.   
Però c'era il lato fisico, un lato fisico che, finchè Danny non si sarebbe rimesso al cento percento, non volevano consumare.  
Danny gli aveva fatto giurare di non fare sesso fra di loro senza di lui almeno la prima volta.  
Poi si era incartato in un discorso dove cercava di spiegare che ovviamente entrambi avevano fatto sesso uno con l'altro diverse volte in diverse combinazioni, però da quando si erano veramente messi insieme no e voleva che almeno la prima, da quel punto, fosse insieme, poi ovviamente le altre si sarebbero potute consumare a piacere e liberamente.  
Mac imbarazzato all'idea non aveva risposto e se ne era andato, Don si era messo a ridere ringraziandolo del permesso.  
Danny, preoccupato della reazione di Mac, gli aveva chiesto se secondo lui si sarebbe rifiutato di farlo insieme.  
\- Ma certo che si rifiuterà! Però noi lo faremo lo stesso e gli piacerà! - L'idea di farlo tutti e tre insieme, tutti e tre loro, era strana anche se eccitante.   
Non avevano mai osato immaginare certe cose fino a quel punto, anche se sapevano che lo volevano, era una specie di ossessione e proseguimento naturale della loro relazione.   
Amarsi, stare insieme, condividere tutto portava poi anche all'unione fisica, oltre che interiore.  
E c'era la frenesia.  
Era una cosa che non avevano mai fatto, cioè Danny a tre l'aveva fatto una volta, due uomini ed una donna, da ragazzo, in una delle fasi da spostato, per così dire...  
Era stato lì che aveva capito che farlo coi ragazzi non era male.  
Ad un certo punto del divertimento dove entrambi si stavano concentrando su di lei, l'altro aveva cominciato a toccare lui. Inizialmente Danny non aveva capito d'avere una mano di troppo addosso, poi naturalmente sì e la cosa prima l'aveva lasciato basito, poi l'eccitazione e gli ormoni l'avevano acceso per bene ed aveva accettato tutte le cose che gli aveva fatto.  
Fino a che ne aveva fatte a sua volta.  
Fra un'entrata ed un'uscita, un centro se l'era beccato lui e a Danny, dolore allucinante a parte che l'aveva fatto diventare violento, con la bocca di lei nelle sue zone erogene, si era rilassato ed una volta rilassato, il sesso era stato piacevole. Sempre più piacevole. Fino a che aveva raggiunto l'orgasmo.  
Ci era voluto un po' perchè come prima volta non era stato facile, ma l'altro se l'era lavorato per bene per prepararlo e quella parte, in effetti, l'aveva sciolto come neve al sole. Danny non ricordava d'aver mai goduto tanto prima di quel momento.   
Poi chiaramente l'entrata trionfale era stata necessariamente shockante, ma dopo l'aiutino di lei, le cose erano migliorate ed una volta raggiunto il magico punto maschile interno, Danny aveva visto delle stelle favolose.  
Da lì l'aveva riprovato. Senza donne.   
E riprovato.  
E riprovato.  
Solo uomini, ogni tanto donne.   
Danny sapeva come fare e fremeva dal farlo con loro due che amava tanto e con cui il sesso a due era sempre eccezionale.   
Però aveva paura che Mac si sarebbe tirato indietro, che fosse troppo.  
Dopotutto i baci e le coccole erano un conto, il sesso era diverso.  
Non avevano mai fatto porcherie eccessive e coi baci era stato sempre prima uno poi l'altro.  
Non c'erano stati segni oltrepassati, specie perchè anche nelle tenerezze loro erano molto limitati dal fatto che di romantico in quel trio c'era solo Mac e la sua percentuale di tenerezza era minima rispetto a quella di chiunque altro. Per cui non stavano mai abbracciati tutti e tre a letto e carezzarsi a vicenda o cose simili, quello che uno con una fantasia spiccata poteva immaginare.  
Non funzionava così la loro relazione a tre.  
Era come sempre. Nulla di più nulla di meno.  
Solo il considerarsi fidanzati tutti e tre ed il baciarsi era diverso. Diverso in quanto non lo facevano solo fra due, ma fra due, fra due e fra due.   
Ma Danny sapeva che anche la questione bacio a tre era fattibile ed eccitante. E l'avrebbe fatta.  
A costo di drogare Mac!  
Insomma, era sopravvissuto alla morte ben due volte in poco più di un anno, aveva il diritto, e ripeteva diritto, di fare proprio tutto quello che voleva, nella maniera più assoluta.  
E così sarebbe stato.


	37. L'ultimo passo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allora, le cose si sono messe a posto, i cattivi sono morti per sempre, i buoni solo sani e salvi e si può riprendere da dove ci si era interrotti. La relazione a tre! Di per sé è un gran bel passo, se poi uno dei tre è Mac... e vada per l'ammettere che ci si ama tutti allo stesso modo e che ci si desidera, ma da lì al fare CERTE COSE, è un altro conto... ma ce la faranno Don e Danny a convincerlo? Intanto spazio ai ricordi!

CAPITOLO XXXVII:   
L'ULTIMO PASSO

[ ](https://pmctvline2.files.wordpress.com/2011/08/csi_ny_firstlook_600110817182001.jpg)

“Sono stato preso   
Nel mezzo di un attacco di fulmini (tuono)   
di un attacco di fulmini    
Mi sono guardato attorno   
E sapevo che non c'era modo di tornare indietro (tuono)   
La mia mente correva   
E ho pensato a cosa potevo fare (tuono)   
E sapevo   
Che non avrei avuto aiuto, nessun aiuto da te (tuono)   
Il suono dei tamburi   
Che battono nel mio cuore   
Il tuono delle pistole   
Mi ha lacerato   
Tu sei stato fulminato”

[ \- Thunderstruck - AC/DC — ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v2AC41dglnM)

  
Mac aveva superato qualsiasi tipo di situazione, dalla più alla meno pericolosa.   
Se ne era sempre tirato fuori egregiamente, aveva un'eccellente capacità di reazione, era pronto e preparato in generale per tutto.  
Tranne che per quello.  
Se avesse potuto scegliere di fare a meno di qualcosa sarebbe stato quello.  
Fare l'amore con Danny prima e Don poi, o viceversa, andava bene.  
Era una cosa un po' troppo per i suoi principi saldi e vecchio stampo, ma poteva capire che provare le stesse cose per entrambi portava inevitabilmente a quello.   
Però insieme... insieme tutti e tre... quando ci pensava il cervello si spegneva letteralmente, si rifiutava di affrontare la questione.  
Non era pronto punto e basta, non c'era un'alternativa in cui invece lo era.  
Era sicurissimo che non lo sarebbe mai stato, Danny e Don potevano farlo fra loro quanto volevano, non gli dava fastidio l'idea, altra cosa che giocava a favore della relazione a tre.   
Poi quando avrebbero voluto, quando si sarebbe creata l'occasione, si sarebbe ritrovato volentieri prima con uno, poi con l’altro. Non stesso giorno, stessa casa, stesso letto.   
Separatamente.   
Quella era l'idea di relazione a tre di Mac ed era anche piuttosto audace, molto, estremamente, sentitamente audace.  
  
Non certo era l’idea di Don e Danny.  
  
I giorni erano passati, anzi volati, e la convalescenza di Danny era agli sgoccioli.  
Doveva stare ancora a casa per precauzione, per evitare certi colpi di testa a lavoro visto quel che faceva, ma in realtà si era ripreso bene e non aveva problemi di alcun genere.   
Fu così che Danny decise arbitrariamente che quella sera l'avrebbero fatto.  
Se glielo avesse detto Mac non sarebbe venuto, quindi lo disse a Don per assicurarsi che venissero e non rimanessero imbottigliati in qualche indagine.   
Don si era messo a ridere, convinto che sarebbe stata più dura del previsto, però alla fine si ritrovò più curioso che altro nel vedere la tecnica di Danny.  
Sapeva essere molto convincente e questo l'aveva appurato.  
  
Era ormai normale cenare da Danny, prendevano la cena in qualche ristorante e gliela portavano a casa perchè lui e la cucina non erano molto amici, se non per delle semplici uova. Ma non si poteva mangiare uova ogni sera.   
Specie perchè erano uova anche al mattino. E a pranzo.   
Per Mac di volta in volta era sempre più tesa la situazione ed era lieto di doversi fermare a lavoro, qualche volta.   
Sapeva che Danny ormai stava bene e che avrebbe voluto farlo, ne era proprio sicuro.  
E di fatto il suo istinto, come sempre, non si sbagliava.   
Per la cena aveva ordinato indiano per la piccantezza, sperava di stuzzicare un po' di sangue, aveva detto a Don nell'sms che l'aveva fatto scoppiare a ridere.  
Danny non avrebbe mollato, forse a quel punto tanto valeva cercare di aiutarlo e preparare un po' il terreno per evitare che Mac, appena entrambi avessero iniziato, sarebbe scappato puntando loro una pistola.  
Non aveva idea di come potesse reagire, però era certo che non si considerava pronto, ma Danny fremeva e lasciargli fare quella cosa, sarebbe stato davvero imprudente.   
  
Erano in macchina insieme ed avevano appena preso la cena, stavano dirigendosi a casa di Danny quando Don, che guidava, decise di accennare qualcosa.   
\- Ti vedo nervoso ultimamente quando andiamo da Danny la sera... - Mac pensò che fra i due quello che poteva non accorgersene era Danny ed infatti se ne era accorto Don!  
Mac si strinse nelle spalle guardando fuori, il paesaggio notturno di New York che scorreva lento e placido, come le mille persone che superavano.  
\- Conosco Danny... - Disse senza girarci intorno, sapendo che con lui era inutile. Don si mise a ridacchiare.   
\- È ancora convinto di potertela fare, ma non mi ascolta quando gli dico che si tratta di te... - Mac si girò a guardarlo senza capire e Don, sempre divertito, spiegò malizioso: - Tu ti accorgi delle cose prima ancora che noi le concepiamo, ma Danny pensa di essere furbo! - Mac a questo si mise a ridere allentando la tensione che ormai era salita per colpa della conferma avuta. Non che ne avesse bisogno, sapeva cosa pensava Danny, cosa voleva, cosa progettava.   
\- La mia idea di relazione a tre è diversa dalla vostra... solo che non so se riuscirò a farglielo capire... - Don fece un sorrisino indecifrabile che non sfuggì a Mac che faceva finta di guardare fuori dalla macchina, mentre invece guardava lui per capire quale fosse il piano di Danny, non che ci fosse molto da immaginare...   
\- Non lo capirà... però sappiamo qual è la dote principale di Danny... - Mac inarcò le sopracciglia scettico.  
\- Sorprendere? -   
Don annuì con un gran sorriso, quel sorriso che Mac amava. Parcheggiato gli regalò anche i suoi occhi azzurri e sereni.   
\- Senti, se non vuoi non sentirti obbligato. -   
\- Figurati! Solo che non voglio ci resti troppo male... - Don sogghignò.  
\- Sappi però che per una volta potrebbe andare come non pensi... - Mac sospirò scuotendo sconsolato il capo.  
\- Purtroppo già molte cose sono andate come non pensavo... e riguardano tutte voi due! - Don rise della tragicità che usava, quindi uscì dalla macchina seguito a ruota da Mac col sacchetto della cena.   
\- Sei pentito di noi? - Chiese poi Don fingendo una conversazione leggera, mentre percorrevano il corridoio dove settimane prima avevano corso col cuore in gola.   
Mac non esitò nel rispondere e lo fece seriamente, perchè sapeva che era una domanda camuffata.  
\- Nemmeno un po', giorno dopo giorno capisco quanto giusto fosse... per quanto assurdo e strano... - Don concluse per lui, conoscendolo meglio di chiunque altro, con un tono comprensivo e dolce.  
\- Però certi passi non sono comunque mai facili da fare. - Giunsero alla porta di Danny e prima di aprirla con le loro chiavi, Don aggiunse stringendogli il braccio. - Ricorda solo come ti sentivi prima di cedere a questa storia e a come ti senti ora che l'hai fatto. - Con questo aprì la porta ed entrò cambiando immediatamente tono.   
Mac esitò due secondi e pensandoci rilassò le spalle ed il volto e sorrise sorpreso.  
Don aveva ragione e come sempre aveva centrato il punto. Poche semplici parole, senza girarci intorno.   
Era davvero unico.   
Seguendolo, entrò e si chiuse la porta alle spalle.  
Danny aveva preparato la tavola ed in televisione c'era, questa volta, un concerto rock di un gruppo che a lui piaceva particolarmente, gli AC/DC.   
Quando entrarono, abbassò l'indispensabile per sentirsi, ma Mac fece subito una smorfia nel sentire un genere estremamente lontano dai suoi gusti che erano più blues e jazz.   
\- Danny, ma com'è che non sei ancora sordo? - Commentò ironico rilassandosi da solo nel fare una battuta. Voleva dimenticare qual era il chiaro pensiero fisso di Danny e godersi la serata fino a che si sarebbe sentito a disagio.   
Danny, prendendo i sacchetti che gli porgeva per sistemarli sul tavolo, rispose ridendo.  
\- La vera domanda è com'è che sono ancora vivo! - Scherzava molto su tutto, specie il fatto che in molti avessero provato a mandarlo all'altro mondo.   
\- Questa domanda ho smesso di farmela da un bel po' ormai! - Rispose Don beccandosi uno scappellotto da Danny che invece baciò Mac. Don fece l'aria da offeso rimbeccandolo.  
\- Ehi! -   
Mac rise passando oltre per aprire i contenitori e smistarli, mentre Danny rimase indietro a scherzare con Don a modo loro.  
\- Che c'è, ti senti discriminato? - Chiese malizioso Danny.  
\- Certo! Lo sono! A lui un bacio e a me uno scappellotto? -   
Danny incrociò le braccia al petto come stava già facendo Don, entrambi fingevano un battibecco, ma si stavano ovviamente divertendo.   
\- Ma lui ispira dolcezza, tu ispiri altro... - Fu la sua pronta risposta e Don a quello sorrise malizioso ed allusivo.  
\- Mi sa che ho bisogno di una dimostrazione pratica di cosa ti ispiro, visto che è da un sacco di tempo che sei inagibile! - Danny batté le mani facendo il suo famoso BOOM, mentre al contempo Mac rovesciava un po' del cibo che stava sistemando nei piatti per colpa di Don.  
“Meno male che doveva darmi una mano!” Non che glielo avesse detto, ma Mac aveva capito che l'avrebbe aiutato.  
In effetti Don aveva inteso quello, ma il suo aiutarlo era riferito al rilassarlo per il sesso a tre.  
Inevitabile.  
\- Sono agibilissimo ormai! Sono a casa solo perchè il medico non mi conosce bene! Ma sono perfettamente agibile! - Con questo si girò verso il tavolo tutto entusiasta. - Avanti, mangiamo che poi te lo dimostro! -   
Mac era decisamente imbarazzato e fissava uno dei contenitori cercando di capire cosa ci fosse e a chi andasse, la mente completamente azzerata ed in evidente crisi esistenziale.  
Don e Danny si misero a ridere ed il secondo gli diede una pacca sulla schiena mentre il primo gli prendeva quello che aveva in mano versandolo in un piatto.   
\- Tranquillo, lo dimostrerò anche a te! - Disse Danny convinto di tranquillizzarlo sul serio, Don si coprì il viso con le mani mentre cercava di non ridere sguaiato alla faccia perplessa di Mac.   
No, decisamente abituarsi a certe cose non era facile.   
\- La mia immaginazione va alla grande, non ho bisogno di dimostrazioni! - Rispose Mac cercando di chiarire che non si sentiva pronto a quello che aveva in mente Danny.   
Questi lo guardò, ma decise di fare finta di non aver capito.   
Tutto pronto si sedette al tavolo e si avventò sulla cena, il proprio stomaco aveva una considerevole fame ed era ormai convinto di avere tutto sotto controllo.  
Ce l'avrebbe fatta, Don era dalla sua.   
\- Scherzi a parte il rientro è vicino, sei sicuro di stare bene? I primi giorni pensavo di tenerti tranquillo in laboratorio... - Fece Mac protettivo, cercando di gestire la conversazione a modo suo, Danny lo guardò corrucciato.  
\- Se sto in laboratorio mi uccido cospargendomi con polvere corrosiva! Non ne posso più di stare fra quattro mura, io devo uscire, correre dietro a qualche cafone suicida, insultare i poveracci! Insomma, devo tornare alla vita! - Don rise mentre Mac sospirava immaginando quella risposta.   
\- Cerca solo di non esagerare, per cortesia... - Danny alzò le mani come per arrendersi e con aria innocente rispose:   
\- Io esagerare? Quando mai? - Don scosse il capo e gli ficcò in bocca una coscia di pollo.   
\- Quando deciderai di stare zitto? - Poi si rivolse a Mac con fare rassicurante e maturo. - Non preoccuparti, Mac, lo sorveglierò io! - Mac a questo punto sospirò chiudendo gli occhi.  
\- È proprio di questo che temo infatti... - E Danny sputò la coscia per ridere battendo la mano sul tavolo. Don lo guardò male bruciandolo vivo, rimettendogli la coscia in bocca.   
Mac finì per ridere con loro, dopo un po' era impossibile trattenersi.   
Si ritrovò rilassato prima di quel che immaginasse, dopo l'argomento di conversazione spaziò come al solito, si misero a parlare di quella musica rumorosa che Danny ascoltava e così andarono anche sulla passione di Mac per il suonare, che purtroppo aveva messo da parte da un po', e dopo cena, sistemati sul divano sempre a guardare il concerto ormai agli sgoccioli, Danny gli diede in mano una chitarra lasciando Mac a fissarla come se dovesse essere finta.  
\- Ehi, è vera, eh? - Mac se la rigirò fra le mani.  
\- Ma dove la nascondevi? -   
\- In un armadio... - Mac lo guardò torvo.   
\- Così? - Danny sospirò.  
\- Senti, la tenevo per un amico che viveva con un paio di studenti, dovendo andarsene per un po' e non fidandosi di loro, mi ha chiesto di tenergliela. Poi non è più venuto a riprendersela ed è rimasta qua. È sempre stata in una custodia, per chi mi prendi? - Mac allora annuì impugnandola correttamente per provare a suonarla, ovviamente dovette accordarla e mentre Danny abbassava il volume, Don commentava che non lo vedeva suonare da una vita.  
\- È da molto, è vero... devo riprendere un po' mano... - Danny si ingelosì un po' del fatto che Don sapesse della sua passione per la chitarra, anche lui lo sapeva, ma l'aveva scoperto per caso, grazie a Lindsay la quale a sua volta l'aveva scoperto sempre non di proposito. Don, invece, lo sapeva e basta.   
\- Da quanto lo sai che suona? Io l'ho scoperto ma non perchè me l'ha detto lui! - Don si mise a ridere.  
\- Da quando lo conosco! -   
\- E da quando lo conosci? - Improvvisamente Danny si rendeva conto di non sapere nel dettaglio la loro storia specifica, non si era mai preoccupato di scoprirla, non si era mai informato.   
Don divertito gli spiegò mentre Mac accordava.  
\- Da una vita! - Broncio di Danny. - Non poi così tanto, conosco te da più tempo... ci siamo incontrati lavorando, poco dopo siamo stati assegnati allo stesso distretto. Lui come tenente della scientifica, io come detective della omicidi, e quindi responsabile di una squadra. Ero appena stato promosso di livello, così come a lui avevano appena dato quel ruolo. Così dovendo conoscerci meglio per coordinarci e lavorare come si deve, abbiamo iniziato a trovarci a mangiare insieme. È cominciata per discutere sui casi, eravamo entrambi presi dal nostro nuovo ruolo e volevamo risolvere tutto e subito, quindi ci buttavamo a capofitto sul lavoro e anche le pause pranzo le passavamo insieme discutendo sulle indagini. Così da cosa è nata cosa... sai, ci siamo trovati bene insieme e una volta constatato che dovevamo vivere le nostre vite e non potevamo vivere di lavoro, ci siamo dati una calmata, ma ormai pranzare insieme era una routine e lo facevamo insieme comunque tutte le volte che potevamo... questo ci ha fatti legare molto e conoscere. Una volta io l'ho invitato ad una partita per mostrargli quale fosse la mia passione e lui mi ha invitato a questa serata in un locale per mostrarmi la sua. Suonava la chitarra jazz. - Danny rimase incantato a sentirlo parlare con quello sguardo morbido e carico di sentimento.   
Si girò verso Mac e lo vide sorridere intenerito mentre strimpellava una volta accordato, le dita riprendevano confidenza con le corde e senza un copione, suonava quello che l'ascoltare la loro storia gli ricordava.   
\- Come vi siete messi insieme? - Erano cose che non si erano mai detti, semplicemente ad un certo punto Don glielo aveva detto e per lui era stato normale.   
\- Dopo l'esplosione, quando ho rischiato di morire. Sai, lui mi ha salvato la vita e mi ha vegliato tutta la notte finchè non ho dato segni di ripresa. Non si è staccato un attimo, anche quando poi i medici lo hanno tranquillizzato. Mi sono svegliato e l'ho visto lì e mi sono sentito bene, felice non solo di essere ancora vivo, ma di vedere il suo viso. Il suo primo di molti. Per me è stato quello il segno rivelatore. Sai, forse vedere la morte ti fa capire quello che vuoi, ti fa aprire gli occhi... - Danny annuì ora serio, capiva perfettamente quello che diceva e ascoltandolo guardava le dita di Mac che suonavano il suo genere, estremamente lontano da quello di Danny, ma aiutò a calare l'atmosfera giusta, migliore di quella caotica che gli AC/DC avevano calato prima.   
Più calma ed intima, aiutati anche da quello che stavano ricordando.  
\- Voi invece? Come  vi siete conosciuti? Pensavo che vi foste conosciuti a lavoro, quando l'ho preso in squadra ed ha cominciato a lavorare sul campo... - Don sorrise a Danny scambiandosi con lui uno sguardo complice e divertito. La loro conoscenza era diversa da quella di Don e Mac. Spronato, fu Danny a parlarne.  
\- La primissima volta che l'ho visto è stato nell'attacco delle torri gemelle. Stavano tutti scappando dalla zona calda, io ci stavo andando contro per aiutare. Ho incrociato Don che mi ha detto che lì non c'era nessuno, così l'ho aiutato con una persona ferita. Abbiamo lavorato insieme per tutti quei giorni infernali. Non so perchè. È successo. Credo siano quelle alchimie istintive. - Don e Mac sorrisero e il suono della chitarra fu più allegro. - Poi dopo di quello ci siamo scambiati i numeri e per sapere se stavamo bene anche dopo, ci siamo risentiti. -   
\- Avete cominciato ad uscire insieme? - Don sorrise e Danny spiegò.  
\- Ci siamo incontrati per caso ad una partita di basket. -   
\- Fammi indovinare, tifosi per squadre diverse con conseguente litigio? - I due scossero le teste.  
\- No no assolutamente! Tifosi sempre per le stesse squadre! - Mac corrugò la fronte senza immaginare perchè ridessero nel ricordare.   
\- C'erano dei tipi negli spalti, che hanno esagerato nel tifare la propria squadra, che non era la nostra... - Fece Don divertito.   
\- Dicevano un sacco di stronzate contro i nostri ed io proprio non ci ho visto più! - Intervenne Danny preso dal racconto.  
\- Insomma, vedo questo pazzo che va a litigare in modo acceso contro questi elementi e sapendo che sarebbe finita in rissa, mi avvicino per sedare. Lo riconosco subito, ma non ho tempo di salutarlo che quelli insistono nel litigare... -   
\- Ad un certo punto, mentre Donny cerca di tirarmi via perchè io sono davvero infuriato, questi insultano il suo giocatore preferito... e da che mi teneva, a che prende e parte e gli dà un pugno! - Mac smise di suonare mettendosi le mani sul viso, scuotendo la testa. Era proprio da loro, considerando il periodo di cui parlavano.  
\- Ovviamente lui mi aiuta ed in breve scoppia una rissa al cui centro ci siamo proprio noi due! -   
\- Ma immagina la scena... -   
\- Oh, la immagino fin troppo bene! - Commentò Mac tragico. Don e Danny presi e divertiti.   
\- Rissa al palazzetto dello sport, tutti intorno cominciano ad intervenire cercando di fermarci e iniziano a dire a gran voce 'chiamate la polizia!' E il genio, invece di far finta di nulla ed anzi darsela a gambe, tira fuori il distintivo e grida come un idiota: -   
\- Sono io la polizia! Adesso ve ne andate o vi arresto tutti! -   
\- Io volevo morire, sapevo che avevo sbagliato ad andargli contro e ad alimentare la rissa, ma non era il caso di far sapere chi eravamo in realtà. - Mac non sapeva se ridere o pentirsi di essersi messo con loro e di lavorarci anche insieme.  
\- E come è finita? -   
\- È finita che mi ha preso per il collo, letteralmente, e siamo andati via. Quante me ne ha dette... -   
A quel punto tutti e tre ridevano, impossibile non ridere visto quanto bene i due lo ricordavano e Mac lo immaginava.   
\- Dopo di questo abbiamo cominciato ad uscire insieme e ad andare a tutte le partite... basket, football, hockey su ghiaccio... il fatto che fossimo entrambi poliziotti è stata una cosa in più! -   
Mac sospirò scuotendo il capo, erano proprio cose da loro.  
\- Sì, poi io ho sentito che cercavi personale... - Disse Don a Mac. - E sapevo che era appena diventato scienziato... - Come lo diceva Don era sempre divertente, semplificava il loro ambito al massimo, anche se poi non è che ci si laureava scienziati. Per Don sì.   
\- Gli hai detto tu di presentarsi qua? - Chiese Mac stupito. Don annuì. - quindi devo ringraziare te per avermelo portato? - Il tono non era certo positivo e sentimentale e Danny fece il broncio sapendo cosa intendeva.   
\- So che fra tutti è stato quello che ti ha dato più grattacapi, ma volevo solo che la smettesse di fare il poliziotto e basta. Almeno se stava un po' a fare lo scienziato poteva fare meno danni... mi sono detto questo! - Danny continuava a fare l'offeso per il modo in cui ne parlavano, ma alla fine sapeva che non erano davvero cose in senso negativo.   
\- Dai, alla fine sono cresciuto... -   
\- Eh, ma in qualche modo i guai han continuato a cercarti! - Commentò lugubre Mac mentre Don rideva. Danny, sempre in bilico fra il rimanerci male e lo scherzare, disse incerto:   
\- Ma alla fine non ti sei mica pentito di avermi assunto, vero? -   
\- Alla fine? - Chiese Mac fingendo di prendere tempo, la faccia di Danny fu epica e mentre pensava di non essere il benvenuto come aveva sempre pensato, Mac si ammorbidì ed improvvisamente l'atmosfera cambiò facendosi dolce. Gli mise una mano sul braccio che poi risalì sul collo.  
\- Alla fine sono felicissimo che tu ci sia, non dovresti chiederlo. - Don smise di ridere e rimase a sorridere mentre anche Danny si calmava ammorbidendosi a quell'ammissione.   
\- Credo che nonostante tutto tu sia la cosa migliore che ci sia capitata... - Danny guardò Don polemico.  
\- E quel nonostante tutto? - Don sbuffò seccato.  
\- Non ti si può dire nulla! - E vedendo che i due riprendevano a battibeccare, Mac mise giù la chitarra e interruppe il fiume di insulti di Danny tappandogli la bocca con la propria, poi baciò anche Don ed infine pensò che fosse perfetto per darsela a gambe.   
Ma Don e Danny, cambiando repentinamente atmosfera e con un'intesa invidiabile, lo presero nello stesso tempo per le mani e lo sedettero di nuovo con sé.   
\- Ehi, mica te ne andrai! - Esclamò deciso Danny. Mac imprecò fra sé e sé...   
\- Era la mia intenzione, è tardi e sono stanco... - Don alzò un sopracciglio scettico. - Voi potete restare... - Mac fece per alzarsi ancora, ma i due lo fermarono. - Ragazzi... -   
\- Dai, solo una buonanotte come si deve... - Disse Don morbido, Mac voleva ucciderlo visto che non lo stava aiutando. E Danny aggiunse veloce:   
\- Sì, c'è un dolce che ha portato mia madre che non riesco a finire da solo e se lo vedo ancora lo vomito prima ancora di mangiarlo! - Mac sospirò pensando che per il dolce si potesse fare e Danny si alzò per prenderlo.   
Appena rimasero soli sul divano, per quanto soli potessero essere visto che Danny non aveva la cucina separata, Mac guardò severo Don.  
\- Pensavo che fossi dalla mia... - Sussurrò piano e vicino al suo viso per non farsi sentire.   
Don ridacchiò.  
\- Ma io lo sono... sto facendo i tuoi interessi... -   
Con questo lo baciò forzando un po' la sua bocca poco collaborativa.   
\- Andiamo, non è quello il modo di andartene... conquistati la porta... - Mac si mise a ridere a questa sua uscita, Don non si smentiva mai e la verità era che gli mancava moltissimo fare l'amore con lui e gli mancava anche Danny. La soluzione era davvero farlo insieme, ma non era proprio facilissimo, dopo tutto.   
Anche se l'idea fissa ce l'aveva lui quanto gli altri due.   
Alla fine lasciò che le labbra di Don lo prendessero e si rilassò rispondendogli, le schiuse per convincerlo a farlo andare e mentre le lingue si intrecciavano riscaldandolo dentro, si sentì il desiderio esplodere. Un desiderio insoddisfatto per molto tempo.  
Quelle cose da non toccare. Quelle cose che se le toccavi, poi, non le fermavi.  
Fu Mac quello più eccitato, mentre le loro lingue si intrecciavano nelle bocche unite, e presto tutto salì in una dimensione diversa da quella in cui aveva vissuto fino ad ora.   
Fino a lì.   
Un altro mondo, il loro.  
L'atmosfera cambiò con quel bacio che innescò dei desideri a lungo repressi.   
E si sapeva, reprimere non era mai la soluzione giusta. Per nessuno.


	38. Giusto così

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Eccoci qua, alla fine. Il momento X, il sesso a tre, con loro tre, è qua. Ci ho messo quasi 40 capitoli prima di riuscirci ed alla fine non pensavo di esserne in grado. Forse non è la mia migliore scena rossa scritta, però volevo farlo e l'ho fatto. La fic è finita così e dopo un secolo ho anche finito di pubblicarla. Spero che sia letta e che piaccia, nonostante le mie idee rivoluzionarie. Grazie a chiunque l'abbia letta.

EPILOGO:   
GIUSTO COSI'  
  


“'Guaio' è il tuo secondo nome    
ma alla fine non sei così male    
c'è qualcuno che può dirmi se è sbagliato che io sia così pazzo di te “

[ \- Mad about you – Hooverphonic -  ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xVKGXgHDMvQ)

  
  
Mac stava compilando mentalmente le scuse migliori da rifilare loro per togliersi da quella situazione, quando Danny e Don semplicemente, senza dire nulla, iniziarono a baciarsi davanti al suo viso.  
Cioè a due centimetri da lui.  
In un certo senso lo incatenavano al divano, non potendo alzarsi perchè loro due, uno di qua ed uno di là, erano incollati davanti a lui.   
Mac pensò che fosse un sistema poco efficace per convincerlo.   
Passivo, si disse. Del resto probabilmente si erano detti che con lui un sistema più attivo non avrebbe funzionato, quindi la scelta era ricaduta su qualcosa di meno invadente.  
Non che potesse lamentarsi, ma Mac era graniticamente sicuro che non avrebbe mai ceduto. Non se la sentiva.  
Vide inevitabilmente le loro lingue giocare insieme, intrecciarsi all'interno delle loro bocche aperte ed unite. Muovevano le teste in modo da stare meglio e Mac doveva ammettere che avevano un'ottima tecnica di bacio.   
Del resto lo sapeva che baciavano bene.  
Vedendoli così presi, gli venne un'imprevista voglia di baciarsi con loro, ma pensò che probabilmente prima o poi l'avrebbero coinvolto. Dopo quel bacio uno dei due avrebbe cercato lui e poi l'avrebbe cercato l'altro, chiaramente... pensare a quelle cose era ancora un po' disturbante, ma mano a mano che i due continuavano a baciarsi in quel modo davanti a lui, il disturbo si spostava in merito al fatto che non lo stavano coinvolgendo e lui... dannazione, ora lui ne aveva voglia.  
In realtà era eccitatissimo, aveva voglia di fare l'amore con loro, ma era spaventato dall'idea di farlo insieme.   
Però ne aveva voglia.  
Aveva voglia della bocca di uno e dell'altro, del loro corpo, di perdersi su di loro ed in loro.  
Era da molto che non se lo concedevano ed ora che le cose si erano completamente sistemate, non aveva altro a cui pensare che ossessionarsi con questo.  
Fu così, vedendo che i due non volevano saperne di staccarsi per coinvolgerlo, che Mac prima di rifletterci, ipnotizzato dalle loro lingue ora fuori dalle bocche che non si univano più, annullò quella breve distanza che rimaneva.  
Si era sempre chiesto se fosse possibile un bacio a tre.  
Ci aveva un po' fantasticato, era umano e loro due erano il suo sogno erotico.  
Una volta che si avvicinò il resto scattò da sé, fu tutto molto più facile di quanto immaginato.  
Le cose andarono da sole.  
Don e Danny, che non aspettavano altro che quella piccola richiesta, lo coinvolsero e smettendo di occuparsi di loro, si occuparono di lui.   
Spostarono le lingue fino all'angolo della sua bocca, uno per parte, lo stuzzicarono con le punte fino a che Mac l'aprì e tirò fuori la sua, inevitabile voglia di provare. Inevitabile istinto di unirsi a loro, perchè in realtà era proprio questo che voleva fare.  
Per un momento, un solo momento, appena li sentì, si chiese cosa stesse facendo. Ma fu un momento, perchè il secondo dopo stava sperimentando il senso più profondo del termine 'trasporto'.   
Le mani dei due corsero veloci e sincrone fra le sue gambe e la reazione di Mac fu del tutto istintiva. Aprì per farli accomodare. Don e Danny coi palmi aperti scivolarono sulle cosce per poi delineare insieme la sua erezione attraverso i vestiti. In poco tutti e tre, ma soprattutto Mac, li sentirono di troppo.   
Danny scivolò con la lingua sul suo viso percorrendolo fino ad arrivare all'orecchio e a stuzzicarlo, Mac sospirò nella bocca di Don, mentre prendevano a baciarsi con più impeto.   
Lo stavano facendo, si disse Danny. Ci stavano riuscendo.  
Mac lo voleva fare più di quel che era stato disposto ad ammettere e lui l'aveva saputo dall'inizio, per questo aveva insistito tanto, sapeva che appena provato, ci sarebbe subito stato.  
Don continuò ad occuparsi della sua bocca e a baciarlo mentre Danny scese a succhiargli il collo. Lasciò l'inguine a Don mentre lui andò a slacciargli la camicia.   
Mac era appoggiato allo schienale del divano e si lasciava completamente fare mentre le sue mani erano abbandonate ai lati.   
Farsi fare era un conto, fare lui era diverso.   
Danny gli tolse la camicia facendogliela scivolare lungo le braccia, Mac collaborò per non ritrovarsi legato nei movimenti e Don, smesso di baciarlo, gli aprì i pantaloni per infilare la mano dentro e continuare nel suo lavoro, dopo di che approdò sul suo collo, dall'altra parte.   
I due, sempre sincroni, nemmeno si fossero messi d'accordo, continuarono a scendere assaporando il corpo di Mac con fame, passarono ai capezzoli che succhiarono per poi arrivare lenti e graduali ma decisi alla sua erezione, fra le mani di entrambi.  
Mac non avrebbe certo immaginato di arrivare a fare quelle cose, ma forse dopotutto ci aveva sperato che prendessero l'iniziativa obbligandolo.  
Se gli avessero permesso di scegliere avrebbe di sicuro detto sempre di no, ma così era diverso.   
Così non glielo stavano chiedendo, gli stavano direttamente dimostrando che era bellissimo.   
Bellissime le loro bocche sul proprio corpo, sul proprio membro, le lingue che si intrecciavano insieme, incontrandosi sulla punta, che giocavano fra di loro e con lui,  
bellissimo il sentirli salire e scendere e stringere lateralmente ed il prendere di uno la parte superiore e dell'altro quella inferiore.  
Fu bellissimo, innegabilmente, fisicamente, mentalmente bellissimo.  
Mac non si rese nemmeno conto di spostare le mani sulle loro teste e guidarli sul proprio inguine, non si rese conto di gemere. Non si rese conto di nulla. I sensi amplificati, gli ormoni in circolo, un'enorme eccitazione in ogni particella e quel volere di più, quel bisogno di averne. Di entrare. Di entrare in uno dei due o in entrambi, di averli, prenderli e sentirli.  
Mac si accese come la miccia di una dinamite difettosa. Dopo aver faticato a prendere fuoco, esplose come da copione.   
Sentendosi vicino all'apice e non potendolo raggiungere per quel bisogno fisico di essere inglobato in loro, li allontanò prendendo la maglia di uno e togliendola. L'altro lo fece da sé alzandosi in piedi e mentre Mac apriva i pantaloni di Don, Danny in piedi davanti a loro se li era a sua volta già tolto e gli si porgeva in un chiaro messaggio che colsero immediatamente.  
La mano di Mac si perse prima di arrivare al membro di Don, perchè lo sguardo venne catturato da quello che Danny gli stava dando. Anzi, dalla sua gamba, in realtà.   
Non gli aveva ancora visto la cicatrice dell'operazione.  
I segni di Shane sarebbero rimasti per sempre e per un momento le cose si fermarono, si fermarono così, con gli occhi di Mac su quel brutto segno in rilievo e sensibile e con Don che cercava di capire cosa fosse successo, perchè si fosse fermato.  
Quando vide, Danny imprecò. Imprecò perchè Mac alzò la mano e gliela toccò con le dita, delicato, convinto gli facesse male.  
\- Fa male? - Chiese premuroso. Danny scosse il capo contraendo il viso in una smorfia di fatica.   
\- È sensibile... - Don sapeva bene cosa intendeva, perchè anche lui aveva una brutta cicatrice sull'addome che gli era rimasta sensibilissima ai primi tempi, tutt'ora lo era, ma appena fatta era il delirio e fu lui a far capire a Mac cosa intendeva, infatti gli scostò la mano e la percorse con la lingua.  
Danny gettò la testa all'indietro aprendo la bocca, sospirò eccitato e Mac capì iniziando a toccarsi da solo, trovando quella scena estremamente bollente.  
Non gli stava leccando altro che una cicatrice sulla coscia, ma la reazione di Danny e le posizioni, uno seduto sul divano e l'altro in piedi... non sapeva cosa di loro due e di quel che stavano facendo, ma lo mandarono presto in delirio e dovette forzarsi a non girare Danny per entrargli subito dentro.   
Si limitò a prendergli il membro duro che si stava strofinando. Don continuò a stuzzicargli la cicatrice mentre lui si impegnò sull'inguine e Danny gemette ancor più forte, Don risalì ed aiutò Mac facendo la stessa cosa. Danny stava per venire, il suo sogno erotico di non sapeva bene quanti mesi lo stava vivendo e non poteva desiderare altro.   
Sentendosi vicino all'orgasmo, li avvertì e Don lo allontanò alzandosi, finì di togliersi i vestiti che gli rimanevano. Poco dopo Danny era in mezzo ai due a prenderlo in bocca da Don e da dietro da Mac.   
Ancora più naturale delle sue idee notturne, si disse mentre elettrizzato e sconvolto si muoveva sincrono in lui. Don aveva lo stesso ritmo nel muoversi nella sua bocca e Danny stringeva di riflesso, in reazione al membro di Mac dentro di sé.   
Il piacere arrivò veloce per entrambi che prolungarono il momento separandosi e cambiando le posizioni nei momenti in cui sentivano di essere vicini agli orgasmi. Rallentando l'apice, prolungandolo, tenendolo per tutti sul filo dell'impossibile per poi tornare uno nell'altro, in diverse posizioni, dandosi sempre piacere, per soddisfarsi ancora e ancora prima di porre fine a quell'immenso ed incredibile momento erotico estremamente sensuale.   
Era come arrivare alla follia e fermarsi un istante prima di tuffarsi. Per continuare a salire ancora e ancora.  
Come se non ci fosse mai una fine, come se il piacere fosse eterno.  
Fino a che non ce la fecero più a continuare e dovettero arrendersi a degli orgasmi ravvicinati che colpirono come un domino tutti e tre.   
Impossibili da trattenere oltre, tesi, eccitati, ansimati e sudati, intrecciati, stretti, elettrizzati.   
I sensi annebbiati, i cuori furiosi, i fiati corti, i nervi tesi.   
Si lasciarono cadere fuori uno dall'altro, ancora intrecciati insieme, incastrati sul divano. Si baciarono sfiniti e rimasero immobili, poco dopo andarono sul letto. Danny mugolò di piacere per potersi stendere e sospirò ancora quando i due si stesero con lui, abbracciandolo per starci entrambi.  
Lasciarono che il silenzio li cullasse per un po', come le coperte che li ricoprirono dopo essersi messi comodi.   
Lenti i pensieri tornarono a scorrere come il sangue che si calmava ed i respiri che si quietavano.   
Pensieri soddisfatti, contenti, stupiti.  
Stupiti di quanto bello fosse stato, di quanto facile, naturale e giusto da un certo punto di vista.  
L'averci pensato con ossessione, l'averlo atteso da molto e l'essere riuscito ad averlo, l'aveva reso molto più frenetico ed eccitante del previsto.   
Le volte successive non sarebbero state come la prima, niente era come la prima volta. Diversa per il livello di tensione che c'era tutt'intorno e per l'enorme aspettativa.  
Le altre volte sarebbero state migliori, normali, calme, dolci... diverse... eppure questa prima sarebbe rimasta sempre quella che avrebbero ricordato di più.   
La paura nell'arrivare a quel punto, la paura di star correndo troppo, di essere nell'universo sbagliato, di esagerare davvero.  
E poi la calma e la serenità nel capire quanto giusto e perfetto fosse stato, capire che non avrebbero potuto farne a meno ancora.   
\- Sei pentito? - Chiese Don sapendo la risposta di Mac. Mac sorrise mentre con la mano cercava la sua da sopra il petto di Danny, dove entrambe poggiavano, sistemati su un fianco e rivolti verso di lui, nel mezzo, supino.   
\- Lo sai che non lo sono. - E Don lo sapeva davvero.  
Lui e Danny fecero il medesimo sogghigno soddisfatto e Mac scosse la testa.   
\- Siete stati la miglior scommessa che avrei potuto fare... - Ammise poi mentre i due si gonfiavano di felicità guardandosi complici. Don posò la fronte a quella di Danny per poi andargli sopra e baciare Mac in un segno che espresse anche a voce, con quella dolcezza che fra i tre era quello più in grado di tirare fuori.  
\- Grazie di esserti fidato. -   
\- Non avrei potuto fare altro. - Disse mentre baciava anche Danny per mettersi giù a dormire un po'. Don chiuse la luce da sopra il letto e il buio li accolse placido ed intimo.  
Poco dopo, nel silenzio della notte appena giunta, solo la voce di Danny si levò per concludere quella che per lui era stata l'impresa di una vita.  
\- Io comunque lo sapevo dall'inizio! Non c'era altra conclusione! - E le risa degli altri due accompagnarono quell'uscita così alla Danny che, se non l'avesse detta, si sarebbero preoccupati.  
Dopotutto se una cosa era giusta, per quanto strana fosse, era inevitabile che si verificasse.   
E loro erano estremamente giusti così, insieme.   
  
FINE 


End file.
